Um Crime Perfeito
by cintia-cullen
Summary: - Quero o canivete, agora. Me traga! - O canivete fora entregue a ele, a lamina reluzia era afiada e perigosa.  Ele depositou a ponta da lamina na bochecha, apertava a contra a carne rosada que ia perdendo sua cor aos poucos.
1. Resumo

**SINOPSE COMPLETA**

O Marido de Isabella fora assassinado!

James Swan o premiê da França foi assassinado de maneira brutal. Sua esposa presenciou o fato, desde então muito abalada, foi parar em uma clinica, meses se passam e nenhum sinal do Assassino. Bella nunca quis falar sobre o assunto, e diz não se lembrar dos fatos e nem do rosto do assassino. Uma nova onda de assassinatos vem ocorrendo. Premiês, Ministros, Gângsters.

Todos são assassinados da mesma forma que marido de Bella, ou pior. Ela por sua vez está bem e quer recomeçar sua vida, infelizmente o assassino de seu marido não pensa da mesma forma.  
>Bella sofrerá as conseqüências de ter sido tão fiel ao marido, até na hora de sua morte. O assassino quer que ela pague com sua vida, mas será que o Agente do FBI Edward Masen irá deixar isso acontecer?<p> 


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Grécia Setembro de 2009 **

A casa de verão dos Swan's foi invadida, uma enorme casa para apenas um casal sem filhos. Esse era o lado bom, pois o que o destino reservou para aquela linda mansão não era nada bom que crianças presenciassem.

Mas sua esposa presenciou.

- Por favor! Não nos mate, eu te dou tudo o que você quiser. Dinheiro, carro, jóias só não faça me faça mal e nem a minha esposa. – Pedia desesperado.

- Cale a boca. – Um rugido saiu dos lábios dele.

Tiros foram disparados, e então o corpo arrastado para fora, tudo devidamente documentado em um vídeo. Pude escutar o pedido dele.

- Quero o canivete, agora. Me traga! - O canivete fora entregue a ele, a lamina reluzia era afiada e perigosa.

Ele depositou a ponta da lamina na bochecha, apertava a contra a carne rosada que ia perdendo sua cor aos poucos, analisando o corpo já sem vida. Talvez esperando uma reação da vitima.

Doentio, maligno ele era o demônio, ele matará seu marido. E irá matá-la também.

_Pela estrada segue_

_a morte, coroada_

_de murchas flores de laranjeira._

_Canta e canta_

_uma canção_

_em sua branca guitarra _

_e canta e canta e canta._

**Federico Garcia Lorca **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primeiro capitulo segunda! <strong>_

**Bah-Kika** – Não sei se esse Edward será assim, tão protetor, ele ta meio cachorro se achando enfim.

**Ana Krol** – Fico feliz com sua volta em ler minhas fics =D

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS!<strong>


	3. Edward Masen

Oie!

primeiro capitulo, espero que gostem =D

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV <strong>

**Londres / Dias atuais **

- Após a morte de seu marido, ela entrou em uma depressão profunda. Passou por uma clinica e está recuperada. – Jasper dava todos os detalhes sobre o caso do premiê Frances. - Ela viu como foi o assassinato pode nos dar mais informações do que já temos. Você tem que ir até ela Edward.

- Eu irei, assim que terminar aqui. – Analisava os papéis acabava de ser contratado para substituir John que era o chefe do FBI para suas férias merecidas após 20 anos. – Jasper, sei o quanto é clichê e por ser novo nisso, porque a primeira suspeita nunca foi à esposa? – Perguntei intrigado com o fato.

- Edward, ela não se lembra de nada. Entrou em choque após ver o marido tendo o rosto arrancado daquela forma.

- O que me intriga é que nada foi roubado. Eu me pergunto por quê?

- Talvez tenha sido um assassinato comprado? – Jasper sugeriu.

- Pela esposa. – Insisti.

- Não acho que tenha sido ela, eles estavam casados há poucos meses.

- Quero investigar, tanto a vida dele como a dela. Por ser político não estou descartando nada, mas após meses uma mulher pode se cansar. E então matam os maridos e ficam podres de rica, saiba que viúvas são a ultima moda em Paris. E em alta com os homens mais jovens.

- Diz isso por experiência? – Jasper não sabia de seu passado.

- Não! – Respondeu seco. – Quando podemos ir falar com ela, quero solucionar esse caso o mais rápido possível.

- Para que tanta pressa? Mal entrou aqui Edward.

- Pedi afastamento Jasper, também estou nessa vida há 10 anos. Como John, também quero minhas férias. – Estava no meu auge aos 30 anos merecia não?

- Não poderemos vê-la em solo Inglês?

- E porque não?

- Isabella voou para Itália ontem à noite após sua alta da Clinica.

- Ela fez exatamente o que?

- Ela voou para Itália, mas não se preocupe Emmett está atrás dela. Sabe onde ficará, nosso vôo está marcado para as dez da noite. Nós encontraremos com Emmett e lá junto a policia italiana para investigar o assassinato de James Swan, e colher o depoimento dela.

- Tudo bem, então estou indo para minha casa a fim de arrumar minhas malas. - Me encaminhei para a porta.

- Até logo Edward. – Jasper se despediu, voltando a fazer seu serviço.

- Até.

Era fácil não ter família, filhos, irmãos ser sozinho no mundo. Com esse tipo de trabalho eu só precisava pegar bandido. Lembro de quando brincava de policia e ladrão sempre queria ser o ladrão, pensar como eles me ajudou chegar onde estou. Arrumei minhas malas e voltei aos papeis, era natural investigar o caso, e conhecê-lo profundamente, foi um assassinato sem sentido, nada foi levado e porque ele seria morto de tal maneira, vídeos foram mandados a todas as redes de TV. Primeiro mandaram para o FBI, depois surgiram pela internet.

Era óbvio que queriam chocar, mas seria o passado influenciando na sua morte?

James Swan era Americano, naturalizado na França casou-se com a também Americana Isabella _Dwyer atualmente Swan_ em Junho de 2009, 6 meses de casamento, tempo suficiente para um plano de assassinato. James sempre esteve presente no meio político Francês, primeiro o avô, depois o pai e finalmente ele.

James vinha de uma família muito rica há anos no poder na França, nenhum deles fora pego por corrupção sempre foram vistos como discretos. No final de 2008 James assumia o cargo de seu pai e fizera maravilhas desde então, conhecendo Isabella que trabalhava para o governo Francês desde seus 20 anos, sete meses depois se casaram. Ela queria dinheiro, status ou fora aquele verdadeiro amor? Com o caso ainda aberto sem suspeitos teria que me aproximar dela para obter informações sobre o que aconteceu tentar achar o assassino que agora vem aterrorizando e matando mais pessoas como matou James Swan.

Nos últimos meses ele vinha fazendo vitimas, policias, gângsters, políticos principalmente. Às vezes matava da mesma forma que matou James Swan tínhamos quase certeza que era o mesmo assassino ele não deixava marcas, mas matava com diversão. Era doentio ele se divertia ao matar,os corpos apresentavam tortura, usava o corpo como um tiro ao alvo, treinava tiro e com diversas armas.

Ele estava dando cada vez mais trabalho para o departamento era uma missão que custava muito porque a cada corpo encontrado tínhamos que fazer exames minuciosos para reconhecimento.

Quando se trabalha no FBI tem que estar pronto para tudo, um caso de drogas, desvio de dinheiro e um assassino insano. Eu teria que ir a fundo se quisesse uma missão bem sucedida, atormentaria a Sra. Swan até que ela me diga tudo que ocorreu naquela noite.

Eu necessitava da sua palavra para seguir em frente e eu iria até o fim do mundo por ela, olhei a foto da mulher em meus arquivos, uma morena de olhos chocolate, feliz ao lado de James Swan.

Talvez a Itália não seja apenas uma missão.

Estava no Heathrow a mais ou menos uma hora a espera de Jasper ele iria me auxiliar no caso, eu já havia feito o check in e nada dele houve a primeira chamada do vôo, e nada quando a ultima chamada soou eu desisti desligando meu notebook não antes de enviar uma mensagem para ele. Seria bom que ele tivesse uma ótima desculpa pelo atraso e por sua falta. Trabalhar com Jasper e Emmett era fácil formávamos um trio imbatível, apesar de ter nascido em Londres me mudei ainda criança para os Estados Unidos meus pais decidiram morar em Chicago já que minha mãe era de lá

Estudei em Harvard, me formando em Psicologia freqüentei os melhores colégios, mas eu sempre quis fazer o mesmo que o meu pai. Ex-agente do FBI trabalhou para a Scotland Yard eu admirava meu pai, acabei entrando para o FBI muito cedo, traçava os perfis dos assassinos e ajudava em alguns casos, comecei a ajudar em investigações logo após me formar. Minha família sempre foi estruturada e tínhamos posses meu pais investia pensando no meu futuro e num futuro próximo da minha família.

Entrei no caso Swan quando a policia grega onde ocorreu o assassinato disse que não meteria, a família Swan era poderosa tanto nos EUA como na França onde fez carreira política. Sabíamos que o caso seria extremamente visado pela mídia e isso nos inclinaria a ser mais rápidos porem com o problema de Isabella Swan nos deixou de mãos atadas ela tinha a chave do assassinato o rosto do assassino. Poderia nos ajudar, mas resolveu se isolar por um ano em uma clinica.

Sua família não tinha informações concretas sobre o caso, eles não gostaram de saber que Isabella se casara com um político. A família _Dwyer_ era contra ela trabalhar no mundo político, e ainda mais sendo namoradinha de um esnobe. Era assim que Renne mãe de Isabella declarara publicamente sobre James Swan ela não o suportava e segundo testemunhas tinha chegado a esse julgamento com apenas um jantar e talvez meia dúzia de palavras trocadas no mesmo. Com a mídia em cima era questão de honra da policia americana tomar a frente do caso, foi um patriota deles que morrera brutalmente. Entao atendendo a um pedido do governos americano para se sobressair mais uma vez como um bom país, Jasper e eu passamos a frente para o caso.

Vim para Londres há seis meses e junto com Emmett que trabalha para Scotland Yard há meses monitoro Isabella Swan, movimentações de suas contas eram poucas e muitas vezes coisas bobas, básicas apesar do inicial choque que ela entrara, passou a comprar coisas pela internet. Até mesmo roupas e o pagamento de sua estadia na clinica. A clinica era comandada por um médico chamado Carlisle Cullen, um nome bastante conhecido em tratamento de pessoas traumatizadas e com sérios problemas mentais. Seus estudos foram publicados no mundo todo. Eu sabia que Carlisle não liberaria a ficha médica de Isabella, não seria ético da parte dele revelar o tratamento da paciente, mas apelaria a isso. Isabella evitou qualquer tipo de contato com a policia se internando na clinica em Londres.

Essa era mais uma causa da fama do doutor Cullen, seus portões eram fechados e somente o que acontecia lá permanecia lá. Era uma espécie de Las Vegas dos maluquinhos. Esse seria um outro caminho que eu seguiria se Isabella não cooperasse comigo.

- Senhor, por favor, coloque o cinto vamos pousar em Roma dentro de cinco minutos. – A comissária chamou minha atenção tirando dos pensamentos relacionados a Isabella Swan e a morte de seu marido.

Eu tinha uma impressão de que os crimes que vem acontecendo nos últimos meses só terminariam quando Isabella voltasse a si e nos déssemos uma pista, ou ela mesmo acabaria morta já que foi a única que viu o assassino naquela noite.

* * *

><p><em>Olá!<em>

_E aí curtiram o primeiro capitulo?_

_Qual foi a primeira impressão que tiveram do Edward? Porque a pessoa que betou, gente ela tá raivosa capaz de morder o Edward e arrancar pedaço rsrsrs_

**Ana Krol:** Acabou a ansiedade? Espero que tenha curtido o primeiro capitulo.

**Tati:** Então honrando sempre a tradição PRIMEIRA! Ansiosa para ver o Edward né, ai que safada! Rsrsrs valeu Tati sempre presente pra ler minhas besteiras rsrsrs.

* * *

><p><strong>PRONTO CHEGA DE ENROLAÇÃO AGORA COMEÇOU!<strong>

**REVIEWS! =D **


	4. Isabella Swan

**Oie =)**

**Tive 100 visitantes e 200 hits**

** e cade esses hits, visitantes ... Rum!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV <strong>

Doze meses e uma superação, Londres para mim foi isso uma superação há exatamente um ano eu havia perdido meu marido. Sou americana, poderia ter voltado para Forks quando ele faleceu, mas o simples fato de lembrar que foi lá que o conheci doía em minha alma. Poderia ir para França, mas foram lá os nossos primeiros beijos. E a Grécia fora de cogitação.

- Isabella. – O doutor Carlisle esta esperando na sala dele.

- Diga a ele que já vou.

Passei longos meses nessa janela, olhando por ela a espera de um milagre que daquele lago James iria voltar para mim todos os meus sonhos destruídos por um assassino, minha família não existia mais eu acabei ficando sozinha, meus pais foram contra o meu relacionamento com ele e aos meus vinte anos resolvi que me casaria quer eles quisessem ou não. A família de James não gostava de mim e durante nosso relacionamento curiosamente todos morreram, algum tipo de karma. Mas eu acreditava que o nosso amor superaria todo esse tipo de superstição dos Swan's éramos tão felizes. James era um homem especial, dedicado, carinhoso. Tudo que uma garota poderia querer e que foi lhe tirado rapidamente.

Meus dedos dedilharam pela ultima vez a janela do meu quarto, a casa onde fiquei durante meses a clinica Priory gerenciada por Carlisle Cullen, que havia se tornado um grande amigo durante todo esse tempo. Ele me ajudou a ver que eu não estava morta, James estava, por mais que doesse ele gostaria que eu continuasse a viver eu apenas tinha 21 anos eu merecia viver.

Prometi a Carlisle que tentaria até um novo amor, claro que estava mentindo meu corpo e minha mente ainda pertenciam ao único homem que me tocou. Peguei minha bolsa e olhei pela ultima vez para o quarto em tons claro que não lembrava um hospital psiquiátrico em nada, parecia até uma casa. E segui pelo corredor cada porta era de um paciente que me ajudou a me recuperar. Eles estavam piores do que eu e eu era apenas egoísta colocando meus desejos de ter James novamente acima de tudo. Dei duas batidas na porta escutando um aviso que eu poderia entrar.

- Vim me despedir.

- Sinto em perder minha paciente favorita. – Ele sorriu e apontou o famoso divã que ficava em frente a sua mesa. Hoje eu não precisaria ir até lá então eu fui até sua mesa me sentando de frente para ele. – Realmente acertei em te dar alta hoje.

- Eu não preciso ir até lá e fechar os olhos para dizer que estou bem, posso fazê-lo aqui mesmo sentada. – Sorri.

- Sonhos?

- Nenhum

- Pesadelos?

- Não os tenho mais, eu quero viver ser feliz!

- Algo que lembre aquela noite?

- Não. – Minha voz morreu, era verdade eu não me lembrava de nada.

- Está tudo bem é absolutamente normal. Uma hora sua mente irá te ajudar e irá revelar o que aconteceu com você naquela noite. – Sorri.

- Jamais irei esquecê-lo sabe disso, jamais esquecerei uma palavra do que você disse.

- Seja feliz e não volte para cá e estará me agradecendo. – Ele se levantou. – Adeus Isabella.

- Adeus Carlisle, muito obrigada por tudo.

Passei pelos corredores novamente rápido e acompanhada por um dos seguranças e duas enfermeiras que me ajudavam com a bagagem cheguei ao grande portão que mantinha aquele lugar seguro de nós mesmos e dos outros. Agradeci a ajuda e passei pelo portão, um vento forte bateu em meu rosto, meus cabelos voando pela brisa. Eu havia ganhado uma segunda chance, eu agarrei e agora ninguém me tiraria ela.

Assim eu começava a minha segunda vida.

Como minha mãe foi contra meu casamento com James e meu pai a apoiou eu não tinha mais ninguém a não ser o dinheiro que eu tinha investido. Dinheiro esse que já estava acabando. Usei em compras básicas e de pura necessidade, há tanto tempo que não via a rua, pessoas era tudo tão estranho e diferente eu não me sentia acuada, eu vivi entre eles. Não poderia ser como um bicho.

Entrei no taxi que haviam chamado e pedi para que fosse para o aeroporto, eu estava iniciando minha nova vida e iniciaria na Itália olhei os carros passando, crianças correndo no parque. Filhos eu nem ao menos tive a chance de ter uma parte de James comigo quando cheguei ao aeroporto comprei a primeira passagem com o que me restava do meu dinheiro. Eu tinha o dinheiro que James me deixou eu lutei tanto para não botar a mão naquele dinheiro e agora eu teria que usá-lo. Tínhamos, já que ele passou tudo para o meu nome quando no casamos três propriedades uma na Grécia que eu não quero voltar nunca mais, por isso logo vou colocá-la a venda, e duas na Itália um apartamento em Roma e uma fazenda em Volterra eu iria primeiro para o apartamento e depois para a fazenda porque agora eu teria que cuidar dos negócios e de tudo que James me deixou.

O vôo foi longo estava amanhecendo quando cheguei em Roma, respirei fundo sabendo que eu ali estava a salvo. Por enquanto eu sei que eu mais do que ninguém deveria querer que o assassino do meu marido estivesse preso. Eu tinha medo, eu o vi naquela noite, mas porque eu não lembrava.

Carlisle me dizia que eu ficaria bem que em algum momento eu me lembraria, eu não conseguia lembrar não vinha nada somente o rosto do meu marido sendo arrancado de seu rosto. E então tudo se transformava em escuridão eu não deveria pensar em tudo aquilo, mas eu sabia que a policia sairia a minha procura. Carlisle foi um grande amigo sem me conhecer reconhecendo meu estado de choque me acolheu e me distanciou da policia e por quanto tempo eu ficaria livre das pressões?

Balancei a cabeça distanciando esse pensamento e olhando o lindo dia que estava em Roma pelas janelas do aeroporto eu podia ver o sol nascendo para um novo dia. Peguei rapidamente minhas malas indo até o concierge a procura de um taxi ou um lugar onde pudesse alugar um carro. O que era ideal porque eu deveria ir até Volterra e nada melhor do que ir dirigindo conhecia a Itália porque passei um bom tempo aqui quando adolescente, minha mãe havia me pagado uma viagem de formatura para cá quando me formei no colegial, logo quando voltei para os Estados Unidos fiz a cursos de secretariado e idiomas, era coisas para passar o tempo já que eu não havia tomado a decisão sobre que carreira seguir. E logo depois eu conheci James e com uma paixão alucinante acabei esquecendo de tudo ele me convidou para trabalhar na França e eu fui, casando com ele logo depois.

O Concierge foi um amor, mesmo com meu italiano capenga me ajudou falando comigo em inglês quando notou a dificuldade, e ate mesmo se ofereceu para me alugar um carro. Eu nunca fui muito ligada a eles logo não saberia mesmo qual seria o melhor, ele me perguntou para onde eu iria e o que iria fazer, achei estranho, mas talvez ele estivesse realmente sendo bonzinho.

Uma hora depois eu já estava em uma caminhonete rumo ao meu apartamento. Eu só estive lá apenas uma vez quando foi comprado, não me lembrava, mas sabia que estava do jeito que eu deixei pela ultima vez...

Bem eu achava que estava realmente, talvez Volterra tivesse que esperar um ou dois dias.

O apartamento estava um horror, sujo e cheio de coisas cobertas e fazia um bom tempo que não via a luz do dia. Abri todas as janelas do apartamento, ele era amplo tão bonito, o ganhei de presente de James.

Tinhamos a sala, dois quartos, e uma varanda linda com uma vista espetacular da Itália. Roma era perfeita, A Fontana de Trevi era perfeita, essa era a visão do meu apartamento, todos aqueles casais felizes, pais, irmãos, amigos em uma viagem eu costumava ser assim feliz. De hoje em diante prometo a mim mesma ser feliz.

Disse com tanta convicção e virei de costas para a sacada jogando uma moeda imaginaria teria que reforçar o pedido em breve. Ri para mim mesma sozinha minha risada ecoando pelo apartamento.

Sai retirando todos os lençóis que estavam sobre os móveis, eu deveria também procurar algum auxilio se queria limpar o primeiro de tudo era ter uma vassoura não?

Inicialmente como não ficaria aqui muito tempo o jeito era pedir aos vizinhos, e assim o fiz pedi uma vassoura e um balde, e comecei minha faxina ao meio dia parei e fui ate um local próximo comprar algo para comer o resto da tarde fiz o mesmo até novamente meu corpo reclamar eu me sentia viva e feliz.

Enchi a banheira para tomar um banho e curtir um pouco a mim mesma, há tanto tempo não me dava esse tempo.

James...

Suspirei, ele adorava quando me arrumava, me maquiava dizia que eu fazia aquilo para provocá-lo para que todos os homens notassem minha presença. Após o banho cai no sono com uma brisa quente e leve da Itália uma noite sem pesadelos, medos, como há muito eu não tinha.

* * *

><p><em>Quer dizer que quanto mais desconfiado melhor? Então isso quer dizer que ninguém quer um Edward fofo? Bom saber...<em>

_Estão gostando? Ainda é cedo, mas eu espero que sim._

**Ana Krol:** Eles logo ficaram cara a cara, tem muita coisa pra escrever ainda tão legal =D

**Agatha:** Eu nunca vi Dexter, isso saiu da minha mente perturbada. Eu nunca nem li nada desse tipo a minha irmã curte mais quando eu tive essa idéia foi no final de Desejos Secretos só puxei de lá pra criar uma fic nova. Bjs

**Tati:** Ele ia dizer " Oi Cintia, tudo bem? Rawr! " kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ai meu deus cada uma né, eu só vi vc e a Agatha falando a mesma coisa. Eu tenho um serio problema de não lembrar o que escrevo então eu fiquei pensando até achar isso no capitulo rsrsrs. Às vezes tenho que ficar voltando os capítulos no arquivo pra saber se já contei algo e tal rsrsrs.

**Mto obrigada =D**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS! =D<strong>


	5. Volterra

**Oie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV <strong>

- Como assim a perdeu de vista? Emmett você é burro ou o que? Não eu não quero saber, Jasper perdeu o vôo agora eu estou aqui sozinho e você onde está? – Ele parou por um momento. – Perdido? Ótimo, pois trata de se achar Emmett e quer saber, não precisa vir, eu vou atrás dela nos endereços das propriedades... Não sei Emmett, não sei. Olha você e Jasper estão de parabéns um caso desses e vocês simplesmente somem. Eu vou matar os dois.

Desliguei o telefone irritado, muito irritado não conseguia encontrar nenhum dos dois até duas horas atrás quando descobri que Emmett simplesmente achou que Isabella iria direto para Volterra e pior de trem e pegou um trem simplesmente. E Jasper não atendia o celular sei que deveria ser preocupante, mas no caso de Jasper nunca é e eu espumava de raiva. Bem já que os dois resolveram me deixar na mão nesse momento e o melhor gastando o dinheiro do governo, eu faço o serviço, quanto mais cedo terminar melhor.

Fui para o meu hotel, tentei descansar ultimamente eu fazia meu trabalho bem, mas era cansativo e passar mais de quatro horas em um avião e se estressar porque seus colegas de profissão são irresponsáveis não é absolutamente uma coisa que te deixa feliz. Outro lado da profissão são as acomodações, me deram o melhor hotel caso eu precisasse, na verdade o que eles bem querem é que eu me sinta bem para terminar esse caso. Com a pressão do governo em cima deles, eles teriam que me pressionar em algum momento. Até agora eu estava livre disso, mas sabia que logo o inferno começaria, fiz a entrada no hotel era um palácio clássico no estilo renascentista ficava no centro de Roma, perto dos mais variados pontos turísticos entre eles a Fontana de Trevi e Palazzo del Quirinale. Aguardei o empregado para pegar minha mala, além das roupas necessárias eu levei o notebook e o relatório que me entregaram sobre James e Isabella Swan.

Outra vantagem desses hotéis de luxo eram os cofres, eu precisaria para guardar provas e materiais até a volta para Londres me sentei na cama e observei ao redor, liguei a TV e cruzei o quarto até o banheiro. Tomei um banho e voltei para o quarto na TV passava alguma comedia pastelão Italiana que eu não estava prestando realmente atenção, na mesinha de cabeceira estava minha pasta abri pegando a foto.

Seja onde for que você esteja querendo se esconder, não será por muito tempo. Eu preciso do seu depoimento.

Pensei enquanto observava a mulher de cabelos castanhos da foto, guardei a foto me deitando para descansar amanha seria outro dia e eu deveria estar preparado para seguir o rastro dela. Sabia que James tinha propriedades na Itália um apartamento e uma fazenda era o que estava no inventario e tudo foi para o nome de sua esposa incluindo a casa na Grécia onde ocorreu o assassinato. Sabia que seria fácil, eu precisava apenas obter direções para achar os endereços corretamente. Após traçar todo o caminho em minha mente me entreguei à inconsciência dormindo como a muito não dormia, o cansaço me venceu mesmo sabendo que eu teria que acordar cedo.

O termostato do quarto fez com que eu me levantasse mais cedo do que eu imaginava, estava quente demais e mesmo tendo dormido nu ontem não imaginei que estava tão quente. Levantei abrindo as cortinas sendo recebido por uma bela imagem do sol que já brilhava em Roma, hora local dez da manhã.

Pensando melhor talvez eu tenha acordado muito tarde, abri todas as janelas fazendo minha higiene à espera do meu café, não ligaria para Emmett ou Jasper esses sabiam muito bem aonde me encontrar. Peguei o relatório e o abri exatamente onde era relacionados propriedade e dinheiro dos Swan's.

Com o primeiro endereço em mãos seria por ali que começaria, tomei meu café tranqüilamente e então fui ate a recepção pedi informações e que se alguém me procurasse ou meus dois amigos chegassem que me ligassem nos números que eles tinham.

O taxi já me esperava do lado de fora, entrei rapidamente indicando o endereço em inglês mesmo. Estava ansioso para o primeiro encontro, como ela reagiria estaria mesmo curada de sua desculpa. O choque inicial pela morte do marido ou me atiraria um jarro em minha cabeça como qualquer mulher maluca faria. Cheguei ao apartamento que aparentemente não era lá muito seguro, quando cheguei não havia absolutamente ninguém na portaria subi ate o ultimo andar encontrando seu apartamento. Era o único o ultimo andar foi todo comprado por James de presente para sua esposa, e toquei a campainha, esperei e nada não é possível que uma viúva alegre esteja dormindo. Estamos em Roma e é a hora do almoço.

Edward você é maluco ela com certeza foi arranjar algo para comer, se ela esteve aqui é claro. Desci com a promessa de que voltaria, encontrando finalmente alguém na portaria. Ele estranhou, mas ao mostrar meu distintivo e pedindo sigilo fiz algumas perguntas.

- Boa tarde, eu estou procurando uma pessoa daqui. Isabella Swan, dona do apartamento da cobertura. Sabe a que horas ela saiu?

- Ah sim, a senhorita Isabella saiu, viajou na verdade.

- Viajou?

- Isso, se quiser posso avisá-la quando voltar.

- Ela foi como, de carro?

- Sim.

- Não precisa avisar e fique de olho no seu trabalho. – Falei e sai.

Para a Grécia ela não voltaria, então só tinha uma opção a fazenda em Volterra. Voltei ao hotel perguntei na recepção se haviam recados, nenhum dos dois paspalhos entrou em contato. Voltei minha atenção para atendente.

- Sabe onde eu posso achar um local para alugar um carro

- Posso providenciar isso senhor.

- Agora mesmo, por favor.

Voltei ao meu quarto fazendo uma pequena mala, olhei para o cofre e resolvi não levar o dossiê. Peguei o notebook, celular, carregador e parti eu tentaria uma abordagem menos agressiva do que uma abordagem feita normalmente segui ate a recepção.

- Não feche minha conta, eu voltarei e ainda estou usando o quarto. Se alguém me procurar se for importante estou nesse numero. – Passei para o atendente o número do meu celular, só esperava que ele pegasse naquele fim de mundo. – Somente se for importante. – Ressaltei não teria tempo para as cantadas baratas, eu não sei ler mentes. Mas a cabeça de uma mulher ainda mais a atendente que não parava de me olhar, trabalhava de varias formas e uma delas era como entrar em contato comigo de uma forma não hóspede / empregada de hotel. – Onde está o carro?

- Já vão trazer senhor.

- Obrigada. – Cerda de cinco minutos depois um rapaz da locadora veio ao meu encontro junto com o Concierge.

-Senhor, poderia assinar o contrato, para quantos dias irá precisar do carro e qual seria o modelo?

- Você tem algum modelo potente? Tempo indeterminado. – Saquei o cartão que era usado pelo FBI em casos como esse. Me deram carta livre onde eu poderia gastar o que fosse caso precisasse para obter informações. O rapaz simplesmente arregalou os olhos e voltou a falar.

- Temos Lamborghinis, Ferraris, Volvos.

- Quero o Lamborghini

- Tudo bem senhor, já vamos providenciar.

Ele saiu com o cartão e voltou logo depois com as chaves do carro que me esperava na porta do hotel entrei no carro analisei e dei a partida, segui até um posto policial pelas ruas de Roma eu não conhecia muito da Itália sabia que teria que comprar um mapa e tentar chegar a Volterra rápido, claro que com esse carro eu chegaria. Pedi informações e comprei um mapa, sem revelar a minha verdadeira intenção de estar ali me passei por um turista normal. Olhando o mapa eu tinha uma incrível estrada para tomar isso me daria tempo para pensar em como abordar Isabella.

Uma abordagem agressiva só a faria recuar novamente, estava na estrada a mais ou menos uma hora, eu estava numa velocidade razoável, até que de uma hora para outra o carro começou a dar umas engasgadas. O que não era normal, comecei a diminuir a velocidade parando totalmente o carro quando percebi a fumaça. Não isso não podia estar acontecendo comigo, podia?

Fiquei ali parado olhando a fumaça sai do capô enquanto eu olhava ao redor, ótimo no meio do nada a espera de ajuda e o melhor meu celular estava sem serviço o satélite simplesmente parecia ter parado de funcionar. O que é isso pegadinha com a minha cara? Esperei cerca de dez minutos até notar uma caminhonete vermelha vindo pela estrada, acenei precisava de ajuda, largaria o carro se fosse necessário mais precisava chegar a Volterra. O carro passou para minha frente parando no acostamento, eu não tinha me dado conta do motorista estava com tanta raiva que simplesmente acenei para parar. O lado do motorista se abriu me revelando que era uma mulher, ela desceu e foi então que eu fiquei parado feito um dois de paus ali no meio da estrada, talvez fosse o calor, mas era ela. Isabella Swan dirigia aquela caminhonete ela sorriu e se aproximava preocupada olhando meu carro.

- Oi, está tudo bem? – Perguntou quando estava perto para se fazer ouvir. Continuava a olhando não acreditando que isso era possível achei que encontrá-la seria difícil já pelo seu histórico e ela simplesmente surgi em minha frente.

- Oi. – Disse saindo do transe.- Eu não sei, esse carro simplesmente me deixou na mão.

- Esse carro? – Ela olhou analisando. – É um Lamborghini como pode simplesmente te deixar na mão. – Olhei para ela que ainda estava olhando para o carro quando levantou seu olhar e viu que eu estava encarando-a corou. Colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha e se endireitou.

- Entende de carros?

- Meu marido possuía um, eu não entendo nada. Para onde está indo? Se quiser posso te dar uma carona até a minha fazenda, fica em Volterra lá tem telefone, você pode ligar para a seguradora. Ofereceu totalmente vermelha.

- Claro, se não for incomodar eu gostaria muito. – Deus não podia ajudar um filho da puta mais sortudo do que eu.

- Então vamos, até Volterra agora são somente umas duas horas. – Tranquei o carro e peguei minha mochila e meu notebook e rumei até o lado do passageiro. Ela já estava do seu lado do motorista colocando o cinto, destravou a porta e eu entrei fazendo o mesmo que ela com o carro já em movimento eu passei a observá-la, ela era pequena, parecia doce e tão... Jovem não me admirava que tenha ficado em estado de choque. Mas ela precisava falar só assim ela conseguiria se livrar daquilo que a machucara, em seus olhos tinha um brilho diferente ela virou pra mim e sorriu voltando a atenção rapidamente para a estrada.

- Então o que te leva a estar na estrada mais vazia do país em direção a cidade mais monótona da Itália?

- Estou entrando em uma direção diferente da minha vida, então peguei o carro e quis viajar até Volterra e conseqüentemente outras cidades Italianas. – Inventei uma desculpa rapidamente. – A região da Toscana é realmente fascinante.

- É linda mesmo, seu sotaque... Você não é daqui não é mesmo.

- Não eu sou inglês, vivi alguns anos nos EUA agora estou de volta para a Inglaterra e como estou de férias. Resolvi aproveitar um pouco e escolhi a Itália para começar e você? – Continuei.

- Bem eu estou de volta de um momento muito triste. – Ela disse e me olhou brevemente, dando sinais que não falaria tanto sobre o assunto. – Sabe, você não me disse seu nome eu também não perguntei.

- Oh, é mesmo. Edward Masen.

- Isabella Swan. – Estendeu a mão e eu apertei, notei que ela ainda usava aliança. – Que cabeça a minha você poderia ser um assassino. – Que ironia ela dizer isso. – Um psicopata talvez. – Ela riu. – Mas definitivamente dar carona a uma pessoa que nem ao menos me disse seu nome, foi a coisa mais espontânea que eu já fiz em toda minha vida.

- E seu marido o que vai achar disso?

- Eu não tenho marido, ele morreu.

- Oh, sinto muito.

- Já foi há muito tempo, sei que ele está feliz com a decisão que tomei. E dar carona a um estranho é a primeira delas. – Voltou a rir.

A partir daí ficamos em silencio, era confortável e eu não podia me sobressaltar tinha que ser uma coisa natural. A estrada tinha campos verdes típicos da região era uma imagem bonita, um lugar lindo para se viver. Um calor agradável já que o vento entrava pelas janelas da picape.

- Já estamos chegando, cerca de 20 minutos de Volterra.

- Hum... Ok.

- Você não é de falar muito não é?

- Eu acho que estou cansado. – Menti, minha impulsividade poderia estragar tudo, então resolvi ficar quieto por enquanto.

- Bem aquele campo ali é a minha fazenda. Chegamos!

Ela começou a manobrar a caminhonete eu me ofereci para descer e abrir o portão da fazenda. James não economizou em hectares, aposto que metade de Volterra estava aqui somente em sua fazenda.

- Obrigada, lá você vai poder usar o telefone e comunicar o que aconteceu.

-Muito obrigada, você foi um anjo que mandaram no meu caminho. – Sorri, vendo-a corar intensamente.

- Anjo, talvez eu não seja tão anjo assim. – Sorriu demonstrando uma confiança.

Entramos numa estradinha de terra e logo avistamos uma casa, a casa principal.

- Bom vamos.

Ela foi na frente, procurando talvez um empregado logo uma senhora morena apareceu gritando veio correndo em nossa direção eu fiquei de longe observando a conversa das duas. Talvez ali eu captasse algo.

- Menina como você está linda, eu mal posso acreditar que você está aqui. Ai meu deus espera só o Garrett descobrir que você está aqui, aquele velho vai pirar.

- Zafrina esse é o Edward, eu o encontrei na estrada com problemas no carro. Ele vai usar o telefone tudo bem.

- Olá! Muito prazer sou Zafrina, fique a vontade.

Elas foram entrando ela me indicou onde ficava o telefone, mas era claro que eu não precisava dele. Fiquei na varanda e quando tive certeza que estava sozinho peguei meu celular, apesar do fim de mundo isolado ele estava com sinal. Disquei o numero rezando para que o idiota atendesse e rápido.

- Alô. – uma voz disse do outro lado da linha.

- Encontrei Isabella Swan e da forma mais inesperada de todas.

- Edward você ficou maluco, como assim? Eu preciso falar com você aconteceu outro assassinato encontraram o corpo. Foi por isso que Jasper não foi ao seu encontro no aeroporto. – Antes que ele continuasse, eu o interrompi.

-Emmet, não posso falar, vamos trocando emails, ok?

- Edward você tem que...

-Emmett eu estou com ela, por favor, é a nossa chance.

- Ok eu vou cobrir e ajudar o Jasper.

- Obrigada.

- E então conseguiu... – Eu estava terminando minha ligação com Emmett, quando Bella desceu as escadas. – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, eu já havia terminando. – Desliguei o celular. – então?

- Oh! Eu queria saber se você conseguiu falar com o seu seguro?

- Ah não, mas eu vou continuar tentando estava falando com um amigo.

Ela mordeu os lábios e ficou pensativa por um momento.

-Sabe se você quiser, pode ficar aqui por enquanto tem bastante espaço e.. Você deve estar cansado da viagem e tudo mais... – Interrompi.

-Se não for muito incomodo e eu não for mesmo atrapalhar eu aceito.

Essa era a minha chance de descobrir o assassino através da única testemunha.

* * *

><p><em>E aí gente? Tudo bem?<br>Estava aqui vendo o casamento real rsrsrs_

_Pronto Edward voltou satisfeitas!_

**Tati:** Satisfeita? Já rolou o primeiro encontro. Ele não vai chegar chegando, Edward ainda está muito preso nessa coisa suspeita/vitima/assassina dele. Mas logo eles vão dar uns beijinhos.

**Ana Krol:** Sofreu né, vai sofrer mais. Pode ter certeza que a Bella vai comer o pão que o diabo amassou.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS! =D<br>**


	6. Atos Improváveis

**Olá! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Viver a vida intensamente...

Não me lembro de onde eu havia escutado isso antes a menina tímida e bocó de Forks dando carona para um completo estranho numa estrada completamente vazia ele poderia ser uma assassino, bandido quem se importa a nova Bella não.

Era isso hoje eu seria uma nova Bella, a partir de hoje eu seria diferente viveria intensamente como alguém um dia me disse. Não importa quem foi estou seguindo. Eu resolvi deixar de lado a arrumação do apartamento e ir para a fazenda em Volterra talvez com a ajuda de Zafrina e Alice eu conseguisse arrumar mais rápido lá e passar algum tempo. Eu não sei onde ficaria mais na fazenda ou em Roma, desci com uma mala me despedindo do porteiro avisando que no próximo final de semana talvez voltasse e fui direto tomar café em uma dos cafés que existiam ali perto. Fiquei admirando a paisagem, após o café passei por algumas lojas e não resisti em comprar algumas coisas novas e é claro presentes, o que antes era para ter sido sair de casa cedo para chegar cedo em Volterra saiu extremamente tarde. E todos esses contratempos me levaram ao estranho.

Edward Masen, nome não muito típico e inglês obviamente que teria esse nome não muito usado hoje em dia como um personagem de historias de época. De inicio só perguntei o que houve e se ele precisava de ajuda, porém logo depois eu passei a prestar atenção em sua forma. Cabelos bagunçados, olhos verdes, alto, rosto anguloso aquele tipo de homem que faz qualquer uma suspirar. Resolvi dar carona a ele o mais impressionante nesse ato impulsivo é que eu não sabia ainda nem mesmo seu nome. A antiga Bella jamais faria isso como ele estava indo para a mesma cidade não custava nada e quem seria sem aventuras um dia poderei contar isso a alguém quem sabe.

Levamos cerca de uma hora ate Volterra falamos pouco ele perguntou sobre meu marido, talvez pelo fato que eu ainda use aliança e eu notei que a dor por enquanto era pequena me afastar e ter alguém com quem me distrair era bom. Ficar sozinha não era bom me fazia pensar e ter lembranças felizes que acabavam na dolorosa verdade que James já não estava comigo. Zafrina nos recepcionou era tão bom revê-la foi como uma mãe quando eu mais precisei e Garrett o pai. Eles eram ótimos viram James crescer e era como se fossem Swan's eu os tinha como pais. Subimos e eu indiquei a Edward que ele poderia ficar a vontade e usar o celular.

Zafrina me deixou saindo para procurar Garrett eu olhava aqueles campos verdes tão lindos da época estávamos na primavera era tudo tão verde, haviam flores a fazenda era enorme e Zafrina, Garrett e Alice a mantinham linda. Me olhei no espelho e voltei para o quarto olhando para minha mão direita ali continuava o símbolo da minha dor, eu estava livre e presa ao mesmo tempo. Puxei a aliança e coloquei na mesa de cabeceira eu não era mais uma viúva eu agora era somente Isabella Swan somente, usaria o nome de James, mas me livraria do peso. Na noite passada eu havia sonhado com James e ele me dizia para ser feliz e eu seria. Que eu deveria seguir em frente e não me deixar abater jamais, eu não deixaria, por mais que fosse estranho o sonho terminava com ele dizendo para não deixar que a lembrança dele interferisse a minha nova chance de ser feliz e então eu acordei.

Desci correndo as escadas para saber se Edward havia conseguido sua ligação.

- E então conseguiu... – Ele ainda estava no telefone. – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, eu já havia terminando. Então?

- Oh! Eu queria saber se você conseguiu falar com o seu seguro?

- Ah não, mas eu vou continuar tentando estava falando com um amigo. – Fiquei pensando a casa era grande ele poderia ficar aqui eu não teria problemas.

-Sabe se você quiser, pode ficar aqui por enquanto tem bastante espaço e.. – Eu hesitei por um momento pensando em qual seria sua resposta. - Você deve estar cansado da viagem e tudo mais... – Ele me interrompeu.

-Se não for muito incomodo e eu não for mesmo atrapalhar eu aceito.

- Não atrapalha, é que aqui na cidade também não existem muitos hotéis, confortáveis e você veio de tão longe.

- Pois é, e eu não posso largar um Lamborghini no meio do nada. – Rimos e ele pegou o telefone discando para a seguradora.

Enquanto ele conversava com o atendente eu fui ver se teria que ir ate a cidade, a cidade mesmo era pouco afastada e mesmo assim eu vi que não precisaria sair dali do meu refugio tão cedo, graças à eficiência da Zafrina a geladeira da enorme cozinha da casa estava lotada. Logo eu comecei a ouvir as vozes alegres e eu sabia que vinha Zafrina, Garrett e Alice sai correndo ate a porta da cozinha encontrando os três Garret foi o primeiro a vir me abraçar me rodando no ar como uma criança.

- Garrett que saudade. – O abracei com força.

- Você está linda. – Sorriu e passou as mãos pelo meu cabelo adorava Garrett ele era o pai que me deu as costas quando escolhi James.

- E eu não ganho um abraço?

- Claro que você ganha baixinha, como você está. – Perguntei abraçando Alice que ficou quieta nos meus braços estancando olhando para atrás de mim, olhei na mesma direção vendo Edward na porta com um sorriso.

- Esse é o Edward, eu o encontrei na estrada vindo para cá com problemas no carro. Ele ficará conosco hoje, não sei por quanto tempo. - Estava embaraçada com a situação o que eles pensariam ainda mais Alice que era irmã de James.

- Muito prazer, Garrett sou esposo da Zafrina. – Ele estendeu para Edward que aceitou.

- Muito prazer, sua esposa eu conheci quando cheguei com Isabella.

- Quero explicações. – Alice sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Não tem explicações, é exatamente o que eu disse.

- Bem eu acho que vou preparar o quarto do Edward, você deve estar cansado. – Zafrina se dirigiu a ele.

- Sim, claro, muito obrigada. – Ele ficou embaraçado.

- Edward essa é Alice, minha cunhada. – Ele franziu o cenho e olhou diretamente para Alice.

- Muito prazer.

- Vamos entrar.

Fomos até a sala e conversamos por algum tempo não falamos muito de mim Alice contou sobre sua vida como esta no momento. Seus estudos eu queria perguntar por que ela estava aqui e não em Paris, mas me mantive calada porque Edward estava presente e não iria tratar nada na frente de um estranho. Nos divertimos bastante.

- Então Edward, o que você faz em Londres.- Alice perguntou e ele ficou calado um momento e depois respondeu. – Eu cuido das empresas do meu pai.

- Seu pai trabalha em que ramo? – Perguntei.

- Meu pai tem varias empresas, ações enfim eu herdei tudo então eu cuido. Basicamente empresa de marketing e publicidade de Londres.

- Londres? Você é britânico eu notei pelo seu sotaque carregado. Mas você tem muito de americano em você. – Alice tornou a falar animada.

- Nasci em Londres e fui para Chicago logo, voltei para Londres a pouco tempo.

- Oh, eu estava em Londres. – Soltei.

- Sério, a trabalho?

- Não tratamento médico.

- Oh... – Ele ficou quieto um momento e então perguntou. – Desculpe, mas o que você teve? – Eu não contaria para ele que eu estava em uma clinica psiquiátrica. Graças a deus eu fui salva por Zafrina.

- Eu preparei um lanche, vamos?

- Aí vamos porque eu estou morrendo de fome. – Alice saiu correndo para a mesa arrancando risos de todos.

- Alice é baixinha uma força da natureza, mas come como um homem de 2 metros. – Zafrina disse para Edward.

- Magra de ruim. – murmurei.

- Você não é gorda. – Edward que ouviu o que eu disse se manifestou. – Para mim você esta muito bem.

- Ela está apenas querendo arrancar elogios Edward. – Alice disse enquanto nos acomodávamos.

Edward se sentou a minha frente, Garrett na cabeceira da mesa, Alice ao meu lado e Zafrina ao lado do marido do lado de Edward.

- Alice!

- O que foi, é verdade Bella, Edward está certo você esta muito bem.

- Obrigada. – Respondi olhando para ele e logo depois para Alice senti minhas bochechas queimando, claro a velha mania de corar.

O tempo foi passando e apreciamos o lanche que Zafrina havia preparado eu estava tão cansada da viagem que dispensei o jantar, Alice também e Edward disse que cuidaria dos negócios e estava satisfeito.

-Você pode me mostrar onde eu vou ficar?

- Claro, perdão eu não me lembrei desse detalhe. Você ainda nem viu o seu quarto, Zafrina qual quarto você arrumou?

- O quarto em frente para o seu.

- Ok. – Me virei para Edward. – Vamos?

- Vamos. – Ele foi até a sala pegar sua mochila e uma pasta que deveria ser o notebook e seguimos pela escada para o primeiro andar.

- Bem eu não te mostrei a casa, ela possui dois andares o segundo andar quase nunca foi usado. – Seguimos pelo corredor. – Esse é o meu quarto o do lado é o de Alice e esse é o seu. – Abri a porta e mostrei. – Tem um banheiro aqui caso sinta frio ou calor ali está o ar condicionado. Bem acho que é só isso, vou deixar você descansar.

- Isabella, eu não sei nem como agradecer você está sendo muito gentil, nós nem nos conhecemos. – Falou tão pausadamente que deviam ser reflexos do cansaço.

- Bella, por favor, me chame de Bella. – Sorri. – Sei que faria o mesmo por mim, boa noite Edward.

- Tudo bem, boa noite. Bella. – Sorriu.

Sai do quarto indo para o meu logo em frente tomei um banho e fiquei ali me revirando pensando se algo pudesse acontecer comigo. Edward era um mistério ele não disse muito de sua vida, não havia sinais de um relacionamento de longo prazo e também ele me parecia um homem muito discreto. Ele falou pouco durante a conversa observava muitas vezes, apenas concordando e às vezes rindo de alguma besteira de Alice, notei que algumas vezes ele me olhava como se quisesse desvendar algo. Meu olhar caiu sobre a aliança deixada na mesa de cabeceira. Ele me lembrava James pelo jeito, tipo físico, mas James era único.

Voltei a me lembrar do sonho que tive na noite passada com James para que nada interferisse em minha felicidade e é tão cedo para pensar que Edward entrou no meu caminho para me levar a algo novo. É praticamente desesperador como se eu tivesse 35 anos e uma casa com trezentos gatos. Resolvi tomar um banho e dormir, quem sabe os sonhos que tinha em Londres não voltariam, sentei na ponta da cama puxando da minha bolsa uma foto de James, no fim das contas o cansaço se fez mais presente do que poderia imaginar adormeci com a foto em minhas mãos.

* * *

><p><em>Olá!<em>

_Espero que todas estejam bem, fico triste em ver tantas visitas, hits e afins e só 3 comentam... _

**Ana Krol:** Não sou tão má assim, até pq no final todo mundo sabe o que acontece. Hahaha ou não né...

**Tati:** Ai ele nu... tinha esquecido deste "pequeno" detalhe do capitulo rsrsrs bjs? Que beijos? Vai demorar hein...

**Gby00:** James é inocente de tudo até que se prove o contrario. Se o Edward vai descobrir algum podre dele? Isso não faço idéia ainda, mas quem sabe.

**Meninas muito obrigada pelas reviews =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews :D<br>**


	7. Email's

**Quem aí quer trocar emails com o Edward? **

**Rsrsrs**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

**From:** Edward Masen fbi*gov  
><strong>For:<strong> Jasper Hale fbi*gov Emmett MCcarty fbi*gov  
><strong>Assunto:<strong> Isabella Swan

_Boa noite_

_Emmett eu presumo que já tenha te colocado Jasper a par de tudo, devo informar que estou com Isabella Swan, para inicio de relatório ela não sabe que eu sou uma agente e pretendo manter assim até ter certeza de alguma coisa. Estava vindo para Volterra quando o carro que aluguei em Roma simplesmente parou e então encontrei ela na estrada que foi gentil em parar para me ajudar. _

_Não quero nenhuma dessas informações no relatório. _

_De inicio ela não me pareceu perturbada como os prontuários médicos diziam para mim ela esta ótima. Ela parece bem centrada e capaz de dar um depoimento. O mais interessante que possa acontecer nesse momento é que descobri que James possui uma irmã chamada Alice, ela também se encontra aqui. Neste momento estou na fazenda dos Swan's meu único meio de comunicação com vocês é através de email e telefone. Quero que me mandem todas as informações do ultimo assassinato que Emmett me colocou a par. _

_Emmett quero que investigue sobre a Alice quero um relatório completo o mais rápido possível. E também quero que se afundem na vida de James Swan, relatório de bens atualizados, fortuna estimada um possível seguro. Tudo! Quero que descubram porque Alice não foi mencionada no testamento. Também quero informações sobre dois empregados que encontrei aqui Zafrina e Garrett, não consegui sobrenome, mas sei que ambos são capazes de encontrar. Quero isso o mais rápido possível._

_Mantenho vocês informados. _

_Edward A. Masen _

Desliguei o notebook e olhei pela janela a visão era de uma colina verde iluminada pela lua minha cabeça na pessoa do quarto à frente. Eu precisava traçar um caminho para chegar ao seu depoimento, eu precisava fazê-la confiar em mim de qualquer maneira e se abrir comigo. E só então eu revelaria minha identidade.

É antiético e muito errado, mas eu não posso deixar de pensar que se eu tivesse chegado aqui dizendo o que eu realmente era ela não falaria. E pior, entraria totalmente em uma nova espiral de loucura tudo para evitar esse maldito depoimento ela esconde muito mais que apenas um rosto. Resolvi ir dormir descansar e amanha com a mente um pouco mais lúcida sem efeitos do cansaço desses últimos dias eu possa traçar uma estratégia mais clara.

**From:** Emmett McCarty .gov

**For:** Edward Masen e.  
><strong>Assunto:<strong> Relatórios com base em investigaçoes iniciais.

_Fiz o que você me pediu e consegui informações sobre Zafrina, Garrett e Alice. Segue em anexo as informações deles e todo o relatório sobre a ultima morte que ocorreu antes da nossa viagem. _

_Nesse momento eu estou em Roma já estou hospedado, entrei em contato com Japser por telefone ele disse que assim que possível estará em Roma, por enquanto ele está tentando abafar o caso para que não chegue a imprensa._

_Você vai adorar saber quem é Alice Brandon. _

Emmett McCarty

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anexo 01<strong>_ – Zafrina Villanova

**Nome:** Zafrina Villanova

**Idade:** 55 anos

**Estado **Civil: Casada

**Ant. Criminais:** Não possui.

_Zafrina Villanova antigamente Zafrina Palecky era filha de uma dos empregados dos Swan's a fazenda foi do bisavô de James Swan que empregava a mãe de Zafrina, que quando completou idade suficiente passou a trabalhar também para os Swan's viu James crescer se tornando essencial quando passou a servir de babá para o garoto. Permanece empregada até hoje na fazenda como caseira junto ao marido Garrett Villanova. _

_Segundo informações foi a única que esteve presente no casamento de James e Isabella já que a família do mesmo morreu antes do ocorrido. Sendo assim se tornando padrinhos de casamento deles. Tem por Isabella uma grande carinho, se sensibilizou com a historia da garota pobre e indefesa que casou com um poderoso do mundo da política. _

_Zafrina é formada em direito porém nunca exerceu sua profissão ficando apenas para cuidar da casa e da fazenda junto com o marido._

* * *

><p><strong>Anexo 02<strong> – Garrett Villanova

**Nome:** Garrett Villanova

**Idade:** 57 anos

**Estado Civil:** Casado

**Ant. Criminais:** Não possui

_Garrett Villanova entrou na vida dos Swan's como filho do melhor amigo de Albert Swan pai de James. Formado em Direito pela universidade de Cambridge conheceu o pai de James ainda na faculdade, ajudou na formação de Albert, e o incentivou a entrar na política assim como sua família. _

_Lutou ao lado de Albert por bastante tempo até sua morte, em uma das visitas a fazenda Swan em Volterra conheceu Zafrina por quem se apaixonou perdidamente após alguns anos estudando e trabalhando na França ao lado de Albert resolveu que não queria mais aquela vida. _

_Se preparando para se aposentar sofreu o golpe fatal quando seu melhor amigo faleceu de um ataque cardíaco fulminante, ensinou James então com 25 anos a como lidar e sobre a política do país, após o casamento de James Garrett se viu finalmente livre para se casar com Zafrina passando a caseiro da fazenda junto com sua esposa. Não tiveram filhos. _

* * *

><p><strong>Anexo 03 - Alice Brandon<strong>

**Nome:** Mary Alice Brandon  
><strong>Idade:<strong> 20 anos  
><strong>Estado Civil:<strong> Solteira  
><strong>Ant. Criminais:<strong> Não possui.

_Mary Alice Brandon filha de Albert Swan e sua amanete.  
>Quando James Swan já tinha cinco anos seu pai se envolveu com uma mulher chamada Caroline Brandon de inicio Albert escondeu por sua carreira política invejável e sua incrível índole mandou as duas direto para a Inglaterra, Caroline morreu no parto e então Albert mandou a filha para um internato foi criada por freiras e sem receber uma única visita.<em>

_Quando ela teve idade suficiente para sair do orfanato James descobriu a infidelidade do pai e foi conhecer a irmã. Ambos se deram bem logo de cara James visitava sempre Alice e levava ela em viagens por aí. Nunca descobriram isso sempre foi mantido sigilo até mesmo Alice manteve o sobrenome de sua mãe e nunca adotou o Swan.  
>Atualmente mora em Paris onde estuda faculdade de moda. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Anexo 04<strong> – James Swan / Serial Killer

**Adicionado um novo crime 20/03/2011 **

_Um novo corpo foi encontrado ainda não foi identificado há certeza que se tratava de uma mulher  
>O corpo foi encontrado por volta das 20 horas em um lago ao sul Londres com marcas de tortura pelo corpo com base no relatório inicial da pericia foi constatado o uso de facas. O corpo apresentava ser de uma pessoa de idade por volta de 45 a 55 anos.<br>A vitima teve seus cabelos totalmente raspados e encontrada nua boiando no lago..._

- Edward. – Vi pelo canto dos olhos quando cabelos castanhos apareceram pela porta fechei rapidamente o notebook levantando meus olhos para encontrar Bella parada com o corpo projetado para frente. – Me desculpe, sei que é cedo, mas o café está pronto vim acordá-lo.

- Oh, tudo bem eu já estou indo só checando algumas coisas. – Levantei o notebook.

- Estou descendo, até mais.

- Só vou ajeitar as coisas por aqui e desço também.

Reabri o notebook abrindo um novo email para instruções.

**From:** Edward Masen e..gov  
><strong>For:<strong> Jasper Hale .gov Emmett MCcarty .gov  
><strong>Assunto:<strong> Investigações

_Bom dia._

_Como vocês dois sabem eu me encontrei com Isabella Swan por acaso na estrada eu vou fazer uma abordagem diferente, não sei quanto tempo isso irá levar até que ela confie plenamente para falar sobre o caso. _

_Jasper quero que você continue com as investigações, Emmett preciso de você na Itália, portanto não volte para Londres ou EUA enquanto eu não mandar, quero todas as informações sobre essas pessoas quero ir a fundo sobre o caso Alice e mais, desconfio que se o pai de James Swan deu um fora desse o filho também seria capaz.  
>Sobre esse corpo encontrado não acredito que tenha sido cometido pelo mesmo assassino, mas confio no seu talento continuem me informando.<br>Jasper assim que você terminar venha diretamente para a Itália._

_Entro em contato em breve._

_Edward Masen_

Cliquei em enviar e desliguei o notebook descendo para o café da manhã chegando ate a mesa notei que só havia Isabella ela notando minha presença levantou o rosto e sorriu, olhei em volta a procura de algum sina de Alice ou Zafrina.

-Elas saíram cedo e Garrett também já foi.

- Ah entendo.

- Sente-se, não está com fome?

- Sim, obrigada.

- Dormiu bem? – Bella perguntou enquanto me sentava de frente para ela.

- Sim e você?

- Sim, dormi tranquilamente. Espero que não tenha tido problemas com o quarto.

-Não de jeito nenhum, na verdade eu tenho que te agradecer por me deixar ficar. É muito gentil da sua parte.- Eu fui treinado para saber mentir e não ser até mesmo detectado pelo detector de mentiras mais avançado da policia. Sorri para ela.- Muito obrigada.

- Ora você não precisa me agradecer, faria o mesmo por mim e aposto que talvez agora você ainda estivesse naquela estrada.

- Será mesmo?

-As pessoas em Volterra não costumam muito ir até Roma além de ser uma longa viagem, tudo que precisam está aqui.

- É então eu ficaria mesmo preso até conseguir sinal no celular.

- Com certeza, café? – Ela me ofereceu levantando o bule.

- Sim.

- Leite?

- Não prefiro meu café preto mesmo, obrigada.

Passamos o café tranquilamente eu a observava cada movimento ela era bem misteriosa e parecia bem confortável com a minha presença.

- Eu vou dar uma volta pela fazenda você quer ir?

- Claro Isabella. – Ela fez uma careta.

- Me chame de Bella, por favor.

- Sim, Bella, desculpe.

- Só vou pegar minhas coisas e podemos ir.

Começamos a andar pela fazenda perto da casa, era enorme ela ia me mostrando as plantações e o cenário típico da Itália o sol brilhava aquecendo nossas peles. Resolvi que agora seria o momento ideal para iniciar a conversa sobre James. Chegamos em uma colina e de lá dava para ver muito da parte onde ficava a cidade, era uma belíssima visão.

- Quantos anos tem Bella? – Ela olhou e sorriu.

- É extremamente falta de educação perguntar a idade de uma dama.

- Desculpe. – Fingir estar arrependido.

- 21 anos

- Tão jovem e casada. – Disse para mim mesmo.

- Casei com 20 anos, e fiquei viúva seis meses depois.

- Você devia amá-lo muito para se casar tão jovem.

- E você Edward, quantos anos tem? – Em uma jogada rápida ela mudou de assunto focando em mim.

- 27 anos. – Ela se calou, ficou alguns minutos olhando para frente e então respirou fundo.

- Seria a idade do meu marido. – Bingo!

- Ele morreu há muito tempo?

- Um ano.

- Sinto muito, o que aconteceu?

Um longo silencio se abateu seu olhar perdido uma única lagrima rolou em seu rosto. Ela se virou me encarando.

- Ele foi assassinado.

* * *

><p><strong>CHEGA DE LUTO BELLA! E essa revelação da Alice hum... os podres dos Swan's aparecendo...<strong>

_E eu esqueci que o ff net não aceita emails e links e afins, chato!_**  
><strong>

**Tati:** Vc está desconfiada de todos é isso? Ainda tem muita coisa e novos personagens para entrar na fic. Bjs

**Gby00:** Será mesmo que ele era tão mocinho assim? Sobre o pesadelo da Bella vou pensar se o Edward pode ir lá socorrer a bichinha.

**AnaKrol:** Verde? Ele joga o arco-íris todo, não tem nem vergonha na cara.

_Muito obrigada meninas!_

_Beijos_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS! =D<strong>_  
><em>


	8. Arquivos Confidenciais

Tem bônus em Despertando para o Prazer, vem gente!

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Falar de James agora parecia suportável parecia fácil, mas ao mesmo tempo não era fiquei em silencio por um tempo eu estava ali em uma briga inteira se revelava a um estranho o meu passado. Que agora vinha vivo na minha memória e por mais que eu tentasse sempre aquele rosto se transformava em um imagem branca. Mas eu iria conseguir não viveria para sempre com esse fantasma. Edward permanecia sentado olhando para mim em busca de respostas, eu sentia uma certa expectativa nele talvez ele goste desse tipo de coisa. Mortes, tiros.

- Desculpe, eu devo estar sendo irritante. Você não precisa falar. – Eu ouvia na voz dele a curiosidade, era normal então resolvi dar a ele o que ele queria me faria bem, e deixaria ele contente.

- Não, há muito tempo que não falo isso com outra pessoa a não ser com meu médico. Bem estávamos curtindo nossa vida de casado só tínhamos seis meses e James foi assassinado, atiraram nele e depois. – Um nó em minha garganta se formou e as lagrimas começaram a cair eu não conseguia controlar Edward levantou a mão varias vezes até criar coragem de me puxar e me abraçar. – Arrancaram o rosto dele. – Disse forçando enquanto os soluços não me deixavam falar direito, a mão de Edward subia e descia em minhas costas tentando me reconfortar eu tentava sair daquelas imagens.

- Shh, está tudo bem. Não precisa continuar. – Continuamos ali sentados ele me abraçava, sem nenhuma intenção, mas era bom eram sensações adormecidas começavam a despontar. Após o que pareceu uns dez minutos eu fui me soltando de Edward lentamente, eu não queria realmente.

- Desculpe, olha só você está com a camisa molhada.

- Chorona. – Ele deu de ombros, enquanto eu tinha certeza que o olhava chocada um sorriso começou a despontar em seus lábios e eu o bati.

- Eu poderia simplesmente te expulsar da minha propriedade por isso.

- Desculpe, Bella não me expulse. – Ele falava com a mão no peito exageradamente.

- Está certo engraçadinho. – E novamente o silencio só então eu notei que o braço dele ainda estava sobre meus ombros.

- Desculpe. – Ele pediu novamente e se separou.

- Não foi nada, eu gostei. – Corei talvez ele pensasse errado, então emendei. - fazia tempo que não ganhava um abraço.

Me joguei na grama de onde estávamos sentados e comecei a olhar as nuvens Edward continuava sentado olhando para mim eu sentia seus olhos em mim.

- Entao você esta sozinha desde então não tiveram filhos?

- Não tivemos tempo para isso, tínhamos seis meses de casados. Mas sim pensávamos em tudo isso em ter filhos e ser feliz.

- Que bom! – Ele ficou quieto novamente.

- E você Edward, namorada, noiva, esposa, filhos? – Ri do inicio do interrogatório.

- Nada disso que você falou. – Ele disse ainda olhando para frente.

- Você é gay? – Perguntei com a melhor das intenções eu não tenho preconceito mas a reação dele foi engraçada.

- Claro que não! Eu apenas não encontrei a mulher certa ainda. – Seu olhar era tão intenso que eu não pude deixar de corar. – Mas logo eu mudarei isso.

- Que bom.

- Então Alice é irmã do seu marido e Zafrina e Garrett seus sogros. – De onde ele havia tirado isso.

- Não, Alice é irmã de James minha cunhada, Zafrina sempre trabalhou para a família dele e Garrett era grande amigo da família. Ele era advogado do pai de James então ele viu Zafrina e se apaixonou perdidamente por ela. – Sorri lembrando da historia de amor dos dois. – Ela também é formada, mas se dedicou a fazenda.

- Você tem um enorme carinho por eles.

- Tenho, eles são minha família agora.

- E seus pais?

- Meu pais foram contra o casamento, me expulsaram eles não gostavam do meu marido. Diziam que ele ia aprontar, toda a família foi contra já imaginou. – Eu sei que era curiosidade e eu geralmente não era tão aberta assim. Tremi ao lembrar dos meses solitários com conversas não tão amigáveis como essa na clinica conversas monótonas que Carlisle me submetia por horas, terapias alternativas será que me ajudariam mais do que essa está conversa está me ajudando agora? - E então eu fugi tinha 19 anos era impulsiva. – Ele me interrompeu.

- E agora tem 21 qual é a diferença? – Eu o olhei chocada. – Desculpe novamente, eu tenho a boca grande.

- Continuando Edward, meus pais não quiseram e o amor que eu sentia por James era enorme então eu fugi, me casando com o futuro premie da frança.

- Espera, premiê da França? James Swan! – Eu não achava que ele seria tão alheio a isso, eu sei que deveria ter saído em todos os jornais incluindo fotos minhas.

- Sim, ele mesmo. – Dei um sorriso triste.

- Eu acompanhei pela TV e jornais, eu acho que até tinha uma foto sua.

- Não duvido. – Disse amarga com a exposição que alguns jornais queriam fazer com o que ocorreu em nossas vidas.

- Deve ter sido duro, disseram que você foi a única testemunha, já pegaram o cara?

- Não, eu não me lembro do rosto dele e isso me acompanha a tanto tempo. Eu não quero falar disso, desculpe Edward vamos voltar. – Mudei o assunto rapidamente. Comecei a andar rápido voltando em direção a casa era longe andamos muito enquanto conversamos.

- Bella calma, espera, olha não corre. – Edward já estava ao meu lado. – Calma garota! – Dessa vez ele gritou e me pegou pelos braços. – A casa é longe vamos caminhando.

E assim fomos caminhando eu me sentia diferente com Edward e eu sei que meu jeito não foi o mais educado entendia também o fato dele ter me chacoalhado eu estava histérica, mesmo assim devia desculpas a ele. Às vezes eu o olhava de canto de olho e via que ele continuava a andar do meu lado, chutando algumas pedrinhas ele era calmo e parecia arrependido de algo a caminhada não durou mais que meia hora logo estávamos na frente da casa e fomos recepcionados por Zafrina.

-Ai estão vocês! – Ela desceu os degraus vindo em minha direção. – O almoço está pronto. – Olhei para Edward que me olhava talvez com o mesmo pensamento.

- Perdemos a noção do tempo. – Disse Edward para Zafrina.

- Então vamos, vão se lavar.

Edward subiu para o quarto e entrou da escada eu ainda pude escutar sua porta se fechando eu devia desculpas, fui até meu quarto me lavar e voltei ao corredor batendo em sua porta ele demorou para abrir e eu estava na minha casa então me dei o direito de entrar no quarto, o notebook estava na cama e a sua mochila Edward não parecia ter muitas poses apesar do carro que encontrei com ele ele parece uma pessoa humilde, eu definitivamente não o tinha achado perigoso. Antes eu também achava o mesmo e veja no que deu perdia em pensamentos olhei a calça jeans jogada na cadeira tipicamente masculino esse comportamento, então a porta do banheiro se abriu.

- Bella! – Ele se assustou estava sem camisa, seu peito era definido, balancei minha cabeça dissipando os pensamentos que ela levava.

- Edward eu queria falar com você. – Ele assentiu e veio se sentar ao meu lado.

- Olha se for pelo que aconteceu hoje de manhã me desculpe, eu juro que eu irei embora hoje a tarde mesmo. – Antes que ele terminasse eu interrompi.

- Não! Digo, Edward me desculpe também foi minha culpa eu estava há muito tempo sem contato humano desse tipo, entende? Eu não sei o que você leu sobre tudo que aconteceu, mas eu passei um tempo difícil isolada.

- Bella você não precisa me explicar, se você se sentir bem em me contar eu aceito.

- Sim, e é justamente por isso que eu vim ate aqui, sabe eu queria me desculpar então eu pensei você disse que seu carro não estava pronto, e eu acredito que vão te dar algo logo logo, antes de você me encontrar você iria seguir viagem ou iria passar algum tempo em Volterra?

- Eu vou passar.

- Então se você quiser para me redimir eu quero que você fique aqui, olha ontem você chegou e conhece apenas a cozinha, sala, a escada e o quarto. – Ele começou a rir e eu o acompanhei. – Há muito mais que conhecer.

- Bem se eu não for incomodar eu ficarei aqui. – Ele respondeu sorrindo e eu sorri também seria bom uma nova amizade.

- Então vamos. Acho melhor deixar você se vestir primeiro. – Disse voltando a notar seus ombros largos. – Nos vemos lá embaixo.

Desci as escadas sentindo o cheiro da típica comida italiana que Zafrina havia preparado. Garrett já estava a mesa e Zafrina estava em pé ao seu lado, ambos carinhosos um com o outro, senti um aperto no coração pensando se tudo tivesse sido diferente se eu não tivesse buscado isso para minha vida. Eu quis isso, o destino quis que James fosse embora eu o amava tanto. Amava? Era esse sentimento que eu tinha agora, no passado.

- Onde está Alice? – Perguntei assim que me sentei.

- Ela não virá almoçar está na cidade preparando alguma coisa para um futuro ateliê, não entendi muito bem. – Zafrina respondeu sorrindo. – Sente-se Edward espero que goste de comida Italiana.

- Eu adoro. – Olhei para cima e o encontrei sorrindo meu coração disparou o que era isso agora? – E essa comida está com um cheiro ótimo.

- Então espere até provar. – Garrett disse. – Ela é a melhor.

- Dê-me o seu prato querido, vou te servir. – Zafrina foi super gentil com Edward.

Almoçamos tranquilamente curtindo o ambiente família, Edward não estranhou de forma alguma o fato que Garrett e Zafrina sentassem a mesa sinal de que ele não era uma pessoa esnobe muito pelo contrario. Contou um pouco sobre sua família, filho único pais amorosos nasceu em Londres, mas se mudou rapidamente para os EUA por conta das empresas do pai se formou em Harvard em administração e trabalha com pai e esta de férias isso era o necessário para se saber de Edward.

- Zafrina estava uma delicia parabéns.

- Obrigada querido.

- Café?

- Eu estou satisfeita. – Disse rapidamente.

- Eu também.

- Edward, quer conhecer o resto da casa?

- Claro, vamos.

Seguimos pelo mesmo corredor onde paramos na sala de estar.

- Bem aqui como você já sabe é a sala de estar, a escada que leva até o segundo andar, e por esse corredor nós temos a cozinha, e o escritório a biblioteca. Vamos ao escritório.

Abri a porta e dei espaço para ele passar era um escritório amplo e fora deixado na mesma forma que dá ultima vez James esteve aqui.

- Bem James esteve aqui antes, e esta da mesma forma. Ele trabalhou um bom tempo aqui quando uma crise se estalava ele sempre vinha para cá para tentar resolver tudo.- Dei de ombros e me sentei na poltrona enquanto Edward obviamente interessado foi olhar os livros e arquivos que James mantinha.

- Ele trabalhava aqui, isso são arquivos confidenciais do governo? – Dei de ombros com o espanto do pouco caso que eu fazia.

- Acredito que sim, James tinha carta branca.

- Você tem noção do quanto isso é importante para a França? – Perguntou espantado.

- Você é Frances agora? – Ele me olhou espantado. – Desculpe, eu apenas fui esposa dele, eu nunca me meti nas decisões dele.

-Desculpe, posso olhar?

- Pode, não acredito que você seja algum espião. E outra isso, fora da época dele o que pode haver demais aí não é mesmo? Historia política de um governo bom, ótimo. – Dei de ombros novamente. - Se quiser ler e aprender um pouco mais.

- É talvez eu leia, sempre existe algo interessante eu sempre gostei disso e veja onde eu me meti? Nas administrações das empresas do meu pai. – Sorri.

- Nem todos vamos para o caminho que queremos não é mesmo.

- Sim. – Ele parou me olhando tão intensamente que chegou a me assustar, mudando de rumo novamente na conversa. – E quem ficou no lugar dele quando... – Ele não terminou a frase.

- Jacob Black, melhor amigo de James e assistente dele. Tomou a frente do governo e acho que está lá até hoje.

Hoje eu dei uma surtadinha básica postei um bônus em Despertando para o Prazer e resolvi já att aqui.

* * *

><p><strong>Bah_Kika:<strong> Ele está serio demais, eu também acho + logo logo ele vem que vem!

**Gby00:** Nenhum, nem outro, o que eu quis dizer é o fato de ter um podre, um erro. Os Swan's sempre foram muito certinhos e alguma coisa tinha que ter né?

**Tati:** Pobre Alice, logo ela que não fez nada? Bom pelo menos não tenho nenhum caminho para ela. Estava pensando em matá-la mas também não ia fazer muita diferença na historia. Ainda bem que encontrou a sacolinha eu imagino o medo dela rsrsrsrsrsrs já começou a ler?

**Ana Krol:** Sim, ele tem 27 anos essa parte ele não esta mentindo. E sobre a sorte dele, ela logo mudará.

Muito obrigada meninas!

* * *

><p><strong> REVIEWS!<strong>


	9. Reunião

**Edward POV**

**From:** Edward Masen emasen .gov  
><strong>For:<strong> Jasper Hale gov Emmett MCcarty .gov  
><strong>Assunto:<strong> Investigações

_Boa noite, _

_Estou aguardando noticias sobre o ultimo assassinato.  
>Quanto a Isabella Swan estou criando uma importante forma de confiança dela, não acredito na historia de que ela não se lembre de nada. Ela esta encobrindo alguém. <em>

_Em todo o caso descobri algumas partes importantes da casa, como o escritório de James Swan trabalharei aqui, procurando alguma pista de alguma coisa que possa levar para um possível assassino de aluguel, não podemos descartar absolutamente nada._

Edward Masen.

Comecei a trabalhar minha confiança com Isabella é claro que teria que ser aos poucos se ela realmente estava traumatizada isso poderia agravar o caso, no caso seu estado psicológico. Notei certa inquietação em um momento, mas logo depois ela se acalmou me pedindo desculpas. Outra grande novidade é a sua falta de interesse nos arquivos do marido dando acesso a quem quer que fosse, estava agora olhando documentos confidenciais com o consentimento da mesma, notei que o nome Jacob Black era mencionado varias vezes, e muitas delas não de forma muito agradável o que me admirava era que Bella havia dito que eles eram amigos. Mas havia certa falsidade nessa amizade eu só deveria descobrir de qual parte ou de ambas.

Passei o dia na biblioteca dando uma olhada em vários documentos, precisava descobrir mais sobre o tal Jacob, baseando entre informações que Bella me daria e no que Emmett e Jasper me dariam. Quatro dias que eu havia deixado Roma eu deveria voltar, saber como andam as coisas. Daria uma desculpa e me reunia a eles o mais breve possível peguei alguns documentos e os levei comigo, durante o resto do dia não vi Isabella e muito menos os outros três, Alice, Zafrina e Garrett cheguei ao quarto buscando meu notebook e ligando enquanto guardava os documentos na pasta.

Nenhum dos dois haviam me respondido ainda, abri um novo email avisando que estava voltando para Roma amanha para uma reunião. Ouvi um toque na porta.

- Entra.

- Oi é Edward, não é? – Era Alice. – Zafrina preparou um lanche, você não quer descer.

- Ah obrigada. – Sorri e desliguei o notebook assim que enviei o email.

Desci ao lado de Alice.

- Nossa achei que estava perdido na historia política da França. – Bella estava a mesa me olhando por cima da sua xícara. – Chá?

- Obrigada, já são cinco? – Todos na mesa riram.

- Sim Sir.

Nos sentamos e tomamos um animado chá como no almoço nos divertimos com o que Alice dizia,como havia sido seu dia e riamos das atrapalhadas dela, no fundo minhas risadas tinham outros sentidos e propósitos. O que haveria por trás delas?  
>Após um silencio tomou conta da mesa onde todos comiam tranquilamente eu me pronunciei.<p>

- Bella, será que você poderia me levar até Roma amanha? O carro está pronto e eu pretendo pega-lo para não te aborrecer com as minhas andanças.

- Ok, que horas você quer ir?

-Pela manhã está ótimo.

- Que horas vocês voltam? – Zafrina perguntou.

- Eu não sei vou aproveitar e fazer algumas coisas em Roma, porque?

- Bella você poderia comprar algumas coisas para mim, aqui em Volterra nunca encontro tudo que preciso para fazer os almoços e jantares quando tenho idéias. E Garrett nem sempre esta disposto a ir até la por mim. Esse velho turrão!

- Pode deixar, faça a lista e me entregue que trarei tudo.

- Obrigada querida.

- De nada, bem eu vou deitar um pouco até o jantar. Com licença.

- Edward se quiser ir para o escritório fique a vontade Bella contou que você talvez tenha que cuidar dos negócios da família, te chamo para o jantar.

- Obrigada Zafrina, até mais.

Voltei para o quarto seguindo para a mesinha ligando o notebook esperando a resposta de um deles pelo menos, será que eles estavam se divertindo em Roma que não podiam me responder um misero email? Enquanto aguardava algum sinal dos dois pesquisei na internet o nome de Jacob Black. Não encontrei muito sobre ele mesmo pela internet todos os artigos diziam o mesmo onde estudou, sua amizade com James até sua colocação na política e uma breve citação de suas amizades um exemplo claro disso era o ex-presidente Bush **( N/A: Só podia ser o Jacob msm)** analisei mais alguns documentos da época que James estava em poder e não notei nenhuma atividade ilícita do mesmo, no final decidi descansar para sair bem cedo amanha. Deitei sentindo os lençóis em minhas costas e olhando para o teto repassando detalhe por detalhe do que eu teria que fazer amanha.

Não deixaria Bella descobri o meu hotel, muito menos onde aluguei o carro e muito menos mostrar a ela Emmett e Jasper quanto menos criar alguma situação que possa acabar com meu disfarce. Dormi por mais de doze horas e não acordei quando talvez alguém tivesse vindo me avisar sobre o jantar. Tomei um banho rápido, olhei em meu relógio e ainda eram cinco da manha apesar de ser uma fazenda eu duvido muito que alguém esteja acordado esse horário, outra coisa que não reparei foram outros empregados, a fazenda era grande acres e mais acres. Garrett não daria conta de tudo sozinho, a menos que não produzissem absolutamente nada em suas terras, mesmo assim estamos na Itália. Arrumei minha mochila apenas o notebook as roupas eu pegaria mais em Roma e desci ouvindo alguns barulhos na cozinha já eram seis da manha o que indicava que era Zafrina.

- Buon Giorno.

- Buon Giorno Zafrina, Bella ainda não acordou?

- Não querido, ela foi te chamar para o jantar mas disse que você dormia como uma pedra. Deve estar com fome, venha sente-se vou servir o café.

E ela estava certa eu estava exausto não só fisicamente como mentalmente, dormi por horas e me sentia bem, leve e apto novamente. Também estava faminto, Zafrina me admirava a comer e me incentivava dizia que como não sabia a que horas voltaria para a fazenda e pela viagem longa que eu tinha que me alimentar bem, ela era exatamente como me lembrava da minha mãe, Elizabeth. Após alguns minutos de conversa com Zafrina Bella e Alice apareceram nos felicitando com um bom dia.  
>Alice com seu humor brincou se havia sobrado alguma coisa para elas comerem arrancando risadas de todos. Garrett não se juntou a nós, Zafrina havia dito que ele dormia até tarde um dia da semana para repor as energias apesar de não ser o único a lidar com tudo da fazenda ele coordenava.<p>

- Bem acho que está na nossa hora, Edward você está pronto? – Bella perguntou e eu apenas assenti. – E a lista Zafrina?

- Está aqui, me traga tudo hein. – Ela apertou o nariz de Bella fazendo Alice gargalhar.

- Vamos.

Caminhamos ate onde sua caminhonete estava notei que não era a mesma a qual viemos. Franzi o cenho ela notando minha confusão explicou.

- Garrett levou a caminhonete de volta, era alugada para que eu pudesse chegar aqui. Ontem pela manhã.

- Compreendo.

Já estávamos na estrada quando comecei a reparar em sua feição não me admira que o casamento tenha sido tão rápido, James era espero, ela era bonita. Muito mais até que por fotografia tinha os lábios cheios naturalmente avermelhados os cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados, brilhavam em vários com o toque do sol. Ela não era uma beleza obvia de revista, mas era bonita ao seu modo. Corava facilmente por varias vezes ela ficava extremamente vermelha, era adorável. O rubor em uma mulher tinha seu charme nela era o que a deixava mais desejável ainda. Notei que em certo ponto ela ficou tensa, notando que eu a olhava admirando.

- Então onde quer ficar?

- Pode ser no centro de Roma. – Respirei fundo olhando novamente para a paisagem do caminho, me senti desconfortável com a situação, não estava aqui para admirar mulher nenhuma.

- Não quer que eu te deixe aonde alugou o carro?

- Não, não precisa realmente já que estou voltando à cidade vou dar uma volta, ver algumas coisas. – Ela assentiu, estávamos perto agora muito perto de Roma haviam mesmo se passado duas horas e eu não havia notado? Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando passei a analisar Isabella? Ela estacionou estávamos agora no centro.

- Tem certeza que quer ficar aqui? – Eram apenas 10 da manhã. – Sabe como voltar?

- Sei, e sim aqui para mim está ótimo. – Sorri.

- Até mais tarde, caso precise. – Ela estendeu um papel. – Aqui estão os números da fazenda, do meu celular e do celular de Garrett. Não somos tão caipiras. – Sorriu.

- Obrigada, até mais tarde. Espero não me perder. – Sorri e acenei enquanto a caminhonete se distanciava. Comecei a seguir o caminho para o hotel onde estava, chegando em 5 minutos fui até a recepção.

- Algum recado para mim? – Perguntei entediado.

- Não senhor, apenas os senhores Jasper Hale e Emmett McCarty deram entrada em suas reservas.

- Eles estão no quarto agora?

- Sim senhor, estão. O senhor McCarty esta na sua suíte senhor.

- Obrigada, a chave do meu quarto, por favor. – Ela me entregou o cartão ainda apreensiva. Voei até o elevador, precisava dessa reunião urgente. Subi ate meu andar indo em passos largos para o meu "quarto" passei o cartão liberando a porta.

A imagem a seguir era Emmett deitado de um lado da cama roupas espalhadas pelo chão e ao seu lado uma loira, dormiam profundamente. Deixei minha mochila na mesa sem fazer barulho e segui até a cama.

- O que significa isso? – Gritei puxando o edredom que os cobria.

A loira levantou atordoada Emmett colocou os braços nos olhos, assustado com o grito e o modo como acordou.

- O que é isso? – Repeti a pergunta, a loira agora estava enrolada no lençol me olhava ainda com sono. – Quem é você queridinha? – Perguntei olhando-a que arregalou os olhos. Emmett sorriu. – E você, o que ela está fazendo aqui? – Joguei um travesseiro sobre Emmett.

- Você é gay? – Perguntou a loira seus olhos passando de mim para Emmett

- Ele não contou? – Arregalei os olhos. – Fora queridinha, xô!

Ela agora buscava suas roupas ainda enrolada no lençol, se vestindo com pressa antes de sair do quarto olhou para nós dois.

- Que desperdício. – Disse.

- Fora queridinha! - A empurrei para fora do quarto.

- Se divertindo McCarty que não pode responder a porra de um email?

- Bom dia chefe.

- Onde está Hale?

- Provavelmente em seu quarto, dormindo.

- Hale. – Disse assim que ouvi sua voz. – Reunião. – Desliguei.- Emmett, vá por uma roupa eu não preciso apreciar a sua bunda essa hora da manhã.- Ele saiu rindo em direção ao banheiro.

Eu tinha dois babacas na minha equipe, mas que cumpriam com seus prazos e suas obrigações após meia hora Jasper surgiu com uma pasta no quarto. Estava sentado na mesa olhando pela janela a vista.

- Ao menos cumprem antes de se divertir. A noite foi boa Hale, porque a do Emmett. – Comentei rindo.

- Sim, foi boa. – Jasper era fechado, mas entrava no clima.

- Bom vejamos o que temos aqui.

O relatório começava com fotos, um corpo de uma mulher aparentando já uma idade avançada. O corpo tinha sinais de torturas, cortes em varias direções, os cabelos foram raspados e a arcada dentaria totalmente retirada.

- Ele é bem esperto, sem sinais para identificação de DNA.

- Não tão esperto assim, olhe os dedos. – Emmett disse me passando uma foto do relatório, sua voz estava abafada pela comida em sua boca. – impressões digitais.

- Emmett como você consegue ? – Perguntei me referindo a comida e ainda olhar certas fotos.

- Eu estou com fome. – Me olhou como se fosse obvio. – E eu tive uma noite quente. – Jasper revirou os olhos.

- Eu percebi Emmett, mas voltando ao assunto já acharam de quem são as digitais?

- Ninguém importante, um civil! – Jasper respondeu.

- Um civil?

- Sim, um civil. Parece que ele apenas estava se divertindo um pouco, tirando o pó.

- Sem gracinhas, mesmo assim ele cometeu um novo crime. Temos que ficar atentos.

- E então qual é a da Swan? – Emmett me olhava maliciosamente.

- Ao que parece Emmett a senhorita Swan está muito bem mentalmente.

- E porque não vamos logo a ela?

- Porque como não obtemos seus dados médicos, não posso pressionar ela ficou um ano em uma clinica psiquiátrica. O que você acha que aconteceria se eu a pressionasse?

- Provavelmente entraria em crise novamente. – Jasper ainda analisava alguns papeis.

- Exatamente Jasper.

- E como você pretende fazê-la dizer então? – Emmett já havia terminado seu café e parecia extremamente interessado agora.

- Vou fazê-la confiar em mim, e ir me contando aos poucos o que sabemos ela contou. O que eu quero é o assassino.

- Edward isso não é um pouco fora dos padrões, esta mentindo, enganando para conseguir que ela fale. E se ela descobrir. – Jasper perguntou

- Uma hora ela vai saber que eu não sou apenas um homem que ela encontrou com um carro quebrado no meio da estrada, e não me importa os sentimentos.

- E ela é bonita como na foto.

- Sim, Emmett muito linda. James tinha um olho muito bom para ter escolhido ela.

- E agora Edward, você pretende continuar esse plano. São milhões em jogo.

- Sim Emmett, eu vou até fim aconteça o que acontecer. Algo me diz que através dela chegaremos ao assassino. Já não passou pela sua cabeça que se ela viu o assassino ele não a deixará viva para contar.

- Edward tem razão, Emmett.

- Ele pode estar vindo para cá ou até mesmo já estar aqui atrás dela.

- Exato e é por isso que vamos seguir essa linha.

* * *

><p><em>Olá!<em>

_People! Eu não vou comentar quem é o assassino._

_E alimentando a curiosidade de vocês, o final está escrito e eu não vou mudar uma vírgula._

_E isso não quer dizer que a fic já vai acabar agora pq eu não escrevi nem metade do que eu pretendia ainda rsrsrs..._

_Hey tem uma leitora não sei se é daqui que estava me mandando replys essa semana, por favor, se manifeste pra saber o Nick rsrsrs!_

* * *

><p><strong>Agatha:<strong> A Bella já tá toda saidinha, vc não faz idéia. E vc é sem graça já te disse isso via twitter rsrsrs

**AnaKrol:** É o Jacob vai entrar na lista de suspeitos, e ele vai investigar se é o Jacob ou não, nem eu sei hihihi De que calça vc está falando? O.o

**Tati:** Eu odeio o Jacob, mas vc já parou pra pensar no quanto clichê será isso? Eu até pensei nele, não nego. Mas de toda forma ele está envolvido ou pelo menos será ( ops falando mto) nunca se sabe pode ser uma caixinha de surpresas até o final da fic. Confesso que não vi o filme até o final rsrsrs e o menino lá é bonitinho + mto novinho rsrs (a louca tarada) e o livro eu ainda não peguei pra ler. Cara não li nada desse autor pra falar a verdade sempre vejo os livros na livraria + aí eu sou meio louca pela Meg Cabot eu vejo um dela e acabo comprando. Para vc ter uma noção do filme eu vi até a parte que ele chega no acampamento lá dos filhos dos deuses (acho q é isso) pq era dia de jogo meu irmão chegou me atrapalhou desisti e toda vez que está passando sempre vejo já ta no final rsrs.

**Gby00:** Jacob está chegando, e na próxima fase da fic (como eu costumo pensar) vai ter tanta gente pra pensar nos possíveis assassinos. Edward vai começar a descobrir levemente algumas coisinhas só.

Mto obrigada meninas!

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS!<strong>


	10. Delírio

**Olá! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Enquanto ia para Roma eu ruborizava não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas imagine só, Edward estava do meu lado e ele me olhava de uma forma tão estranha, sexy ao mesmo tempo porém estranha. Eu sentia o rubor atrás de rubor em meu rosto imaginando o que ele estaria imaginando, pensando sobre a minha pessoa ele parecia me analisar e não nego eu adoraria saber o por que.  
>Tinha uma missão de comprar coisas para Zafrina mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria ficar com ele, era estranho o que estava acontecendo.<p>

- Então onde quer ficar? – Perguntei.

- Pode ser no centro de Roma. – Ele respirou fundo, franzi o cenho olhando para frente prestando atenção na direção.

- Não quer que eu te deixe aonde alugou o carro? – Talvez ele pegasse seu carro logo e me acompanhasse.

- Não, não precisa realmente já que estou voltando à cidade vou dar uma volta, ver algumas coisas. – Assenti e estacionei.

- Tem certeza que quer ficar aqui? – Tentei mais uma vez. – Sabe como voltar?

- Sei, e sim aqui para mim está ótimo. – Ele sorriu.

- Até mais tarde, caso precise. – Estendi o papel com os números telefone. – Aqui estão os números da fazenda, do meu celular e do celular de Garrett. Não somos tão caipiras. – Sorriu.

- Obrigada, até mais tarde. Espero não me perder. – Sorriu e acenou enquanto eu seguia meu caminho. Olhei ele desaparecer pelo retrovisor e segui ate o mercado mais próximo.

Comprei tudo que Zafrina havia escrito e ainda dei uma volta na cidade para ver se achava Edward, eu estava me comportando de maneira tão ridícula. No final desisti e tomei o caminho para a fazenda era o inicio da tarde quando cheguei e notei que não tinha nenhum outro carro a não ser o de Garrett peguei algumas das compras e entrei pela porta dos fundos.

- Já voltou querida. – Zafrina me saudou. – Espere deixe isso lá, vou pedir ao Garrett para tirar as compras do carro. Conseguiu tudo?

- Sim.

- E Edward voltou com você?

- Não ele disse que ia dar uma volta na cidade e que voltava. – Disse subindo para o meu quarto assim que sai da cozinha.

Subi a escada e parei em frente à porta do seu quarto entrei sentindo um cheiro, seu cheiro olhei a cama ainda tinha algumas peças de roupa, e a porta do banheiro estava entre aberta. Cheguei perto de suas roupas, meus dedos esticaram para tocar quando escutei o barulho de um para o meu me trancando no banheiro para um banho.

Deus o que tá acontecendo comigo? Eu estou me sentindo alegre feliz eu espero por poder vê-lo isso não pode estar acontecendo. E porque não? Uma voz gritava na minha cabeça, sai do banho ainda pensando confusa quando um furacão estava vindo não se onde e se sentou em minha cama a procura de informações de onde deveria ir para arrasar talvez com alguma plantação?

- Conta tudo! Agora I-SA-BEL-LA!

-Alice? – Ela me olhou com os fechadinhos em uma linha reta de ameaça.

- Ande logo. Me conte! – Ela fez um biquinho me vencendo.

- Não há o que contar, eu o vi com problemas na estrada.

- Mas você esta estranha desde que ele apareceu.

- Como você pode dizer que estou estranha? Você me viu há exatamente um ano Alice!

- Exatamente é um estranho bom, você está estranha e feliz. E eu gosto de te ver assim não como há um ano.

- Ok, Alice muito obrigada. – Me sentei ao seu lado – Mas isso não tem nada a ver com ele. – Eu estava mentindo. – Eu estou tentando ser uma nova pessoa, ser o que eu era antes, renovada.

- Mas admita ele é um pedaço de mau caminho.

- Alice!

- Admita!

-Sim, ele é. Satisfeita?

- Sim, muito e então. Tá interessada?

- Alice não nos conhecemos direito, ele me deu uma ajuda em um começo de crise e ...

- Como?

- Eu comecei a falar de James e você sabe.

- Sinto muito, você ainda sofre muito pelo meu irmão não acho certo você ficar nessa viuvez. Sei que o que viveram foi ótimo mas Bella está mais do que na hora de você seguir em frente e aquele homem de cabelos cor de bronze bagunçados, olhos verdes, porte físico magnífico esta esperando você. – Começamos a rir e então ela parou e olhou séria novamente. – Tenho certeza que seria isso que meu irmão gostaria.

- Eu também acho, agora me deixe me vestir.

- Fique linda, atraente, seja a Bella que conquistou meu irmão. Quem sabe assim você não conquistará o senhor mistério. – joguei a almofada, mas acabei não acertando ela já tinha fechado a porta.

Me arrumei rapidamente, e fiquei no meu quarto deitada pensando quando escutei o barulho do carro já era noite, era ele. Olhei pela janela e sorri ao velo descendo com uma mala maior que a mochila que fora. Estranhei ele devia estar também hospedado em Roma não viajaria apenas com uma mochila ninguém faz isso. Balancei a cabeça imaginando alguém viajando com poucas coisas sem rumo, Edward tinha cara de aventura, mas também tinha algo clássico. Fiquei mais um tempo no quarto atenta aos movimentos ate que Zafrina veio me chamar para o Jantar.

- Você está tão linda, não tive a oportunidade de dizer o quanto estou feliz.

- Obrigada Zafrina, é ótimo estar de volta.

Descemos e Edward já estava a mesa conversando com Alice eles riam muito junto com Garrett.

- Finalmente estávamos só esperando vocês duas que demora. – Alice se manifestou

Jantamos em silencio todos na mesa, de vez em quando eu olhava para Edward e sentia quando ele me olhava de volta. Ele me olhava intensamente eu ficava corada toda vez que nossos olhos se encontravam ao final do jantar eu fui ate a sala e Edward ficou conversando com Garrett liguei a TV na sala há muito tempo não sabia o que era assistir a um filme ou qualquer outra coisa. Não tinham TVs na clinica. Sentei passando de canal por canal enquanto Alice veio me fazer companhia um filme começou e ate prestamos atenção era uma comedia romântica com uma historia bem sugestiva a moça que encontra um rapaz em uma estrada e juntos viajaram pelo país.

- Eu gostei do final, você não?

- Alice! Vá dormir.

- Ok, boa noite. – Ainda fiquei na sala, sabendo que Edward estava no escritório ele havia ficado fascinado com os documentos de James, uma coisa meio mórbida, mas eu não o impedia ele apareceu um tempo depois na sala.

- Percebi a claridade na sala, esta tudo bem? – Meu coração disparou o que era isso. Ele se sentou ao meu lado.

- Está, estou apenas matando um pouco da saudade da TV. - Agora eu pareceria uma louca.

- Ah claro, o que está vendo?

- Não sei,eu estou apenas observando com a cabeça em outro lugar. E então achou algo interessante na política francesa? – Mudei de assunto rapidamente.

- O quanto você sabe sobre o governo do seu ex- marido?

- Não muito não me metia muito nisso, ficamos casados por pouco tempo e a política era a amante de James. E eu a quem ele tinha na cama – Só depois me dei conta das minhas palavras enquanto eu ruborizava ele ria, após algum tempo ficamos em silencio até que ele fez a pergunta.

- Você o ama? – Ele me olhava novamente estremeci sentindo uma corrente elétrica.

- Amar, não mais. James é meu passado o amei intensamente como nunca havia amado ninguém, ele foi o primeiro e único.

- Todas as pessoas que passam por nossas vidas deixam marcas, todas são únicas.

- Já teve alguém tão importante assim?

- Não somente meus pais, nunca achei algo intenso.

- E não procura?

- Não por agora, talvez eu ache ou talvez ela já tenha me achado e eu não prestei atenção. Meu trabalho não me dá tempo para coisas importantes eu precisaria achar alguém que me compreendesse que me apoiasse. – Eu me perguntava como a vida de um empresário poderia ser tão atribulada, James era um político e sempre tínhamos nossos momentos. - Não são todas as mulheres que estão dispostas a dividir um marido com o trabalho.

- Eu aceitava, James e eu tínhamos nossos momentos e a política é bem diferente do que a vida de um empresário, eu acho.

- É diferente sim, talvez eu ainda não tenha achado porque realmente não procurei. Vou dormir, boa noite Bella. – Ele se aproximou me beijando no canto da boca. Se ele queria me provocar, consegui.

- Boa noite. – Consegui dizer após um tempo controlando minha voz. Quando me percebi sozinha eu consegui me acalmar desligando a TV e subindo para o meu quarto para ter uma noite agitada.

_Estava sentada em frente a um lago que se formava na fazenda após a queda de uma cachoeira que ficava dentro da propriedade, essa foi a forma de mante-la preservada que a família de James encontrou quando adquiriu a fazenda. O campo ao lado iluminado pelo sol talvez fosse o inicio da primavera as flores estavam florescendo e estava tão bonito. A água cristalina e o melhor ele estava comigo._

_James estava ali ao meu lado ele sorria sua mão subia até meu rosto afagando minha bochecha eu estava corada pelo sol, não tanto pela vergonha como costumava ser, seus dedos percorriam meu rosto. Primeiro nos lábios contornando perfeitamente descendo até meu pescoço, apertou meus ombros subindo novamente._

_Ele soltou meus cabelos que estavam presos no coque fazendo cair em cascata em minhas costas, sorriu e levou suas mãos até meus cabelos passando os fios entre seus dedos. Olhava encantada, era essa a palavra, encanto seus olhos brilhavam e seu sorriso era enorme. Eu sorria e poderia afirmar que meu coração estava acelerado ao máximo e que eu provavelmente estava feliz eu me sentia assim. Sua mão se infiltrou em meus cabelos pela nuca, ele segurou firmemente estávamos de pé e ele olhava em meus olhos parecia agora distante, mas o brilho permanecia ali sempre. Foi se aproximando lentamente do meu rosto roçando seus lábios nos meus, os entreabri na espera dele perceber minha autorização eu queria que ele aprofundasse. Seu nariz tocando o meu em um carinho perfeito uma corrente elétrica que fazia meu coração aumentar o batimento. Se isso é realmente possível e então sua voz._

_- Minha Bella. – Rouca e carregada de emoção._

_Meus olhos abriram olhando a imagem de James percebendo-o ao meu lado a imagem perfeita de dois anos atrás a imagem do homem que roubou meu coração._

_- Seja feliz, seja imensamente feliz. Bella. _

_Sua imagem passava a se apagar e em seu lugar os cabelos cor de bronze surgiram, olhos verdes e a imagem de Edward se formava no lugar._

_- Bella. – Sua voz profunda disse meu nome, minha pele arrepiada sua mão livre foi até a base de minhas costas me puxando contra seu corpo, meus lábios entreabertos foram suavemente cobertos pelos seus o beijo começou calmo, era calmo e quente. Era suave, mas ficava cada vez mais necessitado, selvagem Edward me puxava contra o seu corpo explorando minha boca. – Minha Bella. – Suspirava contra minha boca eu não tinha mais controle enlacei meus braços no pescoço de Edward me deixando ser levada pelo calor de seu corpo enquanto ele me puxava mais e mais contra ele. _

_- Minha Bella, minha. – Rosnou agarrando meus cabelos e encarou meus olhos, os olhos dele estavam negros seus lábios desceram ate meu pescoço chupando minha pele, mordendo. Marcando-me como sua. – Minha. – Me olhou pela ultima vez antes de cobrir meus lábios com o seu novamente._

_- Minha!_

Senti o suor pela minha pele olhava para o teto que ficava visível a cada minuto. Que sonho havia sido esse? Minha consciência, a necessidade do meu corpo. Um aviso de James? Seja lá o que tenha sido estou sentindo até agora pisquei algumas vezes e fechei os olhos vendo ainda as cenas vividas em minha mente novamente os arrepios. Grunhi virando para a janela observando a claridade que meus olhos já haviam se ajustado, olhei para o relógio e percebi que estava realmente um pouco tarde. Sentei na cama sorrindo na cama se continuasse com esses sonhos estaria muito bom e com toda certeza que me aguçaria a curiosidade para saber se os lábios que eu senti ontem no cantinho da minha boca eram tão macios como no sonho. Corri para o banheiro apesar de ser meio tarde ele havia ido dormir quase no mesmo horário que eu talvez eu o encontrasse pela casa. Ou no escritório com a sua obsessão pelos arquivos de James.  
>A casa estava silenciosa encontrei Zafrina e Alice na mesa do café.<p>

- Bom dia, a noite foi boa? – Alice perguntou enquanto Zafrina passava os olhos de mim para ela.

- Melhor que a sua. – Rebati. – O que está fazendo aqui ainda?

- Tenho preparativos um pouco mais tarde hoje. – Olhou para o relógio. – E por acaso já estou um pouco atrasada. – Se levantou deu um beijo em Zafrina e em mim de qualquer jeito. – Já estou indo, tchau.

- Essa Alice é uma fúria da natureza. – Zafrina ria. – Vou te servir.

- Não preciso, eu me viro. Onde estão os outros? – Acho que a minha pergunta foi meio óbvia, pois ela respondeu de maneira bem direta.

-Edward foi com Garrett conhecer o restante da fazenda.

- Hum... – Disse sendo encarada por ela que soltou uma risadinha e passou direto para a cozinha.

O sonho havia realmente mexido comigo e então eu estava com uma vontade imensa de dar uma volta pela fazenda.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob nem apareceu ainda, só foi mencionado e vocês já estão apavoradas dizendo que ele é o assassino? DEPOIS QUEM O ODEIA SOU EU NÉ?<strong>

**Tati:** Hahaha é o Jacob pode ter sido amiguinho de Bin vai saber. Quantos anos tem o menino? Ele tem cara de uns 16 +/- bem eu to correndo pro beward esquentar te garanto que é o que eu mais quero também + tá difícil também rsrsrs

**Agatha:** Eu vou te bater! Rsrsrs Eles vão se beijar logo, eu não sei quando mais logo, logo vai vir um beijinho.

**Gby00:** Vão aparecer mais pessoas nesse caso sim! Pode esperar!

**Ana Krol:** O Edward gosta de acabar com a festa alheia, ele logo terá a dele e aí será a vingança do Emmett.

Mto obrigada meninas!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>


	11. Videiras

_Oi =D _

_Vão logo para o capitulo. Que digamos que está interessante. =P_

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

**From:** Edward Masen e..gov  
><strong>For:<strong> Jasper Hale .gov Emmett McCarty .gov  
><strong>Assunto:<strong> Investigações

_Boa noite._

_Cheguei a fazenda Swan e encontrei mais alguns daqueles documentos e um diário. Nele James Swan conta coisas pessoais e desconfia de Jacob Black sobre desvio de dinheiro._

_Quero a quebra de sigilo de Jacob Black_

Edward Masen.

Voltei à fazenda após a reunião com Emmett e Jasper eu tinha que criar laços tanto com Bella como com os outros que estavam naquela fazenda. Jasper ficou meio preocupado com a minha atuação, ele achava que algo podia dar errado que Bella poderia ficar chateada ou agravar seu estado clínico. Mas eu pensava diferente e se Bella não dizia se lembrar de nada por medo e se ela conhecesse o assassino e tivesse escondendo pela sua própria sobrevivência? (N/A: uma semana e ele já tá mudando de idéia)  
>Eu começava a desconfiar que além do trauma o qual eu já não achava que seria apenas uma falsa atuação após o seu ataque. Seu choro era bem sentido. Isabella Swan esconde alguém, alguém de quem ela tem medo.<br>Desci até a sala e reparei na claridade, andei até o sofá vendo o quão distraída estava e me sentei ao seu lado.

- Percebi a claridade na sala, esta tudo bem? – perguntei.

- Está, estou apenas matando um pouco da saudade da TV. – Ela parecia assustada com a minha presença repentina.

- Ah claro, o que está vendo? – Perguntei por educação desviando os olhos para TV

- Não sei, eu estou apenas observando com a cabeça em outro lugar. E então achou algo interessante na política francesa? – Perguntou.

- O quanto você sabe sobre o governo do seu ex- marido? – Eu estava pressionando, mas era preciso.

- Não muito não me metia muito nisso, ficamos casados por pouco tempo e a política era a amante de James. E eu a quem ele tinha na cama – Ela ruborizou, me fazendo ficar olhando para aquele tom em sua bochecha. Era fascinante há muito tempo eu não via nenhuma mulher ruborizando, acanhada com algo eram sempre tão decididas e... bem elas não ruborizavam a não ser em um ato.

- Você o ama? – Perguntei olhando em seus olhos.

- Amar? Não mais. James é meu passado o amei intensamente como nunca havia amado ninguém, ele foi o primeiro e único.

- Todas as pessoas que passam por nossas vidas deixam marcas, todas são únicas. – Disse pensativo com o que ela havia dito.

- Já teve alguém tão importante assim? – Não, mas gostaria de ter.

- Não.

- E não procura?

- Não por agora, talvez eu ache ou talvez ela já tenha me achado e eu não prestei atenção. Meu trabalho não me dá tempo para coisas importantes eu precisaria achar alguém que me compreendesse que me apoiasse. Não são todas as mulheres que estão dispostas a dividir um marido com o trabalho.

- Eu aceitava, James e eu tínhamos nossos momentos e a política é bem diferente do que a vida de um empresário, eu acho. – Se ela ao menos soubesse...

- É diferente sim, talvez eu ainda não tenha achado porque realmente não procurei. Vou dormir boa noite, Bella. – Eu me aproximei rapidamente, meus lábios tocaram o canto de sua boca, inalei seu cheiro discretamente. Sua pele quente em contato com meus lábios e os seus tão perto sai praticamente correndo da sala

- Boa noite. – Disse quando eu já estava na escada.

Qual era a minha afinal, porque é claro que se eu usar esse tipo de arma eu estaria sendo o mais errado possível. Eu precisava me controlar e até quando eu me controlaria.

O dia amanheceu e eu já estava preparado pro meu próximo passo chegar ate Garrett e tentar ver o lado dele dessa história ele deveria conhecer muito bem os Swan's melhor até mesmo que Bella, conviveu com eles e se houvesse um desafeto e se ele ainda estivesse aqui por querer o dinheiro, eu deveria desconfiar de tudo. E de todos.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – Garrett e Zafrina me responderam

- Então Edward, você está aqui e não conheceu a fazenda toda. Se estiver disposto posso te levar agora mesmo.

- Garrett, pare de amolar o menino ele deve estar aqui a procura de descanso. – Zafrina ralhou.

- Não, pode deixar Zafrina eu adoraria conhecer. Agora mesmo.

- Excelente, está vendo meu amor. Jovens também se interessam pela vida do campo.

- Claro que sim quem negaria ajuda a um idoso. – Sorriu e partiu para a cozinha.

- Não ligue para ela Edward, tome seu café, eu te espero.

- Ok, tentarei ser rápido.

- Leve o tempo que precisar. – Disse pegando seu jornal, ele me parecia uma boa pessoa, mas quem vê cara não vê coração. Já dizia o ditado.

Depois que terminamos o café segui com Garrett até a parte de trás da casa para que pegasse o jepp, ao que parecia iríamos longe. Não tinha a idéia da dimensão da propriedade até que Garrett começou a me mostrar.

- Você só conheceu o inicio da propriedade há muito mais para se ver. – Ele disse já com o carro em movimento, e com um orgulho.

- Você diz isso com um orgulho. – Comentei.

- Eu me orgulho do que fiz e mantive por aqui Albert era um dos meus melhores amigos, lhe devia isso.

- Albert era pai do ex-marido da Bella? – Perguntei me fazendo de interessado.

- Sim ele era, fomos amigos durante a faculdade e sua estada na política ate que ele sofreu o ataque e morreu. James ficou muito abalado e logo conheceu Bella e teve em quem se apoiar, mas deveria continuar com a tradição da família e então ele entrou na política eu o ajudei até onde pude infelizmente aconteceu o que tinha que acontecer.

- Eu imagino o quão difícil foi para toda a família, Isabella é tão jovem para passar por tudo isso.

- Até hoje não sabemos o que aconteceu, eu não o via como uma má pessoa ele nunca mostrou um lado perverso era sempre tão amável, tão gentil. Isso foi o que conquistou Bella logo. Mas acho que a vida política tem muita inveja, esse lance de poder como advogado sei que a rivalidade existe e os Swan's estavam no poder a tanto tempo que era de se imaginar que havia alguém a ponto de tentar acabar.

- É bem provável que tenha sido isso mesmo. E a policia o que diz?

- A policia grega, onde ocorreu o crime não quis se meter. Por James ser americano o caso está na mão da comissão americana, mas Bella foi a única que viu o crime e como eles não conseguiram obter o depoimento dela acredito que o caso esteja para ser arquivado, se já não foi. ( N/A: Garrett tá achando que é Brasil, vai vendo!)

- Ela não deu seu depoimento?

- Não. – Quando eu ia aprofundar no assunto Garrett voltou a falar. Foi como se ele realmente quisesse sair do assunto. – Olhe lá está, como bons italianos. Apesar de não sermos. – Sorriu. – apresento o vinhedo.

Era um enorme vinhedo, tinha um galpão ao lado provavelmente onde produziam os vinhos, Garrett desceu do carro ficando a frente do mesmo admirando.

- Muito bonito. – Eu mesmo estava admirado.

- Era o xodó da família, James brincava muito quando criança. Venha vamos.

Entramos e ele foi me explicando processo para que o vinho fosse produzido todas as etapas, nos mínimos detalhes. Tentei voltar ao assunto de James, mas o mesmo se esquivou o que me restava era tentar fazer Bella me dizer Garrett parecia esconder algo e o que seria a internação de Bella ou algo pior um erro do próprio passado.

- Bem temos os outros empregados, vou te apresentar. Mas somente no fim de semana eles não tem o costume de vir aqui durante a semana. Alguns vêm outros não.

- Hum... E como você toca isso tudo sozinho?

- Não toco tudo sozinho, são realmente poucas pessoas que trabalham aqui, mas o vinhedo vende muito da sua produção e nós sempre trabalhamos mais na época da colheita. Se quiser dar uma volta fique a vontade eu não irei embora sem você. Te chamo quando terminar de fazer minhas obrigações. – Ele se despediu então eu resolvi andar, fiquei andando passei pelo enorme galpão até descer para a plantação.

Descia rapidamente andando entre as videiras que eram suspensas nas armações para ajudar no cultivo o som que despontava forte já perto do meio dia passavam entre as folhas era uma cena digna de cinema europeu. Mas eu não estava aqui para ser o personagem principal eu estava aqui para investigar e cada vez parecia mais difícil o que esse assassino queria afinal, ele deveria chegar a Bella de alguma forma e quando faria isso? Bella, minha mente viajou até a noite de ontem.

Esquecendo completamente todo o caso guardando por alguns momentos em algum lugar da minha cabeça, eu via aquela mulher frágil o quanto ela teria sofrido se por acaso ela não tivesse sido a autora do crime, um ano em uma clinica a lembrança de James sendo brutalmente assassinado tendo seu rosto arrancado e ter em mente o mesmo rosto que a assombrava. O assassino.

Mesmo sabendo que sua mente trabalhou para que ela o esquecesse ainda havia a dor da perda, a morte em si convivia com isso, mas nunca tão diretamente. Nunca sofri pela perda de ninguém, namoradas não me fizeram sofrer talvez eu não as amasse de verdade. Quando tinha que acabar simplesmente terminava e eu era feliz com isso, eu era feliz? Essa era a pergunta da vez eu me via cansado do trabalho vindo de outra agencia de um longo tempo, mas esse era um trabalho temporário o qual eu sairia de férias em breve e iria rever minha vida.

Sair da agencia estava fora de questão se eu amava algo, amava meu trabalho. Percebendo que eu não conhecia Bella bem ao ponto de saber onde ela mentiria e até onde ela seria capaz de esconder o assassino ela viu o rosto, eu tenho certeza um trauma como esse não seria apenas pela brutalidade. O sofrimento se é curado lutando e ela lutou passou um ano isolada sem amigos, se fortalecendo.

Isso sim eu era capaz de ver em seus olhos a força de vontade era um brilho, feliz uma superação. E era bonito, ela era uma mulher bonita, meiga como a descrevi quando ontem fomos a Roma, o charme que só ela tinha.

- Edward. - A voz dela em minha mente. – Edward. – A imagem sorrindo. – Você esta bem?

Só então eu percebi que não eram lembranças, não eram pensamentos. Ela estava na minha frente. Com um vestido em tom pastel que deixava sua cintura marcada e a saia se abria indo até seus joelhos. Olhei para trás percebendo que já não enxergava de onde havia começado a caminhar, voltei a olhar para ela que ainda esperava minha resposta. A luz do sol refletia os tons avermelhados, brilhantes, sua expressão era de preocupação talvez pela minha falta de resposta.

- Edward. – Tornou a repetir, sua voz fez com que algo acordasse em mim eu olhava novamente seus cabelos, sua pele, olhei em seus olhos e encurtei os passos que nos afastavam e então eu fiz aquilo que eu achava que meu corpo estava pedindo.

Segurei seu rosto cobrindo com meus lábios os seus, esperando uma reação imediata ela tinha que reagir seu corpo estava ali meus olhos estavam fechados, senti suas mãos em minha cintura e finalmente seus lábios se abrindo, deslizei minhas mãos até seu pescoço apertando sua base. Com a sua permissão explorei sua boca sentido seu gosto. Era doce como ela em pessoa era uma suposta droga eu me via viciado em apenas uma prova. Meu corpo queria mais, eu queria muito mais infiltrei minha mão em seus cabelos e circulei sua cintura com o meu braço colando seu corpo ao meu. Suas mãos subiram pelas minhas costas parando em minha nuca puxando levemente os fios, senti suas unhas entrarem em contato com meu coro cabeludo arranhando-o.

Minha língua explorava cada canto de sua boca e eu sentia a excitação do meu corpo crescendo cada vez mais, se não nos controlássemos logo estaríamos nus, ao menos eu assim gostaria. Precisávamos de ar desci meus lábios até seu queixo mordendo e levemente e passando a minha língua até seu pescoço, dando leves beijos.

Apertei ainda mais seu corpo ao meu mostrando o quanto eu estava gostando, e esperava que ela estivesse gostando também. Recebi um gemido de aprovação quando mordi sua pele quente, então como se ela tivesse despertado espalmou suas mãos em meu peito me dando um empurrão.

Ficamos parados olhando-nos nos olhos, o seu peito subia e descia ainda sem fôlego os lábios inchados pelo beijo.

- Bella. – Chamei cuidadosamente ainda com as mãos em seu corpo.

- Não. – Disse apenas isso e saiu, fiquei o tempo que seria talvez um minuto tentando assimilar tudo quando Garrett apareceu.

- Garoto onde você se enfiou eu estava te procurando. Viu a Bella por aí? – Então foi por isso que ela se afastou? Sabia que Garrett estava vindo ou apenas estava brincando comigo.

- Não, eu não a vi. Porque algum problema?

- Não, nenhum achei que ela estivesse com você ela chegou tão animada aqui, eu disse onde você estava e já esta na hora do almoço. Vamos?

- Ah sim, vamos. – Sorri.

Fiquei calado durante todo o percurso de volta, assim que chegamos eu fui direto para o banho por conta do clima eu estava passando muito calor e ainda mais fechado entre as videiras.  
>Pensei em bater na porta do quarto dela e pedir desculpas, mas eu não deveria pressionar. E afinal de contas eu também fui surpreendido quando suas mãos ganharam vida sobre meu corpo, ela queria também tanto quanto eu, a pergunta real agora é porque eu fiz que ela é bonita isso é inegável, que eu a desejo, pelo amor de deus eu só passei uma semana perto da mesma. O melhor seria me focar no trabalho e tentar finalizar essa investigação o mais rápido possível.<p>

Segui ate o escritório alegando que não estava com fome, pois havia tomado o café da manha bem reforçado. Zafrina não pareceu ligar dizendo que se eu sentisse fome que a procurasse. Ela era muito gentil e atenciosa Bella tinha sorte e James teve mais ainda ao se relacionar com uma pessoa tão bondosa. De boas intenções o inferno está cheio por mais que ela não fosse uma pessoa ruim nós nunca sabemos do que uma mulher apaixonada é capaz. Bella não tem idéia da dimensão do patrimônio deixado por James e tudo é devidamente administrado por Garrett e sem nenhuma interferência da mesma. Garrett poderia ter motivos para matar o ultimo Swan vivo e James não teve filhos, talvez uma magoa com o pai de James mas porque Bella e Alice Swan's legitimas ainda estão vivas?  
>Garret finalmente começava a me intrigar.<p>

**From:** Emmett McCarty .gov  
><strong>For:<strong> Jasper Hale .gov, Edward Masen e..gov  
><strong>Assunto: Res:<strong> Investigações

_Boa noite._

_Edward temos noticias ótimas a respeito de Jacob Black parece que em sua conta pessoal ele tem bastante dinheiro. Mas ao que consta estamos rastreando possíveis desvios de dinheiro entre julho de 2009 a janeiro de 2010. Caso você esteja certo Edward quem matou James possa estar ligado a esse dinheiro.  
>Também Jasper concluiu a autopsia do corpo de longe o mais leve crime cometido pelo assassino, a pericia concluiu que não ouve tortura ele fez tudo com o corpo já sem vida. Como matou James. <em>

_Edward também estamos sendo pressionados pelo depoimento de Isabella, eu não queria te apressar mais os superiores pedem urgência, você é um filho da puta muito sortudo. Hoje tropas americanas mataram Osama Bin Laden! Agradeça mesmo que você não seja americano pelo fato, isso livrou sua bunda. Toda a mídia está em cima agora sobre o fato e suas controvérsias. Bom aguardo seu retorno com novidades._

Emmett McCarty

Estava tão entretido com o email de Emmett logo após ele fui pesquisar sobre a noticia, não somente ela como entre outras coisas. O quanto eu tinha me desligado do mundo o terrorista mais procurado do mundo havia falecido outro ocupava seu ranking agora e ainda mais os SEAL's haviam feito um belo trabalho. Eu e Emmett havíamos feito parte do grupo no inicio treinamentos especiais eram dados, mas logo vi que não iria me dar muito bem com esse estilo apesar da força Emmett também não era o melhor nisso também o nosso raciocínio era o mesmo apesar dele ser menos centrado.

Simplesmente mudamos de rumo e aqui estou eu, vendo noticias do casamento real britânico e a queda de Bin Laden estava tão concentrado lendo as noticias e algumas besteiras em meu email pessoal, quando notei Bella parada em frente a mesa.

- Preciso falar com você. – Engoli em seco.

* * *

><p><em>Aí Edward me beija assim também?<em>

**Phi Cullen:** Querida eu mandei no twitter o link da fic quando poste tá rsrsrs. Muito obrigada espero que agora o ff te deixe acompanhar.

**Agatha:** Quem é vc sua abusada pra falar da Bella? Que fogo foi esse querendo um chupão do Edward? SA-FA-DA!

**Tati:** Rsrsrs Oba! Vai ter passeio no mato. Foi tipo o "Fica, vai ter bolo" da fanfic amei, ri muito com a review. Eu não sei se será ele, existem tantas opções para ele. As coisas vão esquentar para os próximos capítulos.

**Ana Krol:** O sonho se tornou realidade rá! Essa Bella tá é a perigo coitada.

**Gby00:** Mas quem disse que o James é mal? Ninguém disse isso... E nunca se sabe.

_Valeu meninas! _

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>


	12. Detalhes

**_Olá!_**

**_Curiosas com a Bella?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Eu sai diretamente para onde Zafrina disse que eles estariam o vinhedo, Garrett amava aquilo parecia um filho, ou como Zafrina dizia é a amante que eu não posso deter. Teria que pegar a caminhonete, pois o caminho era um pouco longe olhei os campos muito bem cuidados da propriedade devia tudo a Garrett quanto a isso, não fazia idéia de como administrar resolver as coisas eu fui apenas uma secretaria durante um tempo. Uma jeca absoluta saída de Forks.  
>Cheguei ao vinhedo vendo a caminhonete de Garrett estacionada em frente a porta principal e então dei a volta estacionando do outro lado, entrei procurando os dois entrando só Garrett.<p>

- Bom dia! – Sorri sentando em um dos barris que estavam ali.

- Bom dia flor do dia, quase boa tarde. Já viu que horas são? – Fiz uma careta.

- A cama do meu quarto é extremamente confortável, aconchegante e acredito que o amor me fez ficar nela mais que o necessário. – Sorri.

- Claro, claro. Isso é uma fazenda acordar cedo é essencial e ajudar. Saia daí de cima sim. – Comecei a rir parecia que ele falava com uma criança de 5 anos. – Vá procurar o Edward porque logo Zafrina estará atrás de nós, sim.

- E onde ele está?

- Ele desceu para ver as uvas.

- Tudo bem, to indo.

Fiz o caminho para fora descendo ate onde começava a plantação, andei bastante entre as videiras até ver Edward parado no meio parecia longe sua expressão era vazia, talvez estivesse passando mal.

- Edward. - Chamei me aproximando – Edward. – Tentei novamente agora perto o suficiente para ele me ver. – Você esta bem?

- Edward. – chamei após um tempo. Ele pareceu acordar e veio em minha direção.

Segurou meu rosto cobrindo meus lábios com os seus, ele estava com os olhos fechados movendo sua boca na minha. Meu corpo parecia estar querendo responder o dele então coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura e abri finalmente meus lábios, deslizou suas mãos até meu pescoço apertando sua base. Ele explorava minha boca com um beijo calmo, meio descontrolado às vezes. Há quanto tempo eu não era beijada.  
>Ainda mais por um homem como Edward, ele puxou de encontro com seu corpo circulando minha cintura com seu braço e colocando sua mão livre em meus cabelos. minha mão em seus cabelos<br>Subi minhas mãos pelas costas dele sentindo o quanto ela era definida, se as costas eram assim imagine o resto. Seu beijo se tornou mais selvagem e suas mãos me apertaram me fazendo sentir o crescimento de sua excitação. Meu peito pedia por ar e ele também precisava porque ele quebrou o beijo descendo até meu pescoço leves beijos e sua língua quente eu sentia pela minha pele, eu estava sonhando era isso.

Apertando meu corpo contra o dele eu senti seu membro roçando contra o meu ventre. Gemi foi impossível conter. Eu não era desejada a tanto tempo eu sentia calor eu sentia novamente coisas que só senti com James!  
>Espalmei minhas mãos em seu peito e o empurrei.<p>

Ficamos parados olhando-nos nos olhos, o seu peito subia e descia ainda sem fôlego os lábios inchados pelo beijo.

- Bella. – Disse ainda com as mãos em minha cintura.

- Não. – Sai correndo Garrett não podia me ver, onde eu estava com a cabeça me deixei levar pelo beijo a emoção. Olhei para o meu braço que estava arrepiado ainda. Não olhei para trás apenas sai me sentando do lado de fora.

Fiquei pensando eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como havia sido realmente bom e eu era livre, mas tudo isso era rápido demais eu o tinha conhecido a uma semana. Sorri com esse pensamento e a lembrança de James com ele foi um mês mas apenas um dia ele já tinha me roubado um beijo como Edward fez, fiquei rindo sozinha sentada ali sem nenhum dos empregados a vista não sei por quanto tempo eu notei que minha pele começava a ficar vermelha sem nenhuma proteção então resolvi sair do sol voltar para casa já havia passado do horário de almoço e como havia tomado café da manha tarde eu não estava realmente com fome, mas era a hora de voltar e encará-lo.

Calma por enquanto era a chave de tudo.

Voltei para casa e fui saudada apenas por Zafrina fui até meu quarto e agradeci por não encontrar Edward pelo caminho. Eu o enfrentaria agora e diria que foi um impulso muito, muito...

Muito que Isabella? Deixa de ser idiota ele te beijou _porque sentiu vontade, te achou gostosa. Se era isso, bem agora eu tiraria a dúvida, não? Desci correndo até o escritório a certeza que ele estaria lá naquele momento, assim que abri a porta percebi que ele estava não envolto aos papéis de James apenas no notebook provavelmente a política já não estava tão interessante. Esperei ele notar minha presença e quando o fez eu disse de uma só vez._

- Preciso falar com você. – E era obvio que eu precisava, porque estava agindo feito uma idiota?

- Não fale que foi um erro, somos adultos vamos encarar como tal. – Ele me interrompeu me deixando completamente chocada, enquanto eu estava sendo uma idiota por fim optei por sorrir. – Não é mesmo?

- Sim. – Disse. – Vamos encarar como adultos, então. – Decidi entrar em um novo assunto. – Continua nessa caçada pela historia política ou se cansou ?

- Não, eu não me cansei. Mas como eu havia te perguntando o quanto você sabia sobre a vida política de James. E bem, pelo que me respondeu você não sabe de nada. Mas eu desconfio que alguém estava desviando dinheiro do governo, ao menos seu marido desconfiava. – Arregalei os olhos com essa revelação, por mais que James nunca me falasse esse tipo de coisa, me senti um pouco de fora do pouco tempo que estive com ele.

- Ele nunca me falou nada.

- Imaginei. – Ele esperou um momento me analisando enquanto eu pensava em quem faria tal coisa para manchar a imagem.

- Talvez isso tenha algo a ver com quem o assassinou. - Disse mais para eu mesma, mas o bastante alto para Edward.

- Provavelmente, você não acompanha o caso. – Ele entraria mesmo nesse assunto?

- Não... Edward sinceramente. – Hesitei um pouco e por fim resolvi me abrir com ele. Desde que cheguei fui tratada de forma normal, mas no fundo eu sei que eles têm pena. Garrett, Zafrina e Alice, ou seja, qual for o sentimento. Ele existe e está lá. – Edward, quando James morreu, eu fui à única testemunha os assassinos fizeram tudo em minha presença dos tiros ao ataque. – Ele se sentou melhor na mesa e me encarou. – Eram dois homens, mas somente um executou tudo. Cada mínimo detalhe daquela noite.

_**Flashback on **_

_Passava pouco mais das nove noite na Grécia e apreciávamos um bom vinho na casa de verão que foi dos pais de James, uma mansão com vários metros quadrados. Estávamos na sala conversando, curtindo um com o outro estávamos tão felizes. Eu estava mais ainda porque naquela época eu suspeitava que pudesse estar grávida,  
>Eu não havia contado nada a ele eu, eu só queria a confirmação e ai sim iríamos comemorar, bebi pouco vinho apesar da suspeita, mas para acompanhar meu marido aceitei. <em>

_Lembro de ter subido para o quarto para buscar um suéter, estava esfriando rapidamente. Os dias na Grécia são fabulosos quentes e com uma brisa morna, mas a noite lhe prega peças. Quando estava descendo notei que havia muito barulho James passou correndo. Do alto da escada vi que ele corria em direção a sala novamente. Um vulto passou correndo atrás dele e então, assustada desci correndo atrás dele  
>normalmente o medo me faria ficar paralisada, mas não naquela noite. Minha mente somente pensou em correr para James. Quando cheguei ao final da escada pronta para ir atrás deles o que estava o ajudando segurou meu braço me puxando contra ele e apontando uma arma para minha cabeça. Gritei atraindo a atenção do assassino e meu marido. <em>

_Eles estavam em uma luta corporal, socos e pontapés eram dados o rosto de James já estava ensangüentado pelos golpes recebidos. Me olhava assustado e com a distração foi rendido com um outro golpe, me senti mal e ver James naquele estado, tentei gritar mas acabei levando uma coronhada do outro assaltante, assim era como eu o chamei. Assaltante.  
>Era apenas um assalto, eles levariam dinheiro, jóias, carro, mas nos deixariam vivos.<em>

_- Por favor! Não nos mate, eu te dou tudo o que você quiser. Dinheiro, carro, jóias só não faça me faça mal e nem a minha esposa. – James passou a pedir, eu estava no chão me recuperando a dor era intensa na parte da nuca, doía tanto._

_- Cale a boca. – Eu pude ouvir o assaltante falando olhei ao redor eles já não estavam mais na sala. Me arrastei ate as janelas, finalmente os medo me paralisou eu não conseguia andar._

_Tiros foram disparados e então eu vi os pés de James e o pé de um deles. Arrastaram o corpo dele. Olhei para cima a tempo de ver uma câmera, e então um pedido.  
>Forcei minhas pernas e consegui chegar até uma das janelas, no gramado. James, de joelhos como se ainda houvesse vida em seu corpo, mas logo percebi que era o assassino o segurando pelos cabelos.<em>

_- Quero o canivete, agora. Me traga! - O canivete foi entregue a ele. _

_Ele depositou a ponta da lamina na bochecha de James e demarcou cada pedacinho até que ele começou a retirar toda a pele do rosto dele, ele fez isso no que para mim foram horas. Em minutos enquanto o outro gravava com apenas uma mão...  
>Uma única mão assisti a tudo da janela quando ele terminou começou a sorrir por debaixo da mascara, uma espécie de touca de frio, lã os dentes brancos reluzia eu sentia o meu ouvido zunir, meu ar faltava. Eu tentei puxar o ar e não conseguia. O assassino retirou a touca e olhou diretamente para a janela onde eu me apoiava, o sorriso brilhante e satisfeito e então a escuridão me tomou.<em>

**Flashback off**

- Quando acordei estava rodeada pela policia grega. Perguntavam coisas em grego, espanhol e até mesmo em inglês, mas, eu não conseguia responder eu comecei a gritar a me debater tentar ir até James. Por fim, me deram um calmante. – Dei de ombros e enxuguei algumas lagrimas que teimavam em descer pelo meu rosto. Edward se levantou e se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado, passou seus braços pelo meu corpo e passou a acariciar minhas costas por cima do tecido da minha roupa. – Quando eu disse que estava em Londres, eu realmente estava. Quando disse que foi para tratamento médico, foi também. Me mantive afastada de todos e internada em uma clinica fiquei por um ano lá entre sessões e tentando manter minha sanidade, recuperá-la foi um choque muito grande, e ver James ser assassinado...

- E você contou isso a policia?

- Aí esta a chave, eu realmente vi o rosto. Mas é como se algo estivesse faltando lembro-me do sorriso vitorioso, mas o seu rosto é branco. Pensei que com o tempo essa memória voltaria. Segundo os médicos eu preciso trabalhar para isso me forçar a lembrar sempre, mas é tão difícil. – Comecei a chorar e ele me apertou contra seu corpo.

- Shiii, você vai se lembrar, na hora certa. – Sussurrava. – Tenha calma. – Assenti.

- É tudo branco, é um passado branco que eu preciso me lembrar. – E então meu corpo dava sinal de vida, um ronco tão alto veio de minha barriga alertando que eu não havia almoçado. – Soltei um risinho sendo acompanhada por Edward.

- É bom agirmos como adultos de vez em quando. – Riu mais ainda. – Acho que não nos alimentamos e pelo cheiro que estou sentindo, chocolate... É chocolate.

- Bolo! – Disse e comecei a rir novamente.

- Está na hora de chamarmos as crianças que ainda existem em nós.

- Vamos! – Levantei rapidamente saindo com Edward logo atrás, quando estávamos perto da escada ele puxou meu braço o olhei esperando que ele dissesse algo e ele colocou ambas as mãos em meu rosto, passando os dedos debaixo dos meus olhos. Olhando-me da mesma forma que me olhava quando me beijou. Fechei meus olhos sentindo seu toque.

- Acho melhor lavar o rosto. – Assenti e subi as escadas.

E eu realmente precisava lavar o rosto meus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, típicos olhos de alguém que chorou. Edward não me olhava com olhos de alguém que sentia pena. Quando percebi que meus olhos estavam finalmente aceitáveis, um pouco inchados ainda, já sem a vermelhidão desci e encontrei Edward no mesmo local que eu havia deixado, só que sentado na escada com um olhar vago.

- Edward? – Chamei descendo até o nível onde seu rosto estava me sentando na escada ao seu lado.

-Oi, desculpa – Olhou para meu rosto. – Estava pensando.

- Em que, ou em quem exatamente? – Quando essas palavras saíram eu desejei, juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que o chão se abrisse. Foi extremamente possessivo o tom que usei e a pergunta ainda mais. Ouvi um risinho de sua parte desviei meus olhos que estavam fixo ao chão pela vergonha para ele.

- No que me contou, em tudo, os detalhes. – Disse.

- Ah, e chegou em alguma conclusão? Alguma desconfiança?

- Não, nenhuma. Eu na verdade estava pensando no quanto você sofreu e... – Ele parou de falar e simplesmente me puxou. – Vamos comer, não é bom ficar pensando em coisas ruins, não é mesmo?

- Sim – Sorri seguindo em direção a cozinha, Zafrina não estava a vista alias ninguém estava. – Aonde todos foram?

- Bem Zafrina deve estar com Garrett e Alice, eu não a vejo desde o jantar de ontem. E ao menos deixaram o bolo. – Disse sorrindo.

- Vejo que eles os encantaram, não?

- Sim. – Um sorriso despontou, era meio torto e bem sexy. – São ótimas pessoas. – Olhou ao redor parando exatamente onde eu estava sentada na bancada. – Bem, somos só nós dois. E agora você terá a única chance de provar do meu super omelete. E depois podemos comer o bolo. – Comecei a rir e ele se debruçou sobre a bancada me olhando nos olhos. – Muitas mulheres não tiveram essa sorte, aproveite, agarre-a. – E eu levei como uma mensagem subliminar e acabei agarrando-o e o beijando.

Assim como ele fez comigo, sem permissão sem me preocupar com que o que ele pensaria. Afinal como ele mesmo disse. "Somos adultos, vamos encarar isso como tais"  
>Agarrei os cabelos em sua nuca puxando-o para mais perto, e explorando sua boca eu não era beijada há tanto tempo, mas queria realmente voltar a velha forma, digamos assim. Passei minha língua pelos seus lábios soltando devagar seus cabelos. E sorri ainda bem deles me afastando rapidamente o deixando na mesma posição.<p>

- Wow! Quando mandam você agarrar, você agarra mesmo! - Ficou me encarando com um incrível sorriso. – Bom vamos à omelete.

Fiquei sentada observando seus movimentos ele era bom. Não exatamente um Chef profissional, mas sabia fazer suas gracinhas. Ia me perguntando sobre quais ingredientes eu gostava e se tinha alergia a alguma coisa, íamos conversando rindo. Em nenhum momento ele me deixou ajudá-lo até que a incrível omelete ficou pronta, o tempo ia passando e nada de Garrett e Zafrina por fim acredito que foram para sua casa.

- Garrett e Zafrina não vivem aqui? – Perguntou retirando os pratos e levando-os até a pia.

- Não, eles têm sua própria casa dentro da propriedade. Você não havia reparado? – Ele negou e então emendei. – Não vai mesmo me deixar lavar mesmo a louça?

- Não fique sentadinha aí, sim?

- Tudo bem. – Disse e voltei a me sentar na bancada enquanto ele limpava tudo, já eram quase nove horas e nada de Alice, confesso que fiquei um pouco preocupada mas sabia que ela provavelmente estaria saindo com algum cara. Alem do que ela já é maior e bem grandinha sabe o que fazer da vida.

- Alice ainda não voltou você não fica preocupada dela vir tão tarde pela estrada?

- Ela não virá se não chegou até agora. – Dei de ombros, ele já havia terminado de arrumar a bagunça que fez e eu me sentia exausta pelo dia cheio de emoções. Mesmo querendo ficar um pouco mais resolvi ir dormir, assim durante o dia eu teria mais pique. – Bom acho que vou dormir, não vi o tempo passar.

- Eu também vou, tenho tantas coisas pra terminar. Mesmo longe o meu trabalho continua. – Deixamos a cozinha indo direto para a sala, verifiquei as portas e as janelas e passei a subir a escada, Edward em silencio vinha atrás. Me virei para me despedir.

- Então boa noite. – Disse.

- Boa noite, Bella. – Ele chegou bem próximo me dando um selinho, suspirei. E ele apertou ainda mais seus lábios sobre os meus quando pensei em aprofundar o beijo ele se afastou cedo demais. – Boa noite. – Disse novamente entrando em seu quarto.

Fiz o mesmo me apoiando na minha porta eu estava querendo me queimar, e estava gostando cada vez mais de brincar com fogo.

* * *

><p>Vão brincar mesmo...<p>

**Agatha:** Safados ficaram no próximo capitulo =D

**Ana Krol:** Obrigada! Se vc ficou ansiosa por esse, quem dirá o próximo.

**Gby0:** Todos são suspeitos, muito suspeitos! A Bella sabe que o James deixou tudo para ela, só não sabe como administrar + em breve ela vai dar uma reviravolta nisso.

**Tati:** Garrett é super suspeito por ter sido super próximo ao James e a família afinal o que ele quer né? Ninguem sabe...

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS! =D<strong>


	13. Dorminhoco

**Oie! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

O que eu faria agora, eu precisava que ela dissesse tudo isso depoimento oficial.  
>Ela me odiaria quando descobrisse a verdade? Eu só precisava de um depoimento e acho que troquei os pés pelas mãos. Sentei de frente para a janela observando o campo já imerso a escuridão pensando em seu sorriso nos dois beijos que trocamos, na forma como ela já estava relaxada com a minha presença.<br>E a sua confiança em contar algo que a fez sofrer, ela era tão frágil tão pequena ali me contando tudo aquilo eu queria poder protegê-la e fazê-la se sentir segura o que ela deveria ter passado naquela clinica? O que poderia ter acontecido com ela se no mesmo momento ela tivesse que depor.

No dia seguinte após ter ficado pensando em tudo que aconteceu em 24 horas levantei tarde, escutando uma agitação no andar debaixo. Provavelmente Alice voltara de onde estava. Continuei deitado sem saber que horas eram pela claridade já se passava do meio dia.  
>Escutei uma leve batida na porta e ela se abriu.<p>

- Edward? – Era ela.

- Sim, Bella. – Sorri vendo seus cabelos. – Bom dia.

- Ah sinto te informar, mas já passam das duas tarde. – Arregalei os olhos.

- Nossa eu nunca havia dormido tanto! – Ela entrou no quarto se sentando na mesma poltrona a qual passei algumas horas ontem.

-Zafrina achou que você estava morto. –Soltei uma gargalhada. – Você não ronca e não se mexe muito enquanto dorme.

- Como sabe? – Ela ruborizou e eu rapidamente me sentei na cama encarando-a.

- Er... Digamos que em certa hora eu vim verificar se você estava vivo. – Suas bochechas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas, seu rosto parecia estar pegando fogo.

- E porque não me acordou?

- Você parecia estar dormindo tão bem que não quis incomodar, e aposto que Garrett te deu uma canseira ontem pela fazenda.

- Não muito, mesmo assim, obrigada. – Sorri.

- Vou te deixar se arrumar se não Zafrina é capaz de vir aqui e me matar. Estou te impedindo de se alimentar.

- Tudo bem, bom dia. – Disse enquanto ela ia saindo.

- Boa tarde. – Soltou uma risadinha. – Te aguardo na sala. – E saiu.

Me arrumei o mais rapidamente possível olhei para o notebook na mesa e deixei para lá como Emmett mesmo disse o foco agora eram nas comemorações da morte de Osama Bin Laden quem ligaria para um patriota assassinado?

Desci para a sala encontrando Alice e Bella em uma conversa extremamente animada, Alice foi a primeira a notar minha presença.

- Boa tarde, dorminhoco. – Disse sorrindo.

- Boa tarde Alice, vejo que chegou bem da noitada. – Ela ruborizou, enquanto eu desviava de sua poltrona para me sentar ao lado de Bella que esticava a mão para bater na minha.

- Parabéns! – Disse batendo em minha mão. – Jamais pensei que veria Alice com vergonha.

- Para o inferno os dois. – Jogou a almofada em nós enquanto riamos. – Eu não estou achando graça.

- Mas nós, estamos! – Dissemos juntos enquanto encarávamos uma Alice cada vez mais nervosa.

- Olha só que bonitinho. – Ela iria montar sua defesa em cima de nós dois, mas Bella rapidamente a cortou.

- Ela estava me contando sobre a noite que passou com um loirinho.

- Alice! – Repreendi.

- Já sou maior de idade ok? - Virei à cabeça de lado e a observei.

- Não parece. – Ela se enfureceu mais ainda.

- Vocês tiraram o dia pra tirar uma com a minha cara?

- Nós? De jeito nenhum. – Disse com um falso tom de ofendido.

- Ah, quer saber, eu vou terminar minhas peças. Tenho muito que fazer antes de ir para o Canadá. – Se levantou e eu a interrompi.

- Canadá? O que irá fazer lá?

- Exposições da faculdade vão expor meus modelos.

- Que legal.

- Pois é agora, tchau casal. – Olhei para Bella a tempo de vê-la corando pela insinuação dela.

Ficamos em silencio após a saída de Alice logo Zafrina estava na sala perguntando se eu já havia me alimentado e me obrigando a comer. Parecia uma mãe me obrigando, com os famosos ditados que todos já ouviram uma vez ou outra na vida. "Saco vazio não para em pé"

- Quero te mostrar um lugar.

- Sim, que lugar? – Perguntei tomado pela curiosidade.

- O que Garrett realmente te mostrou ontem.

- A parte dos vinhos. – Disse e a vi rolando os olhos.

- Bem típico de Garrett, vinhos?

E então todos os dias ela me levava para conhecer um canto da fazenda, ficamos fazendo isso por uma semana, me divertia e a divertia. Nos conhecíamos e eu sabia que começava a ter, sentir algo mais por ela. Nos beijos, abraços em tudo. Eu vivia duas mentiras agora e sabia que quando ela descobrisse me odiaria.  
>Em uma tarde muito bonita estávamos caminhando pela fazenda já estávamos bem longe da casa principal, conhecia a casa onde Garrett e Zafrina moravam e alguns outros pontos da fazenda.<p>

- Você se isolou aqui tudo por causa do que ocorreu? Está renovando suas energias para retomar algo? – Perguntei.

- Não sei ao certo, quero ser perfeita, quero me valorizar. Quero voltar a ser uma Bella que fui um dia.

- Você nunca me falou como era na clinica. – Ela parou de andar e eu me apressei a me corrigir. – Você não precisa falar... – Ela rapidamente me interrompeu.

- Não, está tudo bem, eu não vejo porque não contar.

- Olha se você realmente não quiser.

- Está tudo bem Edward. – Ela passou a subir em uma colina de lá víamos um grande galpão um celeiro. E a casa principal, ao longe, sentou-se esperando me acomodar ao seu lado como na primeira vez que tentamos caminhar pela fazenda. Aquela vez em que ainda não estava completamente pronta para falar.

- Então... – Esperei ela começar a falar.

- Meus dias na clinica no inicio eram difíceis, pois eu sabia que iriam me pressionar todos os dias eu tinha uma sessão com o doutor Carlisle Cullen. Meu caso foi tratado especialmente por ele, pelo poder de James é claro, ele nunca cuidaria de um caso se não fosse tão em especial.  
>Passava por sessões torturantes em que ele tentava me fazer lembrar, muitas vezes surtava a ponto dele ter que me sedar, sedativos fortes. Consegue imaginar? – Assenti. – Ele é um ótimo médico estava fazendo seu trabalho não. Fiz regressão, fui hipnotizada. E eu não entendia por que. Logo depois descobri que a policia pediu a ele isso, pois eu estava lá pelo que aconteceu com James, quando ele viu que não tinha jeito que minha mente funcionava de uma forma ele desistiu, parou de me pressionar. Depois retomamos brandamente as sessões eram normais, eu falava sobre a minha infância, de como conheci James.<p>

- Você nunca me contou essa parte. – Disse a interrompendo.

- Você quer realmente saber? Não é muito emocionante, chega a ser normal.

- Por mim. – Dei de ombros. – Pode contar, eu não me importo. Gosto da sua voz. – Ela sorriu.

- James tinha ido a Forks passar férias. Ou se livrar de algo que eu nunca saberei então nos conhecemos eu tinha acabado de sair do colégio fazer 18 anos e estava tão feliz. E trabalhava em uma lanchonete apesar de Forks ser completamente parada eu trabalhava meio período, e estudava Francês no tempo livre. Eu queria viajar sair pelo mundo, em uma tarde normal e chuvosa de Forks James apareceu com seu amigo Jacob na lanchonete ele falava com ele em Francês. Falavam de mim é claro, típicos garotos e ele se surpreenderam muito quando respondi que para mim nenhum dos dois interessava. A partir desse dia James passou a ir todos os dias atrás de mim.  
>Me fazendo desmentir o que eu disse, e acabei desmentindo. Saiamos juntos até que ele teve que ir embora. Meus pais quando descobriam como você sabe me proibiram e Jacob também ajudou com a briguinha que tinha com James, coisa de adolescente. Mas no fim eu larguei tudo em Forks e fui embora com ele.<p>

- Amor bandido esse... – Disse sem pensar e ela passou a rir, seu sorriso era tão bonito, o som da gargalhada preenchendo o ambiente eu não resisti e puxei seu rosto de encontro ao meu a beijando. Deitei seu corpo na grama ficando por cima dela, minhas mãos passeando por seu corpo até que novamente ela me parou.

- Não!

- Bella, desculpa. Eu não ...

- Tudo bem, Edward, mas isso já é passar dos limites. Isso não vai acontecer. – Disse com firmeza, mas algo em sua voz confundia isso. Em seus olhos eu via que ela queria.

* * *

><p><em>Se ela quer? Próximo capitulo vai pegar fogo, já vou avisando =D<em>  
><em>Logo também já que vocês pediram tanto por isso o Jacob aparece... A Tanya e já to falando mto..<em>.

**Tati:** Errou o capitulo é no próximo, o fogo todo mesmo é no próximo.

**Juliana:** Em breve =D

**Franciele:** Ele não irá contar tão cedo assim. Mais qnd ele resolver contar pode ser tarde demais.

**Laís:** Os pegas vão começar logo rsrsrs

**Rose Cullen:** Rsrsrs calma posto 1 vez por semana ou + se tiver capitulo.

**Ana Krol:** Vc pode começar a ficar ansiosa agora.

**Gby0:** Ela vai aproveitar sim, ela vai reagir como uma mulher traída ele mentiu pra ela. Mais tem mta coisa legal nisso tudo rsrsrs ao meu ver né. Ela não vai conhecer nem o Jasper e nem Emmett por agora + vão se encontrar.

**Meninas muito obrigada!**

**Beijos **

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS! =D<br>**


	14. Rendição

Oiiiiiii gente!

Ai eu estou tão feliz, realizada com o trailer de BD ontem.

Vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hj eu amo mto mais o Edward do que ontem, CONSEGUIRAM FAZER ISSO hahahaha

É a unica coisa que não existe no livro que eu apoio mto, Jacob apanhando ganhei minha tarde, noite, ano ontem!

**EDWARD SAMBA NA CARA DO CACHORRO!**

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

Havia começado a chover enquanto estávamos sentados, depois do beijo eu havia deixado claro que o que Edward havia feito tinha passado do limite. Ele aceitou, mas o meu corpo simplesmente não aceitava o fato. Ele queria mais, e eu corria em duas direções uma que queria desesperadamente sentir de novo os lábios do Edward e a outra que se apaixonar não era válida, não era necessário. Onde estava a Isabella Swan de duas semanas atrás, aquela que saiu de uma clinica psiquiátrica dizendo que seria uma nova mulher que iria viver. Edward estava pronto para viver com um peso, eu precisava de muita calma, muita paciência comigo mesmo. E ele teria? Eu não saberia a resposta.  
>Corríamos o mais rápido que podíamos para onde era o celeiro lá poderíamos nos abrigar já estávamos completamente encharcados Edward abriu a porta do celeiro e entrou esperando que eu o alcançasse e entrasse também, ele me chamava com as mãos rindo. Corri me abrigando e olhando por todo o lado, era escuro, mas ainda assim dava para perceber que era aqui que Garrett guardava o feno.<p>

- Eu vou tentar achar alguma coisa para iluminar. – Edward disse após fechar a porta, não que não estivesse tão escuro os relâmpagos da chuva que caía iluminava o suficiente. Passaram alguns minutos até que ele voltasse a falar. – Achei algo, parece um lampião ele acendeu e me mostrou.

- E fez se a luz! – Ele sorriu então ele iluminou o que parecia uma lâmpada. Energia elétrica! Eu sabia que alguém devia ser tão inteligente a esse ponto.

- Edward, energia elétrica! – Gritei apontando para a lâmpada.

- Onde será que esta o interruptor. – Passou a procurar e eu também passando a mão pela madeira a procura. – Achei! – A luz no ambiente mostrava uma pilha de feno do lado onde eu estava e ao fundo, meus olhos procuraram Edward encontrando um pouco longe a camisa branca estavam colados em seu corpo seus cabelos pingavam caiam sobre seu rosto, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos, me forcei a isso e balancei a cabeça me livrando dos pensamentos e segui para onde eu poderia sentar, me sentei em cima de um monte de feno. Edward caminhou se sentando ao meu lado. – Está tudo bem Bella?

- Sim.

- Quem diria que um belo dia como estava fazendo se tornaria tão frio e cinza de uma hora para a outra.

- Estava um dia tão bonito, mas não podíamos esperar isso para sempre não é. – Tremi não sabia se era de frio ou apenas a presença de Edward causava isso.

- Esta com frio. – Edward percebendo passou o braço pelos meus ombros me trazendo para perto do corpo dele. Eu tentava me controlar, mas aquele gesto simplesmente desencadeou todos os outros sentimentos que há muito tempo eu não sentia, entre eles o desejo. Tremi mais ainda. Ele passou o braço livre agora pela frente do meu corpo ele passava as mãos em meus braços tentando fazer calor, seria impossível com as roupas ainda molhadas.

Passaram-se alguns minutos enquanto ele ainda estava com os braços ao meu redor a tempestade não dava uma trégua o cheio dele misturado ao da chuva estava me deixando louca eu não conseguia raciocinar e pior eu queria chegar mais perto dele, já não sentia mais frio agora algo me dominava cheguei mais perto e passei meus braços timidamente pela sua cintura me aconchegando ao seu abraço.

- Está melhor? – Ele perguntou, assenti colocando minha cabeça na curva de seu ombro, seu cheiro se intensificou me inebriando. Minha mente gritava "tome uma atitude" e eu o queria meu corpo queria então em uma manobra arriscada depois de eu mesma a uma semana ter afastado de mim com aquele beijo hoje eu daria a partida. Passei meu nariz pelo seu pescoço respirando fundo, sentindo seu cheiro, cheguei mais perto devagar passando a ponta da minha língua em sua pele ainda úmida. – Bella... – Ele ficou rígido e mesmo assim em nenhum momento me barrou. Prensei meus lábios por onde a minha língua passava, senti suas mãos descendo do meu ombro e se encaixando em minhas costas, levemente levei meus dentes em sua pele raspando levemente escutando um gemido. Aquilo me deu mais confiança levantei meu rosto encontrando o dele minha mão foi ate sua nuca puxando para um beijo, nossos lábios se encontraram com força, sua língua me pedia passagem a chupei com vontade enrolando minha língua na dele.  
>Sua mão ainda na base das minhas costas como se fosse me impedir de fugir eu não fugiria agora, meu corpo pedia o dele. Sua outra mão prendia meu rosto unindo mais ainda a ele levantei e subi em seu colo beijando-o correspondendo o mesmo entusiasmo dele. Seu tronco desceu em cima do feno me levando junto, um gemido saiu de sua boca causando arrepios por todo meu corpo. Prendi seu lábio com meus dentes puxando-o suas mãos agarravam minhas coxas por cima da calça jeans.<p>

- Se você não parar agora, eu não vou poder voltar atrás. É melhor se decidir de uma vez, ou me afasta ou vamos com isso até o fim. – Ele falou com dificuldade para respirar.

- Quem disse que eu quero parar.

Ele virou meu corpo ficando por cima do meu enquanto minhas mãos puxavam a camisa molhada colada em seu corpo, enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço eu estava com dificuldade, e sua boca sugando minha pele me fazia ficar mole embaixo dele. Ele levantou e arrancou sua camisa agarrando minhas mãos com força logo depois, levando-as acima da minha cabeça.

- Fica quietinha. – Ele pediu olhando em meus olhos, eu apenas assenti.

Segurando meus braços com apenas uma mão ele desceu até minha camisa, abrindo botão por botão lentamente, sem tirar os olhos do meu corpo ele chegou até o ultimo botão abrindo completamente minha camisa eu queria sentir sua pele sobre a minha, meio caminho andado era que eu estava sem sutiã.

Edward olhava para meus seios voltando a descer sobre meu corpo em direção aos mesmos sua boca chegou ao mamilo intumescido me levando a loucura, ele chupava com força ainda segurando meus braços alternando de um seio para o outro com a sua mão livre.

Eu não tinha mais controle sobre meu corpo os gemidos saiam descontroladamente pelos meus lábios e Edward parecia adorar aquilo. Sua mão afrouxou o aperto do meus braços deslizando a mão até chegar a lateral dos meus seios, com uma mão de cada lado ele me olhou nos olhos apertando os mamilos me fazendo gemer alto olhando para ele, apertava meus seios abafando meus gemidos com sua boca,ele abriu minhas pernas com o joelho. Instintivamente abri mais, suas mãos foram deslizando ele sempre me olhando.

- Você é tão linda. – Olhava para sua mão em meu corpo. Chegando até o cós da minha calça ele abriu o botão lentamente, me torturava, eu já não sabia se agüentaria tanto tempo, desceu o zíper e eu o ajudei levantando meu quadril enquanto ele puxava minha calça.

- Edward . – Gemi

- Shii.

Puxou minha calça levando minha calcinha junto com ela jogando-a no chão ao lado da sua camisa, suas mãos percorreram minhas coxas, seu rosto estava próximo, levantei o quadril de encontro a seu rosto, eu queria um contato maior

- Calma. – Seus dedos passaram pela minha pele causando fogo, ele se ajoelhou em minha frente segurando minhas coxas. Apoiei-me em meus cotovelos para olhá-lo melhor. – Você tem um cheiro tão bom. – Sussurrou chegando cada vez mais perto. – Você está tão molhada. – Perdi o equilíbrio sentindo seus dedos passando por toda a extensão do meu sexo, de cima abaixo, gemi alto, há quanto tempo eu não sentia tanto desejo na vida. Seus dedos passaram a trabalhar em meu sexo. – Tão apertada. – Senti quando ele colocou o segundo dedo, mordendo meu clitóris.

- Edward! – Gritei com o que me restava de forças sua língua trabalhava junto com seus dedos rapidamente, estocando e passando de um lado para o outro. Ele sabia tão bem o que estava fazendo.

- Você é tão gostosa. – Disse ainda em me sexo, eu sentia os espasmos chegando eu estava pronta. – Vem Bella, goza pra mim, vem. – Seus dedos entravam e saiam muito rápido, eu apertava seus dedos, revirei meus olhos com a sensação chegando ao meu ápice. Minha respiração ficou rápida eu tentava normalizar minha respiração, Edward havia levantado tirando sua calça rapidamente, levantei e me sentei tirando a minha camisa ficando completamente nua agora, olhei para Edward seus olhos estavam mais escuros. Desejo.

Puxei de encontro a minha boca pela nuca puxando seus cabelos, Edward gemia selvagemente em minha boca, senti seu membro em minha coxa seus lábios desceram até meu pescoço eu o puxei para que ele ficasse por cima de mim.

- Abra as pernas. – Comandou.

Senti a cabecinha de seu pau entre meus lábios e empurrei meu corpo de encontro a ele. Gemíamos juntos pelo contato Edward estocava rapidamente contra meu corpo enquanto eu arranhava suas costas, agarrava seus ombros. Hora ele ia rápido, lentamente, tirando todo o seu membro e colocando de volta com força. Eu arfava me entregando as sensações.

- Você é tão apertada, deliciosa. – Gemia em meu ouvido mordendo a minha orelha.

- Mais fundo Edward. – Pedi gemendo em seu ouvido.

Edward segurou minhas pernas trazendo-as para cima me fazendo abraçar seu corpo, fazendo ir mais fundo ainda. Ele estocava com força me fazendo gritar de prazer, gritei enquanto ele gemia em meu ouvido, eu apertava seu membro. O orgasmo chegou tão forte que mordi seu ombro gemendo contra a carne. Edward tremia em cima de mim também chegando ao seu ápice.

Ele saiu de cima de mim deitando ao meu lado me puxando para seus braços nossas respirações rápidas, eu estava tão cansada que acabei dormindo.

- Acorda. – Senti beijos dados em minha face. – Acorda. – E mais beijos, eu queria continuar com os olhos fechados e fingir dormir, porém minha mente e meu corpo me traíram. E eu ouvi mais um pedido seguido de risos, não tive como não abrir os olhos. – Oi, parou de chover. – Edward me olhou com um sorriso safado e ao mesmo tempo deslumbrante. – Nossas roupas secaram. – Olhei para baixo e eu estava abraçada a ele, corei, estávamos nus ainda e as imagens do que fizemos vivas em minha mente. Quando olhei novamente em seus olhos ele abaixou seus lábios no meu pedindo passagem se colocando em cima de mim novamente.

Seu corpo colando ao meu enquanto seus lábios colados nos meus, sua língua explorava a minha boca. Passei minhas mãos por seus ombros descendo pelo seu tronco até sua cintura quando precisava de ar ele passou seus lábios para outros pontos do meu rosto, arfando.

- Diga que não se arrepende. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Não. – Sua respiração parou. – Não, me arrependo. – Seu corpo voltou a se movimentar me apertando mais a ele. Seus lábios já em meu pescoço, senti um arrepio.

- É melhor nos vestirmos, já está tarde.

Saímos de mãos dadas do galpão eu não podia deixar de olhar para nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Eu estava parecendo uma adolescente, uma pateta sorridente e feliz como há muito tempo não estava.

- Está com frio?

- Um pouco. – Ele me apertou enquanto caminhávamos para chegar até casa principal.

- Tem que tomar um banho quente, não quero te ver doente. – Disse de um modo carinhoso beijando meus cabelos. Passei minhas mãos em torno de sua cintura. E assim seguimos até a casa.

* * *

><p><em>E todo mundo grita " Go Bella" e todas suspiram " Ai Edward"<em>  
><em>Eu sinceramente só consigo suspirar e não é só um " Ai Edward"não, é muito mais! Rsrsrs<em>

_E agora gente cadê a verdade que o Edward não conta, cadê esse assassino? Ele está chegando e vai aprontar._

**Gby00:** Provavelmente sim, eu vou dar uma atenção ao casal mas não sei quando. Por enquanto só estou desenrolando o Beward. Foi um grande amor mesmo, mas já tá na hora de vivver outro com o Edward =D

**Agatha:** Mais vc hein! Infelizmente ele vai aparecer não sei o quanto ainda + vai hahaha

**A Tati não mandou review nesse capitulo mais vai um recado pra ela.**

Tati tá vendo a Agatha aí em cima? Pois essa peste leu uma one-shot sua agora ela fica pegando no meu pé pelos meus comentários inocentes. Vê se pode! Rsrsrsrs  
>Só tenho leitoras abusadas msm, me zoam por causa do Carlisle acabam comigo pelos meus COMENTÁRIOS INOCENTES pq são tá! Rsrsrs<p>

_Meninas obrigada =D_

_Me divirto com vcs!_

_Bjs_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS! =D<strong>_  
><em>


	15. Desmoronando

**Olá!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

**From:** Emmett McCarty .gov  
><strong>For:<strong> Edward Masen e..gov  
><strong>Assunto: <strong> AONDE VOCE SE METEU?

EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN!

ONDE É QUE VOCÊ SE METEU? JÁ FAZ DUAS SEMANAS, DUAS EDWARD, VOCÊ PODE ATÉ NÃO DAR A MINIMA PARA O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO NO MUNDO. MAS EU FAÇO!

EU TENHO VIDA E OLHA QUANDO A BOMBA EXPLODIR EU NÃO VOU SEGURAR.

Emmett McCarty.

Eu vi duas semanas e meses de trabalho caindo sobre meu colo, vi todo o trabalho de investigação e cada suspeita que tive de Bella, Emmett com certeza iria me matar. Passei a reler cada email que recebi arquivos e mais arquivos analisando cada informação recebida de Jacob Black em uma foto recente lá estava ele. Moreno, alto, um porte de charlatão.  
>Típico político, uma foto bacana que não engana ninguém, pelo menos não a minha pessoa. Continuei analisando até ouvir uma batida na porta.<p>

- Edward, sou eu, Alice.

- Oi Alice, pode entrar.

- Vim me despedir. – Franzi o cenho.

- Eu vou para o Canadá, não se lembra?

- Oh! É mesmo, então boa viagem. – Me levantei e a abracei.

- Cuide bem da Bella, e espero que quando voltar você esteja aqui ainda. – Sorri.

- Cuidarei dela, pode deixar comigo.

- Sabe Edward, eu gosto de você. Você me parece muito confiável. – Ela parou por um momento e me examinou. – Me lembra tanto alguém, eu não sei dizer exatamente quem, mas sim, me lembra alguém.

- Quando se lembrar me avise. Tudo bem?

- Com certeza. – Nos abraçamos mais uma vez e ela partiu.

Voltei minha atenção para o notebook e digitando uma resposta a Emmett com a minha decisão de ir até Roma na manhã seguinte.

**From:** Edward Masen e..gov  
><strong>For:<strong> Emmett McCarty .gov  
><strong>Assunto:<strong> RES – AONDE VOCÊ SE METEU?

_Estarei indo para Roma me encontrar com vocês amanhã._

_Precisamos conversar._

Edward Masen

Fechei o notebook colocando-o de volta na mochila, amanha durante a reunião eu teria que usá-lo passei a me sentir culpado porque eu sabia que Emmett estava sendo pressionado a falar onde eu estava, ou onde eu havia me metido. Se havíamos descoberto algo. Tínhamos outras obrigações outros casos que não podiam esperar. Apesar de tantos outros agentes que podem cuidar do caso nós três éramos o topo da pirâmide, logo alguns casos passavam por nós.  
>Ainda estava com a roupa que sai para andar com Bella eu mesmo havia mandado ela tomar um banho quente e não fui fazer o mesmo. Tomei meu banho já era quase a hora do jantar e logo Zafrina viria nos chamar, estava secando meus cabelos quando houve uma leve batida na porta.<p>

- Entre.

- Oi. – Sorri ao ouvir sua voz, me sentia um idiota agora sorrindo com a toalha na cabeça por mais que ela não pudesse ver meu rosto. – Vejo que também tomou banho.

- Sim. – Levantei meus olhos olhando-a, sorria era um sorriso diferente doce. Eu gostava desse sorriso. Em retribuição sorri também.

- Vem, deixa eu cuidar disso.

Ela pegou a toalha das minhas mãos e passou a secar meus cabelos sentia a toalha passar suavemente sentindo seu corpo tão perto do meu. Minhas mãos foram para sua cintura tentando encurtar a distancia apesar de pouca, fiquei ali segurando enquanto ela subia e descia com a toalha, por fim largou a toalha passando seus dedos entrei os fios. Talvez querendo dar um jeito nos fios ou apenas fazer um carinho.  
>Me desliguei um pouco sentindo seu toque, minhas mãos ainda em sua cintura puxei e encostei minha cabeça em sua barriga. Passei a pensar em como ela reagiria quando eu contasse a verdade, em quem eu sou e para quem eu trabalho. Sua confiança em mim acabaria? Ficaria brava a ponto de me expulsar? Ou juntos descobriríamos uma forma de abrir sua mente?<p>

A verdade é que eu não sabia como ela iria reagir, tinha medo do pior, ela iria me afastar. Eu abriria novamente um buraco em seu coração como James abriu quando foi assassinado. Da pior forma ela confiou se entregou e eu a apunhalei pelas costas.  
>Levantei minha cabeça olhando seu sorriso enquanto suas mãos seguravam meus cabelos pela nuca, parecia que o tempo tinha parado e só estávamos nós dois ali, nenhum som, há não ser de nossas respirações. E o seu sorriso que contagiava fazendo-me sorrir também.<p>

- Sobre hoje à tarde. – Eu comecei a falar ainda sorrindo, quando ela me interrompeu.

- Somos adultos. – Sorriu.

- Sim somos. Mas talvez não tenha sido altamente romântico tomar-lhe entre o feno.

- Tomar-me? – Ela deu uma risada alta. – Parece até um galã de livros antigos. O que irá fazer agora, pedir minha mão ao meu pai? Sinto informar que isso não será possível.

- Se assim você desejar, eu até me casaria. – Disse sorrindo.

- Viúvas endinheiradas lhe atraem senhor Masen? – Disse com um tom divertido.

- Sim, muito. Ainda mais quando são extremamente jovens e saudáveis como a senhorita. – Outra gargalhada.

- E quanto ao romantismo?

- Posso providenciar.

- Para quando?

- Agora.

Puxei seu corpo para que ela se deitasse na cama beijando-a com toda vontade, carinho e talvez até amor que eu pudesse expressar naquele momento minha mão em seu pescoço fazendo carinho com a ponta dos meus dedos, sua pele estava quente e seus cabelos ainda úmidos pelo banho, seu cheiro me inebriando. Como e porque eu nunca havia reparado antes em seu cheiro? Quando a ar faltou desci meus beijos até seu pescoço sentindo seu cheiro. Zafrina então bateu na porta e entrou.

- O jantar está... – Ela parou quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo. – Oh! – Suspirou. – Desculpe.. Eu... O jantar está pronto. – Partiu extremamente vermelha.

- Isso foi altamente romântico para você? – Perguntou acariciando meu rosto, fechei os olhos para aproveitar o carinho.

- Claro que sim, houve até a famosa interrupção. – Rimos juntos.

- É melhor descermos.

Vesti minha camisa e descemos de mãos dadas até a sala de jantar, Zafrina estava lá ainda corada pela vergonha de ter nos atrapalhado.

- Eu... Desculpem-me, de novo. – Disse.

- Não tem problema Zá, você não fez nada demais.

- Garrett e eu vamos à cidade para a festa, não querem ir? – Convidou Bella olhou para mim em busca de respostas. Por mim o que ela decidisse estaria decidido.

- Não, vamos ficar por aqui.

- Tudo bem, então eu já vou indo. Iremos jantar na cidade, boa noite. – Pegou seu casaco e se saiu sem nos dar chance de dizer o mesmo.

- Ela está muito envergonhada.

- Foi você que me agarrou. – Disse e começou a rir, puxei sua cadeira para que ela se acomodasse.

- E você não gostou? – Me sentei a sua frente.

- O que eu posso responder em uma situação como essa? – Disse pensativa.

- Que adorou?

- Você é muito convencido.

- Sou bom no que faço. – Sorri finalizando o tema.

Passamos o jantar fazendo o mesmo que fazíamos conversando sobre nós mesmos, cada vez mais encantado e curioso sobre ela eu ia me afundando em minha própria mentira. Após o jantar eu a ajudei a colocar os pratos na lava louça e assistimos um pouco de TV até que o sono, eu entendia seus bocejos como isso. Chamaram a atenção.

- Você me parece cansada, é melhor subirmos.

- Tudo bem. – Disse

Subi as escadas apoiando-a até a porta do seu quarto, e antes que eu pudesse dizer boa noite. Um convite partiu de seus lábios.

- Você não conhece meu quarto. Quer conhecer?

- É um convite? – Perguntei

- É um convite para muito mais do que isso. Ou você realmente acreditou em meus bocejos e os pratos que eu poderia muito bem lavar, deixados na lava louças.

- Além de uma bela viúva também uma grande sedutora.

- Posso ser muito mais do que isso. Muito mais Edward, basta ter paciência para descobrir. – Sorriu.

Abriu a porta do quarto eu a seguia até parar no meio do quarto. Era enorme, bem maior que o meu e muito bonito, claro os tons pastéis estavam presentes duas portas, o closet e o banheiro. E bem ali uma cama com dossel bem estilo antigo. Não contrastava com o resto da decoração, mesmo assim era bonita.  
>E em seu centro sentada na ponta ela estava ali desabotoando sua blusa me olhando em um convite mudo que eu jamais recusaria, fui até ela puxando-a e levantando da cama beijando-a da forma que a beijei mais cedo enquanto estávamos no celeiro. Seus gemidos admitiam de que ela gostava.<p>

Suas mãos puxavam minha camisa enquanto minha mão foi até o fecho do seu sutiã soltando-o, ela terminou de retirar enquanto eu descia meus lábios até seu seio, beijando e mordendo em seguida. Seu gritinho de surpresa me fez rir. Com a mão livre eu massageava seu outro seio. Desci a mão até a sua calça de moletom puxando-a tentando retirar. Esfreguei meu rosto pela sua pele.  
>Descendo até sua calcinha a empurrei para que ela se sentasse na cama novamente, abri suas pernas lentamente, deslizei minhas mãos até seus pés. Eu não comandaria nada agora. Não havia necessidade, queria conhecer seu corpo, cada pedaço dele. Ontem nós fomos apressados e pelo calor do momento.<p>

Fechei suas pernas, beijando cada um de seus pés massageando-os recebendo seus gemidos de aprovação. Subi minha mão até sua panturrilha nunca parando com a massagem. Cheguei aos seus joelhos, passei minhas mãos por trás de ambos. Cheguei a suas coxas e apertei sentindo a pele macia. E finalmente eu estava de pé puxando minha camisa pela cabeça jogando-a em algum lugar do quarto o mesmo fiz com minha calça e minha boxer. Minhas mãos foram até seu quadril puxando sua calcinha, sempre a olhando nos olhos.  
>Minha mão foi até seu sexo, ela estava tão molhada, perfeita. Apertei seu clitóris, acariciei, usei meus dedos entre seus lábios até chegar a sua entrada, ela estava apressada impulsionando seus quadris para maior contato.<p>

- Com pressa?

- Não me torture. – Saiu como um gemido, quando o meu dedo do meio em seu sexo e o polegar apertava seu clitóris. – eu quero você querido, no lugar do seu dedo.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, mas quero que suba para o meio da cama e fique de costas para mim.

- Quer tomar-me de quatro, senhor. – Brincou.

- Quase isso... – Disse olhando seu corpo enquanto segurava meu membro em minhas mãos. – Quero poder tocar você, mesmo por trás, sem problemas. – Disse em seu ouvido quando ela já estava de costas no meio da cama como pedi. Virou o rosto de lado, me encaixei nela beijando seus lábios empurrando contra seu corpo. Seus gemidos abafados contra minha boca. Cada vez mais fortes minhas investidas contra seu corpo ficavam, minhas mãos massageando seus seios.

Apertavam seus mamilos, as mãos dela me puxavam mais ainda subiam até minha cabeça, puxava meus cabelos.

- Quero mais Edward. – Rebolava em meu colo, já que estava sentado em cima dos meus pés impulsionando meu corpo. Eu estava quase lá, queria que ela viesse junto comigo. Desci uma das mãos passando por sua barriga, até chegar em seu clitóris apertando e beliscando.

- Vem comigo, amor. – Disse me seu ouvido mordiscando seu lóbulo.

Não passou muito tempo até que alcançássemos juntos, estávamos deitados, Bella em meus braços e minha cabeça a preocupação voltará com força. O que eu faria agora, e se ela quisesse me acompanhar para Roma amanha? Eu não tinha como fugir teria que ir até lá querendo ou não.

- Eu tenho que ir até Roma amanhã bem cedo. – Disse de uma vez olhando para o teto, enquanto ela brincava com os meus dedos.

- Vai voltar? – Senti certa insegurança em sua voz.

- Claro. – Sorri enquanto ela se apoiava em meu peito, olhando meu rosto a espera da resposta. – Eu voltei da última vez, não foi?

E dormimos abraçados naquela noite, eu tive que sair cedo ela dormia tão profundamente que fiquei com muita pena de acordá-la por fim deixei apenas um bilhete.

_Senti muita pena em te acordar, estava dormindo tão bem. Tão linda.  
>Eu volto logo para que você não sinta minha falta. Assim como já sinto a sua.<em>

_Edward_

* * *

><p><em>Feliz Dia dos Namorados!<em>

_Vocês querem que o Edward conte a verdade? Mas acho que alguém irá contar antes dele..._

**Tati:** Lógico que eu falei onde ia ser, eu falei pelo twitter. Eu não sou má eu já tinha postado o capitulo rsrsrs eu só vi depois de postar tá! É eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando comentei, não era eu! Eu estava possuída rsrsrs

**PhiCullen:** Tarada! Edward vai tentar calma.

**StephanieMaria:** Voltou mulher, quanto tempo hein? Adora uma safadeza que tarada senhor! Rsrsrs

**AnaKrol:** Brigada =D Tem que ir com calma não adianta atropelar os bois. Eu atropelaria rsrsrs

**Agatha:** Eu com um Edward desses nunca mais tem capitulo rsrsrs só isso... E VC NUNCA SERÁ A MAIS PURA DE TODAS

**Bah Kika:** Totalmente perdido... Coitado!

Meninas muito obrigada =D

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>


	16. Roma

Olá!

Autora com tosse do cachorro louco chegando...

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Assim que o sol nasceu eu já estava a caminho de Roma eu sabia que Emmett provavelmente estaria furioso e que Jasper estaria tentando o acalmar. E não deu outra quando cheguei ao hotel eu encontrei Emmett, apenas ele e extremamente furioso.

- Edward, onde é que você estava?

-Na fazenda. – Disse só isso indo me sentar na poltrona a sua frente.

- Não banque o engraçadinho, você está a duas semanas, duas! Sem me dar noticias, sem relatórios enquanto eu e Jasper seguramos a bomba aqui. Você tem noção Edward que a chefia inteira esta em cima de mim, por conta de um pedido seu?

- E que pedido seria esse?

- Jacob Black. Você se meteu em sérios problemas, alias nos meteu. – Ele pegou uma pasta preta e jogou em meu colo.

Jacob Black

_Nasceu em Forks, conheceu James Swan ainda no colégio com quem disputou muitas posições. Apesar da competição eram grandes amigos. Segundo testemunhas Jacob era uma espécie de base em muitas das direções tomadas por ele, fizeram faculdade juntos, viajam juntos. O único problema maior que tiveram foi Isabella Swan, ambos apaixonados por ela, mas ela apenas escolheu James, ficaram um bom tempo sem se falar após o casamento de James. Retomando a amizade pouco antes da morte.  
>Com Jacob se tornando seu secretário e assistente teve em torno de si uma roda de amigos muito poderosa. O Chanceler Caius Volturi irmão do presidente Aro Volturi e Marcus Volturi tio de ambos.<br>_

_Os Volturi criaram uma relação muito especial com Jacob até mais que com James que fazia parte ativamente do governo, seu nível de amigos aumentou bastante também chamando atenção de James, na época um mês antes de sua morte. Os dois brigaram por uma suspeita de desvio de dinheiro.  
>James expos toda sua desconfiança do amigo que se agarrou aos amigos poderosos e criticou a forma como James estava levando seu mandado como primeiro ministro. James que vinha de uma família onde a política honesta sempre ficou em primeiro lugar mesmo sem provas demitiu Jacob.<em>

Jacob então passou a ser assistente dos Volturis fato curioso que no dia da morte de James Jacob Black tinham uma viagem marcada para Grécia, ele conversou com James horas antes.

_Com base inicial descobrimos que James desconfiava de Jacob, esse transferia dinheiro para contas fantasmas suas ou de quem mais estava junto com ele. E que seu encontro pode ter sido no mesmo dia de sua morte._

Ao ler o breve relatório, que por sinal estava muito pequeno olhei para Emmett.

- Ele tem as costas quentes Edward, não pude conseguir mais do que isso. E minha entrada no sistema de arquivos confidenciais do governo está bloqueada.

- Como? – Sabia que eles poderiam fazer algo do tipo, mas jamais imaginei que fossem tão rápido.

- Sim, bloquearam assim que descobriram com quem estamos mexendo. Tanya quer que voltemos para Inglaterra e nós três vamos depor sobre o porquê chegamos a esse suspeito. Ou melhor, pessoa.

- Estão com medo. – Afirmei.

- Mais do que você possa imaginar. – Disse olhando para a janela pensativo. – Sabe pelo que vamos passar, podemos perder o direito de investigadores. O que conseguiu da Swan?

- Ela me contou como foi o assassinato. – Disse fechando a pasta.

- Contou a ela o que você é?

- Não. – Desviei o olhar de Emmett rapidamente. – Onde está Jasper?

- Foi para o Canadá, Tanya o retirou da missão para cumprir a segurança de alguém, não entrou em detalhes só mandou Jasper para lá.

- Para o Canadá? Alice Brandom foi para o Canadá ontem a noite.

- Então provavelmente estavam no mesmo vôo e na mesma poltrona. – arqueou a sobrancelha. - Pelo amor de Deus Edward deixe de ser desconfiado um momento.

- Não estou desconfiado, foi apenas um comentário.

- E porque não contou a ela?

- Não tive coragem.

- Dormiu com ela? – Era aonde eu temia que a conversa chegasse.

- Dormi.

- Bastardo! Você está apaixonado Edward? – Emmett sorriu.

- Não sei Emmett, e porque está sorrindo?

- Porque já estava na hora de você arranjar uma esposa. – Arregalei os olhos.

- Como você pode me dizer que irei casar com ela, eu só dormi com ela duas vezes.

- Duas vezes? Um mês naquela fazenda e só dormiu com ela duas vezes? Edward e quanto desse desempenho renderam na investigação. Siga meu conselho, o trabalho primeiro e depois o amor. E se eu fosse você contaria rapidinho para ela o que você é na verdade. Diga Edward qual foi a invenção que você passou para ela para que ela o recebesse tão cordialmente. Essa mulher tem sérios problemas mentais.

- Não fale assim dela. – Rosnei e Emmett sorriu.

- Ela vale cada rosnado desse?

- Emmett, chega. Você está bravo comigo por ter te metido nisso, desculpe ok? Mas pare com isso, eu assumo o risco.

- Eu só estou implicando Edward, não te culpo. – Disse sorrindo, às vezes por mais difícil que pareça. Era difícil saber quando Emmett levava a serio ou brincava. Era uma boa pessoa, inocente, mas com grande percepção.

- Bem eu não menti a vida, eu ocultei o que era, eu sou um empresário é isso.

- E dormiu com ela usando esse argumento? "Sou um empresário" – Repetiu minha fala me imitando. – Essa foi muito fácil.

- Deixa de ser idiota, não foi assim. – Disse.

- Então foi como?

- Foi aos poucos, e eu comecei a sentir uma atração por ela então aconteceu. – Expliquei.

- Sei a tal da química.

- Emmett eu preciso contar a verdade a ela.

- E bem, terá que ser rápido meu amigo. Jacob Black embarcou para Itália em um vôo ontem a noite. Se ele for mesmo o culpado. Vem atrás dela para queima de arquivo.

- O que? – Gritei.

- Edward essa foi a única informação que recebi ele está vindo.

- Eu preciso voltar Emmett, agora.

- Me mantenha informado.

Saí correndo do hotel, eu não sabia se Garrett e Zafrina já haviam voltado e se ao menos estivessem na fazenda Isabella estaria a salvo. Como Emmett mesmo havia dito as costas quentes de Jacob o deixava a vontade de fazer o que ele quisesse. Durante o caminho verifiquei no porta luvas do carro se a arma estava lá e munição. Levei uma hora para chegar a Volterra o que me irritou mais ainda, desci do carro e vi um carro diferente a bandeira da França esticada e a placa do governo. Jacob.  
>Arranquei a arma do porta luvas e coloquei na parte de trás da calça, esperava que não fosse tão tarde, entrei em todos os cômodos da casa. Vazia.<p>

Sai andando pela mesma porta que havia entrado até ouvir vozes no lado de trás da casa, nunca havia reparado naquela parte da casa havia um balanço e Bella estava sentada de costas um homem alto, moreno de cabelos escuros.

- Bella. – Chamei.

- Edward! – Sorriu. – Você voltou cedo. – Veio andando em minha direção. – Eu pensei que fosse ficar o dia todo sozinha, só que hoje de manha eu estava saindo para andar e encontrei o Jacob, lembra-se que eu lhe contei. – Assenti sendo levado sobre ela pelo braço. – Jacob Black esse é Edward Masen, Edward esse é o Jacob.

- Prazer. – Ele respondeu me olhando com um sorriso falso. Como todo político. – Não nos conhecemos de algum lugar?

- Acredito que não. – Respondi, arrumando rapidamente a arma na parte de trás das minhas costas prendendo-a e a escondendo na camisa.

- Jacob, Edward é de Londres ele é empresário. Cuida dos negócios da família talvez você já tenha ouvido falar. – Bella disse rapidamente enquanto Jacob me encarava, como se tentasse se lembrar então ele abriu a boca e fechou varias vezes até falar.

- Como disse que era o seu nome mesmo? – Perguntou.

- Edward.

- Masen? – Perguntou o que eu confirmei apenas com um aceno. – É claro, Edward Masen agente do FBI, você está cuidando do caso de James. Eu recebi uma foto sua há um mês, quando atualizaram o caso. – Senti a mão de Bella deixar meu braço, eu senti seu olhar em meu rosto e eu só conseguia olhar para Jacob que mantinha um sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto.

- Jacob? – Bella chamou sua atenção.

- Sim, Bella.

- Bem eu tenho... Coisas para arrumar, fique a vontade.

- Infelizmente eu só passei para te dar um abraço. Eu tenho que voltar para França, e logo mais vou a Londres. – Terminou olhando para mim.

- Então adeus Jacob, boa viagem. – Ela foi de encontro a ele.

- Adeus querida. – Ele deu um beijo em seu rosto e a abraçou me encarando. – Fico muito feliz que está bem.

- Eu o acompanho até o carro.

Bella o seguiu até o carro e eu os segui, não tinha muito o que dizer ele parecia ter planejado tudo. Era claro que para ele, ela não sabia quem eu na verdade sou. Quando o carro partiu ela se virou com os olhos triste e que provavelmente me acusavam de muito mais do que a mentira.

- É verdade? – Ela gritou.

- Eu posso explicar, por favor.

- Não precisa me explicar nada, sua resposta foi o suficiente. Quero você fora daqui já conseguiu o que queria porque não vai logo. – Subia as escadas da casa e eu a segui.

- Eu não consegui nada! – Gritei. – Bella, por favor, me escuta, eu posso explicar. – Supliquei.

- E eu não quero ouvir, vai embora! – Gritou e entrou na casa subindo as escadas correndo.

Subi atrás dela tentando entrar no quarto ela o havia trancado.

- Bella abra essa porta.

- É melhor você ir embora, saia já daqui eu já te contei tudo que você queria saber não é mesmo?

- Basta um vir aqui e você vai acreditar? Olha você precisa me ouvir.

- Eu não quero ouvir nada Edward Masen, vai embora agora! – Forcei mais uma vez a porta e nada. Retirei a arma das costas esperando que ela não estivesse atrás da mesma e atirei na fechadura, que abriu. Foi arriscado, mas no momento que vi a cara de Bella me arrependi do que eu havia feito mesmo assim fui até ela.

- Escuta aqui, você acha que está a salvo aqui? Não, você não achou tão errado te deixarem viva? Você é idiota Isabella porque ele vai vir atrás de você. E o meu maior suspeito é Jacob Black. – A segurava pelos ombros enquanto ela chorava.

- Vai embora, agora. – Disse entre soluços. – Eu não quero te ver nunca mais! Você é nada mais que um mentiroso, você é mais frio e calculista do que qualquer assassino, eu te dei a minha casa. Você me usou. – Seus olhos brilhavam pela raiva. – Jacob jamais mataria o próprio amigo.

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza, você nem se lembra do rosto do assassino. Acha mesmo que não pode ser ele? Pois eu tenho certeza que é ele.

- Então porque não o prendeu. – Gritou. – Se você é tão esperto e cheio de si, porque não fez o seu trabalho. Meu depoimento você já tem, fora! – Me empurrou para fora do quarto. – Saí.

- Bella, me escuta, eu gosto de você. Eu tinha uma idéia diferente- Segurei seus braços queria que ela visse que eu estava falando a verdade. - Me arrependo de ter mentido.

- Isso não muda nada, vai embora. – Eu vi algo em seus olhos que me fez recuar. – E eu espero que você ganhe um premio com o meu depoimento. Vai embora Edward.

Então eu fui embora e esperava encontrar Jacob Black ainda na estrada.

* * *

><p><em>Chegou a peste. Hunf!<em>

_Eis aqui a autora com ataque alérgico a xarope Vicky falando._

_Xarope desgraçado! Sim eu to com raiva pela reação precisava compartilhar..._

_Torçam pra reação alérgica passar logo que eu quero escrever. E tossindo como um cachorro louco não rola concentração._

**Kivial:** Não é o Jasper eles realmente se encontraram + não é ele. Essa raiva da Bella irá logo passar.

**Ana Krol:** E pra piorar foi o Jacob não com todas as letras mais contou.

**Tati:** Realmente vc não vale nada, qnd escrevi eu nem pensei nisso rsrsrs. Só vc me fez perceber isso agora. Curiosa não aconteceu nada demais, mais vai acontecer na fazenda rsrsrs

**Gby00:** Errou! Foi quase Alice não retornará para fic por enquanto. Não tenho planos para ela ainda Bella não ficará grávida. Também não tenho planos para isso, os que tenho para ela não seria bom pra grávida nenhuma. Eles vão continuar juntos não se preocupe.

**Agatha:** Minha bio no twitter: Eu sou maldosa, com vcs até que não mais se vc convivesse comigo o dia todo kkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Stephanie:** Ai que bom! Vc foi a segunda a me mandar review. Também não tenho namorado + queria ter ganhado presente lógicoooooo!

**PhiCullen:** Inspiração pra lemon? Sei lá as vezes eu to escutando música aí sai rsrsrs pro lemon do capitulo 14 eu acho eu tava escutando E.T da Katy Perry + olha já saiu tanto lemon com Muse também rsrsrs aí vai fluindo.

Meninas obrigada =D

Bjs

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS!<strong>


	17. Uma visita inesperada

_Olá!_

_Quero agradecer as leitoras que add fanfic nos favoritos =D_

**Agome chan, BackYardigans, Lais14, Lyric T., Mylla Lino, Priis Azize Cullen, Reneesme Black, suelly, tatu07**

_Não sejam timidas, apareçam. =D_

_E apareçam também na fanfic da Tati & Nina Rickman **If Only BE**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV <strong>

_Senti muita pena em te acordar, estava dormindo tão bem. Tão linda.  
>Eu volto logo para que você não sinta minha falta. Assim como já sinto a sua.<em>

_Edward_

Eu estava encantada com suas palavras e com tudo que havia acontecido. Ainda na cama só lembrando o dia e a noite passada, virei puxando o travesseiro sentindo seu cheiro era tão bom.  
>A casa continuava silenciosa sinal que Garrett e Zafrina não haviam voltado da tal festa, levantei seguindo para fazer minha higiene e preparar meu café. Ali sentada, vi o quanto eu gostava quando tinha companhia a solidão na clinica. Me fez aprender a gostar de nunca estar sozinha. Era tão triste, tão chato você nunca ter ninguém para conversar a não ser o médico e seu enfermeiro. Claro que momentos solitários também eram bem vindos sempre que se precisa pensar.<p>

Minha vida se resume em três estágios, a normal que eu pensei que nunca seria feliz. A típica adolescente que se sentia triste e que o mundo a odiava. Quando sai da fase adolescente e conheci James onde minha vida se tornou uma montanha russa e agora após James onde tudo parecia estar tomando seu lugar certo apenas por um único detalhe a lembrança do assassino. Eu tinha que logo me apresentar a policia, mas eu de nada valia, não sem uma descrição exata do assassino.  
>Estava terminando meu café quando ouvi um carro chegando e estacionando corri na esperança de dar uma bronca nos dois "adolescentes" foi quando notei que não era um carro qualquer. Tinha uma bandeira da França um homem alto moreno saiu do carro enquanto o sol batia nos meus olhos eu tentava o reconhecer.<p>

- Como vai Bells? – Gritou.

- Jacob. – Sussurrei. – Jacob! – Desci correndo para abraçá-lo.

- Nossa você está linda! Como você está, não nos vemos a tanto tempo. – Disse me abraçando.

- Eu estou bem, vejo que você também. – Disse indicando o carro. – Ficou com o lugar de James.

- Ah, Bells! Eu sinto tanta falta dele.

- Eu também, acredite, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Mas conte-me tudo. Casou? – Disparei.

- Não, eu não me casei. Ainda estou na procura da mulher certa.

- Hum. – Fingi indiferença para o comentário, queria era mesmo mudar de assunto.

- Não me convida para entrar?

- Claro! Que indelicadeza a minha, desculpe.

- Não tem importância.

- Venha, conhece a casa? – Passamos a subir as escadas da entrada principal.

- Conheço, claro James me trouxe aqui varias vezes enquanto tomava suas decisões.

- Com base naquilo que você o ajudava. – Completei. – Não é de se espantar que você tenha tomado a frente quando ele morreu. Eram tão unidos e faziam coisas tão surpreendentes, juntos se tornaram um exemplo para muitos.

- Agradeço o elogio Bella. – Sorriu e então eu senti alguma coisa com aquele sorriso, balancei a cabeça espantando a sensação.

- E como estão todos, o presidente Aro ainda está no poder? James me contou que vocês acabaram se tornando amigos o que melhorou muito o relacionamento entre todos.

- Aro ainda está no poder, ele é um presidente fantástico.

- Eu apenas o vi uma vez, em um jantar de Gala oferecido ao presidente dos EUA.

- Você nunca gostou desses eventos, sempre com cara de entediada. Sempre com sorrisos falsos no rosto. Bells.

- Fazia porque era o meu dever como esposa do primeiro ministro, mas nunca gostei. – Disse sincera. – Já tomou café? – Apontei para a mesa de jantar onde eu estava quando chegou.

- Sabe que comida é o meu ponto fraco, eu nunca recuso.

- Você sempre foi o gordinho. – Ri.

- Oh! Isso foi muito indelicado, perdi 10 kgs desde a adolescência.

- Você sempre foi o gordinho, nerd, gordinho.

- Você sabia que isso hoje pode ser considerado Bullying? – Perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- O gordo e o magro. – Ri ainda mais me sentando a mesa o servindo. – Café?

- Sim, por favor. James sempre foi mais atlético. Gostava de esportes e eu era do clube de xadrez.

- Como eu disse, nerd!

- Estamos no colegial Isabella?

- Não. – E passamos a rir e conversar sobre o que aconteceu neste um ano em que não nos falamos. Falou sobre sua vida política, sobre como foi difícil a perda de James e como a França reagiu. Também sobre o relacionamento dele com Aro e a família Volturi.

- Bella, eu sei que você não foi nem ao enterro de James. Eu tentei te visitar em Londres, mas apenas algumas pessoas estavam autorizadas para te visitar, e eu não fazia parte delas, é claro.

- Me desculpe por isso, Jake, mas eu preferi assim ver todos aqueles que amaram James e que ele os amou me fazia sofrer, na verdade ainda faz um pouco. Estou retomando minha vida, quero seguir em frente quero ter uma nova vida.

- Fico feliz por isso. – Sorriu e novamente senti aquela sensação ruim. Tentei sorrir de volta. Ele segurou a minha mão. – Acha que poderá amar novamente? – Puxei minha mão rapidamente.

- Jacob... – Ele me interrompeu.

- Desculpe, eu fui indelicado. – Abaixou os olhos.

A paixão de Jacob só me fazia lembrar a disputa dele com James, até nisso me disputaram eu já era de James assim que o vi e de nada valia, perdoei Jake até pelo seu envolvimento em uma armação dos meus pais. Mas não sei se algum dia conseguiria amá-lo e tinha Edward.

- Tudo bem, vamos para o quintal aproveitar sol. – Peguei minha xícara e fui em direção a porta que dava na parte de trás da casa, havia um balanço e o sol da manhã me faria bem.

- James realmente amava essa fazenda, por onde se olha. Nota-se a beleza, por onde olha se vê que é o paraíso. – Só assenti me sentando no balanço, sendo acompanhada por ele. - Eu sei que falar de James é doloroso, mas, Bella eu acho que está na hora de você depor sobre o caso. Você se isolou por meses depois da morte dele e nós. – Começou seu discurso. – nós respeitamos isso a perda dele foi irreparável, mas também temos que achar o assassino.

- Eu sei.

- E Bella eu acho que a policia...

- Bella. – Quando ele ia falar, eu ouvi uma voz bem conhecida me chamar.

- Edward! – Sorri e ao mesmo tempo me sentia aliviada por ele ter chegado justamente neste momento. – Você voltou cedo. – Me levantei e fui em sua direção . – Eu pensei que fosse ficar o dia todo sozinha, só que hoje de manhã eu estava saindo para andar e encontrei o Jacob, lembra-se que eu lhe contei. – Ele assentiu então agarrei seu braço, o levando para apresentá-lo ao Jake – Jacob Black esse é Edward Masen, Edward esse é o Jacob.

- Prazer. – Jacob respondeu apertando a mão de Edward. – Não nos conhecemos de algum lugar?

- Acredito que não. – Respondeu meio desconfortável.

- Jacob, Edward é de Londres ele é empresário. Cuida dos negócios da família talvez você já tenha ouvido falar. – Disse rapidamente, talvez ele conhecia mesmo Edward.

- Como disse que era o seu nome mesmo? – Perguntou a Edward.

- Edward. – Ele ficou tenso.

- Masen? – Perguntou novamente. – É claro, Edward Masen agente do FBI, você está cuidando do caso de James. Eu recebi uma foto sua há um mês, quando atualizaram o caso. – Retirei a mão do braço de Edward o encarando e ouvindo repetidamente o que Jacob acabará de dizer.

- Jacob? – Chamei, ainda fervilhando.

- Sim, Bella.

- Bem eu tenho... Coisa para arrumar fique a vontade. – Queria me retirar o mais rápido possível dali.

- Infelizmente eu só passei para te dar um abraço. Eu tenho que voltar para França, e logo mais vou a Londres. – Disse.

- Então adeus Jacob, boa viagem. – Fui dar um abraço nele.

- Adeus querida. – Me deu um beijo no rosto e me abraçou. – Fico muito feliz que está bem.

- Eu o acompanho até o carro. – Disse sem olhar na direção de Edward.

Após Jacob partir eu finalmente podia encará-lo e exigir uma explicação.

- É verdade? – Gritei, sem ter mais controle sobre a minha voz e raiva. Me sentia traída e novamente um buraco se abria.

- Eu posso explicar, por favor.

- Não precisa me explicar nada, sua resposta foi o suficiente. Quero você fora daqui já conseguiu o que queria porque não vai logo. – Subi as escadas e segui em direção ao meu quarto, deveria ter deixado ele do lado de fora porque infelizmente ele veio atrás.

- Eu não consegui nada! – Gritei. – Bella, por favor, me escuta, eu posso explicar. – Supliquei.

- E eu não quero ouvir, vai embora! – Gritei batendo e trancando minha porta.

- Bella abra essa porta.

- É melhor você ir embora, saia já daqui. Eu já te contei tudo que você queria saber não é mesmo?

- Basta um vir aqui e você vai acreditar? – E ainda se enrolava mentindo mais. - Olha você precisa me ouvir.

- Eu não quero ouvir nada Edward Masen, vai embora agora! – Eu assistia ele forçar a fechadura mas não imaginava que ele iria usar uma arma para abrir a porta ao ouvir o som do tiro, lembranças vieram com força total. Castigando, me fazendo me sentir muito pior do que já estava. Ele veio em minha direção.

- Escuta aqui, você acha que está a salvo aqui? Não, você não achou tão errado te deixarem viva? Você é idiota Isabella porque ele vai vir atrás de você. E o meu maior suspeito é Jacob Black. – Eu chorava de raiva, susto. Ou talvez porque suas palavras faziam sentido.

- Vai embora, agora. – Disse entre soluços. – Eu não quero te ver nunca mais! Você é nada mais que um mentiroso, você é mais frio e calculista do que qualquer assassino, eu te dei a minha casa. Você me usou. – Ele continuava a me encarar. – Jacob jamais mataria o próprio amigo.

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza, você nem se lembra do rosto do assassino. Acha mesmo que não pode ser ele? Pois eu tenho certeza que é ele.

- Então porque não o prendeu. – Gritei. – Se você é tão esperto e cheio de si, porque não fez o seu trabalho. Meu depoimento você já tem, fora! – Me empurrou para fora do quarto. – Saí.

- Bella, me escuta, eu gosto de você. Eu tinha uma idéia diferente- Segurou meus braços. - Me arrependo de ter mentido.

- Isso não muda nada, vai embora. – Eu estava borbulhando de raiva, eu estava magoada. Confiei nele, me entreguei a ele. – E eu espero que você ganhe um premio com o meu depoimento. Vai embora Edward. – Gritei e bati novamente a porta arruinada.

* * *

><p><em>Olha só como vcs são todas querendo um quebra pau não é? Primeiro o Edward não vai alcançar o Jacob. Ele é esperto demais e se mandou.<em>

_Faz muito tempo que não faço isso..._

**SPOILER!**

_- Bella. – Chamei e nada ela não saia da posição e não me olhava, era como se não estivesse ali. - Bella por favor, o que aconteceu?_

* * *

><p><strong>StephanieMaria:<strong> Confusão, está apenas começando tanta coisa pra acontecer *_*

**Phi Cullen:** Muse foi inspiração para o próximo assassinato... Ops! Ele não vai pegar o Jacob, infelizmente rsrsrs

**Agatha:** Eu também odeio o Jacob, quem sabe ele não vai aprontar mais né?

**iThata Swan Cullen:** Seja bem vinda =D O romance vai continuar, suspeitas sobre o Jacob existem aos montes. Quem bom que está gostando espero ver mais reviews suas.

**Gby00:** Ele só ameaçou no final ele não faria nada, vamos ver quando eles se encontrarem novamente.

**Tati:** Nunca mais tomo xarope Vicky aff já tinha acontecido com outro xarope mais como continha mel eu achei que era isso. Nossa horrível é foi a vingança do Jacob. Sabe lembrando vc dizer capitulo 17. Eu acho que chegarei aos 40 eu só preciso de tempo para escrever pq to com a cabeça fervilhando de idéias até o Jazz pode ganhar um espacinho na fic.

**Kivial:** Pode ficar tranqüila que não vai rolar uma porrada por enquanto...

**Ana Krol:** Eu tive alergia de algum componente do xarope eu nunca tive reação com isso com Vicky mais hj sábado afff foi tenso rsrsrs. Eu também tenho o potinho é mto bom adoro, dele não tenho alergia. Quanto ao Edward, Jacob e Bella calma que tudo vai se resolver.

Meninas muito obrigada =D

Bjs

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS PARA FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ =D<strong>


	18. Missão cancelada

**Olá!**

**Atualizando rapidinho =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

- Merda! – Gritei ao entrar na suíte. Infelizmente não havia achado Jacob pela estrada, nós ainda acertaríamos as contas.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Emmett me perguntou estava no telefone.

- Jacob chegou antes na fazenda. E colocou tudo a perder, me entregou em uma bandeja de prata para ela.

- Não acredito!

- Acredite, Emmett, quando eu cheguei lá eu tive certeza que ele já sabia que nós estávamos atrás dele. E você não vai imaginar o quanto ele é cínico! Fez que havia acabado de se lembrar da foto que recebeu com um relatório, aposto que ele tem fotos de todos nós ele fez tudo de caso pensado.

- E ela como reagiu?

- Como você acha, ela me odeia! Me expulsou, peguei tudo que era possível e voei pra cá. Ainda tentei pegar por Jacob Black na estrada, não consegui.

- Edward você é louco? De cabeça quente jamais iria conseguir fazer alguma coisa. E agora?

- E agora? Eu não sei Emmett, no final de tudo isso. Não temos absolutamente nada.

- Mais ela confiou em você o suficiente para te contar alguma coisa que possa ser usada?

- Me descreveu brevemente momentos do assassinato.

- Ainda acha que ela esconde alguém?

- Não, Emmett, descartei essa opção.

- E agora?

- Nos resta é chamar Bella para depor.

- Você ficará muito bravo se eu disser que devíamos ter feito isso desde o começo? – Essa foi a gota que estava faltando em meu copo.

- Vou, fora!

- Já vou estressadinho, só não espere que eu não irei mais interceptar as ligações de Tanya. – E saiu do quarto indo para sei lá onde.

E ainda tinha mais essa, Tanya Denalli no meu pé essa era uma víbora que estava em um cargo mais alto que o meu, me tratava com cordialidade em frente há algumas pessoas, porém pelas costas eu sabia que ela tentava enfiar uma faca a cada deslize meu.  
>Sabia que ela estaria atenta a cada passo que eu desse. E a inveja dela era tanta que eu seria capaz de dizer que ela estava esperando que esse caso fosse dela.<p>

Infelizmente ou felizmente sabiam que Tanya não conseguiria muita coisa. Abri meus emails e passei a analisar todas as informações que coletei até aquele momento.

**Zafrina e Garrett  
>Alice Brandon<br>Jacob Black **

Esse era o primeiro da minha lista ele se achava muito esperto, será que se eu tivesse na fazenda ele tentaria algo? O que ele fazia ali? Seria somente por se sentir ameaçado?  
>Eram tantas perguntas sem respostas me frustravam cada vez mais, e a cada hora que passava eu pensava em Bella o que ela estaria fazendo, sentindo, pensando? Quais seriam seus medos agora? Seus próximos movimentos? Eu deveria apenas me concentrar em pegar o assassino e dar um pouco de paz para ela. E quanto a mim onde eu arranjaria paz? Eu a deixei novamente despedaçada com essa atitude idiota de mentir.<p>

E veja onde estamos agora ela novamente machucada e eu me martirizando por isso. Toda vez que tentava prestar atenção em algum relatório, acabava me perdendo pensando nela, tentei fazer varias ligações para fazenda numa delas Zafrina atendeu. Quando me identifiquei ficou nervosa e desligou.

Já se passaram mais de vinte quatro horas e eu havia recebido um email da víbora

**From:** Tanya Denalli tanyadenalli  
><strong>For:<strong> Edward Masen e. FBI gov

**Assunto:** Missão cancelada.

_Bom dia agente Edward. _

_Já se passou dois meses desde essa sua viagem o que está nos custando uma verdadeira bagatela, e contando com os relatórios, alias um único relatório assinado por Emmett McCarty que recebi sobre essa viagem não foi de bom.  
>Melhor dizendo, foi péssimo e como eu não estou satisfeita com essa atuação dos três já comecei a dissolver sua equipe.<em>

_Mandei Jasper em uma missão no Canadá e espero a sua volta e de Emmett em até 3 dias. _

_Espero que tenha um bom dia e uma boa viagem de volta._

_Att,_

Tanya Denalli.

Eu posso jurar que senti todo o seu veneno.  
>Ela estaria xingando Emmett pelos melhores nomes que aquela víbora poderia encontrar agora e me xingando ainda mais. E o que ela teria a ver com o dinheiro que foi gastado na viagem? Essa mulher me tirava do sério.<p>

- Emmett – Bati na porta de sua suíte.

- O que é? - Perguntou com a cara toda amassada.

- Já viu o email que a víbora nos mandou?

- Não, passe isso pra cá. – Arrancou o notebook das minhas mãos e passou a ler indo em direção a cama, eu me sentei a sua frente na mesinha de frente para a janela.

- Que vadia! – xingou alto.

- Concordo. – Dei de ombros.

- Como ela ousa falar dos meus relatórios? Como ela ousa em dizer que estamos gastando? O dinheiro é dela por acaso?

- Não. – Eu estava me divertindo com a reação de Emmett.

- Deus! Porque colocastes uma mulher como nossa chefa? Essa mulher não tem marido? Juro que se ela não fosse mulher eu apertaria aquele pescoço fino dela. – Fez um sinal de estrangulamento com as mãos após largar o notebook em cima da cama. Aparentemente depois de ler o email de Tanya ele acordará.

- Emmett, gosto muito de trabalhar com você. Você é muito espirituoso! – Disse rindo imaginando o que ele faria com Tanya quando voltássemos.

- Muito obrigada. – Resmungou. – Também gosto de trabalhar com você. Você nunca vai pelo obvio e acaba nos metendo em confusão e no final, fica ainda melhor quando sabemos que por isso Tanya está fica uma fera. – Ficamos em silencio por alguns instantes até Emmett falar.

- E então, voltamos mesmo? – Olhava-me esperando a resposta, suspirei pesadamente.

- Sim, daqui a dois dias Tanya é muito boa no que faz já fez nossa reserva no primeiro vôo para Londres.

- E você não vai tentar ver se a Isabella não quer dar uma volta conosco lá. – Sorriu.

- Não, Emmett.

- Você gosta dela. – Afirmou.

- Sim.

- Então...

- Então o que? Nada mudará eu menti para ela e a única forma de contato que tentei com ela, acabei levando um telefone na cara.

- Sinal que ela gosta de você e está magoada apenas.

- E não foi ela que me deu o telefone na cara, Emmet.

- Quem foi?

- A empregada. – Sorri falsamente.

Depois da conversa com Emmett fiquei no meu canto, nossas passagens já estavam marcadas nossa ida para Londres estava fadada a acontecer de uma forma ou outra ter Tanya em nosso controle era um porre. Pelo menos assim eu conseguiria esquece-la já que teria que depor e dar cada relatório sobre o que aconteceu na Itália.  
>Só reencontraria Isabella quando fosse chamada para depor.<p>

Lancei meu corpo na cama para pensar e acabei adormecendo eram exatamente cinco da manha quando me levantei e resolvi fazer uma caminhada, correr, há muito tempo não praticava exercícios físicos. Procurei minha calça de moletom e uma camiseta, calcei meus tênis e sai corri por duas horas quando voltava para o hotel já estava bem claro.  
>A caminhonete de Bella estava perto do hotel, vagarosamente eu me aproximei olhando fixamente para a cabine. Quando estava realmente perto vi Isabella completamente parada seu rosto estava manchado provavelmente por lagrimas e imóvel.<p>

Abri a porta da caminhonete.

- Bella. – Chamei e nada ela não saia da posição e não me olhava, era como se não estivesse ali. - Bella por favor, o que aconteceu? – Tentei ficar calmo o mais calmo possível, mas a falta de respostas também me fazia ficar nervoso. – Apertei seu braço com calma tentando ao máximo não machucá-la. – E finalmente tive alguma reação, mais choro. Vi em sua mão um papel, o peguei e li.

Deus! Ele havia ido atrás dela e deixado seu recado.

Agora eu me preocupava muito mais com a segurança de Bella.

* * *

><p><em>E lá vem ele =D<em>  
><em>O que será que vai acontecer? Rsrs<em>

_Eu estou em um block malditinho e não consigo escrever por isso o capitulo pequeno =(_  
><em>espero que desapareça logo...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ana Krol:<strong> Potinho de Vicky rendendo assunto rsrsrs eu adoro o cheiro e pra minha renite para desentupir é ótimo! Capitulo tenso, tenso é o que acontece no próximo.

**LyricT:** Vai saber quem foi né? Edward vai pegar ele ou ela, nunca se sabe. Mas vai demorar.

**Agome Chan:** Quem sabe eu não realizo seu desejo rsrsrs

**Tati:** De nada, sobre os 40 capitulos vai depender da inspiração. To num block maldito, foda que não quero deixar vocês na mão. Tanto que hoje o capitulo foi mínimo ¬ ¬ um saco isso enfim vou tentando...

**StephanieMaria:** Sei não ó rsrsrs minha boca é um tumulo!

**Kivial:** Acho que não vai rolar uma pancadaria, não Jacob e Edward talvez outros rsrsrs

**Gby00:** Bella não vai se lembrar de nada essa sonsa maldita rsrsrs. E não se preocupe a depressão dela vai acabar, alias já acabou né foi correndo com o rabinho entre as pernas

**Mto obrigada meninas pelas reviews =D**


	19. Histeria

No fórceps! Mais saiu...

Espero que gostem do capitulo =D

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV <strong>

Passei dois dias presa no quarto que Edward ocupava já que ele havia arruinado totalmente a fechadura do meu quarto, quando Garrett viu aquilo começou a se preocupar e chamar pelo meu nome para que abrisse a porta.  
>Eu não queria que ninguém me visse, eu pedia para que todos fossem embora, me deixaram quieta por algumas horas, Zafrina fez com que me alimentasse dizendo que não iria desistir e no final eu acabava cedendo. Minha mente viajava sempre para todas as atitudes de Edward, seus hábitos os documentos de James como pude ser tão idiota?<p>

Desci correndo do quarto quase derrubando Zafrina na escada. Ela e Garrett vieram atrás de mim, quando cheguei ao escritório haviam pastas, documentos. Tudo que Edward analisou, no mesmo lugar. Grunhi sentindo a raiva me dominar e avancei sobre a mesa derrubando, e fazendo uma imensa bagunça, passei as mãos nas prateleiras derrubando todos os livros. Garrett viera tentar me conter me debatia, não me importando se o machucaria.

- Me solta! – Gritava fazendo minha garganta arder.

- Bella, fica calma? – Pedia. – Zá traga o calmante, sim? – Eles não iriam me dopar.

- Me solta Garrett!

Com as pernas livres do aperto de Garrett dei um impulso na prateleira de madeira. Com o impulso ele me soltou e bateu suas costas contra a mesa, minha fúria não acabava eu puxava as folhas das pastas jogando-as para o ar.

- Saiam. – Minha voz saiu cortando e extremamente fria, não existia o menor sentimento nela. A não ser talvez a raiva, ódio que me consumia.

Eles saíram e eu continuei com a minha destruição até que o cansaço me vencesse.

_Muito preocupado se afastou da casa rapidamente ainda pensando no escândalo provocado pela alteração de humor. Era obvio que ela havia ficado triste, chateada. Fora enganada e confiou plenamente em Edward, mas não justificava destruir a casa. Ele desceu as escadas para ir terminar de arrumar as coisas que havia deixado para trás. Quando o ataque começou. Estava tão preocupado que não notou os passos atrás de si, já perto da caminhonete sem chances de gritar recebeu uma pancada na cabeça apagando imediatamente. Seu corpo já repousava na caminhonete. _

_Era agora a vez de Zafrina logo ela viria procurar o marido. E realmente não demorou o tempo que ele imaginava. Logo ela estava ali perto da caminhonete. Ele tentará ser rápido e correu em sua direção, ela, que viu seu marido desacordado com um corte na testa se assustou e dando a volta no carro para tentar ajudá-lo. Só que ele era muito mais rápido. Sem ela ter chances assim como o marido a agarrou, segurou sua cabeça e a bateu contra a lataria do carro. Ela tentou gritar, mas ele já estava sufocando-a e com a única força que teve virou o rosto. Ela tentou empurrar o corpo do agressor para longe, sem se dar conta ainda do rosto. Ele era alto e muito mais forte. E então o horror tomou sua face.  
>Não porque sabia que ali chegara seu fim, mas, sim porque teve a certeza de que seu assassino ela conhecia e muito bem. Tentou lutar, tentou perguntar por quê? Mas o pulmão já comprimia em busca de ar e o coração começava a acelerar cada vez mais rápido. Era inútil tentar resistir seus olhos brilharam seus pensamentos eram confusos o choro também não a salvaria, não mais. O aperto se tornava mais forte por fim suas forças acabaram.<em>

_A colocou gentilmente no carro como fizera com o marido era até irônico o cuidado com os corpos e seguindo para o celeiro próximo a casa. Pelo caminho passou pela casa do casal e chegou a cogitar a idéia de deixá-los ali só que não seriam encontrados tão facilmente pensava. E também não teria a chance de deixar sua marca é claro. Seu recado para Isabella. _

_Ele pensava onde ela estaria agora? A caminhonete tinha um barulho normal, era moderna e claro que não seria barulhenta. Finalmente chegando a seu destino ele desligou o carro na porta do celeiro retirando os corpos. Levou primeiro Garrett amarrou o corpo pelo pescoço e o levantou do chão na altura exata para o que ele imaginava. Foi então a vez de Zafrina, os corpos ficariam a distancia razoável para que não atrapalhasse seu ato final.  
>Uma lamina bastante afiada reluziu com a luz do celeiro, ele se posicionou atrás de Garrett. O olhou por um momento, notou a respiração fraca, ele estava finalmente morrendo. Sufocado pelo menos isso sairia no exame dos corpos, será que ele agüentaria por mais tempo? Estaria sofrendo? Eram tantas perguntas.<em>

_Resolveu não esperar para ver, na linha da cintura ele cortou o corpo de Garrett, respingos de sangue mancharam a parede oposta. Tamanha a força, crueldade e rapidez em seu ato. E então Zafrina que lutou por sua vida e não sofreria por segundos antes como o marido. Sabia que apesar do estado inconsciente ele sofreu, seu corpo sofreu o choque. Quando finalmente tudo estava acabado resolveu botar fim em suas provas, querosene e fósforos faziam parte de seus "equipamentos" retirou as roupas sujas de sangue jogou-as ao monte de feno do lado de fora do celeiro e ateou fogo. Trocando de roupa ainda com as luvas ele foi perto de onde o sangue não pudesse chegar e deixou um bilhete, um bilhete para ela. _

Estava sentada no escritório de cabeça baixa, sozinha eu já não ouvia ruídos pela casa. Senti como se estivesse sendo observada, eu estava completamente sozinha. Sabia que os dois haviam ido para sua casa. Levantei a cabeça dando uma rápida olhada no relógio me assustei com o horário já passava das 10 da noite, fui em direção a porta e ao abrir me assustei com um vulto, era minha imaginação pregando peças.

Andei pelo corredor vi que a janela estava aberta, fui em sua direção com o objetivo de fechá-la, os dois esqueceram completamente de fechar a casa quando saíram?Notei uma luz no celeiro, apesar da distancia eu conseguia ver. Estava tão fora do juízo que resolvi ir até lá pegando as chaves do carro e sai pela porta dos fundos em direção ao celeiro. O mesmo que eu havia dormido com Edward, a lembrança fez com que me estomago desse algumas voltas.

Respirei fundo e continuei quanto mais próximo chegava ao celeiro cada vez mais nítido ficavam as lembranças. Custei a notar que não se tratava da iluminação do celeiro somente, era uma fogueira estacionei o carro  
>Que tipo de brincadeira era essa? Os filhos dos vizinhos eram adolescentes e poderiam estar querendo pregar peças, mas ainda sim era longe suas casas e um pouco trabalhoso chegar até aqui para assustar alguém. Notei também que o feno que queimava ali deveria ter sido retirado do celeiro, havia marcas no chão apesar de escuro a claridade que vinha da fogueira ajudava. Respirei fundo apagando as lembranças que aquele lugar estava me trazendo e gritei.<p>

- O que vocês querem? – Na esperança de pegar os adolescentes, então entrei.

No meio do celeiro estavam Garrett e Zafrina pendurados em uma das vigas da construção, içados por uma corda que passava por seus pescoços, mortos. Olhei para a porta onde havia uma folha que me chamou atenção. Voltei meus olhos para os dois, suas pernas, essas estavam, não estavam. Da cintura saía apenas sangue.  
>Peguei a folha e corri para o carro, eu sabia exatamente ou não para onde eu deveria ir.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Olá!<em>

_E Garrett e Zafrina ó salsifufu... _

_Aí agora eu quero ver não matei ninguém importante então não me xinguem rsrsrs_

_Zafrina será que ela vai mandar uma cartinha psicografada contando quem é o assassino? Bóra povo tentar um contato no jogo do copo rsrsrs_

* * *

><p><strong>Gby00:<strong> Tanya ela é uma zero a esquerda ela não vai aparecer muito não. Meu foco é outro rssrsrs

**StaphanieMaria:** Ai desculpa mais foi onde deu para terminar o capitulo rsrsrs No próximo capitulo vc saberá o que ta escrito sua curiosa.

**Agome Chan:** Tanya é uma vaca, mas não acho que ela esteja na reta não.

**Bah Kika:** Rá sabia!

**Lyric T:** Eles vão voltar as boas, rapidamente.

**Tati:** Como já te disse, não tem Tanya na jogada é outra pessoa.

Mto obrigada meninas =)

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS!<strong>


	20. Calmaria

**E aí ?**

**Já superaram né ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV <strong>

"_Dessa vez deixei os rostos intactos, mas não dei a eles a chance de fugir. Você também não terá."_

- Bilhete com letrinhas de revistas, bem original. – Emmett de luvas analisava a folha.

- Um assassino a moda antiga. – Zombei.

- Uma pessoa bem idiota querendo chamar atenção. – Jogou a folha na pasta e a fechou. – Quem hoje em dia usa essas cartas, bilhetes anônimos. E perdem tempo recortando letrinhas de revistas? Ele deve ser algum doente mental.

- Um doente mental que cortou dois corpos ao meio, Emmett.

- Mais deixou Isabella viva, e por quê?

- Porque Jacob Black aparece e o assassino também? – Perguntei olhando agora para os corpos pendurados. Eram boas pessoas não mereciam uma morte tão cruel.

- Você não esta pensando...

- Emmett a essa altura eu não penso mais nada.

Eu consegui adiar nossa volta para Londres para um dia depois era mais do que suficientemente claro que a víbora não iria tolerar mais que isso. Podia ouvi-la agora gritando pelo telefone. Urgh!  
>A policia italiana estava sob nossas ordens só com a pericia e o recolhimento dos cadáveres, esse assassinato seria incluído no arquivo original gerado nos EUA junto com o arquivo de James.<p>

Depois que Bella chegou a porta do hotel eu queria me explicar e também entendia que aquele não era o momento. Pedi que um policial montasse guarda em frente ao seu apartamento enquanto íamos ver o que havia sido feito na casa e nos corpos. Foi um choque ao ver o estado do celeiro, banhado em sangue e a casa? A casa, o escritório havia sido completamente bagunçado o resto continuava intacto as poucas coisas que Bella disse que viu foi o suficiente para saber que ela não mentia, quem veio até aqui fazer essa barbaridade também não pensou em ir logo e acabar o que tinha. Seu objetivo era atormentá-la o quanto ele conhecia do passado de Isabella?

Quando a pericia acabou eu voltei ao hotel e fui para a casa dela o policial que estava em sua frente me disse que ela não havia saído durante nenhum momento da manhã ou da tarde, bati na porta e não precisei forçar para abrir. Na sala janelas abertas com as cortinas tremulando pelo vento e no sofá ela, sentada segurando as pernas e com o queixo apoiado nos joelhos. Era a imagem da própria inocência, tão desprotegida, dei graças a Deus que o assassino não tenha chegado perto dela.  
>Saí dos meus devaneios indo me sentar ao lado dela, como ela não esboçou nenhuma reação sobre isso comecei a falar.<p>

- Eu não posso ficar muito mais tempo na Itália, estão me forçando a ir. – Uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto. – Meu vôo é amanhã pela manhã. Você será chamada para depor oficialmente, sabe o que é isso não é? – Esperei alguma resposta, mas ela sabia o que significava. – Você não poderá faltar. Caso o contrario você será presa, você também precisa de um advogado o melhor possível. Meu vôo é as nove da manhã eu não sei se ainda tem passagens...

- Meu vôo é às duas da tarde. - Disse sem me olhar, friamente. Ela ainda estava chateada. – Eu vou voltar para Londres amanhã, não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui. Obrigada pela ajuda. Adeus Edward.

Me deixou sozinho na sala, fiquei ali um tempo olhando para as cortinas tentando ouvir alguma coisa do que acontecia pelo corredor, por fim decidi voltar ao hotel e arrumar o resto das minhas coisas já com a mala pronta percebi que o dia já estava anoitecendo. Desci pela primeira vez para o restaurante do hotel. Pedi meu jantar e fitava o prato como se fosse um bicho minha mente viajava pelos problemas adquiridos até aqui. De uma ajuda inocente eu acabei ganhando o desprezo e a raiva dela, Garrett e Zafrina que eram duas pessoas boas estavam mortas voltei ao quarto depois de praticamente empurrar a comida rolei na cama e as horas simplesmente não passavam, cheguei a cogitar a idéia de ir até lá só para ver se ela estava bem. Se precisava de alguma coisa, ela poderia me xingar, me bater, ao menos eu teria uma reação não como a de hoje. Tão fria.

Depois de muito custar acabei pegando no sono Emmett já havia ido ontem mesmo para Londres acordei de mau humor pelo pouco tempo de sono mais toda a frustração. Segui para o aeroporto logo após fechar a conta do hotel no aeroporto segui rapidamente para área vip e lá fiquei ate anunciarem o maldito vôo que estava atrasado dez minutos! O vôo já estava em andamento quando a comissária se aproximou, estava de óculos escuros justamente para não ser incomodado.

-Deseja alguma coisa senhor? – Perguntou gentilmente.

- Tem alguma coisa com álcool? – Pude notar mesmo de óculos sua expressão. Ela estava chocada.

- Me desculpe senhor, mas não servimos bebida alcoólica.

- E que espécie de primeira classe é essa. Que não tenha nada com álcool?

- Senhor, - Disse calmamente como se eu fosse algum retardado. – são nove e meia da manhã. Não servimos bebidas alcoólicas neste horário.

- Então muito obrigada, eu não quero nada! – Disse acidamente fazendo com que a comissária saísse correndo para atender outra pessoa.

O vôo era longo o que me permitiu dormir um pouco acho que assustei tanto a comissária que durante o resto do vôo, ninguém, absolutamente ninguém veio me incomodar. Mesmo saindo cedo cheguei em Londres já estava em um horário que eu não iria para o embate com a víbora se ela quisesse me ver que me esperasse até amanha. Fui ate meu apartamento cuidei para tirar as roupas sujas, recebi as encomendas, cartas e contas atrasadas do porteiro e novamente quando já não tinha mais nada para ocupar minha mente. Meu mau humor havia ido embora e novamente olhava para o relógio e pensava em Bella, seu vôo já devia ter chegado e aonde ela deveria estar em que hotel. Ate onde eu havia descoberto casa aqui James não tinha sai rapidamente dos pensamentos quando a campainha estridente do apartamento começou a tocar, sorri já sabendo de quem se tratava.

- Belo amigo e companheiro de trabalho eu arranjei. – Emmett passou pela porta assim que abri como um furacão indo direto para a cozinha em busca de alivio, na bebida é claro.

- Olá Emmett.

- Como você pode me deixar o dia todo com aquela víbora, Edward! - Dei uma gargalhada. – E não ria.

- Desculpe resolvi não encarar a víbora hoje e saiba que amanhã irei fugir dela como o diabo foge da cruz.

- Ela já mandou a intimação para Isabella. – Disparou. – Sabe que ela tem meios para descobrir. – Disse analisando meu olhar. – Então ela simplesmente adiantou as coisas e amanhã mesmo sem direito a deixar ela descansar. Ela terá que se apresentar ás 3 da tarde.

- É Tanya passou dos limites! – Gritei. – De quem é este caso Emmett? – Não lhe dei a chance de responder. – Nosso, Emmett, nosso! E ela simplesmente passa por cima de qualquer decisão minha.

- Edward, tenha calma sim. – Tomei o copo de sua mão e bebi todo o conteúdo do copo em apenas um gole, recebi um olhar de Emmett.

- Vá buscar mais. – Dei o copo a ele que sumiu para a cozinha novamente enquanto eu continuava afundando no sofá. – Bom eu espero que ela tenha encontrado um advogado.

- Com o dinheiro que ela tem os advogados se jogaram aos pés dela.

- Esse é o meu medo. – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha me olhando. – O que?

- Você gosta demais dela Edward, você está apaixonado.

Depois que Emmett passou a dizer isso eu parei pra pensar em tudo, todas as conversas, sorrisos e não foi apenas sexo casual, atração, não foi só isso. Tinha muito mais e eu começava a enxergar agora.

- É Edward uma hora ia acontecer. Não te julgo. – Deu tapinhas amistosos em meu braço depois de perceber o que eu estava pensando.

- É...

- Bom vou nessa, ate amanhã e pelo amor de Deus enfrente a víbora.

Acabei dormindo o necessário já que no avião dormi bastante e levantei disposto a enfrentar Tanya e a indiferença de Bella. Cheguei até bem humorado até dar de cara com uma loira de um metro e setenta.

- Tanya. – Acenei e continuei meu caminho para minha sala entrando e me trancando antes que ela viesse me importunar.

De lá fiz absolutamente tudo com a ajuda do telefone e do computador, verifiquei o hotel onde Bella estava obtive informações de suíte e andar. Faltando meia hora para seu depoimento eu deveria botar algo em meu estomago já que estava sem café e almoço. Sai da minha sala e como obra do destino lá estava o demônio de saias.

- Preciso falar com você e não me venha dizer que estava ocupado. – Ela me seguia enquanto eu ia buscar meu café eu a ignorava. – Eu estou falando com você!

Diversas imagens vinham em minha mente, por exemplo: O que aconteceria se eu jogasse todo o conteúdo quente naquela cara de Barbie? Provavelmente derreteria a imagem de Tanya gritando e correndo com o rosto em chamas me dava um prazer. E além do mais, todos ficariam felizes acho que tanto tempo tratando de assuntos delicados e assassinatos tão cruéis acabei descobrindo porque alguns assassinatos são feitos por tão pouco. O caso é, que com Tanya nada é pouco e eu tenho certeza que nunca seria preso se agora mesmo eu pegasse este pescocinho e torcesse até a morte. Eu seria condecorado ou algo assim.

- Edward! – Notei que ela estava me chamando a bastante tempo. – Eu estou falando com você o que deu em você de colocar o premiê Jacob Black sob investigação.

- E quem é você para tomar a frente de um caso que é meu? Eu estava com o copo de café nas mãos e a pasta para o depoimento de Bella o qual eu consegui reverter para ser o mais brando possível, apenas para altos do caso antes que Tanya a fizesse depor como suspeita. – O caso é meu Tanya entende isso. – Disse bem alto. Todos que estavam próximos agora prestavam atenção talvez nunca, jamais, alguém havia enfrentado Tanya não até que eu chegasse.

- Edward você tem que ficar calmo. – Notei que de uma hora para outra ela havia ficado mansa. Até ela notava isso, que eu não era como os outros e por isso desde que entrei aqui ela sempre tenta algo. Uma vez eu deixei bem claro que havia entrado na agencia para resolver o caso a pedido do meu chefe e não para ter um caso. Mas isso só fez com que ela ficasse mais obstinada a me ter em sua cama. Suas mãos estavam em meus ombros enquanto eu sorvia o café.

- Eu estou calmo. – Disse olhando-a pela borda do copo e suas mãos agora apertavam meus ombros no que pra mim ela estava tentando fazer uma massagem, me relaxar. Olhava para mim por cima dos cílios.

- Edward. – Emmett chegou me salvando dela, chamando minha atenção para quem tinha acabado de chegar.

Bella vinha vestida para matar, ou melhor, me matar com uma saia até os joelhos uma meia calça preta e uma camisa branca por debaixo do terno preto. Uma verdadeira viúva tirando pelos saltos extremamente altos eu jamais havia imaginado Bella dessa forma e chamando a atenção de absolutamente toda a corporação que estava no prédio ao passar. Emmett rapidamente foi até ela.

- Olá sou Emmett McCarty cuido do caso do seu marido junto com o agente Masen. – Bella que durante todo o caminho que estava fazendo até chegar perto de nós não parava de olhar para Tanya que mantinha as mãos ainda nos meus ombros os retirou se voltando totalmente para ela.

- Muito prazer senhor McCarty. – Respondeu com uma voz que era totalmente controlada, ela estava se contendo.

- Vamos , vou conduzi-la até a sala onde será seu depoimento. – Ele deu espaço para que ela passasse. E assim eu os segui com Tanya em nosso encalço e então percebi alguns detalhes sua meia calça tinha uma risca que terminavam em seus sapatos, seus saltos tinham um detalhe em vermelho que chamavam bastante atenção. Entramos na sala e Emmett a acomodou. Nesse momento na sala estávamos eu, Tanya, Emmett, Isabella e a escrivã que digitaria todo o depoimento além de ser gravado pelo microfone na sala.

- Sra. Isabella Swan, devo avisá-la que este não é um depoimento oficial é apenas para levantamento do caso. – Emmett começou dizendo Tanya que observava Bella com uma cara de poucos amigos lançou um olhar para Emmett que se fosse capaz de matar. Agora mesmo estaria morto. – Temos Kate como nossa digitadora e também essa conversa está sendo gravada. Seu depoimento será pego apenas pelo agente Edward. Gostaria de algo, café, água? – Emmett ofereceu.

- Café e água.

- Vou mandar providenciar. E foi um prazer conhece - lá.

- O prazer foi meu. – Disse apertando a mão dele.

- Edward, Tanya, com licença. – Resolvi tomar a frente.

- Bem como Emmett já disse que é só para levantamento, acho que podemos começar. Kate. – A mesma se acomodou para digitar cada detalhe do depoimento quando ia pedir para Bella começar Tanya se mostrou contra.

- Espere um momento. – Se dirigiu a Kate. – Como você pode colocar esse depoimento apenas para coletar fatos?

- Sim, foi o que eu decidi. – Deixando claro novamente tentando dar continuidade quando ela me interrompeu novamente.

- Não! Esse depoimento será levado a sério, gastamos milhões com essa ação. Mais o dinheiro que você desperdiçou atrás dela na Itália e agora ela está aqui com essa cara de...

- Tanya! – Adverti.

- Ela fica com essa historia de que não se lembra do assassino. Que tipo de história é essa afinal? Que brincadeira é essa que a mente lhe prega. Srta. Swan?

- Tanya! – Meu tom de voz já não era dos mais controlados.

- Responda. – Pedia para Bella responde-la e como ela poderia se Tanya não fazia perguntas com a mínima educação possível.

- Edward, ela está mentindo. – Concluiu.

- E você chegou a esta conclusão sem ela ao menos ter aberto a boca. – Disse olhando para a pasta. Kate soltou uma risadinha e Bella colocou a mão em sua boca.

- Ela está nos fazendo perder dinheiro, ela está mentindo encobrindo alguém. E mais quanto foi a sua herança Srta Swan? E quanto deu ao seu amante para que ele matasse seu marido?

- Já chega Tanya. – Gritei.

- Essa vadia está me fazendo perder mais de um ano... – Não deixei terminar.

- Chega! – Gritei jogando a pasta na mesa me levantando arrastando Tanya para fora da sala pelos braços quando abri a porta e a joguei para fora da sala a copeira que trazia o café trombou com o corpo de Tanya derrubando água e café em sua roupa. E derrubando tudo no chão. – Não quero você atrapalhando, esse caso é meu e sou eu quem deve tomar as decisões do caso. Sejam depoimentos ou não. – Ela me olhava como se não me reconhecesse.

- Por favor, traga outro café e água sim? – Fui gentil com a copeira. – E peçam para limpar aqui também, obrigada. - Fechei a porta na cara de Tanya que era observada por todos.

Respirei fundo e me virei, Kate ria de se dobrar sobre o notebook enquanto Bella observava-a.

- Espero que não tenha digitado tudo aí, Kate. – Sorriu negando. – Bem, Isabella preciso que me conte tudo. Exatamente como aconteceu. Com o máximo de detalhes possíveis.

* * *

><p><em>Oie!<em>

_Alguém já recebeu a bendita cartinha da Zafrina? Rsrsrsrs _

_Eu recebi a minha antes mesmo de iniciar o primeiro capitulo da fic rá! Foi um momento super sobrenatural alocka!_

* * *

><p><strong>Agome Chan:<strong> Putanya sempre está presente nem que seja pra ser humilhada.

**Ana Krol:** Será que não foi realmente o Jacob?

**Gby00 :** Quem? Não acho que ele seja um psy não. Sua duvida só será respondida no fim da fic =D

**Kivial:** Ahhhhhhhh alguém tinha que ir pro saco junto com o James se eu matasse a Alice todo mundo viria me matar rsrsrs

**Tati:** Passada? Rsrsrs que tadinha da Bella o que? Quero que a Bella vá para o inferno! Hahahaha #bichamá

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS!<strong>


	21. Exigência

**E chegamos a 100 reviews! **

**Obrigada =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV <strong>

Mal havia colocado os pés em Londres e resolvi me hospedar no hotel mais caro da cidade, afinal se tiver sido por este dinheiro de James que ele morreu, e agora Garrett e Zafrina porque não? Irei torrar até o ultimo centavo.

- Four Seasons, por favor. – Pedi assim que entrei no taxi. – E não precisa ser rápido, pode ir devagar. – Sorri para o senhor que dirigia que entendeu o que eu queria. Apreciar a paisagem.

Demoramos mais do que o normal para chegar ao hotel e mesmo assim eu estava amando a cidade iluminada era linda, divina. Um ano aqui e o máximo que aproveitei foi o jardim da clinica.

- Hunf. – Suspirei quando ele avisou que já tínhamos chegado.

- Obrigada. – Dei o dinheiro a ele saindo rapidamente do carro sendo recebida com sorrisos pelos funcionários do hotel assim que cheguei ao balcão a recepcionista me olhou de cima abaixo. Era claro que minha cara não estava das melhores e os óculos escuros acabava disfarçando um pouco.

- Tem reserva? – Perguntou respirando fortemente.

- Não, - Antes que ela se desse o trabalho de me dizer que não me hospedaria tratei logo de completar. Abrindo minha bolsa e puxando o cartão de crédito. – Mas tenho certeza que não terá problemas em me arranjar um quarto. - Ela novamente me olhou retirando o cartão de minha mão. - A presidencial está disponível?

- Sim, Srta. Swan.

- Eu a quero. – Disse e dei um sorrisinho falso como o que brincava em seus lábios agora.

- Sim senhora.

Rapidamente levaram minha mala e me conduziram ate a suíte era linda com vista para o Hyde Park aproveitei todas as regalias que a suíte oferecia, eu já deveria estar no hotel por umas duas horas no máximo quando resolvi pedir o meu jantar. Estranhei a rapidez com que tocaram a minha porta vesti o roupão e fui até a porta.

- Senhora, pediram que a entregasse com urgência.

- Obrigada. – Agradeci e fechei a porta indo me sentar na minha cama para ler o envelope.

Era uma intimação para amanha a tarde depor sobre James, suspirei não iria dar para fugir por muito mais tempo. Agora tínhamos mais pessoas envolvidas. Garrett e Zafrina pensei já sabendo o quanto eu sentiria a falta dos dois será que todos que estão perto de mim tem que morrer? Lembrei de Edward e uma dor se apossou de mim, respirei forte tentando mandar para longe os pensamentos amanhã eu o veria e o que eu faria? Não queria pensar nisso, não agora. Aproveitei meu jantar e dormi tranquilamente para me preparar para o encontro.

Passei o dia me arrumando eu precisava encontrar com o Edward e me mostrar bem acima de tudo, quando faltava ainda uma hora resolvi seguir meu caminho pedindo um taxi para a recepção do hotel e indo ao encontro da policia. Cheguei faltavam alguns minutos para o depoimento um policial me acompanhou até o andar onde seria feito, avistei Edward e uma loira no que parecia uma conversa.  
>Que tipo de conversa é tão intima entre colegas de trabalho? A atenção dele foi chamada por um homem alto e muito bonito. Ele me olhou de cima abaixo até que o agente veio se apresentar.<p>

- Olá sou Emmett McCarty cuido do caso do seu marido junto com o agente Masen. – Eu não parei de olhar para a loira morango que ao ouvir a voz se apresentado girou para me olhar também.

- Muito prazer senhor McCarty. – Respondi controlando minha voz, menos o que se passava na minha cabeça.

- Vamos? Vou conduzi-la até a sala onde será seu depoimento. – Ele me deu espaçoe assim o segui até a sala onde seria meu depoimento. Na sala uma moça muito fofa já estava sentada que me deu um sorriso ao entrar. Tentei retribuir mais acho que saiu muito falso, no momento minha cabeça estava naquelas mãos em Edward.

- Sra. Isabella Swan, devo avisá-la que este não é um depoimento oficial é apenas para levantamento do caso. – O agente começou a explicar, enquanto a loira o observava. – Temos Kate como nossa digitadora e também essa conversa está sendo gravada. Seu depoimento será pego apenas pelo agente Edward. Gostaria de algo, café, água? – Sempre muito gentil.

- Café e água. - Pedi

- Vou mandar providenciar. E foi um prazer conhece - lá.

- O prazer foi meu. – Disse apertando a mão dele.

- Edward, Tanya, com licença. – E partiu.

- Bem como Emmett já disse que é só para levantamento, acho que podemos começar. Kate? – A moça simpática que se chamava Kate já estava pronta até que a loira, agora com nome. Tanya interrompeu.

- Espere um momento. – Se dirigiu a Kate. – Como você pode colocar esse depoimento apenas para coletar fatos? - Perguntou a Edward.

- Sim, foi o que eu decidi. – Ele foi meio rude, acho que não gostava dela ou estava perdendo a paciência.

- Não! Esse depoimento será levado a sério, gastamos milhões com essa ação. Mais o dinheiro que você desperdiçou atrás dela na Itália e agora ela está aqui com essa cara de... – Eu tinha certeza que ela iria me ofender. Observava com atenção os dois, será que existia alguém relacionamento?

- Tanya! – Advertiu uma vez, era divertido vê-lo se irritar com ela. Me dava uma satisfação.

- Ela fica com essa historia de que não se lembra do assassino. Que tipo de história é essa afinal? Que brincadeira é essa que a mente lhe prega. Srta. Swan? – Tentei ignorá-la e não responder afinal quem era ela para falar comigo nesse tom. Aos olhos de Edward eu era a frágil e magoada. Mas bastaria mais uma dessa loira para mostrar a ela.

- Tanya! – O tom de voz dele já se elevava.

- Responda. – Gritou e quando não obteve nem um murmúrio - Edward, ela está mentindo. – Concluiu.

- E você chegou a esta conclusão sem ela ao menos ter aberto a boca. – Edward debochou dela olhando para a pasta. Notei que Kate deu uma risadinha, parecia não gostar de Tanya e com razão eu não tinha gostado também, mas tentei segurar o riso levando a mão a boca.

- Ela está nos fazendo perder dinheiro, ela está mentindo encobrindo alguém. E mais quanto foi a sua herança Srta Swan e quanto deu ao seu amante para que ele matasse seu marido. – Eu estava prestes a responder, quando Edward gritou.

- Já chega Tanya.

- Essa vadia está me fazendo perder mais de um ano...

- Chega! – Ele jogou a pasta na mesa e se levantou arrastando Tanya para fora da sala pelos braços quando abriu a porta a jogou para fora da sala, escutamos um barulho de algo se quebrando como vidro e um arfar dela. – Não quero você atrapalhando, esse caso é meu e sou eu quem deve tomar as decisões do caso. Sejam depoimentos ou não. – Edward parou de falar por um momento e sua voz voltou agora gentil.

- Por favor, traga outro café e água sim? – Kate começou a rir do meu lado. – E peçam para limpar aqui também, obrigada. – Ele fechou a porta e ficou alguns segundos de costas para nós.

- Espero que não tenha digitado tudo aí Kate. – Ela sorriu negando. – Bem, Isabella preciso que me conte tudo exatamente como aconteceu. Com o máximo de detalhes possíveis.

E assim fiquei por uma hora encarando Edward de vez em quando ou olhando para longe tentando me lembrar de alguma coisa, era como se eu tivesse perdido a memória. Eu tentava e não conseguia me lembrar a pressão caia sobre meus ombros e as palavras rudes de Tanya finalmente estavam fazendo efeito. Em partes eu sou culpada por não me lembrar, por não me vingar. Por fim o meu depoimento foi somente aquilo que eu já havia contado sobre a morte de James e agora sobre o que aconteceu com Garrett e Zafrina, foi apenas uma hora e parecia tanto tempo que quando sai notei que alguns já haviam acabado seu expediente ou saiu para fazer algo.

- Vou te acompanhar até o hotel. – Edward se ofereceu atrás de mim. – Só me deixe ir até minha sala. Guardar isso. – Passou rapidamente por mim enquanto eu andava devagar. Quando vi parei em frente a sala onde ele guardou e trancou. – Vamos. – Acenei com a cabeça.

Ele chamou um taxi e abriu a porta esperando, um perfeito cavalheiro deixei espaço para ele passando a olhar para a janela já estava anoitecendo. Minha mão repousava no banco frio do carro.

- Onde você está hospedada?

- Four Seasons. – Notei que ele havia arregalado os olhos ao olhar rapidamente para ele.

O carro já havia começado seu trajeto enquanto eu olhava pela janela evitando ao máximo tentar pensar em Edward do meu lado. Como se fosse possível a mão dele estava ao lado da minha e irradiava calor. Comecei a relembrar tudo desde que o vi na estrada até a visita de Jacob e por estar chateada eu não pensei em nada a não ser a minha própria dor, e não ouvi os argumentos dele. Suas explicações eu joguei no lixo e provavelmente essa mágoa faria com que eu jogasse outra coisa. Minha felicidade.  
>Mesmo tremendo e não olhando nenhuma vez entrelacei nossos dedos, ele apertou minha mão com força e me puxou me abraçando. Respirei aliviada e permaneci calada durante todo o percurso.<p>

As mãos dele passavam por cima do casaco até chegar a minha nuca fazendo um pequeno carinho, ele continuava a segurar minha mão. Eu não percebi que já tínhamos chegado, também não percebi que ele havia pago o motorista. Ele abriu a porta e espero que eu saísse me ajudando. Calados, entramos no hotel sem trocar uma palavra. Ele segurava minha mão já na suíte ele retirou meus sapatos com carinho enquanto eu estava na ponta da cama, me deitei e ele passou para o outro lado retirando o paletó e os sapatos se deitando ao meu lado. Ficamos nos encarando até que a mão dele veio até meu rosto, segurei sua mão e me aproximei deitando em seu peito.

- Bella, me desculpa eu fiz tudo errado, menti, enganei. Eu fiz tudo de caso pensado e me dei muito mal porque acabei conhecendo você e cada vez mais eu me via preso. – Ele se calou por um tempo. - Eu te adoro Bella e peço desculpas pelo que eu fiz.

- Está desculpado. – eu ainda tinha que conversar muita coisa com ele. – Edward. – Dessa vez levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo. – O que você disse é verdade, acha mesmo que Jacob pode ter assassinado James?

- Infelizmente tenho minhas suspeitas.

- Assim como teve comigo.

- Bella...

- Não precisa se preocupar eu entendo tudo, inclusive o que aquela loira disse. E o que você tem com ela afinal? – Não pude deixar de notar uma pontinha de ciúmes em minha pergunta.

- Com Tanya? – Acenei. – Nada! Deus me livre, antes de você chegar eu estava pensando no que aconteceria se eu jogasse todo o meu café em seu rosto. Eu a odeio.

- Nossa! Ela não parece te odiar nenhum pouquinho.

- Sim, desde que entrei naquele prédio ela tenta alguma coisa. Até Emmett.

- Eu não lhe tiro a razão ele é bem bonito. – Eu estava brincando com seus dedos até que ele os puxou.

- É... mas o caso é que ela é uma víbora, esse foi o apelido que demos a ela. Ninguém gosta dela.

- Eu também não gostei, ela foi bem rude.

- Ela é rude e se faz de sonsa sempre. Se mete onde não deve e acha que somente o trabalho dela é bom.

- Você a odeia.

- Com toda a razão. – Ele ficou quieto novamente, seu rosto em meus cabelos, ele me dava pequenos beijos até que enrijeceu ao meu lado. – Por que você esta hospedada na presidencial?

- Se o dinheiro de James levou a morte dele para que eu quero? Vou torrar até o ultimo centavo. – Levantei do seu peito para olhar seu rosto. Estava tranqüilo.

- E o que fará quando ficar pobre.

- Mais simples ainda, eu vou procurar um trabalho como secretária.

- Eu preciso de uma secretária, assistente pessoal. – Disse pensativo com a mão no queixo. Lindo.

- Eu posso te mandar meu currículo. – Riamos mais a vontade agora.

- Não é preciso eu sei cada pedacinho da sua vida. Incluindo sua experiência no trabalho como secretária. Desculpe.

- É pelo menos você me conhece, e eu? Conheço o verdadeiro Edward?

- Durante a primeira semana eu fui Edward Masen, investigador do FBI. Durante a última semana eu fui Edward Masen somente.

- Eu prefiro o Edward Masen. – Sorri e pulei para fora da cama.

- Aonde vai?

- Preparar o banho. – Disse entrando no banheiro e ligando a torneira estava concentrada, prestando atenção na água e não havia notado que Edward estava ao meu lado, me olhando pelo espelho.

- E eu posso participar desse banho? – Sorriu.

- Claro. – Sorri.

Retirei toda a minha roupa com a ajuda de Edward enquanto eu tentava o ajudar de alguma forma.

- Não tivemos cuidado. – Ele sussurou no meu ouvido enquanto sua mão deslizava pelo meu corpo. Eu estava apoiada em seu peito. - das duas primeiras vezes em que fizemos amor. E devemos tomar cuidado.

- Eu tomei as devidas providencias no dia em que Jacob apareceu, achei no quarto de Alice. – Falei bruscamente e percebi que ele havia parado de acariciar minha pele, olhei para seu rosto e estava com uma expressão que eu não consegui definir o que era. – Desculpe, eu estava com raiva de você e não temos nada oficial e eu não estou preparada para isso.

- Eu gosto de você e você gosta e muito... – Interrompi.

- Não termine! Você é bem cheio de si.

- Eu sei o quando você gosta. Eu estava lá em todos os beijos, caricias e tudo. – Ele puxou meu rosto e me beijou, foi um beijo carinhoso, lento. – Vamos sair que a água já está esfriando. Vamos pedir o jantar e a senhorita irá dormir.

- Vai ficar comigo não é? – Pedi manhosamente enquanto ele fechava meu roupão. Edward era tão carinhoso, cuidava sem ao menos pedir ele me achava frágil demais e no fundo eu gostaria de achar uma mulher poderosa que existe em algum lugar dentro de mim.

- Vou ficar, mas amanhã eu tenho que ir embora bem cedo, preciso me trocar e voltar ao trabalho. Minhas suspeitas acabaram me complicando também. Jacob é poderoso.

- E vingativo. – Lembrei de quando ele tentou me separar de James.

- E eu tenho certeza que ele sabia que eu estava com você. Eu iria contar para você naquele dia antes que ele chegasse, mas ele foi primeiro.

- Eu entendi Edward e é justamente por isso que eu te perdoou, no final você só quis fazer sem trabalho. E começou de um jeito ruim, nós só demos passos errados desde então. Zafrina e Garrett morreram e por muita sorte eu também não estou junto com eles.

- Alice sabe? – Perguntou.

- Eu liguei para ela, avisando. Ela ficou arrasada eles eram como pais tanto para mim quanto para ela.

- Imagino, a morte deles também não fez sentido. O que me intriga é que tudo isso aconteceu após Jacob aparecer.

- Acha mesmo que talvez tenha sido ele? – Perguntei não querendo acreditar, Jacob era meu amigo e eram apenas coisas do passado, sua rixa com James era coisa de adolescente.

- Bella devemos desconfiar de todos. – Estávamos sentados na cama esperando o jantar que ele já havia pedido enquanto eu pensava na possibilidade de Jacob ser o assassino de James e agora Garret e Zafrina, mas porque ele faria isso? Eu tentava entender e me lembrar da pessoa, mas novamente o branco. – E então o que fará amanha?

- Bom eu vou atrás de uma casa, preciso me estabelecer e arranjar um lugar para morar logo. Não posso viver em um hotel para sempre. E Alice provavelmente virá morar comigo, eu não a quero na fazenda, James gostaria que eu cuidasse dela e é isso que eu irei fazer. – Sorri finalizando por enquanto o assunto Jacob e é claro que mesmo que Edward fosse contra eu iria atrás dele, se foi realmente ele, se mandou alguém fazer. Não importa ele me deve uma explicação.

* * *

><p><em>Oi gente!<em>

_Será que a Bella indo atrás do Jacob vai dar certo?_

_**Aviso:** Se o próximo capitulo demorar é por provas =( graças a deus o mês está acabando rsrsrs_

* * *

><p><strong>Leticia Mafra:<strong> Olá! Muito obrigada, adorei saber que vc é curiosa, tem tanta coisa pra acontecer rsrsrs o assassino brincando com a Bella vai ser mto bom!

**Agome Chan:** Seria bom a cara derretendo, tipo a casa de cera a maquiagem borrando, o silicone explodindo... Ok chega!

**Stephaniemaria:** Bella foi que foi... Mas no fundo tava era morrendo, raiva, ciúmes

**Tuany:** Já se entenderam =) eu não os deixaria brigados muito tempo não. Não faria sentido e pelo que tá vindo por aí...

**Gby00:** Ahhh dane-se a Tanya no próximo ela ainda vai levar mais uma essa songa.

**Kivial:** Não sei se o assassino fará algo assim. Não faria sentido, bem seria bem legal de forma bem cruel. Mas o foco é a Bella.

**Ana Krol:** Rsrsrs curiosa é, aguarde pq vc ainda vai ficar mais. Boa Viagem e espero vc em breve.

**Tati:** Não acho que a Tanya vai fazer muita coisa para atrapalhar. Ela é bem no estilo Barbie, não sei nem como chegou nesse emprego. Enfim...

**Meninas obrigada =D**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS =D<br>**


	22. Compra Impulsiva

**Edward POV **

- Eu preciso ir. – Ela me segurava pela gravata. – É sério, me larga. – Ela abriu os olhos.

- Quer isso mesmo? – Perguntou com um sorrisinho.

- Não nesse sentido, gostaria muito de ficar grudado em você o máximo possível, só que tenho trabalho e isso também é bom para você.

- Ok, vai logo. – Disse mal humorada.

- Eu volto a noite – Me despedi o mais rápido possível e fui ate meu apartamento trocar de roupa, ainda enfrentaria muito e queria que não tivesse mais nenhuma intromissão de Tanya. Eu havia esquecido meu carro lá então peguei um taxi cheguei no meu horário e haviam poucas pessoas no prédio, o que era ótimo a paz era de grande ajuda.

Me sentei em minha mesa estava relendo todos os relatórios até que escutei uma batida.

- Entre.

- Bom dia Edward, como vai?

- Bom dia Jasper, e então já ficou sabendo do que andou acontecendo?

- Sim, Emmett me contou ele está chegando. Temos que nos preparar para o que vem por aí. – Disse se sentando segurando um copo de café. – Café?

- Obrigada.

- Fiquei sabendo também dá ultima de Tanya, que você a expulsou da sala.

- Ela passou por cima das minhas decisões, não me importa se ela tem um cargo maior que o meu, ou que a posição dela pode me mandar para fora daqui. São minhas decisões e ela tem que respeitá-las.

- Mas você se meteu com gente muito maior, sabe disso.

- Sei onde estou me metendo, mas agora vou até o fim.

- E nós vamos com você, Edward.

- Obrigada Jasper. – Estranhei esse comportamento, resolvi não comentar, continuei lendo o documento em minhas mãos.

- Bom dia, Edward, Jasper. – Emmett entrou na minha sala. Sem nem, ao menos, bater na porta.

- Bom dia educação. – Sorri enquanto Jasper ria da cara dele que tentava entender.

- Bem como os dois já sabem hoje vamos ter que explicar como chegamos ao nome Jacob Black. – Emmett começou a dizer sorrindo. – Portanto vamos lá Jasper você é o primeiro que vamos instruir.

- Vamos mentir? – Jasper perguntou.

- Não vamos dizer a verdade, porém, você foi afastado pela víbora.

- Ah, mas eu conheci alguém importante para investigação. Alice Brandom diz algo a vocês? – Emmett me olhou com bastante surpresa.

- Edward você tem superpoderes? Onde esconde sua bola de cristal?

- Cala a boca Emmett. E com quem será essa reunião, além de Tanya mais alguém?

- Alec também estará presente. – Assenti.

- Então vamos logo, para que hora está marcada?

- As dez. – Olhei para o relógio e faltavam 15 minutos para o horário marcado então era melhor irmos de uma vez e acabar com essa palhaçada.

Alec era o que em um exercito chamaríamos de general, ele dava as ordens mas também nos deixava a vontade e somente se metia se houvesse algo que fosse considerado grave por Tanya. Os olhos e os ouvidos de Alec.  
>Na sala a espera dos dois não havia tensão e muito menos medo, não havíamos errado.<p>

- Bom dia senhores. – Alec entrou aparentemente de bom humor, ele nunca era de esboçar reação alguma em todas as reuniões, festas, ou seja lá qual fosse a ocasião. Nunca, jamais, vimos um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Bom dia.

Tanya entrou atrás dele com um sorrisinho cínico em seus lábios. Seus olhos queimavam em uma raiva era uma atriz que no final não enganava ninguém, nós três sabemos que uma mulher magoado valia por quinhentas e ela não sossegaria até massacrar todos nós. Os que não pularam em sua cama. Será que Alec já havia feito isso?

- Senhores. – Alec sentou´-se chamando nossa atenção. – Bem Tanya me informou de alguns abusos e nomes poderosos entraram em investigação. Pelo bom relacionamento do nosso país com os outros e ainda mais por se tratar de um americano. Quero que me digam como chegaram ao nome Jacob Black? – Houve um silencio olhei para Emmett e Jasper que assentiram.

- Alec, enquanto eu estava na Itália obtive informações. Anotações de James Swan onde indicava desvios de dinheiro. – Alec assentiu para que eu continuasse. – Além de problemas pessoais com o mesmo. Também não era de nosso conhecimento que Jacob Black tinha amizade com o presidente Aro Volturi. Além disso Tanya bloqueou qualquer acesso do nosso sistema quando descobriu.

- Tanya? – Chamou.

- Sim.

- Isso é verdade?

- Sim senhor, mas passamos aqui senhor, duas semanas sem informações com base em poucos relatórios enviados pelo agente Emmett. Que, até onde é do meu conhecimento um assistente do agente Masen.

- Com licença. – Emmett pediu.

- Pode falar Emmett.

- Gostaria de ressaltar que não sou um "assistente" como Tanya Denalli diz, sou um agente como Edward e Jasper. E faço meu trabalho perfeitamente e escrevo relatórios em base do que achamos e não para a diversão da senhorita Denalli. Trabalhamos em uma agencia do governo e não em uma revista de fofocas. – Tanya ficou vermelha de raiva.

- Senhor McCarty peço educação. Ao menos que queira uma suspensão. – Emmett se manteve quieto. Por questões óbvias Tanya abriria as pernas e ele estaria suspenso.

- Os relatórios que o agente McCarty passou tinha apenas os fatos que ele conhecia. Em nenhum momento a Srta. Denalli tentou entrar em contato comigo. Somente para suspender as investigações e por email. Em nenhum momento ela veio falar diretamente comigo.

- Eu... – Fiz um sinal para que ela se calasse.

- Desculpe, eu ainda estou falando. – Virei na direção de Alec. – Como estava dizendo. Jasper foi mandado em uma missão no Canadá aparentemente não aconteceu nada lá que necessitasse a presença dele. Tanya deu uma espécie de férias para atrapalhar nosso trabalho. E conseqüentemente me atrapalhar também. A Srta Denalli tem algum problema pessoal comigo. – Tanya permanecia calada enquanto Alec deu um suspiro pesado e passou a se dirigir a ela.

- Tanya, isso é verdade? – Ficou quieta e quem cala consente.

- Edward, peço desculpas pelo bloqueio. E vou restabelecer a entrada nos arquivos, pelo que Tanya me falou ela disse que você estava tentando incriminar.

- Com licença Alec, em nenhum momento disse isso. E acredito que Emmett também não .

- Eu confio em você, Jasper?

- Sim.

- Espero que tenha aproveitado essas "férias" – Fez aspas no ar - e esteja pronto para voltar ao trabalho. Quanto a você, Tanya, minha sala. Em vinte minutos. Senhores tenham um bom dia e um bom trabalho. – Ele se levantou e saiu da sala com Tanya atrás.

- Bem já que resolvemos eu espero que Jasper esteja com disposição e nos conte como conheceu Alice Brandom. – Emmett sorriu e virou em direção a ele e esperou.

- Bem eu já tinha conhecido, quando você. – Apontou em minha direção. – Nos deixou sem novidades e saímos pela cidade. Foi então que a conheci não aconteceu nada demais. Só beijos.

- Jasper sempre foi mole. – Emmett comentou.

- Já o Edward... – Comentou Jasper o qual eu preferi ignorar. – Bem então, quando Tanya me mandou para o Canadá com a desculpa que havia uma missão. Eu a reencontrei no avião. E conversamos só então me dei conta de quem era, principalmente quando mencionou o nome da cunhada e o seu, Edward.

- Que mundo pequeno. – Disse.

- Também acho.

- Bem então como vamos seguir agora? – Emmett perguntou.

- Quero o depoimento sobre James, de todos. Não importa se até Aro Volturi tenha que vir aqui depor. Quero quebra de sigilo, bancário, telefônico e o que mais for possível.

- Ok, então vamos Emmett atrás disso? – Perguntou. - Porque eu tenho certeza que seu embate com Tanya vai acontecer agora. – Jasper falou e eu o olhei, ele olhava por uma das janelas que estava com a persiana aberta. Tanya estava furiosa era notável. – Boa sorte. – Sorriu.

- Obrigada.

Saí da sala junto com os dois e me encaminhei para a maquina de café eu precisaria disso para enfrentar. Passei para minha sala ignorando-a completamente, se Tanya estava de mau humor eu poderia ficar muito mais. Felizmente ela passou por mim e não se deu ao trabalho de me dirigir a palavra, melhor assim. Passei oras analisando, estudando, pensando até que percebi que há muito já havia passado da hora do almoço. Ás quatro da tarde eu recebi uma ligação de Bella.

- Oi.

- Me diga exatamente onde você mora em Londres?

- Essa pergunta é meio assustadora...

- Diga logo.

- Kensington

- Fica perto da Moorgate Street ?

- Sim.

- Então é aqui mesmo que eu vou morar, o que acha querido de vir aqui inaugurar uma cama comigo?

- Você comprou uma casa? – Perguntei ainda em choque.

- Sim e ela é linda.

- E quanto a segurança?

- Você não pode deixar esse lado superprotetor para depois e vir logo?

- E no hotel , Alice, você já...

- Edward! – Esbravejou.

- Ok, eu saio ás cinco.

- Estou te esperando.

* * *

><p><em>Samba na cara da Tanya de novo! <em>  
><em>Esse capitulo foi curtinho, prometo compensar no próximo.<em>

**Gby00:** Eu não gosto de ficar enrolando os dois vamos logos para os finalmentes rsrsrs

**StephanieMaria:** Dessa vez não foi só o Edward, Emmett também curtiu a bronca.

**Agome Chan:** Seria demais, tipo a casa de cera mesmo + não tenho mais planos pra Tanya essa vadia.

**Phi Cullen:** Rsrsrs tirando as mortes é ótimo, mas vc já sabia que isso iria acontecer né e tem muito mais! Eu não fiquei brava só curiosa achei que vc estava falando de DS.

**Tati:** Ai eu nem sei pq enfiei a Tanya nessa parte enfim... daqui pra frente até o fim não acho que ela vá aparecer mais a não ser que seja necessário. Carlisle aparecerá em um capitulo especial totalmente e só dele (a louca) rsrsrs então ele vai aparecer só que é em breve não sei ainda. QUERO ESTAR MTO INSPIRADA rsrsrs

**Kivial:** Já imaginou, bem quem sabe se Tanya aprontar ele não abra uma exceção.

**Meninas muito obrigada =) **

**Bjs **

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	23. Jacob Black

_No capitulo anterior Bella fazendo a Rycah! " Passa no débito" como eu disse para o **caralhocullen** [sigam no twitter] um dia eu chego lá! _

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV <strong>

_**Duas semanas depois...**_

Durante as duas ultimas semanas eu ajudei Bella com sua casa nova, apresentei a ela a minha e apressei meu trabalho. Essa semana talvez fosse definitiva para o caso de James Swan e eu torcia por isso queria um pouquinho de paz e férias. Já pensava até onde iria Alemanha ou talvez Suiça ou o que Bella escolher eu faria também.  
>Eu estava completamente apaixonado como eu jamais imaginei estar eu parecia um cachorrinho, claro que também não disse a ela com todas as palavras o quanto eu a amava começamos de um jeito tão errado que agora meu único desejo era fazer tudo certo. Sem mentiras, enganações ou segredos.<p>

Após semanas de trabalho conseguimos agendar os depoimentos de todos os Volturis e Jacob Black e algumas outras pessoas que se relacionavam com ele claro que meu foco estava todo em Jacob, para mim tudo apontava para ele. Inclusive a morte de Garrett e Zafrina, pois foi logo depois dele aparecer. Bella vivia me dizendo que era implicância, ciúmes e talvez vingança pela sua intromissão. Por ter me dedurado para ela.  
>Estava deitado de olhos fechados pensando em como seria meu dia, dessa vez nós não usaríamos a mesma sala onde Bella foi interrogada.<br>A ultima semana foi um inferno tensão e aborrecimentos e Tanya no meu pé as vezes eu vinha ate a casa de Bella como ontem a noite e acabava ficando aqui, saia cedo e ia para minha casa e enfrentava todas as exigências dos Volturis, para seu depoimento exigiram que não fossem dadas informações a mídia.

O caso Swan ganhou repercussão quando aconteceu mais foi perdendo a força com a falta de informações e uma testemunha em uma clinica. Não era como se tivéssemos em guerra contra algum país e então sem a única testemunha e de mãos atadas o serviço optou por deixar de lado, quando entrei na agencia foi quando decidiram retomar seis meses. O tempo que faltava para Bella sair da clinica. Meus pensamentos ficaram confusos quando senti os dedos passando por meu abdômen. Meu corpo passou a responder o toque, meu maxilar travado, meus ombros tensos aos poucos relaxavam.

- Você está tão tenso – disse ao meu lado, em meu ouvido. – essas últimas semanas você não relaxou nem um pouquinho.

Sua mão continuava a subir vagarosamente uma tortura deliciosa, quando chegou ao meu pescoço levei minha mão até a dela, virando meu rosto. Abri os olhos para encarar os seus e ser recebido por um lindo sorriso.

- Bom dia. – Disse baixinho. – Não posso me atrasar. – sua mão continuava a passar pelo meu pescoço como se fosse uma massagem.

- Você não vai se atrasar e eu prometo. – Levantou o corpo e se sentou em minhas coxas. – Que serei boazinha. Me deixa cuidar de você? – Sorriu, me fazendo sorrir e esquecer um pouco dos problemas.

Ela estava com uma das minhas camisas das muitas que eu deixei em sua casa. Suas mãos em meus ombros apertando-os fortemente. Subiam até minha nuca.

- Relaxe o maxilar. – Pediu senti sua boca distribuindo beijos aonde alcançava continuando massageando minha nuca minhas mãos foram automaticamente para os botões da camisa desabotoando um por um. Sentindo o calor da sua pele, minhas mãos passaram a massagear seus seios, apertando seus mamilos entre meus dedos, ela gemia baixo no meu ouvido. – Relaxe, Edward.

- Você tem certeza que quer mesmo que eu relaxe? – A puxei pela cintura fazendo ela sentir minha ereção contra seu corpo. – Quer mesmo isso? – Mordi seu pescoço.

- Não. – Chupou minha pele com força para deixar sua marca, sorri.

Se ajeitou em meu corpo rebolando lentamente, seus beijos foram descendo, suas mãos agora ao lado do meu corpo arranhando minha pele circulou a língua pelo meu mamilo esquerdo me fazendo gemer, passou para o lado direito sorrindo, onde mordeu e chupou como havia feito no outro. Colocando suas mãos em minha boxer e se ergueu retirando desabotoando o resto da camisa e jogando em algum lugar do quarto. Levei minha mão até a cabeceira tentando encontrar a camisinha o mais rápido possível.  
>Achei e a peguei abrindo a de qualquer jeito, ela puxou da minha mão, puxando a minha boxer e descendo sua boca até meu membro.<p>

- Bella. – Gemi sentindo sua boca e o preservativo descendo por ele. – Você gosta de me provocar, vamos ver se vou agüenta. – Disse puxando seus braços e a virando na cama.

Meus beijos foram com força afastei suas pernas e sua calcinha, brincando com seu clitóris. Abafando seus gemidos em minha boca. Quando o ar foi necessitado fiz o mesmo caminho que ela havia feito no meu corpo.  
>Arranquei sua calcinha afastando novamente suas pernas, meus dedos passando pelos seus lábios, com a outra mão apertava seu seio, segurando seu mamilo entre meus dedos fazendo uma pressão. E recebendo seus gemidos altos, que me excitavam cada vez mais. Passei minha língua entre o vão dos seus seios e continuei beijando sua pele,suas mãos apertando meus cabelos. Arranhando meu couro cabeludo.<p>

Com os joelhos afastei ainda mais suas pernas beijando suas coxas seguindo lentamente ate o caminho. Chupei de cima abaixo, batendo minha língua em seu clitóris. Deslizei até sua entrada alternando com meus dedos. Ela elevava o corpo em minha direção.

- Edward, mais. – Sua voz ofegante dizendo que ela já tava próxima do orgasmo. Seu corpo se mexia em minha direção sem conseguir se conter, olhei para cima para encontra-lá apoiada pelos cotovelos no colchão sua cabeça jogada para trás, quando senti seu sexo apertando meus dedos. Retirei os dedos rapidamente voando em direção ao seu pescoço mordendo-o estocando rápido contra seu corpo.  
>Suas paredes me apertando, ela gritava, dizia coisas desconexas. Puxei suas pernas para cima, ela entendendo o que eu queria entrelaçou suas pernas em minha cintura me fazendo ir mais fundo.<p>

- Porra Edward. – Gritou. – Mais forte, mais.

- Você gosta disso? – Estocava rápido, bem fundo. Puxei seu rosto para que ela olhasse em meus olhos. – Gosta, não é?

Desci minha mão até sua bunda e dei um tapa fazendo-a gritar.

- Responda.

- Gosto. – Gritou e então eu dei outro tapa. – Adoro quando me trata como uma vadia. Suas unhas arranhando minhas costas, eu sabia que ela estava perto eu também estava. Meu pau estava latejante e as paredes de Bella voltavam a me apertar.

- Edward. – Grunhiu.

- Isso, isso.

Ela afundou os dentes em meus ombros apertando suas unhas contra a minha pele enquanto chegávamos juntos ao orgasmo, gritando. Ao seu lado com a respiração ofegante sentindo sua mão em meu rosto. Puxei beijando seus dedos, após alguns minutos me apoiei para olhá-la seu corpo deitado de costas olhando para o teto, seu peito subindo e descendo calmamente.

- Quer dizer que você adora ser tratada como uma vadia? – Sorri. – Esse é um lado que eu não conhecia.

- Existem muitos lados meu que você não conhece. Alguns que você irá conhecer somente na cama, outros...

- No banho. – Interrompi enquanto pulava da cama. – Vem?

Ela sorriu, se erguendo na cama vindo em minha direção pulou no meu colo. entrelaçando suas pernas em minha cintura fui para o banheiro, sendo agraciado com beijos e chupões por todo o meu corpo.

- Eu vou me atrasar. – Disse alto tentando me acelerar, Bella estava preparando o café enquanto eu tentava, ao menos, terminar de me arrumar. Ela sabia o quanto era importante o dia de hoje, e tentava de muitas maneiras me fazer esquecer o encontro que teria logo mais. Desci encontrando-a na mesa se servindo. – Vou me atrasar. – Disse agora diretamente a ela que fora causadora de tudo.

- Não, você não vai. – me olhou divertida. – Quer relaxar novamente?

- Não. É culpa desse seu método de relaxamento que eu estou atrasado. Bem eu já vou.

- Não vai mesmo, Edward eu sei que está preocupado, nervoso com essa situação. E você tem que comer, eu tenho certeza que se for para lá sem tomar café da manhã direito comigo só vai se entupir de café o dia todo. – Se levantou e me puxou para sentar onde estava sentada e se sentou em meu colo. – Ande, coma.

Passou a observar esperando que eu realmente me alimentasse, depois de um tempo colocou a cabeça em meu ombro com seus dedos fazia círculos em minhas costas. Sabia que seus pensamentos estavam em Jacob e que somente uma pergunta martelava.

"Por quê?"

- Sabe que não tem que se preocupar, você está segura. Jamais deixaria algo te acontecer?

- Eu sei. – Sorriu.

- Então porque toda essa preocupação?

-Preocupação? – Se perguntou. – Mas é claro que me preocupo. Policiais se alimentam muito mal, sabia disso? Sabia que muitos morrem antes de completar cinqüenta anos?

- Eu não sou da policia, querida. Não é como se eu andasse por aí com um uniforme ridículo com aquele chapeuzinho. Eu sou um agente, claro que tenho o poder de prender alguém assim como a policia... é muito complicado para explicar.

- Mesmo assim, se alimente.

- Parece uma mãe. – Olhei em seus olhos e sorri, ambos ali tentando se enganar. – Seria uma ótima mãe.

- É? Tenho treinado bastante com você.

- Casa comigo? – Ela riu e me beijou.

- Vai se atrasar.

- Uh! Não mais que você no dia do nosso casamento.– Bom dia. – Beijei-a rapidamente e segui meu caminho, quando estava na porta gritei. – Se cuida.

Cheguei em cinco minutos atrasado do meu horário passei pela segurança que aparentemente hoje estava mais reforçada, ou era apenas minha imaginação. Tínhamos cerca de trinta minutos para uma reunião até a chegada do primeiro que estava marcado para hoje.

- Bom dia senhores. – Emmett e Jasper já estavam na sala, infelizmente para esta reunião precisaríamos de Tanya e Alec.

- Bom dia, Edward. Qual foi a leoa que te atacou? – Emmett como sempre.

- Não vou responder.

- Vamos ao que interessa, Aro Volturi teve compromissos oficiais e não poderá hoje. Passamos Jacob Black a frente. – Jasper disse. – E também acho que o Emmett deve começar o interrogatório. Vocês já tiveram um encontro bastante produtivo, Edward, não acho bom.

- Tudo bem. – Eu não estava preparado para isso mesmo. Eu quebraria a cara dele. – Vamos?

- Sim.

A sala que usaríamos era extremamente bem equipada, na verdade eram duas a sala onde Jacob iria ficar com Emmett e a sala onde nós assistiríamos. A sala de onde iríamos assistir mantinha todos os equipamentos necessários em casos de espionagem. Em tempos de terrorismo FBI e CIA adotaram os modelos modernos de detectar qualquer mentira quem cuidava da sala era Stefan um russo altamente treinado.

- Bom dia Stefan.

- Bom dia, já está tudo preparado.

- Obrigada. – Olhei pelo vidro exatamente no momento que Emmett dava espaço para Black entrar na sala. Ele se sentou e na sala onde eu ficava entraram Tanya e Alec. Nós três olhávamos para a sala a nossa frente protegidos pelo vidro. Enquanto aguardávamos Emmett colocava a parte Jacob sobre o que estaria acontecendo ali.

Em primeiro ele discutiu sobre a presença do seu advogado ser restrita a sala, mas acabou cedendo. Emmett possuía uma escuta onde ele podia nos ouvir e de onde faríamos todas as perguntas, a menos que fosse necessário qualquer um de nós ir até lá.

- Tudo pronto, podem começar. – Stefan deu o sinal.

- Emmett. – Chamei – o pelo microfone. – Comece.

Desabotoei meu terno e me sentei de frente para Jacob, queria estudar cada reação.

**12 de Junho 2011 10:25Min **

**Emmett McCarty  
>Jacob Black<strong>

- Bom senhor Black. Está aqui hoje para um depoimento sobre o caso Swan. Peço que responda todas as perguntas sem questionar, está de acordo com isso?

- Sim.

- Nome?

- Jacob Black.

- Idade?

- 28 anos

- Trabalho?

- Trabalho para o governo.

- Qual era sua ligação com James Swan?

- Amigos de longa data.

- Quanto tempo?

- Desde a adolescência.

- Preciso de mais detalhes do que isso. – Uma careta foi se formando em seu rosto. - Nos conhecemos no colégio, estudamos boa parte juntos e acabamos nos aproximando. James era uma boa pessoa.

- Só isso? Uma boa pessoa. Nós dois sabemos senhor Black que existe muito mais em uma amizade de anos.

- James era o herdeiro da sucessão política. A família Swan era conhecida na política.

- E a sua família?

- Eu venho de uma família humilde, nasci em Forks e por ser bom aluno tive a chance de ter um estudo melhor.

- E foi então que conheceu James Swan, no colégio. E quanto a sua posição no governo?

- Minha posição no governo foi após a morte dos pais de James. Ele assumiu e me deu o posto de seu assistente.

- E quando foi que a sua relação com os Volturis começou?

- Como era assistente de James, muitas vezes eu fazia alguns trabalhos em seu lugar. E então conheci os Volturis. – Era claro que a partir de agora Emmett iria apertar Jacob. – E conheci os três irmãos. São ótimas pessoas.

- Então, é possível afirmar que chega até ser uma relação muito intima?

Emmett! – Tanto eu como Tanya, Alec e Jasper chamamos sua atenção. Ele era tão bem treinado e bom no que fazia que não esboçasse reação alguma. A pergunta de duplo sentido rendeu risos a Jasper, notei que Stefan em nenhum momento esboçou reação e olhava pelo vidro a todo o momento.

- Amigos, posso dizer que somos amigos.

- E quanto a sua relação com James, quando se casou com Isabella Dwyer?

- Foi uma das poucas brigas que tive com James, em uma visita a minha família. Eu levei James acabamos por esbarrar em Isabella e então voltamos praticamente para a adolescência e começamos a competir. Mas Isabella já havia feito sua escolha, lógico que isso me enfureceu e eu acabei criando laços com sua família.

- Como era sua relação com a família de Isabella?

- Era muito boa, eu era aprovado pela família Dwyer e James não. Eu estava acima dele nesse ponto.

- Mas não deu certo. E após o casamento a situação da amizade de vocês se agravou?

- Acabei por ficar com mágoa e me afastei.

- Uma atitude bastante infantil. Você sabe que James Swan desconfiava de você sobre desvios de dinheiro.

- O que?

- Batimentos cardíacos acelerados. – Stefan disse. – Níveis altos para quem não tem nada a temer. – Olhei para ele que olhava para Jacob com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Existem documentos que acabam o acusando de desvio de dinheiro. E testemunhas afirmam que você e ele tiveram uma briga muito grande.

- Nós tivemos essa briga, mas não teve nada a ver com dinheiro.

-Onde estava na noite da morte de James Swan?

- Eu estava na França.

- Alguém para confirmar isso?

- Sim, Aro Volturi.

- James Swan tinha inimigos?

- James nunca mencionou inimigos. E sobre o dinheiro eu tenho um parecer, talvez para ele eu estava quero provas, James era muito esperto e não tinha todo esse caráter que costumam dizer. Bella se apaixonou por um mentiroso, manipulador, capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por dinheiro, poder.

- Emmett, peça um momento a ele. Edward irá comandar a partir de agora. – Jasper anunciou. Emmett saiu da sala entrando na em que estávamos.

- Ele é todo seu. – Emmett entrou na sala.

- Edward, antes de você ir, eu não vou poder ficar. – Alec olhou no relógio. – Vá com calma, por favor. – Tanya você pode ficar, mas em 15 minutos em minha sala. (N/A: Sou só eu ou esses 15 min do Alec sempre fazem pensar besteira?)

- Tudo bem, vou me manter calmo.

Testei meu microfone, e entrei na sala ficando de costas para Jacob que ao ouvir o barulho olhou em direção a porta.

- Bom dia Sr. Black, sou o agente Masen. Vou dar continuidade ao seu depoimento.

- Agente Masen que prazer em revê-lo. Nosso encontro na Italia foi tão rápido. – Respirei fundo. – Espero não ter causado problemas com a Sra. Swan, ela não parecia saber da retomada do caso.

- Sr Black, qual foi a sua relação com Isabella?

- Minha relação com ela foi de amizade, inicialmente. Mas aos poucos eu fui notando. Assim como você, o quanto Bella é adorável.

Pela escuta ouvi alguém bufar na sala ao lado, Tanya obviamente. Me mantendo calmo ainda, sem dar bola para as insinuações .

- E então como contou ao agente McCarty começaram a disputar o amor dela.

- Foi mais ou menos isso, Bella cega pela ladainha de James preferiu a ele. Como dizem "O amor é cego, surdo e mudo" .

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Bem, James era do tipo galante. – Fez uma pausa. – Como posso dizer apaixonante, as garotas suspiravam por ele. Ele era romântico, bonito e rico. O príncipe encantado.

- E você o amigo feio, nerd e gordo. Estou comovido, mas preciso mais do que isso. O que me leva a supor que por ser sempre o excluído teve certa raiva de James. O que é muito natural nesses casos...

- O que, – Me interrompeu. – não jamais. Eu era excluído sim, mas sempre fomos amigos nós nos dávamos bem até ele entrar na política.

- Ou até ele encontrar Isabella?

- Porque toca tanto no nome dela?

- Responda a pergunta.

- É claro que fiquei chateado, mas eu sabia, eu sempre soube que ela não era para ser minha.

- E então quando se cansou de tudo resolveu matar, James. Afinal você já tinha a confiança de Aro Volturi.

- Eu jamais mataria James, ele era meu melhor amigo.

- Mas levou sua garota.

- Sim, eu não estou entendo aonde quer chegar, agente Masen.

- Quero chegar a idéia porque matou James, se sabia que Bella jamais seria sua.

Falei com o tom de voz mais alto do que o normal, em minha escuta ouvia Jasper e Emmett pedindo que eu mantesse a calma.

- James não me roubou apenas, robou um país, uma filha.

- O que quer dizer – Ele hesitou, então eu resolvi lidar com a área de dinheiro. – Sr. Black, nós estamos tentando resolver o caso, se preza tanto Isabella Swan deve saber que ela por muito pouco não sofreu um atentado. Quem matou James agora finalmente quer se livrar da prova.

- Como assim?

- Sr Black , o FBI e a CIA estão oferecendo 5 milhões de dólares para quem der uma informação ou se entregar como o assassino.

- Eu não preciso de dinheiro, e eu não sou o assassino. Jamais faria mal ao meu amigo.

- Realmente segundo James com seus devios de dinheiro.

- Eu. Jamais. Desviei. Dinheiro.

Pela escuta Emmett e Jasper pediram para encerrar

- Bom Sr. Black nós vamos nos ver ainda. Se tiver alguma coisa para nos contar ou alguma informação. Se lembrar de algo...

- Eu entrarei em contato.

Voltei para sala sendo encarado pelos três. Emmett, Jasper e Stefan.

- Edward, escute o que Stefan tem a dizer, e nós dois concordamos. – Emmett disse

- Fale Stefan.

- Ele está mentindo, ele é treinado assim como todos nós. Mais há algo nele que é estranho. – Stefan disse.

- Você disse que Bella viu o rosto, ela desmaiou e não se lembra de nada.

- Talvez a amizade a faça querer se enganar. – Jasper disse. – A dor de saber que um amigo, como ela diz o fez.

- É provável. – Disse – Quando é o depoimento de Aro Volturi?

Mesmo que ainda precisasse cumprir com esse depoimento, nada me tirava a idéia de tirar muito mais de Jacob e eu iria convocá-lo de novo.

* * *

><p><em>Alguém acreditou no Jacob? Huummm o Edward estava tão nervoso que só soube da Bella rsrs<em>

**Agome Chan:** Curtiu né a putanya levando as bordoadas, eles são demais tem um lemon prontinho para ser encaixado na fic rsrsrs só preciso achar o lugar kkkkkkk

**StephanieMaria:** Essa vaca merece!

**Tati:** Hahahaha piscininha, depois aquele manip demais do Rob aiai eu só dou risada com elas tem umas que vale a pena, mas real seria bem melhor. Então ficamos com a piscininha! Santo Carlisle vai aparecer em breve eu estou trabalhando nisso AGUARDE! Carlaiooowww!

**Phi Cullen:** Bella tá alucinada! Hahahaha nossa menina cmo vc é má só pq a Ashley passa o rodo pelo mundo a fora? Ela tá certa provar o povo antes de se amarrar ao burro rsrsrs

**Ana Krol:** É uma nova fase da Bella, como foi a viagem?

**BahKika:** Isso pq não viu a louca alucinando rsrsrs eu acho que vc será uma das que vão me xingar no final kkkkkkkkkkkk

**Kivial:** Só continuando a ler para saber quem é o assassino.

**Meninas muito obrigada =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	24. Aro Volturi

**Olá!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV <strong>

- É, eu sei, mas eu realmente acho que não será bom nos vermos essa semana. – Estava no celular do lado de fora do prédio onde não tinha tanta segurança, alias tinha mas não a ponto de ouvir uma conversa. Eu também precisava fumar e relaxar. Mesmo que após o embate com Jacob eu teria uma briga maior, com mulher manhosa ao telefone. – Sim, entenda, por favor, você sabe que essa semana você terá que depor então nem pensar. Bella seja razoável. – Suspirei quase me dando por vencido por muito pouco. Por fim ela acatou minha decisão. – Ok, eu também. Tchau.

Passei a caminhar pelo estacionamento olhando ao redor e acendendo o segundo cigarro. Não tinha costume de fumar, somente em horas como essa.  
>O nervosismo e a raiva acabaram colocando um depoimento completamente ridículo parando para analisar onde eu deveria ter pressionado mais.<p>

- Edward?

- Sim. – Disse sem me virar.

- Emmett e Jasper pediram para avisar que Aro Volturi já está aos arredores e chegará a qualquer momento.

- Obrigada.

Apaguei o cigarro e me virei a tempo de ver o funcionário que veio me avisar indo embora até o elevador principal e voltei minha atenção para o tráfico. É ele realmente estava chegando, e para quem não queria exposição vinha com batedores, de forma bem discreta.

- Jasper vai tomar o depoimento, é melhor ele é calmo e saberá levar e arrancar algumas coisas. – Emmett me avisou assim que entrei na sala.

- Sim.

- Você está bem?

- Estou. Quem foi recepcionar Volturi?

- Alec e Tanya estão cuidando disso, Edward, se quiser você pode ir embora... – Jasper começou e eu logo o cortei.

- Não! Eu vou ficar.

- Ok. – Respondeu meio hesitante.

**12 de Junho 2011 16:45Min **

**Jasper Hale  
>Aro Volturi<strong>

Tudo devidamente explicado Aro Volturi começava seu depoimento.

- Como era sua relação com James Swan?

- Tinhamos um relacionamento bom, restrito apenas ao nosso trabalho.

- Ele era bom no que fazia?

- Sim, James era igual ao pai uma boa pessoa. Responsável.

- Você acha que ele fez um bom trabalho assim como o pai?

- Claro que acho, os Swans tinham amor ao que faziam.

- O senhor não acha estranho essa morte, alguém tão bom como dizem ser morto de uma forma tão cruel?

- Foi um choque para todos nós. Achei estranho no começo e com essa onda de terrorismo, pensei seriamente que seria um ataque ao nosso governo. Mas depois que James morreu nada voltou a acontecer, então simplesmente esquecemos.

- E quanto a viúva o apoio a ela?

- É claro que a apoiamos, é claro, mas ela se internou em uma clinica e não podíamos fazer nada. E tínhamos que colocar alguém no lugar do marido.

- Quando foi a ultima vez que o viu?

- Uma semana antes de sua morte.

- E ele lhe parecia bem?

-Não, ele não me parecia bem. Ele estava com uma viagem marcada para a Grécia, iria descansar e no dia ele estava um pouco perturbado. Ansioso com algo, tinha tido mais uma de suas brigas com Jacob.

- Brigas?

- James e Jacob tiveram brigas após o primeiro ano. Jacob me confidenciou que tudo começou após o casamento de James, ele é apaixonado por Isabella e aceitou ela ter escolhido James. Eles eram amigos e James já havia superado a fase adolescente de competição, Jacob, não.

- O senhor se considera muito amigo de Jacob?

- Somos amigos ele se mostrou uma pessoa agradável e grande merecedor do cargo que hoje ocupa.

- Sua decisão foi imediata mesmo sem Jacob ter um nome na política ou ate mesmo experiência. Ele era apenas um assistente.

- Jacob aprendeu muito comigo, pediu para lhe ensinar tudo que eu sabia e como o tenho como um filho, o ensinei.

- Jacob não apenas brigava com James por uma mulher. Não mataria por tão pouco. Existe algo mais que isso e o senhor sabe.

- São segredos do governo. Não posso revelar.

- Senhor, nesta sala não existem segredos de governo.

- Jacob suspeitava que James desviava dinheiro para paraísos fiscais. Além de sua fortuna pessoal ele queria um pouco mais.

- E o senhor acredita que isso estava acontecendo?

- Ele nunca me provou nada.

- O senhor acredita que foi por essa desconfiança que começaram brigas maiores?

- Acredito Jacob queria mostrar a Isabella que ele não era o mocinho.

- Jacob afirmou que o álibi dele na noite da morte de James, era o senhor. O senhor confirma que esteve com Jacob Black no dia da morte de James?

- Sim.

Stefan sorriu detectando a mentira.

- O senhor afirma que esteve com Jacob Black no dia do assassinato?

-Afirmo, ele esteve comigo. Ele iria embarcar para Grecia no mesmo dia que James morreu eles conversaram e se entenderam, só que houve um imprevisto e ele não embarcou. Veio ao meu encontro.

- Historia mal contada essa, vocês não acham? – Emmett disse.

- E que imprevisto foi esse?

- Eu pedi a ele para adiar sua ida e que me ajudasse em alguns relatórios que James havia deixado antes de viajar.

- Então Jacob iria para a Grécia e não foi atendendo um chamado seu.

- Sim.

- James desconfiava que Jacob estivesse desviando dinheiro. Ele tinha acesso a todos os códigos, senhas enfim tudo relacionado ao amigo. Era uma confiança muito grande apesar da mágoa. James em algum momento comentou com o senhor sobre essa suspeita?

- Nunca.

- Senhor Volturi eu não tenho mais perguntas. Por hora peço que fique a disposição da agencia, poderá voltar para França e se necessário entraremos em contato. Obrigada.

Eu estava cansado tanto fisicamente como mentalmente era terrível os pensamentos que passavam em minha cabeça. Por um lado eu tinha a historia e o álibi de Jacob, por outro eu tinha Aro Volturi dizendo que ele não viajou e que foi a pedido seu. Em quem eu deveria acreditar

Já havia fumado o maço inteiro, Jasper me lançava olhares junto com Emmett.

- O que faremos agora ?

- Eu acho que esta na hora de parar de proteger Isabella Swan e chamá-la para depor.

- Em nenhum momento nós estamos protegendo-a. – Disse olhando para a transcrição do depoimento de Aro Volturi.

- Exatamente. – Jasper debochou.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Pelo que eu li ocorreu o assassinato de dois empregados na fazenda.

- Sim e qual o problema?

- Ele deixou um bilhete onde claramente a ameaçava. Talvez agora com a retomada de sua vida ele se sinta ameaçado pela memória de Bella.

- Eu não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar.

- Eu tão pouco.

- O que está acontecendo com vocês? Você, Edward, este cigarro realmente está fazendo mal. E Emmett você mais do que ninguém sabe o que devemos fazer em caso de ameaças extremas.

- Não foi uma ameaça extrema.

- E agora ela está na casa dela, sem a menor segurança. – Explodiu. – Estamos todos cansados é melhor irmos embora, descansar e amanha tomaremos as providencias necessárias.

- Antes, Jasper, não acho que ela esteja correndo perigo. Não temos ainda em quem focar.

- Precisamos do depoimento dela e olhar por ela. – Emmett sorriu e eu seguindo o mesmo raciocínio cheguei ao ponto exato da grande preocupação de Jasper.

- Não é só por Bella, não é Jasper? É por Alice também

- Exatamente, temo por ela também.

Emmett explodiu em uma risada e eu o segui me divertindo com a situação. Jasper nos olhava e parecia não gostar nada de nossa explosão.

- Desculpe Jasper, você tem razão eu não havia pensado nisso.

- O que seriam dos dois sem mim? – Se gabou.

- Temos que levar a sério senhores. – Emmett se pronunciou segurando ainda o riso.

- Nós sabemos que Isabella ficou um ano em uma clinica, então Carlisle Cullen terá que depor.

- Eu quero o depoimento de Bella primeiro, ninguém poderá dizer que ela esta apenas mentindo. Teremos uma opinião medica para o que ela está sofrendo, ou tem ou seja lá o que for e Tanya que já causou problemas não encherá mais minha paciência. Bom, boa noite eu vou para casa.

Acabei indo realmente para casa e quanto mais eu relia os documentos, mais confuso eu ficava.  
>Um dos dois estava mentindo o que Jacob havia ido fazer na Itália. Ele conhecia Garrett e Zafrina? Na confusão eu não obtive as respostas e me restava apenas perguntar a Bella Qual era o nível de relação entre eles?<p>

* * *

><p>Quem será que está mentindo nessa historia?<p>

**Ana Krol:** Londres deve ser um sonho mesmo, e ai não arranjou nenhum "amigo" de viagem? Rsrsrs eu tenho planos para viajar também pela Europa mais não será agora. Se Deus quiser em breve.

**Phi Cullen:** Qual parte da historia eu comi? Diz pra poder consertar rsrsrs .Eu não fico brava eu fico curiosa pq vcs falam e não indicam a fic né? Rsrsrs

**Kivial:** Quase acreditou? Tudo isso pelo charme?

**Tati:** Merece né palmas para o Jacob futura Meryl Streep rsrs

Meninas mto obrigada =D

Bjs

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	25. Paris

**Olá! =D **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

- Sim Alice, é claro – sentia os dedos de Edward subi pela minha pele me desconcentrando, estava em uma ligação com Alice para saber noticias. – e você virá morar comigo é claro? Um momento Alice. – Coloquei a mão no telefone.

- Edward, pare!

- Então desligue logo esse telefone e venha para os meus braços.

- Alice, preciso desligar. Tchau, eu também. – E tinha como recusar um pedido desses?

Mesmo após pedir que ficássemos sem nos ver durante essa semana Edward desistiu nos três primeiros dias. Com o meu depoimento sendo cancelado não havia porque de ficarmos sem nos ver. Então ontem a noite a campainha soou alta e rapidamente o qual eu fui atender contendo muitos nomes feios que eu pudesse chamar o infeliz que estava apressado. Assim que o vi desisti de todas as palavras feias me deixando ser carregada até o quarto, feliz.

- Você sabe que ela, - gesticulou para o telefone na mesa de cabeceira. – Alice e Jasper estão em algum tipo de relacionamento?

- Jasper?

- Jasper é um colega meu, ele também esteve na Itália, mas foi mandado por Tanya em uma missão falsa. No Canadá e foi lá que conheceu Alice.

- Missão falsa?

- Eu não te contei? – Neguei com a cabeça em seu ombro apreciando o calor da sua pele, seu cheiro. – Tanya querendo sabotar ela me odeia, mais isso você já sabe. Mandou Jasper para o Canadá e cancelou a missão e nos mandou voltar para Londres.

- Jasper foi o cara que Alice conheceu uma semana antes de partir para o Canadá?

- Bom, eu acredito que sim. Não entrei em detalhes com ele, mas sim é possível.

- Continue – incentivei. – então eles podem estar em uma espécie de relacionamento, que seria?

- A distancia? Eu realmente não entendo.

- E nós, em que relacionamento estamos?

- Aonde você quiser, o que você quiser que seja. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido eu estava consciente de cada parte do seu corpo perto do meu nesse momento.

- Já esteve em relacionamentos como esse antes?

- Já estive em vários relacionamentos, mas nenhum como esse. Com ciúmes do meu passado?

-Não... sim, não. – Era difícil dar uma resposta coerente quando as mãos dele estavam por toda a parte. – O passado agora não importa.

- E você?

- Eu? O que quer saber? – Ele riu.

- Quero saber em quantos relacionamentos esteve – suas mãos desceram até minhas pernas puxando-as para cima. - antes deste aqui.

- Apenas um.

- Bom... isso é ótimo. - Sorri me entregando de novo a ele.

Acordei um tempo depois sentindo meu corpo pesado por ter dormido tanto ouvia ao longe uns barulhos. Provavelmente Edward destruindo minha cozinha peguei meu robe e fui até lá antes que ele acabasse com tudo. Cheguei o encontrando de costas para a porta mexendo alguma coisa no fogão, a cozinha não estava uma bagunça como imaginei um pouco desorganizada natural de um homem que nunca esteve em uma.

- Bom dia. – o abracei por atrás depositando beijos em suas costas.

- Boa tarde Srta já passa de uma da tarde.

- Oh, tudo isso.

- É sim tudo isso. – levou suas mãos as minhas apertando forte. – Estou fazendo nosso almoço, tentando.

- Então boa tarde. – Fiquei nas pontas dos pés depositando um beijo em seus ombros e depois em seus lábios quando ele virou o rosto.

- Sente-se que eu já vou servir.

- E o que você fez?

- Ovos. – Deu de ombros se virando em minha direção enquanto me sentava na bancada da cozinha.

- Eu me pergunto por que você ainda está vivo e não adquiriu nenhuma doença se alimentando tão bem desse jeito.

- Você é má, muito má Isabella.

- É a verdade e você sabe que eu tenho razão.

- É você tem razão, vou procurar assistir mais programas culinários e melhorar minha alimentação. Agora coma antes que esfrie.

Depois de uns minutos comendo em silencio notei que Edward não parava de encarar mal tocando em sua comida. O cenho franzido indicava que ele queria dizer algo só não tinha encontrado a forma ainda, era obvio que tinha dedo de Jacob ou qualquer coisa relacionada a James.

- O que foi? Algum problema?

- Bella, você se lembra da sua vida antes do assassinato de James?

- Sim é claro.

- Então se lembraria se Jacob passou pelo exército.

- Até onde sei, ele e James estudaram juntos em um colégio na frança, mas exército, não.

- Eu acho que ele é treinado como eu sou e meus colegas. Passa pelo detector de mentiras sem titubear. Meu nível é de 5 a 10 o nível dele também.

- E você ainda tem a certeza que foi ele?

- Acho segundo Aro Volturi ele iria embarcar no dia da morte de James para a Grécia. E não embarcou a pedido dele.

- Eles tiveram uma briga uma semana antes de irmos para Grécia. James falou com ele um dia antes por telefone e o aguardava no dia seguinte.

- Então ele embarcou realmente, foi ele. Aro está mentindo.

- Não Edward, Jacob jamais faria algo assim.

- Jacob te ama ele tinha certeza que se James morresse, você ficaria com ele. Presta atenção Bella.

- Jacob não me ama, ele sempre foi meu amigo ele me ama como amigo.

- Deixa de ser ingênua ele jamais te viu como amiga. E o que ele arranjou com seus pais quando te conheceu?

- Foi aquela maldita competição que ele tinha com James.

- Está vendo, você assume que ele gosta de você. Que existia a competição.

- Não posso acusar Jacob sem a lembrança.

- É justamente por isso que a sua memória não volta. Porque foi Jacob, seu amigo, seu melhor amigo que matou o seu marido. – Edward gritou me fazendo recuar um pouco. – Me diga então se não foi ele, porque ele foi a Itália atrás de você? O que ele realmente queria? E então Jacob aparece e Garrett e Zafrina morrem.

- Não foi o Jacob. – Gritei.

- Não se engane, foi ele. – Edward agarrou meus braços e me sacudiu. – Olha para mim, você está o defendendo, nada vai te acontecer eu te prometo. Por favor, Bella eu sei que você sabe, diga a verdade. Foi o Jacob não foi?

- Já disse que não sei, eu não vou acusá-lo em vão. – Edward me soltou.

- Bella você diz com tanta certeza que não foi ele.

- E você acha que eu estou mentindo quando digo que não me lembro. Tenha certeza Edward que se eu pudesse abrir minha mente e foiçá-la a se lembrar eu o faria.

- Jacob conhecia Garrett e Zafrina?

- Sim.

- Você acha que...

- Edward porque ele faria isso, se o objetivo era me conquistar porque matar Garrett e Zafrina? Porque brincar de gato e rato. Quem o impedia de ficar comigo está morto há quase dois anos.

- Faz sentido.

- Quem matou Garrett e Zafrina pode ser qualquer um apenas para me assustar.

- Ele foi bem claro em sua ameaça, em todo caso, com a volta de Alice eu vou contratar alguém para ficar aqui. Um segurança conversei com Jasper e acho que não levamos a sério isso e eu quero que você fique bem.

- Tudo bem. – Dei de ombros.

- Desculpe por gritar com você. Eu perco a cabeça quando o assunto é você. – Sorriu.

- Edward eu sei que na hora certa, tudo vai se resolver.

O abracei, mas realmente curiosa com o que aconteceu, o que Jacob queria naquele dia, ele estava lá para me falar algo.

_- James realmente amava essa fazenda, por onde se olha. Nota-se a beleza, por onde olha se vê que é o paraíso. Eu sei que falar de James é doloroso, mas, Bella eu acho que está na hora de você depor sobre o caso. Você se isolou por meses depois da morte dele e nós. Nós respeitamos isso a perda dele foi irreparável, mas também temos que achar o assassino._

_- Eu sei._

_- E Bella eu acho que a policia..._

- Bella? Isabella? - Edward passava a mão em meus cabelos.

- Hum... desculpe disse alguma coisa.

- Perguntei quando Alice chega, mas você estava aí tão longe. O que pensava?

- Justamente nisso. – Menti – Na volta de Alice vai ser bom ter um pouco mais de companhia.

- Também acho, não gosto de ver você sozinha.

Mas na verdade eu estava pensando onde Jacob queria chegar antes de Edward nos interromper naquele dia. E se eu perguntasse diretamente para Jacob, será que ele ainda estaria em Londres ou já havia voltado para a Paris?  
>Em Paris eu tinha muitas lembranças boas com James, ele que me levou aos cafés, passeios turísticos e foi embaixo da Torre Eiffel que ele me pediu em casamento. Mas não era de boas lembranças que eu estava atrás eu teria que conversar com o Jacob o que será que ele queria, os motivos das suas brigas com James.<p>

Jacob me devia explicações apesar das brigas e a teimosia de defendê-lo eu tinha que saber o que ele queria afinal. E porque, se realmente foi ele matou James, Garrett e Zafrina.

- Você acha que foi a mesma pessoa que matou Zá e Garrett?

- Sim, uma espécie de aviso.

- E você desconfia do Jacob.

- Bella não vamos começar.

- Não, por favor. Eu quero entender porque só James naquela noite, porque não me matou.

- Talvez porque você é muito importante para ele e sem James você estaria livre.

- Jacob?

- Sim, ele se mostrou bastante apaixonado.

- Apaixonado a que ponto?

- A ponto de matar James para ficar com você, esse é o meu ponto de vista Bella.

E era por esse ponto de vista que eu precisava para ter certeza que eu teria que fazer uma visitinha para Jacob.

- Quando é meu depoimento? - observava Edward se arrumar para ir ao trabalho mais uma vez me deixando sozinha.

- Em duas semanas, eu tentei de todas as formas falar com Carlisle Cullen, mas como não consegui então o seu virá primeiro.

- Ele é muito ocupado Edward, talvez se eu pedir a ele.

- Você, por quê? Existe algo que eu não saiba.

- Ciúmes de um possível romance com meu psicólogo?

- É claro que não, não seja ridícula... houve? - Eu me virei na cama rindo da cara que ele fazia.

- Edward, ontem eu tinha te dito que depois de James você foi o único.

- Ok, estou indo. Bom dia, meu amor.

- Bom dia.

Assim que observei da janela o carro partir liguei para a única pessoa que podia me ajudar por enquanto.

- Alô, Jacob. Sou eu Isabella.

É claro que me sentia completamente péssima mentindo para Edward, mas eu tinha que fazer isso e sem o olhar dele, como ele já havia contratado um segurança eu sabia que seria difícil enganá-lo, mas ao menos eu tentaria. Tinha combinado com Jacob ao meio dia em um café em Paris como estava em Londres seria fácil chegar de trem, aviões ou qualquer outro meio seria muito fácil de me rastrearem. E eu precisava fazer isso, sozinha.  
>Era bom Edward sem saber havia facilitado tudo, não veio dormir aqui como todas as noites e então eu acordaria bem cedo. Há uma semana havia comprado um carro seria bom ter como me locomover, mas eu também não poderia usá-lo optei por um taxi, ás seis da manhã já tinha ligado para a companhia pedindo um taxi me vesti e com apenas o passaporte e a bolsa sai de casa. O segurança que Edward havia contratado estava sempre rondando eu ainda não tinha o visto, talvez esteja atrasado tudo conspirava ao meu favor e esperava que continuasse assim.<p>

Ás oito eu já havia embarcado em um trem para Paris e aliviada ninguém havia me seguido só teria que confrontar Jacob ele era meu amigo e ele não havia matado James, não mesmo. Eu levaria um bom tempo até chegar a Paris então fechei meus olhos e revivi só os momentos bons vividos naquela cidade em alguma parte eu acabei adormecendo acordando somente com a parada do trem. Faltava algum tempo, eu poderia fazer até compras, presentes para Alice ela certamente adoraria, mas segui o meu foco e caminhei por mais ou menos uma hora até o café que ele havia me indicado.

Jacob escolheu um café bem agradável e discreto o que era conveniente para ele, pois não podia se expor tendo um cargo tão importante. Estava quase na hora marcada quando eu vi um dos carros que eram usados pelo governo se aproximar, então era exatamente como James havia deixado, nada mudou em um ano. Logo Jacob estava saindo junto com um segurança, ele fez um sinal para que o mesmo se mantivesse afastado. Afinal qual o perigo que eu poderia oferecer, seu semblante era tão calmo. Parecia até feliz.

- Bella – me cumprimentou sorrindo. – como está? Fiquei muito feliz de receber sua ligação. E então a que devo a honra de você sair da Inglaterra para vir me encontrar?

- Jacob, é bom te ver também.

- Ah, Bella! – por cima da mesa ele agarrou minhas mãos puxando-as até o meio da mesa. – Então me conte tudo. – seu sorriso era realmente contagiante mas o meu foco era descobrir aonde Jake estava metido nisso tudo.

- Não, me conte você. Jacob. – Ele olhou tentando compreender o que eu tentava dizer.

- Não estou entendendo.

-Jacob, agora eu estou aqui. Eu, Isabella Swan muito confusa tentando entender, descobrir, que seja o que realmente aconteceu em meses, semanas e até anos antes da morte do meu marido.

- Continuo sem entender.

- Jake o que você foi fazer na fazenda?

- Eu fui te visitar, estava com saudades de você e também avisar sobre a retomada do caso de James.

- Era isso que você ia falar antes da chegada de Edward.

- Sim, eu iria te avisar sobre o agente Edward Masen. – Frisou bem as suas palavras então me dei conta do jeito como me referia a Edward em frente a ele.

- Jacob o que havia entre vocês? Além do obvio, é claro.

- Se refere a James. – Apertou ainda mais minhas mãos.

- Bella existem muitas coisas que eu queria te explicar, mas eu não posso.

- É claro que pode! – Nesse momento a garçonete chegou trazendo meu cappuccino e entregando um cardápio a Jacob.

- Quero o mesmo que ela, por favor. - A garota se retirou rapidamente.

- Eu não sou mais nenhuma criança.

- Existem coisas que realmente eu não posso explicar. Mas, Bella o quanto realmente James confiava em você e você nele?

- Muito, e conversávamos muito sobre seu trabalho. – Uma grande mentira James e eu jamais conversávamos sobre isso. Eu não me metia em seu trabalho e poucas vezes ele me pedia opinião ou conselho.

- Então você deve saber que além de sua fortuna pessoal, James tinha uma reserva vinda dos cofres públicos.

- O que?

-É isso mesmo, James desviava dinheiro.

- James jamais faria isso. Foi você! – Era muito fácil acusar alguém que não estava presente para se defender.

- É mesmo Isabella e quem lhe contou? Aquele agente, como é mesmo o nome. Oh, Edward.

- Edward, não tem nada com isso.

- Tem sim. – A garçonete interrompeu novamente com o cappuccino.

-Edward não sabe que eu estou aqui. Que saí de Londres.

Jacob tomava seu cappuccino e respirava fundo.

- Começamos essa conversa com o pé esquerdo. Vamos ao começo, Bella, - suspirou e olhou pela janela. – James estava desviando dinheiro, você sabe que nenhuns dos Swan's das gerações passadas tinham defeitos. Eram perfeitos, e nunca faziam nada de errado. Mas James estava aí para provar o contrario.

- James me disse que você desviava dinheiro.

- Disse, quando.

- Enquanto estávamos na Grécia. – menti

- Na verdade, Bella, sempre foi o seu marido.

- Jacob, por favor, qual foi o motivo da briga que tiveram? Se o meu marido estava mesmo desviando dinheiro, então você o queria também. É a única razão para que você o tivesse matado.

- Está me acusando de matar o meu melhor amigo?

- Você o acusa de desviar dinheiro do país. – Retruquei imediatamente.

- James talvez tivesse muitos inimigos.

- Só você pode me ajudar, Jacob, por favor, eu não consigo lembrar.

- É a sua mente que eles querem. Só ela pode dizer quem realmente o matou. Você os viu. Porque quer tanto descobrir, não irá trazer James de volta.

-Mas me dará alivio, me dará a paz que preciso para recomeçar.

- E finalmente um novo amor. – Ele olhou novamente para a rua, segui seu olhar. Não havia movimento havia apenas o carro que ele chegou e agora uma van.

- Sim, estarei livre para recomeçar.

- E esse recomeçar me incluirá? – Segurou minha mão novamente.

- Você sempre será meu amigo. – Reafirmei o que há muito tinha deixado claro, ao menos achava que tivesse.

- Eu não quero apenas ser seu amigo, eu quero muito mais e sei que você pode me dar. - Levou sua mão até meu rosto.

- Eu preciso da minha paz. – Disse novamente. – Eu já perdi tantos. James, Garrett, Zafrina, eu não quero te perder também Jacob. Por favor, se foi você. Quero o motivo, razão, por favor.

- Você mente muito mal. – Ele voltou a olhar para a janela. – Quem lhe mandou?

- O que?

- Quem lhe mandou até aqui?

- Eu vim por mim mesma.

- Bella. – seu tom agora era bem irritado. Eu conhecia Jacob bem o bastante para notar seu nervosismo.

-Jacob ninguém me mandou.

- Isabella, sei que está desesperada. – Ele levantou e veio até a minha frente agarrou os meus ombros e os apertou com bastante força. - Você pode ser influenciável, pelas minhas brigas com James sou um suspeito. Uma acusação falsa, jamais mataria James e eu vou te provar. – Seu aperto se tornou mais forte ainda. – Não se deixe influenciar.

Ele saiu rapidamente do café e sumiu com o carro eu fiquei ali sem entender, sem minha explicação e ainda mais confusa.

- Droga. – suspirei baixinho.

Por minutos fiquei ali pensado em que prova Jacob me traria, não era para mim que ele tem que provar algo é a policia. E agora eu estava cada vez mais confusa. Agora o café que antes estava tão vazio, agora presenças estranhas. Olhei para a rua e tinham homens engravatados e a van continuava parada no mesmo lugar. Talvez fosse paranóia, a ameaça no dia em que assassinaram Garrett e Zafrina vieram com força total em minha mente, meu celular desligado me dava poucas opções. Eu poderia ficar aqui e ligar para Edward e enfrentar sua raiva. Porque quando ele descobrisse eu estaria ferrada. Ok, muito mais que isso, eu havia chegado até aqui então eu voltaria para Londres da mesma forma paguei a conta e decide adiantar minha volta a Londres.  
>Rapidamente peguei minha bolsa e sai andando devagar, sabe aquela sensação que você está sendo seguida? Eu tinha isso, dei uma olhada para dentro do café novamente e para o outro lado da rua, dois homens. Um de saída do café e outro que estava do outro lado da rua passaram a andar, me seguir. Sim eles estavam me seguindo passei a andar mais rápido ainda e agradeci por estar de tênis.<p>

Passei por uma janela espelhada e notei que por "coincidência" estavam indo no mesmo sentido eu já estava perto de um local movimentado e tive sorte que o sol finalmente aparecia. Turistas tiravam fotos e sorriam conversavam felizes mais uma vez notei que agora além dos dois a van também me seguia. Virei em direção às escadas e me enfiei entre os turistas, tropecei e bati em alguns me desculpando rapidamente. Eu poderia pará-los e dizer que estava sendo seguida. Meu cabelo antes preso agora solto e tirei o casaco o segurando – o a minha frente. Talvez assim eles não me encontrassem correndo, entrei no primeiro túnel que dava para o metro. Pelo metro eu chegaria ate a estação de trem. Assim que passei pela catraca do metro percebi que havia acabado de sair um trem, observei a plataforma vazia. Eu não tinha para onde correr ou me esconder fui em direção a uma das pilastras e me escondi, tentei. Eu devia estar ficando maluca, tentava controlar minha respiração.

Nada e ninguém havia me seguido, senti um puxão e gritei.

* * *

><p><em>Essa Bella é uma anta =D rsrsrs<em>

_E quem disse que ia dar merda ela ir atrás do Jacob levanta a mão \0 acho que teremos uns 6 capitulos eu acho, ainda. _

* * *

><p><strong>Liz Pluki:<strong> Olá! Muito obrigada, fico muito feliz por saber disso eu comecei exatamente como você ao ler uma tradução em 2008 e aí um dia eu criei uma mini-fic onde eu coloquei as amigas que fiz lendo fanfics em uma comunidade do Orkut e então peguei um gostinho e acabei escrevendo 16 veja só. Espero que um dia vc poste uma fanfic sua eu terei o prazer de deixar minha opinião. Quanto ao assassino aqui é assim: Eu não falo nada sobre ele até o ultimo capitulo ou até que ele seja revelado então vc pode desconfiar de todos por enquanto e me dizer rsrsrs. Parte da sua review faz sentido, só uma parte. Seja bem vinda =D bjs

**Ana Krol:** Quem sabe na próxima não é mesmo? Rsrsrs

**PhiCullen:** Sua safada vc queria era o lemon, bem teremos lemons em breve. Ai o Jasper sempre foi macho coitadinho.

**Kivial:** Pelo charme? Que charme esse ser tem ele é mto mto chato eu o odeio rsrsrs

**Tati:** Sei que vc pensou eu te darei mais alguém para pensar até o final rsrsrs

Meninas mto obrigada.

* * *

><p><em>Façam como a <strong>Liz Pluki<strong> que até criou uma conta no FF para mandar reviews e mande a sua também =D_

**_Reviews \0/_**


	26. Paris II

_**Olá!**_

_Pessoas falando que foi a Bella que matou será?_

_Olha sei não..._

_Eu posso dar um Spoiler?_

**SPOILER NO FIM DO CAPITULO**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Eu já tinha contratado um segurança suas referencias eram as melhores e quem o havia me indicado foi Stefan, Sam como era o nome do segurança foi treinado e conheceu Stefan na Rússia em um dos muitos treinos que promoviam na época. Hoje ele começaria enquanto eu mais uma vez tentava entrar em contato com Carlisle Cullen senti meu celular vibrar, olhei rapidamente no visor. Sam estava me ligando, será que mal chegou e Bella já estava dando trabalho?

- Sam, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sim, Sr. Masen. – Sim, aconteceu. – A Srta Isabella eu a vi saindo enquanto estava chegando e então eu a vi saindo e a segui. Ela pegou um trem para Paris na estação.

- O que?

- É isso mesmo, eu a segui e me mantive longe. Ela comprou um bilhete para Paris no trem que partiu às 8 da manhã, hoje, senhor.

Eram exatamente 08h15min da manhã, havia partido em 15 min.

- Muito obrigada, Sam.

- De nada, senhor.

Por sorte ou ironia do destino naquela manhã eu havia escolhido ficar na sala de segurança. Apesar do nome todos que trabalhavam lá eram calmos e quase, nunca, existiam grandes acontecimentos. Exceto hoje.

- Quero imagem de 20 minutos atrás da estação de St. Pancras. - Os funcionários se assustaram com o meu pedido. – Agora.

Passaram a buscar as imagens que eu pedi e rapidamente colocaram no monitor.

"Isabella, Isabella,"

-Aproxime a imagem. – Ás 07h55min da manhã no guichê de bilhetes, Isabella.

- Quanto tempo leva até Paris? – Perguntei enquanto discava o numero da sala de Emmett.

- Cerca de duas horas e trinta e cinco minutos, senhor. – Assenti.

-McCarty.

-Preciso chegar a Paris em duas horas, consegue fazer isso?

- Edward? O que... por quê?

- Acho que Isabella foi fazer uma visitinha para o premiê Francês. – Emmett ficou boquiaberto.

- Aproxime a imagem. – Me virei para o chefe de operações. – Mande a foto e as informações, se eu não conseguir chegar à França em menos de duas horas, quero agentes de olhos nela. Mande agora mesmo.

- Sim, senhor.

Enquanto eles obedeciam minhas ordens Emmett encontrou uma maneira muito eficiente de se chegar a paris. Voando de helicóptero. Subimos até o heliporto onde todos estavam preparados incluindo Jasper.

- Bom dia, Edward.

- Bom dia, Jasper quem te avisou?

- E você achou que eu perderia toda a ação.

- Não, é claro que não. – Sorri embarcando.

Em uma hora e meia já estávamos perto de Paris, eu estava sendo informado cada passo dela pelo celular, ela estava dando uma volta pela cidade. Encontrei parte dos agentes e passei para uma van equipada com tudo que precisaria, Bella estava com medo do contrario teria ido direto encontrar com ele aonde ele morava ou sua antiga casa. Achei estranho quando ela parou em um café.

- Edward, tem certeza que ela marcou encontro com Jacob Black? – Emmett perguntou.

- Olhe você mesmo.

De dentro de um carro blindado saia Jacob Black, sorrindo, ele fez um sinal para seu segurança e foi de encontro a ela. Imediatamente pedi para os agentes se posicionarem, queria cada detalhe da conversa, além da imagem que tínhamos do café.

- Bella como está? Fiquei muito feliz de receber sua ligação. E então a que devo a honra de você sair da Inglaterra para vir me encontrar?

- Jacob, é bom te ver também.

- Ah, Bella! – por cima da mesa ele agarrou suas mãos puxando-as até o meio da mesa. – Então me conte tudo. – As minhas mãos se fecharam em punho, ele dava descaradamente em cima dela.

- Não, me conte você. Jacob.

- Não estou entendendo.

-Jacob, agora eu estou aqui. Eu, Isabella Swan muito confusa tentando entender, descobrir, que seja o que realmente aconteceu em meses, semanas e até anos antes da morte do meu marido.

- Continuo sem entender.

- Jake o que você foi fazer na fazenda?

- Eu fui te visitar, estava com saudades de você e também avisar sobre a retomada do caso de James. – Eu sabia.

- Era isso que você ia falar antes da chegada de Edward.

- Sim, eu iria te avisar sobre o agente Edward Masen.

- Jacob o que havia entre vocês? Além do obvio, é claro.

- Se refere a James?

- Bella existem muitas coisas que eu queria te explicar, mas eu não posso.

- É claro que pode! – Eles foram interrompidos pela garçonete.

- Quero o mesmo que ela, por favor. - A garota se retirou rapidamente.

- Eu não sou mais nenhuma criança.

- Existem coisas que realmente eu não posso explicar. Mas, Bella, o quanto realmente James confiava em você e você nele?

- Muito, e conversávamos muito sobre seu trabalho. – Ela jamais havia falando sobre isso comigo.

- Então você deve saber que além de sua fortuna pessoal, James tinha uma reserva vinda dos cofres públicos.

- O que?

-É isso mesmo, James desviava dinheiro.

- James jamais faria isso. Foi você! – Jasper e Emmett trocaram olhares admirados pela coragem de Bella o enfrentar dessa maneira.

- É mesmo Isabella e quem lhe contou? Aquele agente, como é mesmo o nome. Oh, Edward. – Idiota.

- Edward, não tem nada com isso.

- Tem sim. – A garçonete interrompeu novamente.

-Edward não sabe que eu estou aqui. Que saí de Londres. – Oh eu sabia, e sabia exatamente o que ela ia fazer.

Jacob tomava algo e olhava para ela.

- Começamos essa conversa com o pé esquerdo. Vamos ao começo, Bella, - suspirou e olhou pela janela. – James estava desviando dinheiro, você sabe que os Swan's das gerações passadas tinham defeitos. Eram perfeitos, e nunca faziam nada de errado. Mas James estava aí para provar o contrario.

- James me disse que você desviava dinheiro.

- Disse, quando?

- Enquanto estávamos na Grécia. – A expressão de Bella garantia que ela estava mentindo.

- Na verdade, Bella, sempre foi o seu marido.

- Jacob, por favor, qual foi o motivo da briga que tiveram? Se o meu marido estava mesmo desviando dinheiro, então você o queria também. É a única razão para que você o tivesse matado.

- Está me acusando de matar o meu melhor amigo? – Jacob estava visivelmente nervoso também.

- Você o acusa de desviar dinheiro do país.

- James talvez tivesse muitos inimigos.

- Só você pode me ajudar, Jacob, por favor, eu não consigo lembrar.

- É a sua mente que eles querem. Só ela pode dizer quem realmente o matou. Você os viu. Porque quer tanto descobrir, não irá trazer James de volta.

-Mas me dará alivio, me dará a paz que preciso para recomeçar.

- E finalmente um novo amor. – Ele olhou novamente para a rua, e Bella seguiu seu olhar. E ele olhou exatamente para onde estávamos.

- Sim, estarei livre para recomeçar.

- E esse recomeçar me incluirá? – Voltou a segurar sua mão.

- Você sempre será meu amigo. – Emmett soltou um suspiro debochado, era bem claro o fora dado por Bella.

- Eu não quero apenas ser seu amigo, eu quero muito mais e sei que você pode me dar. - Levou sua mão até seu rosto.

- Eu preciso da minha paz. – Disse novamente. – Eu já perdi tantos. James, Garrett, Zafrina, eu não quero te perder também Jacob. Por favor, se foi você. Quero o motivo, razão, por favor.

- Você mente muito mal. – Ele voltou a olhar para nossa direção. – Quem lhe mandou?

- O que?

- Quem lhe mandou até aqui?

- Eu vim por mim mesma.

- Bella. – seu tom agora era bem irritado.

-Jacob ninguém me mandou.

- Isabella, sei que está desesperada. – Ele levantou e se pôs a sua frente. - Você pode ser influenciável e pelas minhas brigas com James. Sou um suspeito uma acusação falsa, jamais mataria James e eu vou te provar. Não se deixe influenciar.

Saiu andando até o seu carro e foi embora, Bella permaneceu quieta alguns minutos olhei pela rua onde ainda tinham alguns agentes e dentro do café. Pagou sua conta e começou a sair.

- Vão atrás dela. – Ordenei para os agentes dentro do café. - Ponha o carro em andamento.

Bella andava desconfiada, ela sabia que corria muito perigo, mas decidiu se arriscar ela percebeu a movimentação dos agentes e passou a andar mais rápido. A van em movimento ela percebeu olhando varias vezes para trás percebendo isso ela passou a correr. Neste horário os turistas já estavam pelas ruas apreciando.

- Pare o carro. – Pedi assim que percebi onde ela estava indo.

- O que está fazendo? – Jasper perguntou tirando seus olhos do monitor pela primeira vez.

- Providencie tudo, eu irei atrás dela.

Saltei da Van e desci as escadas correndo atrás dela ela soltou os cabelos e corria entre os turistas esbarravam em muitos deles e corria o tanto que podia, dei a ela o beneficio de correr, a alcançaria em um piscar de olhos com meu treinamento. Ela entrou no metrô correndo sem olhar para trás por nenhum segundo. A plataforma estava vazia andei lentamente até onde ela estava, encolhida atrás de uma pilastra sua respiração saía em grandes pausas pelo esforço da corrida puxei seu braço e ela gritou.

- Você pode me explicar o que você estava tentando fazer Isabella?

- Edward! Edward! – Ela me abraçava apertava o rosto contra o meu peito. Chorando muito a conduzi para fora da estação e a sentei em um banco. Esperei ela se acalmar, eu não estava bravo porque entendia seu desespero e entendia também suas perguntas a Jacob eu causei isso ao contar tudo a ela. – Desculpe.

- Tome. – Ofereci meu lenço a ela enxugou as lágrimas após alguns minutos ela me olhou nos olhos com uma expressão culpada. – Por quê?

- Eu, eu fiquei revirando tudo o que me disse e eu queria ouvir dele, a verdade Edward é só isso que eu estou pedindo.

- Bella não faça mais isso. Vamos embora.

Minha calma era absolutamente falsa no vôo de volta para Londres ela também parecia mais calma.

- Você me seguiu todo o tempo.

- Estou na sua caça desde as 08h15min da manhã, Sam o segurança que contratei me avisou. Ele te seguiu e viu para onde estava indo então com a tecnologia te achei na estação de trem e mandei agentes atrás de você. Estão te seguindo desde que desceu do trem.

- Nossa me sinto em um filme de ação, primeiro meu marido é assassinado, segundo o assassino volta e mata dois dos meus melhores amigos e terceiro, sou seguida por um agente do FBI, CIA e Scotland Yard . E é claro sem mencionar no perigo que estou correndo sabendo que a qualquer momento posso ser vitima de queima de arquivo. – Finalizou debochando de sua própria situação.

- O que você fez foi errado, levantou suspeitas.

- É e recebi um bombardeio de acusações contra James. – Ela virou o rosto para janela apreciando a vista. – É verdade, o que Jacob disse?

- Eu não sei não faço idéia. James o acusa e ele acusa James, não é fácil penetrar e investigar o governo é um assunto delicado.

- É fácil para ele dizer que foi James, ele não está aqui para se defender.

- E que historia é essa que precisa ficar livre para recomeçar? E ele estava flertando descaradamente com você e você dando atenção.

- Eu estava tentando obter informações.

- E estava falhando miseravelmente. Esse tipo de informação não são conseguidas dessa forma.

- Ele pareceu bem nervoso e ficou ainda pior quando foi embora.

- Ele percebeu nossa presença, Jacob é esperto. Acha que você está se deixando influenciar e é claro que por mim.

Mas todo espertinho comete erros e eu terei o prazer de descobrir um a um Jacob. – Pensei enquanto pousávamos em Londres, tomei a decisão que precisava arrancar algumas informações de Bella então a levei junto comigo.

- Bella este é o Jasper. – apresentei o novo "namorado" – E esse é Emmett mas você já o conhece.

- Muito prazer Jasper, ouço falar muito de você especialmente de Alice.

- O prazer é todo meu.

- Olá Emmett, é um prazer revê-lo.

- O prazer é meu Bella. – Deu um beijo em seu rosto.

- É vamos parar de dar em cima, vou levá-la até minha sala e mantenha longe Tanya e qualquer outra pessoa. Em todo o caso, não estou aqui mais. – Eles assentiram enquanto eu guiei Bella até minha sala.

- Essa é minha sala. – Conduzi até a cadeira me sentando de frente

- Muito bonita sua cara essa sala.

- Bella vamos conversar, eu preciso que você entenda e tenha a mente aberta aqui.

- Está me assustando.

- Bella o que você disse a Jacob, era blefe ou é a verdade?

- Sobre? – Me olhou como se estivesse avaliando.

- Os desvios de dinheiro.

- Edward...

- Não Bella, você já parou para pensar que isso pode ser verdade, de um lado ele alegava que era Jacob. Do outro Jacob diz ser ele e então.

- Mas nenhum dos dois lados tem a prova.

- Essa historinha que ele era um santo não cola. Isabella pense, porque outro motivo ele seria assassinado. Na descrição da morte você diz que ele gritava. Desespero.

- Você também gritaria se estivesse pronto para morrer, você sabe o que é ver alguém morrer? Não. Você já este em perigo? Também não, então porque insiste nisso.

- Porque talvez Jacob tenha razão.

- Eu o conhecia, e eu sei que James jamais seria capaz de fazer mal a uma mosca Edward. – Gritou. – É muito fácil colocar a culpa nele.

- Se ao menos você me contasse a verdade.

- Eu não estou mentindo já disse que não me lembro.

- Eu estou começando a descartar a possibilidade de Jacob ser o assassino.

- Porque isso agora? Até ontem você tinha toda a certeza.

- E se James realmente fez o que ele diz, em seu depoimento ele não mentiu uma única vez. E Aro Volturi confirmou o seu álibi.

- Grande coisa, investigue mais Edward, talvez então você encontre algo. – Peguei o telefone para ligar para Sam, continuar essa conversa não nos levaria a lugar nenhum.

- Sam, Edward. Por favor traga o carro de Isabella, obrigada.

- Edward, por favor eu sei, lá no fundo eu sei que James não faria nada.

- Existiam câmeras na casa na Grécia?

- Sim, câmeras de segurança.

- E o que aconteceu com as fitas?

- Não sei, não voltei lá desde o assassinato.

- Talvez se você voltar, talvez lá você possa se lembrar.

- Não me faça voltar lá. - Ela começou a chorar.

Será que James era tão santo assim?

* * *

><p>Será meninas<p>

**SPOILER**

_Meus olhos continuavam encarando a boneca até que vi no chão uma sombra..._

De quem será que é essa sombra meu deus? Sou má rsrs

* * *

><p><strong>Agome Chan:<strong> Merda, é isso que ela tem na cabeça merda. Mais eu entendo o lado dela o desespero é tanto que acabamos fazendo besteira mesmo.

**Liz Pluki:** O Assassino vem por aí...

**Kivial:** Quem sabe seu desejo não se torne realidade?

**Tati:** Jacob + 1 = 2 / 3 e aí? Resolve agora rsrsrsrs

_Mto obrigada meninas!_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS!<strong>_  
><em>


	27. Alucinação

**Olá!**

**Curiosas depois do spoiler? Daqui até o final da fic não darei mais nenhum prometo**.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Eu me sentia mal por ter discutido com Edward eu sabia que ele podia ter razão e se James realmente não fosse tão santo?  
>Comigo ele sempre foi uma pessoa muito boa, responsável, integra. Eu não participava da sua vida política costumávamos esquecer isso quando ele chegava em casa, eu costuma tentar ser a esposa perfeita.<p>

Lembranças de semanas antes de sua morte vinham em flashes agradáveis. Eu lembrava de tudo menos do que era importante.

Burra! Burra! Estúpida!

Era isso, eu era imprestável, burra e estúpida eu só tinha que me lembrar de um rosto. Só um rosto e eu estaria livre, mas não, eu tinha que ter esse maldito bloqueio. Tudo que Carlisle me disse era mentira essa dor nunca passaria. Na sala ao lado do abajur eu tentava novamente os exercícios que Carlisle me ensinou ao longo de um ano. Nada.

Sentada no escuro dentro de casa a salvo passei a me concentrar, de olhos fechados eu respirava e tentava lembrar usava detalhes da altura que eu achava que estava próximo tanto dele como de seu cúmplice apertava minhas mãos e me concentrava e tudo que vinha era um sorriso, o corpo de James sendo arrastado seu rosto sendo retirado. Tremi com essa ultima lembrança e voltava a estaca zero, eu jamais conseguiria.

Tombei a cabeça de lado abrindo aos poucos os olhos encarando uma bonequinha russa em cima da mesa ao lado do abajur do outro lado da sala. Eram tão lindas, Alice dizia que elas eram bizarras e eu mal podia esperar para vê-la jogando-a pela janela. A iluminação do jardim entrava fracamente pela porta de vidro que dava na piscina, deveria estar uma noite linda sem nuvens e sem chuva o que seria um milagre a essa altura do campeonato.

Meus olhos continuavam encarando a boneca até que vi no chão uma sombra, olhei para a janela e me preparei para gritar. Ele, ele, estava ali.  
>Gritei e corri olhando ainda para porta ele tentava forçar a fechadura, um barulho de vidro e eu me desequilibrei na escada escorregando os primeiros cinco degraus do topo da escada me arrastando corri para o quarto. Me tranquei.<p>

Agarrei o telefone e disquei o primeiro numero que veio em mente. A fechadura sendo forçada eu não teria tempo.

Um, dois, três toques.

- Emergência.

- Minha casa, minha casa. – Soltei o telefone e gritei enquanto escutava as batidas, ele iria arrombar a porta. Corri para a sacada trancando a porta novamente. Eu não tinha para onde fugir.

Gritei novamente por socorro e nada, onde estava o policial que Edward mandava ficar de olho em mim? As batidas ficavam mais fortes olhei em todas as direções o jardim eu poderia descer pela sacada, se eu conseguisse correr para a rua eu poderia me salvar, eu precisava correr.

Outra batida e dessa vez mais forte ele estava no quarto, ele estava me procurando no banheiro. Passei as pernas pela proteção da sacada, tinha um vão onde eu poderia apoiar desci um pouco o corpo, tateando com o pé procurando auxilio, um apoio. Ao ver que o pé estava seguro desci o outro abaixando as mãos. Agora fora de vista, se pulasse eu poderia morrer? Estava no primeiro andar da casa, qual seria a altura. Um, dois, três metros? Me encolhi o barulho do vidro novamente, ele estava forçando a porta da sacada. Ele iria me achar. Tentei descer mais rápido tateando com o pé a procura de apoio. Em desespero eu olhava para baixo e só tinha a grama mal iluminada pelas luzes da piscina que felizmente eu havia deixado ligadas.

Os barulhos cessaram e meu pé procurando apoio para descer um pouco mais.

"Pule logo Bella! Você consegue"

Com o meu pé procurava o apoio e quando achei mais um me preparei para descer olhei para cima na direção de minhas mãos. Ele estava lá abaixando seus braços para me pegar pisei em falso no apoio e cai na inconsciência ao bater no chão.

Escutava um barulho um zumbido, pessoas falando abri os olhos. Tateei onde estava a grama úmida, olhei o céu como eu havia pensado nenhuma nuvem. Então ela estava úmida porque foi regada. Olhei para a sacada ele esteve aqui, ele está aqui eu precisava me levantar e rápido fiz um esforço eu tinha certeza que essa queda me mataria. Pelo visto ela não causou nenhum dano e... eu não tinha tempo eu precisava correr e após me levantar foi isso que eu fiz. Corri o mais rápido possível, o que minhas pernas agüentavam.

- Senhora?

Soltei um grito e esbarrei em algo

- Senhora, a senhora ligou para a emergência? - mãos me agarraram. – Senhora!

- Graças a deus! – Relaxei sabendo que a policia estava ali, ele me olhava com calma. Parecia isso.

- A senhora fez um chamado para a emergência?

- Sim, ele está aqui, ele entrou em minha casa. Ele me encurralou lá, – apontei para a sacada. – ele tentou me pegar, ele esticou os braços e eu caí.

- Senhora, fique calma.

- Bella! – Gritei, eu não queria ter gritado.

- Bella, por favor, você caiu da sacada? – Perguntou pausadamente como se estivesse falando com uma retardada.

- Cai sim. Ele tentou me pegar, ele estava na sala. Ele quebrou o vidro da janela.

- Venha por aqui. – Notei que ele estava me levando de volta descalça para a sala. Tudo estava normal, minha bolsa no lugar minha bonequinha russa. Ele me sentou em uma poltrona e não no sofá onde eu estava quando ele chegou, ele me olhava, haviam outras pessoas pela casa. Deviam ser da pericia, porque ele foi embora sem me matar? O que ele queria afinal? Ele deve ter achado que eu devo ter morrido na queda.

- Conte o que aconteceu? – Pediu o policial, mas no exato momento eu vi Edward outro policial tentou o conter quando ele levantou o distintivo e então eu levantei e corri até Ele.

- Ele esteve aqui. Eu o vi, Edward. – Eu não fazia idéia do tom de voz eu talvez estivesse gritando.

- Calma, shh – Pediu me abraçando.

- Edward, ele vai me matar.

Uma picada em meu braço e pude ver Emmett ao lado de Edward e outro rapaz, um loiro, Jasper.

Acordei em um quarto todo branco, sentia sede e cansada. Flashes do terror que eu passei invadiram minha mente, virei meu rosto para aonde a luz estava mais forte encontrando apenas Alice.

- Bella! Graças a deus, eu fiquei tão preocupada. – Ela se distanciava da janela vindo em minha direção. – Eu vim assim que Jasper me ligou. Que susto você nos deu.

- Água. – Pedi. – Por favor, Alice eu preciso de água.

- Claro, me desculpe. – Ela foi ao lado da cama pegando a jarra e enchendo um copo. Eu tentei me levantar e com a ajuda de Alice me sentei na cama.

Notei em meu braço esquerdo uma mancha roxa, e em minhas mãos a mesma mancha. Alice notando meu olhar passou a explicar.

- Eles tiveram que te sedar, você estava muito agitada e devido a queda seu braço estava quebrado a adrenalina na hora não deixou você sentir a dor. – Olhei para o meu braço direito, engessado e a imagem da minha queda olhando diretamente para ele. – Edward ficou louco de preocupação Bella, ele passou a noite aqui e só foi embora por insistência de Jasper. – Ela sorriu ao falar o nome dele.

- Quando você chegou? – Minha voz estava horrível.

- Hoje pela manhã, eu peguei o primeiro vôo.

- Alice, eu o vi.

- Bella, não...

- Eu sei que você vai dizer que sonhei, mas eu não sonhei era real. Era ele, Alice eu juro.

- Shhh, tudo bem. – Era inútil tentar me acalmar.

- Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordada Alice.

- Em torno de 15 horas, eles tiveram que te sedar e com base no choque que seu corpo sofreu é normal dormir tanto, mesmo após o efeito do sedativo. – Eu a olhei com raiva me tratava como se eu estivesse louca. Eu não estou louca! - Bella, não fique nervosa, não vai te fazer bem.

- Quero ir embora. – Disse virando meu rosto para o outro lado me deitando novamente.

Sentia as mãos de Alice em meus cabelos ela acariciava calmamente, fechei os olhos passando cada minuto de ontem em minha mente, da discussão que tive com Edward até os 10 minutos finais da minha noite. Apertei meus olhos tentando apagar isso, não era nisso que eu era boa? Em esconder lembranças, lembranças necessárias.

Senti que Alice desistiu e saiu do quarto, meu braço doía e coçava pelo gesso apertei meus olhos deixando minha mente livre de qualquer pensamento, até que adormeci.

Senti mãos em meus cabelos, a barba por fazer roçando em minha pele. Edward.  
>Abri os olhos sendo encontrando os deles ele agarrou meu rosto com as duas mãos me olhando profundamente. Ele colou sua testa na minha.<p>

- Eu sinto muito. – sussurrou.

- Você acredita ?

- Acredito. – Eu não via a sinceridade em nenhum de seus gestos, algo me dizia que ele mentia.

- Ele queria me matar Edward.

- Ele não vai conseguir.

- Você não acredita em mim, acha que eu estou louca. Como todos os outros. – Explodi.

- Claro que não. – passou a beijar meu rosto. – Eu acredito em você, Bella.

Ele não acreditava

Me agarrei a ele como conseguia, queria pelo menos me enganar agora eu tinha Alice de volta e tudo ficará bem, eu só queria que ele não voltasse que não tentasse nada, e que se tentasse me levasse. E que nenhum mal fosse feito as pessoas que amo.

Após uma semana no hospital consegui a alta que eu tanto queria a paz, o branco das paredes me irritava, odiava hospitais. Apesar de ter passado um ano em um lugar parecido. Meu braço ainda não estava bom segundo as recomendações médicas eu deveria ficar pelo menos um mês com ela, hoje eu voltaria para casa. Edward já estava me esperando com um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas sorri observando enfermeiras, assistentes todas no corredor observando-o.

Corri até ele abraçando-o com o braço que estava livre e recebendo seu lindo sorriso.

- Vamos?

- Sim.

- Trouxe para você. – Ele levantou o buquê e eu sorri assentindo.

- São lindas, mas, você pode levá-las? Eu não tenho tanta habilidade para te agarrar e matar de inveja a alá feminina deste hospital e segura-las. – Edward sorriu cobrindo meus lábios com os seus.

- Satisfeita? Todas estão roxas de inveja. – Disse com os lábios ainda colados aos meus, abri meus olhos dando uma rápida olhada pelo local.

- Sim. – Sorri o seguindo até o carro o trajeto ate minha casa foi feito tão rapidamente que logo eu avistava a sacada, a maldita sacada de onde eu havia despencado. Tentava não me lembrar do que havia acontecido era mais forte. Entrei e fui recebida por duas pessoas animadas.

Jasper e Alice me esperavam, Alice como sempre preparou uma recepção como se fosse festa de alguma criança, balões coloridos enfeitavam a sala e ela preparou bolo e todo tipo de doce.

- Alice! – Chamei tentando ignorar a porta ao meu lado, aonde eu o tinha visto. – Você por acaso acha que tem alguma criança aqui?

- Não seja estraga prazeres, logo Emmett estará aqui também.

- Como vai Jasper?

- Muito bem, obrigada. – Ele se levantou me dando um abraço e se sentando novamente.

Edward me guiou até o outro lado da sala me sentando no sofá enquanto servia. Estava agora de frente para a janela ao lado da minha bonequinha russa.

- Alice. – Chamei sua atenção. – Obrigada por ter trocado os vidros que ele quebrou. – Notei uma certa tensão e uma troca de olhares entre eles. Eu estava paranóica. – E obrigada por manter minha boneca russa. – Sorri.

- Não me agradeça eu ainda irei me livrar disso.

- Não seja tão má.

- Sério elas me assustam.

Ficamos conversando nem parecia que ali tinha acontecido o que aconteceu há uma semana. A tarde passou absurdamente rápida e logo Emmett estava conosco fazendo piadas e imitando Tanya. Emmett também era dado a fofocas, pois começou a contar algo bastante intimo dela. Ao que parecia ela havia finalmente apagado o fogo com o chefe deles.

- Emmett você tem certeza? – Edward perguntou visivelmente interessado.

- Sim, ela estava toda feliz e serelepe.

- Tanya e Alec? – Perguntou Jasper rindo.

- Tanya e Alec. – Edward murmurou olhando para nossas mãos entrelaçadas em meu colo.

- Quem é Tanya? – Todos ignoraram a pergunta de Alice.

-Vejo que está um pouco decepcionado. – Disse estreitando os olhos para ele.

- Ih rapaz. – De algum lugar sabia que era Emmett.

- O que? Não, claro que não.

- Então? - Exigi.

- Só tenho olhos para você.

- É bom que seja assim, eu estou um pouco cansada, eu vou dormir. Muito obrigada por tudo.

Me levantei indo abraçar Emmett e Jasper e dando um boa noite para Alice, estava na hora de enfrentar o meu quarto. Sabia que ficaria ainda um bom tempo sem pisar naquela sacada, mas ali era o meu quarto e eu teria que dormir.

Sentia Edward atrás de mim e parei em frente a porta com a mão na maçaneta Edward colocou sua mão sobre a minha e abriu a porta.

- Preciso de um banho, me ajuda.

- Sempre.

Edward me ajudou no banho e me embalou como se fosse uma criança.

- Edward

- Hum...

- Eu te amo. – Me entreguei ao sono me dando por vencida sem ter tempo de escutar a resposta.

**Um mês depois...**

- Então hoje é o grande dia hein Bella?

- Hum? O que disse?

- Bella como você anda distraída, - me repreendeu. - estava dizendo que hoje você vai tirar o gesso finalmente.

- Ah sim, não agüento mais. – Suspirei era terrível ter que lidar com um braço quebrado, aos poucos eu conseguia fazer, mas ter o braço completamente livre seria imensamente melhor. – Você vai sair com o Jasper hoje?

- Sim, você acha que tem algum problema. Edward vira?

- Chega! Estou cansada desse tratamento de maluca que ambos estão me dando. Eu estou bem.

- Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Obrigada.

Após a pequena discussão com Alice resolvi ler algum livro até o horário da minha consulta, mal podia esperar para me livrar do gesso. Alice já estava arrumada para uma noite romântica com Jasper.

- Eu vou ficar bem, vá curtir sua noite. – Disse assim que ela me deixou no hospital.

- Jasper vem me buscar ele pode te dar uma carona para casa. – Ela não parava de falar um minuto sobre isso.

- Não Alice eu pego um taxi. Vai curtir.

Estávamos já na frente do hospital, eu só esperaria Jasper com ela e cairia fora. Com meu braço livre eu queria fazer tudo. A sensação de liberdade de movimento.

- E depois diz que não está louca, dá para parar de mexer esse braço.

- Não!

- Ok, lá está Jasper. Não quer mesmo carona?

- Não.

- Você só sabe falar isso?

- Sim.

- Bella você é insuportável quando quer.

- Obrigada, agora vai. – Acenei para Jasper enquanto eles ainda estavam no estacionamento.

Ainda era muito cedo e não queria incomodar Edward sabia que essa semana ele estava trabalhando mais do que o normal. Entre "James" e algumas outras coisas, optei por passear pelo shopping, olhei vitrines e comi alguma coisa por ali mesmo até voltar para casa.

Já em casa fiz o mesmo ritual que Alice vinha fazendo durante esse mês tranquei tudo, verificando duas vezes até mais. Assim que tive certeza subi para meu quarto retirei minha roupa largando-a por ali e fui desfrutar do primeiro banho descente em um mês liguei a torneira e me sentei sentindo a água quente aos poucos tocar a minha pele, estava tão relaxada, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia alguma coisa. Uma presença.

- Olá

Abri os meus olhos rapidamente sem ter tempo de gritar ele me empurrou para baixo. Com a força que eu tinha agarrei os braços dele tentando forçar para que ele me a visão turva pela água ele estava com uma máscara preta, parecia uma touca. Tentei arranhar suas mãos, mas ele estava de luvas, eu não iria desistir eu o encarava e apertava com a força que ainda tinha e que aos poucos eu sentia deixar meu corpo senti seu aperto afrouxar e me levantei da banheira. Vi Alice e ele seguir em sua direção.

- Bella!

Ele já estava empurrando-a e eu sai me arrastando da banheira com dificuldade para respirar. Me arrastei até a porta do banheiro e vi as mãos dele em seu pescoço sufocando-a e sendo jogada em cima da cama e ele fugir.

- Bella. - sua respiração tão cortada como a minha.

Alice veio até onde eu estava chorando me acolhendo em seus braços.

- Você entende agora. – Disse com dificuldade. – Que nunca foi alucinação.

Estávamos abraçadas ela me ajudava com o roupão até que um Jasper afoito apareceu falando no celular e completamente molhado.

- Edward, não, não foi alucinação. Carlisle Cullen estava errado o que Bella viu foi real ele está aqui, eu também o vi. – Ele parou de falar assim que nos viu.

Olhei para ele custando a acreditar no que eu tinha acabado de ouvir.

* * *

><p><em>Hahahaha nem a Alice se salvou coitada, quem será esse louco?<em>

**Gby00:** Sim quem sabe assim ela se lembra não é? A o Edward tá na razão dele também.

**Liz Pluki:** Já li sua one-shot adorei, parabéns. A Sombra quem você acha que era?

**Kivial:** OMG? Really? Agora eu quero ver o que vc vai dizer.

**Tati:** Fez a conta errada e eu quero ver agora em quem vc jogará a sua ficha.

_Muito obrigada, meninas!_

_Bjs_

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS!<strong>  
><em>


	28. Carlisle Cullen

**Vamos lá?**

**Repitam o nome do capitulo. CARLISLE CULLEN, agora respirem... e...  
><strong>

**Tudo bem, podem ler o capitulo agora rsrsrs **

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV <strong>

- Onde foi que você se meteu? – Gritei com Sam que me olhava assustado. – Se acontecer alguma coisa com ela, é comigo que você vai se entender.

- Edward, fique calmo, vamos ver. – Emmett me puxava enquanto eu tentava voar em cima de Sam. – O que aconteceu. – Ele me deu um novo puxão.

Desde que fui informado do acionamento da policia na casa dela fiquei super preocupado, estava conversando com um dos policiais e eles estavam me explicando que ela estava desorientada, nervosa, gritava muito e que segundo ela havia caído da sacada. Enquanto o policial me contava eu lancei um olhar para a sacada e senti meu coração se apertar.

- Ela está bem?

- Aparentemente sim, nós não sabemos por que. Ela está muito nervosa.

- Onde ela está?

- Está lá dentro senhor, ela está muito nervosa.

- Já chamaram uma ambulância?

- Sim, senhor.

Seguido por Emmett e Jasper eu entrei na casa muitos policiais e ela estava conversando com um deles, dava para notar de longe que ela estava extremamente nervosa um dos policiais tentou nos conter e eu mostrei a ele minha identificação. Bella veio correndo me abraçar.

- Ele esteve aqui. Eu o vi, Edward. – Ela gritava.

- Calma, shh – A abracei olhando para um dos enfermeiros e dando autorização para que ele aplicasse o sedativo.

- Edward, ele vai me matar. – O enfermeiro puxou seu braço aplicando o sedativo. Ela nem sentiu o efeito foi imediato.

- O senhor vai querer acompanhá-la? - Eu a olhava ali deitada na maca.

- Não, eu não vou agora, por favor, façam tudo para que ela fique bem, sim?

- Sim senhor. – Me sentei no sofá afundando meu rosto entre as mãos

- Edward? - Olhei para Emmett e Jasper e eles me encaravam de volta. – Conversei com os policiais e segundo Bella, vidros ele arroubou a porta através dos vidros. Mas não encontramos nenhum vidro intacto.

- Você acha que pode ter sido algum surto, alucinação? – Perguntou Jasper. – Acha que ela pode estar entrando no mesmo estado de um ano atrás?

- Só uma pessoa pode responder isso.

- Quem?

- Carlisle Cullen, e dessa vez ele vai ter que me ouvir.

Sai da casa de Bella agora só Sam estava lá os outros policiais já haviam ido embora e a decidiram que não iam registrar ocorrência alguma.

- Com você, nós acertamos depois. – Disse a Sam.

- Não se preocupe, ele só está nervoso. Já ouviu aquele ditado "Cão que ladra, não morde"

- Emmett. – Lancei um olhar para ele ao lado de Sam e Jasper. – Descubra onde Jacob está?

Eu conhecia o endereço de Carlisle Cullen como a palma da minha mão por diversas vezes ensaiei ir até sua casa. Mas jamais cheguei a ir realmente e que ironia eu iria hoje justamente para confrontá-lo e exigir uma explicação sobre o comportamento de Bella.

A mansão era tão bonita, bem típica de pessoas como ele, ricas e esnobes. Parei o carro e abeixei o vidro apertando o interfone, já passava da meia noite e claro que era uma falta de educação, mas era necessário após esperar alguns minutos alguém chamava pelo interfone.

- Sim?

- Por favor, o Dr. Cullen se encontra.

- O Dr. Cullen está dormindo.

- Acorde-o, FBI.

A pessoa parecia pensar no que fazer por alguns instantes.

- Sim, pode entrar.

Os portões da mansão abriam enquanto eu guiei pelo jardim me dirigindo até a entrada da casa. Logo na entrada uma senhora de roupão abriu a porta.

- Boa noite, agente Masen. – Mostrei a ela minha identificação para que ficasse claro o que eu estava fazendo ali.

- Oh, sim eu vou chamar o Dr. Cullen. Por favor, venha por aqui. – Me guiou até um escritório. – Eu vou chamá-lo deseja alguma coisa? Um chá, café?

- Um chá, por favor. – naquele momento eu precisava manter toda a calma possível.

- Sim senhor. – Ela sorriu me deixando sozinho no escritório olhando agora com calma era mais uma biblioteca um lugar calmo. Um tanto estranho talvez, Carlisle Cullen era um homem muito ocupado com sua clinica porque se não atendeu aos meus telefones e até infringiu a lei ao não comparecer em um depoimento. Esperei por alguns minutos andando pela sala além dos livros haviam poltronas e quadros e uma mesa. As janelas eram grandes e bem altas talvez para captar a luz do dia melhor, era também um pouco triste.

-Boa noite. – Me virei em direção da voz.

- Carlisle Cullen?

- Sim, o que deseja...?

- Agente Edward Masen, FBI. – Carlisle Cullen era um homem totalmente diferente do que eu imaginava diferente também até de algumas fotos. Era jovem demais eu daria a ele 35 anos e não dava a ele a credibilidade que muitos depositavam.

- Oh, agente Masen e o que devo a visita a essa hora da noite?

- Sei que é um pouco tarde, mas foi necessário vir Sr. Cullen. Uma vez que não atendeu ao chamado da policia.

- Então era realmente sério não costumo atender chamados assim.

- Mas costuma tratar casos VIPs, como Isabella Swan, por exemplo. – Agora eu tinha sua total atenção.

- Com licença Sr. Cullen. Eu trouxe o chá do Sr. e achei que gostaria de um também. – Depositou a bandeja na mesa e pediu licença.

- Obrigada Angela você pode se retirar e descansar.

- Boa noite Sr. Cullen, Sr. Masen. – Assenti.

- Sente-se. – Me indicou uma das poltronas de sua mesa. – Isabella Swan, James Swan presumo?

- Sim, eu preciso de informações e uma vez que o Sr. não quis comparecer me permitir vir até aqui para obte-las

- A uma da manhã?

- Isabella Swan caiu hoje de uma altura de mais ou menos três metros. Alega que o homem que matou seu marido a perseguiu pela casa.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Isabella tinha alucinações enquanto esteve em sua clinica, Dr. Cullen?

- Isso é sigilo medico, não posso passar essa informação.

- Não se trata de sigilo médico ou não, Isabella Swan poderia ter morrido.

-Isabella foi um dos casos mais curiosos e interessantes. Fiz questão de cuidar dela pessoalmente. – A imagem de Bella sendo analisada, contando a ele tudo começava a tomar minha cabeça e trazendo a raiva junto com as imagens. – Sua mente trabalha de forma diferente, seu corpo e sua mente trabalham juntos na tentativa de evitar a dor.

- E escondem os traumas apagando a memória. – Disse.

- Ou Isabella é uma grande atriz. – Sorriu.

- Como?

- Durante todos esses anos em que exerço a profissão nunca me passou pelas mãos um caso tão complicado. Isabella precisa da informação, mas sua memória a apagou os estágios da perda de memória são causados por diversas coisas como má alimentação, idade o que não é o caso dela, depressão, desidratação. Isabella é muito jovem e a depressão após a morte do seu marido a abateu, mas em pessoas de sua idade com o tratamento a memória volta aos poucos. Muito diferente de um idoso por exemplo.

- E em Isabella, não voltou.

- Sua mente se recusa a mostrar o que ela deseja ao menos parece desejar. E eu não acredito que ela não saiba realmente quem foi que matou seu marido. Em absolutamente todas as consultas Isabella dizia se lembrar de um sorriso, um sorriso vitorioso daquele que assassinou seu marido. Porque Isabella lembra apenas de um sorriso se idosos conseguem se lembrar de uma vida inteira com o mesmo tratamento.

- Como foi o tratamento dela?

- Comecei brandamente, inicialmente quando me ligaram eu fiquei chocado com a situação não era necessária uma internação em uma clinica de repouso. Ela estava apenas em choque pela morte do marido um Valium a faria se acalmar, mas uma tal de Alice Brandon decidiu pela internação e pediu para que ninguém a não ser pessoas autorizadas chegassem perto dela ou a visitassem. Iniciei o tratamento uma semana após sua chegada, até que ela se acalmasse foi mantida a base de calmantes. Uma bateria de exames mostrava que não havia nada de errado. Isabella Swan é absolutamente saudável.

- Mas existe alguma coisa? Alguma coisa que a faz não se lembrar do assassino.

- O trauma, eu resolvi cuidar de Isabella no meio de tantas mentiras desconfio que ela minta para proteger alguém sua mente é fantástica e em todas as vezes que tentei métodos alternativos ela os enganou assim como me enganou também. Ao final de um ano eu resolvi que não conseguiria tirar nada dali a não ser que ela deixasse.

- Isabella mente então?

- Para si mesma e para todos os outros.

- Há algumas semanas acreditamos que o assassino de James voltou para deixar um recado para ela, ele matou duas pessoas próximas a Bella.

- E como ela reagiu a isso?

- Inicialmente em choque.

- E ela vem tendo alucinações? Você me disse que hoje ela foi "atacada"

- É o que ela diz, acha que ela pode estar regredindo no tratamento?

- Durante o tratamento ela também se dizia perseguida, tinha alucinações, delirava e em todos os ataques eu a deixava para ver até onde ela iria.

- Você a deixava? E diz que um estado psicológico dela é ética médica? Deixava em pleno ataque.

- Não critique meu método de tratamento, Sr. Masen hoje ela está exatamente muito bem.

- Não posso acreditar.

- Porque acredita na mentira que ela contou.

- Ela estava extremamente nervosa, disse que ele a queria pegar... – Me interrompeu

- Gritava e alegava que ele estava em sua casa, e que queria mata-lá?

- Exatamente.

- Ela teve uma dessas crises, felizmente nada muito grave. Não houve nenhuma queda.

- Isabella Swan pode estar voltando ao estado que estava antes, acha isso possível?

- Sim, talvez por medo já que houve um ataque por parte de quem assassinou seu marido.

- Então hoje... pode ter sido uma alucinação?

- Não descarto essa possibilidade já que presenciei muitas delas enquanto estava em minha clinica.

- Mas ela saiu curada de lá, não? A sua alta foi exatamente porque não havia mais nada.

- Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer agente Masen, somente Isabella pode destrancar sua própria mente. As alucinações, sonhos e delírios já não existiam mais. Suas conversas comigo eram exatamente como estamos fazendo agora. Então porque eu deveria perder meu tempo com ela se ela não quer ser ajudada? - Não gostei do tom e da insinuação de perda de tempo.

- Sr. Cullen, peço que fique a disposição da policia. Neste momento talvez seja necessário.

- Está bem agente Masen.

- Desculpe pela hora, mas era realmente necessário. Boa noite.

- Disponha.

Sai da casa do Dr. Cullen com milhares de coisas para pensar os delírios de Bella as alucinações e a perguntar por que justamente com o Dr. Cullen porque as ordens de Alice eram que apenas pessoas autorizadas pudessem ver Bella. Já em frente ao hospital avistei Jasper vindo em direção ao meu carro.

- Edward, está tudo bem? Já chamei Alice ela está a caminho.

- Obrigada Jasper, é importante que ela esteja aqui neste momento. Tenho algumas perguntas para ela.

- Entendo... e então como foi com Carlisle Cullen?

- Ele me confirmou que ela tinha alucinações na clinica e que para ele é uma ótima atriz. O homem possuiu um ego maior que a própria sombra.

- Ele é o melhor. – Deu de ombros.

- Deram a ele esse titulo e ele acha que por isso é o melhor e como com Bella ele não conseguiu o ponto chave. – Dei de ombros também.

- Você não foi com a cara dele não é mesmo?

- Eu não tenho que ir com a cara dele, onde ela está?

- Quarto 306, irei ao aeroporto buscar Alice. – Assenti e fui ao encontro dela.

O quarto ficava no quarto andar do hospital de inicio me preocupei com a altura e a segurança das janelas. Uma das enfermeiras que estava acompanhando Bella me garantiu que as janelas eram blindadas e não tinham como serem abertas mesmo que Deus as mandasse, saiu do quarto me deixando sozinho com ela, só então pude olhar e ver tão serena diferente de algumas horas atrás. Puxei a poltrona e sentei ao seu lado segurando sua mão entre as minhas a conversa com Dr. Cullen não fora proveitosa pensar em seu descontrole emocional, por quantas vezes ela passou por isso?

Ela não merecia isso e nada me tirava da cabeça que Jacob e seu cúmplice tinham toda a culpa e iriam pagar ele dizia não ter embarcado naquele dia então porque ele esteve no aeroporto. Em nenhum momento ele recebeu ligações a não ser que estivesse em no banheiro a fita de segurança que eu havia conseguido mostrava ele indo até o embarque mais se retirando em minutos dali desistindo da viagem, quantas formas ele poderia ter usado para chegar a Grécia? Com tanto trabalho que me dava eu estava cada vez me distanciando do que era o foco no inicio disso tudo, agora seria uma questão de honra. O relógio marcava quatro da manha quando finalmente o cansaço me venceu dormi naquela poltrona por algumas horas até despertar com a presença de Alice ela estava do outro lado olhando para Bella com uma expressão de pena.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia – sussurrou de volta vindo me abraçar. – obrigada por tudo Edward, por cuidar dela.

- De nada. – Abracei de volta – Era minha obrigação, sei que errei com ela e tudo mais. Na queda ela acabou quebrando o braço. Ela nem sentiu estava tão atordoada ontem.

- Não fique assim. – Colocou as mãos dos lados do meu rosto limpando as lagrimas, só então percebi que chorava.

- Alice, podemos conversar? Ela não vai acordar agora. E eu estou precisando de café.

- Claro que sim, vamos eu também estou precisando urgente de café.

Fomos até a cafeteria do hospital o ambiente estava vazio e calmo alguns enfermeiros tinham acabado de sair quando entramos, fizemos nossos pedidos e aguardando eu iniciei a conversa com Alice.

- Então, deve ter sido um susto quando Jasper te ligou.

- Sim, foi um grande susto. Edward eu pensei que a Bella já estava bem. – Franzi o cenho e quando abri a boca a garçonete trouxe nosso pedido. – Você sabe que ela teve esse ataques na clínica, essas alucinações.

- Alice, eu tentei ser o mais leve possível nessa conversa. Mas como você tocou no assunto, então...

- Eu sabia que você queria falar disso. E entendo você tenha ficado mesma presenciei um desses ataques.

- Alice porque você pediu que ninguém visitasse Bella?

- Porque James me pediu para cuidar dela antes de morrer. Uma semana antes.

_- James, você está ai?_

_- Sim Alice, estou aqui._

_- O que está fazendo aqui sozinho. – Estávamos na varada da casa que ele usava na França. - E no escuro? _

_- Estava apenas pensando. _

_- E em que, ou em alguém? _

_- Em Bella, em você, em nossa segurança. _

_- Nossa segurança? – Me sentei ao seu lado segurando sua mão. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? James, você está recebendo ameaças? _

_- Não, ainda não, mas sinto entende o que eu quero dizer? Pode acontecer algo comigo e eu quero que você e Bella estejam bem preparadas para o que possa vir a acontecer. _

_- Eu não entendo._

_- Você tem que entender. – Ele parecia nervoso naquela noite, achei que estivesse transtornado pela bebida que consumiu durante o jantar. – Ela é tão frágil, Alice. Bella é tão frágil ela não agüentaria se algo vir a me acontecer. Quero que cuide dela e que ninguém chegue perto dela, você me promete? _

_- É claro que eu prometo? Mas nada irá te acontecer. _

_- Quero que a interne em uma clinica._

_- James. – Tentei perguntar o que era tudo aquilo. _

_- Não, eu quero isso. Existe uma clinica em Londres eu pesquisei a clinica é do Dr. Carlisle Cullen ele irá ajuda-la e a manterá segura. _

_- E eu? _

_- Se alguma coisa acontecer Alice fique com Garrett e Zafrina. Você me entendeu? _

_- Sim. – Ele me abraçou tão forte e beijou meus cabelos. _

- Foi a ultima vez que vi meu irmão vivo, uma semana depois foi o assassinato. – Alice olhava para seu café. – ele sabia, sabia que iria morrer e nos queria bem antes de tudo, eu só podia cumprir o ultimo pedido dele. Então eu a internei e autorizei apenas Garrett, Zafrina e eu mesma para visitá-la.

- Entendo. – Murmurei observando Jasper entrar na cafeteria.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Bom dia. – Alice lhe deu um selinho me fazendo sorrir debochando do tom que corou o rosto dele. – Já que você chegou eu vou voltar para o quarto dela, quero estar lá quando ela acordar. Nos vemos Edward. – Acenou indo embora.

**- **Edward acho melhor você ir para casa Alice vai cuidar da Bella agora se ela acordar ou acontecer qualquer outra coisa eu te ligo, vá descansar. Tomar um banho.

- Tudo bem, mas acontecendo qualquer coisa peça para Alice me ligar.

- Pode deixar.

Muitas pessoas odeiam o mês de Agosto, nunca havia entendido essa superstição. Talvez agora eu começasse a ter realmente motivos para odiar o mês de agosto.

* * *

><p><em>E esse Carlisle? E esse Carlisle? =O<em>

_Vcs concordam com ele. Com uma Bella falsa, atriz e mentirosa?_

_Eu não concordo quem lembra do primeiro capitulo viu que a Bella amava realmente o James e foi um choque muito grande. E ela mostrou isso ao longo da fic apesar de ser deitar com Edward (autora no momento despeito do dia), mas eu não acredito, e esse Carlisle foi assim terrível o ego dele é enorme e eu concordo com o Edward apesar de tudo isso. **ELE É MUITO GOSTOSO** (então vou ficar quieta esperando a Tati vir tirar onda com a minha cara sobre meu comentário.)_

_E James o pobre sabia que estava marcado para morrer ou foi apenas uma preocupação pelo histórico familiar de morte repentina?_

* * *

><p><strong>Agome Chan:<strong> Gostou do nosso amigo? Alec e Tanya será? Aguarde + 4 capitulos.

**Kivial:** Vc acredita que seja uma mulher? E acredita no Carlisle então? Desconfia da Bella ou vc é Team Odeio Tanya e foi ela?

**Liz Pluki:** Vc não foi a única a cismar com a pobre Matrioska e não, ela não tem nada de anormal é apenas uma boneca russa.

**Phi Cullen:** Eu ri muito com a sua review rsrsrs preciso dizer uma vez lendo uma fanfic eu fiquei tão nervosa que não conseguia abaixar a pagina para ler o resto. Gostei de ter causado essa sensação também rsrsrs. E sim a fanfic tá acabando vamos até o capitulo 30 eu acho. Então se segura e não suma para sentir a emoção das revelações que vão ocorrer nos próximos capítulos.

**Gby00:** Carlisle suspeito? Eu acho que não, bem eu não acredito muito nele para assassino.

**Tati:** Hahahahaha o final da review foi quase um " Vai se lascar" senti isso vc está curiosa e tá com raiva pq eu não digo logo quem é. Vc insiste no Jacob mais como vc mesmo disse pode ter sido qualquer um. Até meu querido Delicia Gelada Crocante. Enfim tá acabando e logo vc saberá a verdade e, por favor, não queira me matar. Eu sei que no fundo vc tem esse desejo kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Meninas muito obrigada,**

**Bjs**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS! =D<br>Eu MEREÇO estamos quase no final da fanfic =)  
><strong>


	29. Fulminante

**Edward POV **

- Edward, me desculpa, não sabia que ela estava na minha frente quando eu te liguei. Só percebi bem depois. – Jasper disse assim que me viu na porta da casa da Bella.

Após as semanas estressantes onde meu maior medo era que Bella tivesse um colapso entre todas as minhas reuniões que Tanya insistia em ter comigo, muitas vezes ficava tão cansado que não chegava ao menos ir para a casa de Bella me dirigia diretamente para a minha para não incomodar ou causar qualquer desconforto a ela. Apesar das inúmeras vezes em que dizia que isso nunca aconteceria. E então hoje tudo o que Carlisle Cullen me fez acreditar e até mesmo as minhas próprias conclusões do que haviam ido por água abaixo.

- Vamos Jasper, me conte tudo antes que eu tenha que enfrentar uma fera. – Suspirei cansado, estávamos em frente a piscina agora. – E para começar porque você está molhado?

- Cai na piscina enquanto estava brigando com ele. – Suspirou.

_- Alice tem certeza que não irá causar problemas isso? _

_- Jazz, Bella gosta de você e não tem problema nenhum em você ficar um pouco. _

_- Se você diz... _

_- Eu vou descer aqui e abrir o portão e ver se a Bella se cuidou sem a "babá" e eu sei que ela me vê assim, Jasper. _

_- Eu não disse absolutamente nada._

_- Sei que você pensou que ela odeia ser vigiada, eu a entendo, juro que entendo. Mas é necessário. _

_Ela desceu do carro e passou pelo portão principal eu esperei alguns minutos até que o portão automático da garagem ser acionado e entrei estacionando meu carro. Desliguei o carro e fui em direção a porta principal foi quando eu o vi. _

_- Hey! _

_Ele virou o corpo totalmente em minha direção ele estava com uma espécie de máscara, luvas e todo de preto. Eu corri em sua direção e nós começamos a brigar ele me deu dois socos. E bloqueou todos os meus golpes. _

_Eu tentei vários golpes até que caímos na piscina, ele tentou me afogar e eu tive que ceder. Quando ele saiu da piscina ainda tentei atirar mais errei o tiro. _

- Naquela outra noite não foi Jacob, ele não parece gostar de fazer o serviço sujo não é?

Na noite em que James morreu existiam duas pessoas.

- Jacob não tem 1,80 de altura.

- Mas o seu cúmplice tem.

- Vamos, tenho que enfrentar a fera.

Encontramos Bella e Alice sentadas na sala, Alice com uma expressão calma apesar de tudo e Bella com o olhar vago que mudou rapidamente ao perceber nossa presença, me lançou um olhar gelado.

- Bem onde estava Sam? Eu realmente...

- Sam estava onde devia estar, rondando a casa. Jogar a culpa nele é muito fácil. – Bella me interrompeu. – Afinal de contas é apenas uma ...

- Bella, por favor, menos. – Alice interrompeu o que ela iria dizer.

- Bom eu vou me deitar e continuar tendo minhas alucinações. – Disse seca.

-Alice? – Chamei assim que Bella estava fora de vista.

- Conte o que aconteceu.

- Eu desci do carro do Jazz, entrei acionei o portão automático ao passar pela porta e subi para o quarto da Bella. Quando cheguei Bella estava se levantando da banheira e ele estava com as mãos em seu pescoço, eu gritei e ele veio para cima me enforcando ele me jogou na cama e fugiu e eu fui ajudá-la.

- Foi quando eu o encontrei no jardim.

- Erramos ao julgá-la e pensar que era apenas uma alucinação. – Alice disse sua expressão era de tristeza.

- Errei e a magoei de verdade.

Alice depois de alguns minutos resolveu dormir e levou Jasper com ela, eu não tinha coragem para subir as escadas e entrar naquele quarto. E também sabia que não seria bem vindo, não naquele momento. Fui ate o final do corredor pegando uma manta e me deitei no sofá, adormecendo depois de milhares de pensamentos.

Ao longe eu escutava alguns barulhos e logo despertei totalmente sacando a arma e levantando olhei ao redor não vendo nada demais, e ainda assim os barulhos persistiam dei alguns passos.

- Se vai atirar, atire de uma vez.

- Bella. – Suspirei aliviado em vê-la ao pé da escada com um copo nas mãos.

- É quem sabe assim não frustra minhas alucinações. – Disse sarcástica.

- Eu devo desculpas, eu sei que não deveria...

- Você não deveria ter ido atrás de Carlisle Cullen, você não deveria tirar conclusões precipitadas de que eu estou louca. E acima de tudo Edward, você deveria ter confiado em mim assim como eu confio em você. Vejamos quantas eu corri risco e mesmo assim entreguei minha vida para você cuidar? – suas palavras eram duras, porém eu as merecia.

- Desculpe. – Sussurrei.

- Tudo bem é melhor não ficar no sofá. Vai acabar com suas costas. – Ela me deu as costas e subiu os degraus enquanto eu pensava ser uma convite ou só uma recomendação. – Vai ficar aí feito um palhaço ou vai subir? – Era um convite.

_xxxx_

- Como ele era?

- Alto, forte, bonito.

- Bonito? – ela deu uma risadinha.

- Na verdade não sei, ele usava mascara e luvas Edward o mínimo que posso dizer é que era alto.

- Mais alto que eu?

- É, pode ser.

- Eu não entendo porque ele quer te matar.

- Eu entendo. Ele tem medo que eu me lembre dele, queima de arquivo.

- Quem é você, agente Swan por acaso?

- Sim, muito prazer.

- Fico impressionado com a sua força, ontem tentaram te matar e mesmo assim você está aqui. Bem e sem nenhum trauma.

- É, não são alucinações aposto que Carlisle queria que me internasse novamente.

- Por incrível que pareça, não, ele não sugeriu isso.

- O que é incrível para ele.

- Ele tem um ego maior que ele – Dissemos juntos.

- Ele é um amor, me tratou bem em todos os momentos, mas eu não o acho tão humilde.

- Sabe eu estava pensando em te dar umas aulas de tiros e uma arma também.

- Uma arma?

- Você precisa se defender de alguma forma, além de aumentar a segurança quero que mantenha ela com você sempre.

- Tudo bem. – Assentiu sem muita confiança.

_xxx_

_- Você sabe que pode me ajudar. _

_- Eu não posso, não sei do que você está falando._

_- Chegou a hora de me recompensar e você sabe disso. – Socou a mesa assustando-o _

_- Do que exatamente estamos falando e porque eu faria isso. Te recompensar? E pelo que. _

_- Você sabe, você tem as provas dos desvios dele._

_- E porque eu as entregaria para você?_

_- Porque você me prometeu o mundo. _

_- O mundo? Te prometi um cargo, apenas isso. E não precisei mexer meus pauzinhos para cumprir. Ele se encarregou de morrer antes. _

_- Morreu como um santo e isso eu jamais poderei permitir. _

_- Esta fazendo isso por quê? Por ela?_

_- Não. _

_- É mentira._

_- E se for verdade, vai me ajudar? _

_- Não posso fazer isso. Não devo. – Sorriu cinicamente. _

_- Não pode porque é igual a ele._

_- Eu sou igual a ele?_

_- Você também desviou dinheiro. E não negue._

_- Desviei? _

_- Eu quero só uma prova que ele fez isso, eu não vou te colocar no meio de tudo isso. Você o ajudou, deve haver alguma maneira._

_- Eu não tenho provas, elas se foram junto com aquele caixão. Você pode ir até lá e tentar procurá-las _

_- Você vai se arrepender disso um dia. _

_- Vou? E o que vai fazer. Vai correr até ele e contar exatamente o que me contou há um ano. Vai dizer a ele que as dividas aumentaram naquele ano não foi um erro. Vai manchar a reputação daquele que te ensinou tanto?_

_- Você vai se arrepender, eu não vou precisar fazer nada. Sua consciência cuidara disso._

_Saiu o deixando sozinho na sala e ele sabia que ele não faria nada. Esse não era como aquele que conheceu anos atrás ardiloso, capaz de tudo. Uma ameaça com a sua consciência no meio de tudo aquilo não o faria ceder. _

_Não porque devia algo, mas apenas porque não queria. Não via necessidade em provar nada a ninguém. _

_Não era por um amor de adolescência bobo e uma briguinha que iria ceder algo assim para ele. Anos atrás cedeu uma vez e desde então se garantiu sua pequena fortuna estava ali guardada. Ligou o computador e foi em uma pagina que poucos tinham acesso os poucos que tinham contas naquele mesmo paraíso fiscal. _

_Sorrindo, digitou login e senha e enquanto carregava a pagina ele pensava porque tanto dinheiro na sua idade? Talvez ele tivesse razão eu era igualzinho a ele. Talvez eu só quisesse aquela palavra que todos começam a dizer aos 30, 40,50 anos. Quando se trata de dinheiro não sabemos exatamente quando parar a aposentadoria tranqüila, dos sonhos de muitos e claro, beneficio para poucos. Poucos como ele. _

_Quando a pagina estava totalmente carregada ele estranhou que seu saldo estava negativo, alguma mudança online do banco, provavelmente, mas no fundo sua mente alertava que havia algo errado. Clicando para ver seu saldo ele esperou novamente e ao carregar. Dessa vez bem mais rapidamente do que antes tomou um susto ao perceber que não havia nada ali. Uns míseros centavos, não lhe sobraram nada dos bilhões adquiridos de forma ilegal. _

"_você vai se arrepender" _

_Ele sabia que talvez ele já o tivesse feito. Daria para ele as provas e até as criaria o desespero começava a tomar conta de si, quanto ele teria descoberto quanto ele teria arrancado de sua "aposentadoria" abrindo outras paginas de seu navegador ele tentava conseguir descobrir. Tentava acessar e a cada clique seu coração comprimia e ele sabia que não podia ter fortes emoções, seu médico havia recomendado que se afastasse dessa vida agitada, da ganância. _

_E ele pretendia quando viu sua ultima reserva também sem absolutamente nenhum centavo desistiu e tentou ir atrás dele. E ele devolveria seu dinheiro e sim, ele devolveria. _

_Abrindo a gaveta de sua mesa agarrou seu remédio será que aliviaria aquela dor? Tinha que aliviar ele tinha que conseguir seu dinheiro de volta. Tremendo ainda tentou abrir o recipiente, mas não havia mais tempo. _

"_Eu não vou precisar fazer nada. Sua consciência cuidara disso." _

_Foram seus últimos pensamentos antes de cair no chão. Vitima de um infarto fulminante. _

* * *

><p><strong>WTF? Rsrs<strong>

**Liz Pluki:** Próx. Capitulo tem saliências rsrsrs

**Phi Cullen:** Eu disse +/- ainda não sei se vou mudar alguma coisa então... também curto um Edward nervoso rsrsrs

**Kivial:** Carlisle é super chato odiei ele + foi necessário.

Gby00: Não foi mencionado mesmo e o Edward não teve acesso aos arquivos médicos dela mais na clinica ela teve sim.

**Agome Chan:** Coitado do Edward =( pois é a Alice por ser bastardinha já me disseram isso.

**Tati:** Aiiii não dá a cabeça não funciona mais, só estou devendo 10 capitulos vai. Eu não vi o fim da novela kkkkkkkkkkkkk eu não sou má eu apenas mostrei uma conversa dele com a Alice poxa e vc tem razão sobre um dos assassinos. Vou ficar quieta.

Bjs


	30. Tiros para o alto

**Olá!**

**=D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

- Ainda está de pé a oferta?

- Que oferta?

- De me ensinar a atirar.

- Com certeza, mais do que nunca enquanto não encontramos o culpado eu preciso te manter a salvo. Não posso estar com você o tempo todo.

- E quando vamos começar?

Ele deu uma olhada no relógio franziu o cenho.

- Hoje, melhor dizendo agora.

Ele levantou da cama pegou o casaco e ficou me olhando.

- E então, vai ficar parada aí?

- Não.

Peguei meu casaco e sai com ele já estava meio tarde para uma aula de tiro, mas eu precisava aprender e depois do ultimo ataque eu teria que me defender já que me negaram a proteção. Pensei até em pagar seguranças, no fundo eu sabia que não valeria de nada. Se "ele" queria me matar ele tentaria novamente e seguranças não iriam impedi-lo.

- Bem, aqui é onde nos ensinam a atirar. Também usada em alguns casos área de treinamento de tiro do exercito, mas isso é no campo lá fora e em companhias maiores nós não fazemos aqui o governo mantêm um local. – Edward disse assim que estacionou o carro, um prédio comum. Ele deu a volta no carro abrindo a porta e me puxando após ligar o alarme. – Essa hora não tem mais ninguém aqui e poucas pessoas ainda possuem acesso livre.

Ao chegar na porta ele digitou um código de acesso e a porta rapidamente se abriu, nos dirigimos até o elevador paramos no quinto andar.

- Vou tentar te ensinar o básico para matar.

- O.. o que? Acho que não entendi.

- Você quer aprender para se defender, mas é claro que será necessário matar. – Ele seguia pelo corredor até alguns armários.

- Edward eu não sei se teria coragem de matar ninguém.

- Acredite quando você estiver correndo perigo. Você irá matar. – Do armário ele tirou protetores. Ele me estendeu um. – Irá precisar, para proteger. - Assenti e peguei colocando-os na cabeça, ele foi até outro armário onde mais uma vez usando um código de acesso abrindo-o dentro existiam gavetas ele abriu e verificou. Tirando de lá duas armas e duas caixas brancas. – Sua arma e munição. – Entregou.

Edward continuava a andar a minha frente e eu o seguia segurando a arma e a minha munição. A arma pesava, pesava muito, eu nunca havia segurado uma arma na vida era ... diferente.

Chegamos a sala de tiros e era exatamente como eu imaginava, me senti em um filme policial haviam divisórias e um balcão em cada uma delas, ele caminhou para uma delas e fez um sinal para que eu chegasse mais perto.

- Vou te ensinar a carregar. – Assenti – essa é uma pistola calibre trinta e oito. Dezoito tiros

- Dezoito tiros? Ela é capaz de disparar dezoito tiros?

- Sim.

- Nossa!

- Bem você tem o cartucho e só encaixar e disparar. – Ele demonstrou onde eu tinha que encaixar. – Faça na sua arma. – O olhei assustada. – Vamos amor, está travada, acha mesmo que eu colocaria sua vida em risco. Repita o que eu ensinei.

Então eu rapidamente repeti pegando o cartucho e inserindo-o como ele ensinou.

- Muito bom. – Sorriu e chegou mais perto e me deu um selinho. – Você é uma ótima aluna. Agora chega de conversa, vamos direto ao assunto. – Ele foi até o final do corredor das cabines e apertou um botão, rapidamente os alvos surgiam. - Para onde vão os tiros para o alto? Perguntou enquanto voltava para o meu lado.

- Para o chão, em algum momento.

- Exatamente, e podem matar também. Não é porque saíram da arma para o alto que nada vai acontecer. A bala volta a 280km/h velocidade suficiente para perfurar o corpo. Esqueça tudo que você viu nos filmes, meu amor. – Sorriu. – Coloque o protetor e veja.

Ele retirou a jaqueta e apontou a arma ele apontava para o alvo com precisão, seis disparos e o alvo mudava automaticamente. Ele estava tão lindo era impossível não olhar mesmo conhecendo cada pedaço daquele corpo, os músculos, seus braços. Suas pernas levemente afastadas. Era rápido mudava o alvo e mais seis disparos eram dados em diferentes pontos. Ao final da munição ele depositou a arma no balcão e foi até o fim do corredor e trouxe os alvos.

- Consegue ver? Com precisão dois tiros nos ombros, coração, esse tiro aqui no abdômen. – Ele apontava para os furos no alvo. – Também vou te ensinar a atirar para incapacitar o inimigo.

- Edward, desculpe, mas para você isso é absurdamente fácil. Eu jamais conseguiria isso. – Ele suspirou.

- Com medo?

- Não.

- Então agora é sua vez, venha. – Entrei na cabine e ele pegou sua arma já descarregada.

– Primeiro eu vou te ensinar como destravar, pegue a arma segure-a e aperte aqui. – Ele indicou. – Você destravou agora para travar, faça o movimento contrario. – E assim o fiz – Agora como eu ensinei carregue a arma, primeiramente trave-a e carregue. - Fiz do jeito que ele me ensinou tomando o maior cuidado possível, segurei a arma e levantei hesitante.

- Edward, eu não vou conseguir. – Soltei a arma no balcão.

- Vamos Bella, é claro que consegue. Esqueça tudo o que aconteceu, pense em você, somente em você. Imagine o assassino de James na sua frente agora. Ele esta querendo te matar e você? - Eu o olhei espantada era uma bela ajuda que ele estava me dando. – Vai o deixar concluir. Se você tem nas mãos a chave para acabar com a raça do desgraçado?

- Tudo bem, – respirei fundo – vamos.

- Essa é a minha garota. - Edward colou em minhas costas. – Pegue a arma e levante até a altura dos olhos, mire aonde você pretende acertar. E atire. – Ele arrumou meu protetor e eu me preparei para atirar, destravei e puxei o gatilho a força foi tão grande que meu corpo parecia que tinha sido jogado.

- Não, não, não! – Larguei a arma novamente.

- Bella, confie em mim isso é normal. Veja você acertou o ombro, vamos de novo.

Novamente me posicionei e segui suas instruções olhei na mesma direção do cano da arma e mirei usei os cinco disparos restantes, Edward pediu para esperar e foi buscar o alvo.

- Está vendo aqui? – Apontou para o ombro. – Quero que desça um pouco mais, quero que mire no coração, abdômen. – Assenti o sentindo colar novamente em minhas costas . Disparei mais seis vezes. – Muito bem Bella, agora quero três tiros de cada lado do alvo.

Arrumei minha posição e as mãos de Edward estavam no meu quadril.

- Abra as pernas um pouco. – Fiz o que ele mandou. – Está bom, assim, dispare.

Atirei no ombro enquanto as mãos dele subiam, isso não ia dar certo. Como ele pretendia que eu me concentrasse com seu corpo completamente colado ao meu? Eu sentia sua respiração em minha nuca, o hálito quente batendo ali me causando arrepios, sua barba por fazer roçando na minha pele.

Edward puxou meu cabelo soltando-o completamente do coque que eu havia feito, suas mãos infiltraram entre os fios como eu costumo fazer com ele.

- Edward. – Fui abaixando a arma.

- Não! Continue, atire. – ele levantou novamente meu braço em direção ao alvo.

Atirei acertando o alvo as mãos de Edward já não estavam em meus cabelos, e cada vez mais ele me prensava contra o balcão. Senti os dedos brincando com a barra da blusa que estava. Com a outra mão ele puxou meu cabelo e chegou bem perto da minha orelha.

- Se você acertar, terá um presente especial hoje. – Mordeu minha orelha , puxando com os dentes.

Disparei pela terceira vez enquanto ele espalmou suas mãos em minha barriga, subindo fazendo círculos causando cada vez mais arrepios em minha pele. Subindo cada vez mais perto da renda do meu sutiã. Mais um disparo e dessa vez eu não sei se acertei ou não. Ele puxava meu sutiã e então apertou o mamilo entre seus dedos, e não satisfeito apertou meus seios fortemente. Gemendo alto senti sua língua em minha pele e disparei o restante da munição.

Larguei a arma no balcão me virando completamente para ele puxando seu rosto e atacando seus lábios, senti suas mãos puxando minhas coxas e enlacei minhas pernas em sua cintura ele me sentou no balcão e puxou minha blusa, levantei os braços para ajudar e ele rapidamente se livrou delas. Eu estava com a mão no fecho do meu sutiã quando ele só abaixou a renda chupando meu mamilo direito. Encostei a minha cabeça em um dos lados da cabine, sentindo a língua quente em minha pele.

Levei minha mão até a barra do seu jeans apertando e esfregando por cima de sua calça, ele me provocou tanto, e ainda provocava. Eu estava apenas revidando.

Ele levantou a cabeça gemendo me puxando para um beijo, ele segurava minha cabeça com tanta força, beijava e mordia meus lábios. Abri o botão e depois o zíper puxando sua calça para baixo, levando junto sua cueca coloquei seu membro em minhas mãos bombeando rapidamente. A posição não ajudava.

- Se você não parar com isso, não terá sua surpresa. – Sorri, tentei, enquanto ele me puxava de cima do balcão ainda com a boca em meu pescoço deixando sua marca.

- Tire. – Ele estava completamente entregue. – Bella! – Puxou minha mão.

E me empurrou contra a parede, suas mãos trabalhavam nervosamente no meu jeans puxando-o assim que conseguiu o que queria puxou a calcinha que eu estava usando, era uma brincadeira. Ele puxava e soltava me causando dor e prazer.

- Como eu posso ignorar o quanto você estava sexy segurando a arma. Sua bunda empinada enquanto você procurava uma posição, eu queria deslizar minha mão entre as suas pernas. Mas o jeans me impedia de fazer isso.

Deslizou os dedos pela minha pele lentamente me fazendo arquear o corpo em busca de mais, minhas mãos afundaram em seu cabelo. Levemente ele encostou no meu clitóris sorrindo pelo meu desespero, eu arqueava em busca de contato.

- Quero você perfeita. – Passou seus dedos pelo meu clitóris pressionando levemente, me fazendo gemer tão alto quanto era possível. Deslizou até minha entrada passando diversas vezes ameaçando.

- Edward, para que com isso. – Grunhi.

- Calma, amor. – Mordeu minha orelha me puxando pelas coxas erguendo-me contra a parede da cabine. – Eu já vou te dar o que você quer.

Sem esperar mais ele entrou em mim em uma única estocada, gemi alto fechando os olhos curtindo a sensação de suas mãos no meu corpo. Era como se eu nunca tivesse sido tocada daquela maneira sexo com Edward era de 0 a 100 em um segundo. Puxei seu rosto exigindo seus lábios, mordendo e puxando seus lábios minhas mãos agarravam puxando violentamente seus cabelos enquanto ele estocava cada vez mais rápido contra meu corpo fazendo com que minhas costas batessem contra a cabine os sons de seu corpo se chocando contra o meu, a madeira vibrando contra minhas costas a cada batida.

Edward quebrou o beijo exigindo ar enquanto eu apertei seu membro com a minha vagina. Ele parou quase que imediatamente dentro do meu corpo ele me olhou sua respiração ofegante saia rápido. Ele saiu mais uma vez e entrando novamente enquanto eu apertava com a força que tinha.

- Porra, Bella! – Gritou jogando sua cabeça para trás.

Passando a estocar com a mesma força de antes, seu aperto em minha bunda se tornava cada vez maior, agarrei novamente seus cabelos atacando seu pescoço mordendo e chupando sua pele. Passando a língua pela sua pele até chegar em seu queixo.

- Edward, mais rápido. – Pedi. - quero gozar com você dentro de mim.

Com apenas uma mão Edward me segurava enquanto a outra estimulava meu clitóris, cruzei as pernas em sua cintura e exigi através das minhas mãos que ele fosse mais rápido, minhas costas suadas batendo contra a parede e os nossos grunhidos e gemidos preenchendo aquele espaço meu corpo e o dele dando sinais de que o orgasmo estava cada vez mais próximo, tirando a mão que ainda usava para sustentar meu corpo ele apenas investiu com força batendo minhas costas contra a parede, minha mão deslizando e arranhando sua pele e aos gritos chegamos ao ápice juntos.

O vidro da cabine completamente embaçado pelo calor minhas costas estavam ferradas. Mas eu não ligava realmente aquilo era só um complemento para lembrar da loucura. E se houvessem câmeras?

- Edward? – Chamei ainda com a voz rouca e cortada em busca de ar.

- Hum...

- Câmeras?

- Você quer levar de lembrança? Eu posso te fazer lembrar disso a cada momento ao meu lado. – Sorri enquanto ele dizia isso contra minha pele, sua cabeça repousada em meu ombro.

- Não é isso, você entendeu.

- Não se preocupe, não existem aqui... Mas pensando na forma de show, eu ainda quero assistir uma atuação sua.

- Uma atuação? – Ele olhou para meu rosto pela primeira vez.

- Na verdade, eu quero muito mais que isso. Eu quero a realidade.

- Você sempre fica louco assim após o sexo, ou essa é a primeira vez? – Perguntei divertida.

- Eu quero que você se dê prazer enquanto eu assisto, venho fantasiando isso a tanto tempo e após isso. – Olhou ao redor. – Acho que podemos fazer muito mais.

- Eu não conhecia esse seu lado.

- Há muitas coisas que você não sabe, amor.

- Estou disposta a realizar suas fantasias.

**- **Bom dia Sam, café? – Ofereci enquanto bebia o mesmo.

- Não, obrigada. Um courier deixou isso para a senhora.

- Senhora? – Puxei o envelope de veludo de suas mãos.

- Desculpe. – Sorriu envergonhado enquanto abria o envelope.

_É com o incrível pesar que nossa família Volturi o convida para celebrar e dar a adeus a uma pessoa, que durante toda a sua vida nos alegrou com sua presença._

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Apenas um conhecido, faleceu, o aviso da cerimônia. – Levantei o envelope e o balancei no ar.

**Edward POV**

- Bom dia Sr. Masen.

- Bom dia Sam, o que é isso? – Ele segurava um envelope de veludo preto.

- Um convite para a Srta Isabella, acabou de chegar veio através de um courier. – Fiz um sinal para que ele me entregasse o envelope o olhei e estava sem remetente. – Deve ser algum convite para um desfile ou alguma festa.

- É realmente – dei de ombros – Bom dia Sam.

Segui me caminho enquanto Sam foi entregar a correspondência a ela, após alguns minutos já em minha sala passei a repensar em todos os passos que esse maldito estava dando. E eu simplesmente não conseguia chegar em nada, nada que me levasse até ele.

- Que bom que te encontrei. – Levantei meu olhar encontrando Stefan.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim, aconteceram diversas coisas. – Continuei o encarando tentando entender aonde ele queria chegar. – Preciso que venha comigo até a sala de reuniões. – Assenti curioso sobre o que me esperava, seguimos até a sala onde discutíamos as operações quando necessárias. De inicio eu não entendia o que era tudo aquilo, mas esperei que ele começasse a me explicar. Havia uma pasta preta onde ele indicou para que eu me sentasse.

- Você se lembra quando disse que Jacob Black estava mentindo? – Assenti. – E ele realmente estava, de acordo com o que investiguei Jacob Black embarcou em um jato particular da França e voou até a Grécia naquele dia. Quando voltou tirou um novo passaporte alegando que uma semana antes havia perdido o próprio.

No telão Stefan mostrava as fotos do passaporte de Jacob, e um pedido de passaporte novo uma semana antes. Como o passaporte antigo demorava algum tempo para dar baixa...

- Ele mentiu.

- E tem muito mais, ele entrou no país sem problemas por conta da sua posição no governo. E essas são as movimentações das contas.

- Espera, contas?

- Jacob afirmou que James desviava dinheiro do governo, mas, a única coisa que encontrei foram mais de quatro contas em seu nome em paraísos fiscais. – Ele tocou na tela mostrando diversos documentos. Entre eles o passaporte e extratos bancários. – Aqui é a data e horário de entrada em solo grego. Veja, ele entrou as 15h45min da mesma tarde do assassinato saindo do país por volta da meia noite. James foi assassinado por volta de nove da noite. Tempo suficiente para espalhar o vídeo e sair do país. Nós nunca encontramos o IP após o vídeo ser enviado foi como se o mesmo tivesse desaparecido do mundo. Ele conseguiu sem registrar o acesso a rede e o acesso ao nosso sistema para nos enviar informação. Somente chefes de estado possuem esses acessos e mesmo assim, só são realmente usados na presença de um agente treinado. Está tudo aí nesta pasta.

Passei a folhear o relatório que Stefan fez, estava perfeito com todas as provas. Extratos e até mesmo o antigo passaporte de Jacob.

- Aqui está a prova que talvez seja a melhor para questioná-lo. Aro Volturi mentiu no depoimento dele o que também é considerado crime.

- Agora só nos falta saber quem era o seu cúmplice, ele pode estar tentando e falhando miseravelmente nos ataques contra Isabella. Também vou acusar Jacob pela morte de Garrett e Zafrina.

- Somente ele e o piloto estavam no Jato, a pessoa que o ajudou já estava no país bem antes. – Assenti.

- E o piloto?

- O piloto usou uma identidade falsa, não achei nada sobre ele. Nenhum registro se quer.

- Muito bem, eu vou cuidar disso Stefan, quanto a você. Pode ter certeza que estará no lugar onde merece, onde deveria estar. Você fez um ótimo trabalho aqui, tanto na investigação como em me passar tudo isso.

- Tenho bons informantes, pessoas que me deviam vários favores.

- É sempre bom contar com pessoas como você. Meus parabéns.

- Muito obrigada, Edward. – Estava sentado lendo os relatórios e olhando as provas contra Jacob quando Emmett entrou.

- Ainda bem que eu te encontrei. – Sem retirar os olhos dos documentos esperei que ele continuasse, mas ele não o fez. Olhei para ele que estava com uma expressão seria e preocupada.

- Veja só Emmett, Jacob Black e Aro Volturi mentiram em seu depoimento. – Mostrei a ele que agora olhava para o passaporte e as outras provas reunidas seu olhos se arregalavam a medida que lia o documento.

- Só que temos um pequeno problema, Marcus Volturi faleceu e..

- Isabella foi para o velório e Jacob também está lá. – Jasper completou entrando na sala.

- Então chegou a hora de acabarmos com essa historia de uma vez.

* * *

><p>UAU GO Edward vai Edward! E então acreditam? E quem é o outro?<p>

**Gby00:** Bem não era o Aro.

**Bah Kika:** Está na Bahams foi ótimo rsrsrs é ele morreu msm.

**Tati:** Próximos não vai acabar no 30 msm!

Meninas obrigada =D

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =D<strong>


	31. Cerimônia

**Olá!**

**E bem vindas ao penúltimo capitulo =D **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV <strong>

Apesar de ter me mantido afastada de todo a família Volturi eu havia conhecido Marcus e sei que ele era especial de certa forma para James. Foram amigos e a ultima coisa que eu podia fazer era dar um ultimo adeus a ele, tão novo apenas 60 anos e não merecia a morte que teve. Sei que ele sofreu pela dor do infarto.

A vida poderia acabar aos 100 anos e sempre de uma forma indolor, dormindo. Enquanto dirigia para França dessa vez resolvi ir de carro tempos que não dirigia e não ia fazer mal algum. Cheguei um pouco cedo para a cerimônia e a igreja já estava completamente lotada, amigos, familiares. Eu me sentia uma estranha apesar de reconhecer alguns rostos. Parecia que alguns ainda mantinham a vida política.

Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para o inicio da cerimônia. Eu jamais estive em uma, James foi cremado, mais ali no altar havia um caixão. Segui pelo corredor central procurando algum espaço vazio onde eu pudesse me sentar e não encontrava. Evitava olhar para todos, odiaria que me reconhecessem e que começasse o burburinho, também era inevitável o encontro com Aro.

- Isabella. – Levantei meu rosto encontrando um Aro bem diferente, triste e com uma expressão acabada. Bem diferente do homem que eu conheci através do meu marido.

- Como vai Aro?

- Bem – Suspirou seus olhos se encheram d'água. – Ele era tão jovem ele só tinha 60 anos e eu sempre achei que ele nunca iria morrer, digo, ele era o mais velho. O meu herói, você entende? – Ele segurou minhas mãos entre as suas.

- É claro.

- Também te tiraram um pedaço de si mesma. Você sabe a dor que estou passando no momento.

- Eu sinto muito Aro, sinto mesmo.

- Por favor, sente-se comigo. – Ele me puxou até o final da primeira fila de bancos da catedral. – Eu sei que sente, sei que sim. Deus irá ajudar a prender quem fez aquilo. – Disse me deixando no canto e indo cumprimentar outras pessoas que queriam dar os pêsames.

A cerimônia começou com amigos compartilhando momentos de dor, descrevendo momentos felizes vividos por Marcus, momentos tristes e engraçados. Depoimentos emocionantes.

- Uma cerimônia muito bonita. – Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos, chamando minha atenção para sua presença. – James também teve uma cerimônia parecida como esta. Foi uma pena que não tenha participado. – um medo começava a crescer dentro do meu peito. – Chegou o momento, vamos?

Jacob me puxou pela lateral do salão tentando ser discreto até os fundos onde havia uma porta e me puxou até que saímos no estacionamento.

- Aonde vamos? – Só com o carro me movimento eu criei coragem para perguntar.

- Eu vou te levar até as provas.

- Jake. – Iria tentar argumentar.

- Não, hoje você vai saber quem era James Swan e aí sim você vai ver o quanto foi bom ele morrer.

Eu reconhecia o caminho estávamos indo para o palácio do governo e Jacob voava em alta velocidade pelas ruas.

- Jacob o que você quer que eu veja? Pare o carro.

- Não, primeiro você vai ver o que eu quero que veja. Te envenenaram contra mim mesmo morto ele conseguiu o que queria .

- E o que ele queria? Você está fora de si Jacob, pare o carro e vamos conversar.

- Ele conseguiu me separar de você. – Virou o rosto sorrindo.

O medo começava a se tornar maior cada vez maior junto com a velocidade que íamos e ele não respeitava mais os sinais de transito e lançava olhares divertidos e seu sorriso aumentava. Fechei os olhos sentindo aquela sensação que senti há um ano. James.

Jacob só parou quando chegou em frente ao portão quando reconheceram seu carro o deixaram passar e entramos ele me arrastava até a entrada.

E eu imaginava que nada iria me acontecer ele só estava alterado ele estava assim pela morte de Marcus, estava da mesma forma que estive. Entramos pelo corredor e ele me puxava até o elevador eu ainda me lembrava da casa era exatamente igual. Da decoração até as cores nas paredes eu vivi ali por pouco tempo, mas lembrava como era bonita.

Passar por ali e ter tanto seguranças só quando entrei no elevado notei para onde exatamente ele estava me levando para a sala que antes era de James e agora era dele.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – Ele me largou pela primeira vez desde que entramos aqui e foi direto para a mesa.

-Eu vou te mostrar as provas, eu sei que Marcus deixou aqui. Ele também fez parte de tudo isso.

- Fez parte do que? - Jacob você não dizia coisa com coisa, eu não entendo.

- Ele desviou dinheiro junto com James, ele fez isso roubando o país.

- Jacob você está maluco.

- Eu não estou maluco e eu posso provar que tudo que eu estou dizendo é verdade. – Gritou.

Foi só então que eu notei o que realmente estava acontecendo eu poderia sair dali machucada. Com Jake fora de si quem sabe do que ele seria capaz ele sorria olhando para os armários e passava os olhos pelos arquivos.

- Você sabia que James tinha contas em paraísos fiscais?

- James nunca teria nada disso.

- Ah não? E então espere e você verá.

- Jacob pare com isso, por favor.

- Não, cansei de não ter o que eu quero, mesmo morto ele está entre nós dois. Sabe às vezes eu penso como eu gostaria de ter matado realmente. Como o agente Masen diz.

- Achei. – Gritou vindo em minha direção e me puxando. Eu tentei me soltar, mas seu aperto ficava cada vez mais forte e eu não conseguia me soltar em sua mão eu percebi que estava com uma pasta. – Aqui estão todas as informações que aquele idiota, o agente Masen não soube achar.

- Me solta.

- Não nós vamos até Londres esfregar na cara dele isso e você vai ver que James era o pior homem na terra.

Ele me puxou pelo mesmo caminho que fizemos até chegar onde estava o carro. Eu podia correr quando ele fechasse a porta, mas sabia que ele me pegaria e provavelmente me colocaria de volta no carro. Ele deu a partida cantando pneus assustando os seguranças do palácio. Ele dirigia feito um maluco entrando na estrada essa eu agradecia pelo transito estar normal e aparentemente calmo. O que poderia acontecer se não estivesse?

Estávamos agora na estrada a mesma que percorri para chegar até aqui.

- Jake, pare o carro.

- Não vamos parar até chegar em Londres.

- Jake para esse carro agora. – Agarrei o volante e tentava de qualquer forma possível fazê-lo parar .

- Larga esse volante Isabella. – ele lutava para manter o controle do carro enquanto eu o queria fazer parar, só que para o meu azar sempre o meu azar. Por duas vezes tentaram me matar e por duas vezes não conseguiram só que dessa vez eu morreria da forma mais estúpida possível.

Jacob perdeu o controle do carro saindo da estrada em direção a uma arvore ele tentou ainda desviar quando olhei para frente e batemos protegi o rosto contra o impacto do airbag escutando os barulhos do vidro estilhaçando pela força do impacto.

_Sentia-se estranha como se flutuasse sabia onde estava, estava na Grécia novamente naquela casa onde tiveram seus últimos momentos juntos. A casa não estava como descrevera Alice estava bonita. Limpa e confortável, aconchegante. Caminhou parecia caminhar em direção as escadas sem querer olhar para a sala foi em direção ao seu quarto. Passou pela cama arrumada impecavelmente pela própria, se lembrava disso.  
>Olhou seu closet onde suas antigas roupas estavam passou os olhos pelos sapatos e sentiu um um sorriso brotar em seu rosto. Não teve tempo de usá-los os bikinis ainda sem uso, os quais ela levara para todos os planos que estavam traçados para aquela semana. Pela primeira vez uma semana cheia de programação, por um lado extremamente bom. <em>

_Seu olhar caiu sobre a pilha de roupas que ele deixara, era desleixado e ela desistiu de reclamar por um tempo sobre isso. E naquela semana ela não reclamaria mas ele teria que aprender a ser mais cuidadoso era o premiê da França o que pensariam sobre um homem que larga suas roupas pelo quarto? Sorriu diante da bobagem que passou a pensar, de alguma biografia não autorizada sobre suas vidas contando os defeitos dele._

_Fechou os olhos e novamente flutuava era estranho porem era ao mesmo tempo uma sensação boa, gostava de se sentir livre. Também gostava de andar e não entendia, porque, naquele momento estava flutuando. Não se lembrava do que aconteceu antes dessa sensação que a tomava rapidamente.  
><em>

_Em segundos já estava na sacada e olhou o movimento do lado de fora da mansão não estava estranho, estava normal na Grécia não precisavam de seguranças ou vigilância. Foram como turistas. _

_Sentiu como se algo a puxasse daquela varanda e então se viu aonde tentou a todo custo evitar, mas a cena que se seguiu ali não era a que esperava inicialmente. Ela se viu sentada com James eles não a perceberam ali e então ela se olhou pela primeira vez estava parada em frente a TV e para os dois eram como se não existissem. Ela morreu e Deus a estava provocando pelas palavras duras que dissera quando se deu conta que James havia ido embora para nunca mais voltar. Se recusou a ele e o ofendeu e agora estava pagando por isso. As imagens que ela via eram de como seria se tudo não tivesse acontecido? Só podia se sentar e observar como teria sido sua vida e aceitar o castigo. Estavam aos carinhos no sofá e poucas vezes prestavam atenção no que a TV exibia se olhavam com tanto amor, o amor que sentiam estava estampado em suas faces. _

_Observou a si mesma se levantar alegando frio ela sabia o que foi fazer lá em cima buscar seu suéter roxo o mais quentinho que ela tinha. Também era amor aquele calorzinho, sua avó tinha lhe dado aquele suéter. _

_Esperou ali calada, pois não havia muito que dizer. E duvidava que se gritasse a notariam ou aconteceria alg. Como as lâmpadas pudessem explodir ou espelhos tremer. Havia lido em um livro que fantasmas tinham uma força, sua própria força sobrenatural capaz de mover as coisas. Será que ela conseguiria? Sua nova forma também trouxe consigo um desejo peralta estava quase fechando os olhos e se concentrando nos livros de James. Seus favoritos para que ele se assustasse caso desse certo. Quando um toque na porta a fez abrir novamente os olhos, James se levantou franzindo seu cenho e ela o seguia com os olhos de onde estava e podia enxergar a porta, viu quando James tentou fechar a porta novamente porém um pé o impediu então ele correu viu sua expressão. Um misto de desespero e pressa ele tentava chegar até a mesa que existia ali. _

_Também reparou em sua própria sombra na escada descendo correndo de dois em dois degraus, esquecendo-se até da possível gravidez. O perigo de uma queda naquela noite seria fatal para tal coisa. _

_Gritou quando sentiu braços te segurar o medo era tanto que ela não se preocupou em observá-los para que pudesse reconhecê-los mas ela teria a chance após ver sua expressão de medo e desespero passou a prestar mais atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor. Enquanto James lutava com um homem aparentemente cansado ele venceria, mas ainda existia o outro "assaltante" mesmo cansado o homem conseguiu dar uma surra em James. O que parecia doloroso em vida. Sim para ela a morte estava próxima, por isso conseguia observar tudo, por isso estava ali. Em sua forma de "fantasma". Já não doía mais era como se tudo que havia acontecido tivesse a amortecido. James olhava para ela e ela sabia o que ele pensava naquele momento que Bella poderia ficar a salvo ele podia negociar e se rendeu, não fora rendido. _

_Agora vendo com seus próprios olhos soube o quanto fora idiota em ter gritado acabou levando também um golpe e lhe doeu muito, passou a mão em sua cabeça e sentiu um galo. Não doía, mas estava lá seu corpo estava no chão tentava se recuperar_

_- Por favor! Não nos mate, eu te dou tudo o que você quiser. Dinheiro, carro, jóias só não faça me faça mal e nem a minha esposa._

_Viu James implorar pela própria vida e a sua._

_- Cale a boca._

_Observou o assaltante olhar para os lados e fazer um sinal, um pequeno sinal. O sinal que não viu em vida. Era o sinal que a morte de James estava prestes a ser completada. Seu corpo no chão reagia e então os tiros e o corpo sendo arrastado. Assistiu seu corpo se arrastar até a janela._

_- Quero o canivete, agora. Me traga!_

_O mesmo pedido e o mesmo sorriso seu corpo a sua frente olhava a cena a lamina pousada na bochecha de James. E pequenos detalhes enquanto um filmava o inicio de tudo, não houve gritos sinal que James já estava morto e então ele parou. _

_A pessoa que filmava a tudo parou também. _

_- Eu sabia, Marcus. Que você não iria conseguir. Você e James são iguais e você gosta dele. _

_Desligando a câmera ele pegou o canivete e continuou de onde seu parceiro havia parado, reiniciando a gravação até que o rosto de James estivesse completamente fora de seu próprio corpo. Aquela Bella fraca de antes desmaiou, mas seu espírito ali presente pode ver perfeitamente o rosto daquele que assassinou James. _

_Jacob. _

_E Marcus, Marcus Volturi. _

_A casa que estava iluminada e confortável se tornou fria e cinzenta, a janela em que ela observava estava suja e não se via nada muito bem no quintal, apenas a fita balançando pelo vento. O chão completamente sujo e algumas áreas isoladas pela famosa faixa amarela. Que já estava esbranquiçada pelo tempo a casa voltava a ser como Alice descreverá; Agora com toda a força se lembrou do que aconteceu, Jacob, o carro onde estava, a batida. Precisava voltar e contar a Edward. Fechou os olhos e passou a tentar e tentar_

Abri os olhos e a primeira coisa que fiz foi olhar para o lado Jacob já não estava mais ali tentei encontrar a alavanca da porta em meio a bagunça que o airbag deixou abri e consegui sair do carro, avistei a pasta que Jake tinha pego dizendo que ali estavam as provas. Estava um pouco afastado da estrada, mas eu podia ouvir os barulhos da estrada. Será que Jacob havia ido buscar ajuda ou estava vagando por aí. Eu tentei seguir os barulhos e devagar ia me afastando do carro sentindo dor no corpo devido ao impacto da batida. Já estava muito escuro e quanto mais eu me afastasse seria difícil me encontrar eu deveria tentar ir em frente em linha reta da forma como o carro saiu da estrada, mas a dor era tanta que eu me vi depois de um tempo andando sem rumo e desorientada que acabei sentando no chã sentindo ainda dores, talvez tivesse quebrado alguma coisa só que cada vez mais alto ficavam os barulhos ela sabia que se levantasse dali ela iria achar ajuda. Alguém iria parar ou alguém já estava procurando por ela

Me levantei seguindo para o barulho respirando com dificuldade agarrei a bolsa que tinha trago comigo desde que sai do carro, seguia os barulhos até que percebi que todo o barulho vinha de um metro de distancia de onde estava o carro eu andei tudo isso?

Carros da policia e ambulâncias estavam ali para o socorro até que percebi a presença de Edward, sorri , eu queria correr para contar a ele sobre o que me lembrei. A dor era tão forte que gritei ouvindo minha própria voz pela primeira vez e chamando a atenção de todos.

- Bella. – Alguém gritou enquanto eu estava na ponta da estrada, não era a voz de Edward e naquele momento eu não consegui reconhecer andei mais um pouco ficando agora quase no meio da estrada. – Bella!

Dessa vez eu tinha certeza que era Edward pelo grito desesperado e pela sua voz, levantei os olhos e vi que ele estava correndo em minha direção junto com Emmett, Jasper e alguns agentes. Eles estavam correndo até que Emmett parou Edward e Jasper passou a olhar para a ponta da estrada.

- Bella, você está bem? – Olhei para o lado vendo Jacob se aproximar, tentei dar alguns passou para me distanciar dele, agora eu sabia a verdade.

- Jacob não se aproxime. – Edward disse e só então ele percebeu que haviam 10 agentes com uma arma apontada para ele.

- Bella?

- Para trás Jacob. – Edward pediu e ele continuava a se aproximar. – Quero que você coloque as mãos na nuca e vire-se de costas.

- E porque eu faria isso?

- Porque você esteve na Grécia no dia do assassinato de James. Porque você o acusava de desviar dinheiro para paraísos fiscais quando era você que fazia, você o matou.

- Eu não o matei. – Gritou. – Bella, não acredite nisso.

- De joelhos, mãos na cabeça e de costas para Isabella agora. – Emmett disse de uma forma bem segura.

- Não acredite nisso Bella, por favor. Você tem provas em suas mãos – Ele dava passos em minha direção.

- Eu acredito naquilo que eu vi. E o que eu vi foi você e Marcus matando meu marido. – Gritei com ele que me olhava com uma cara assustada. – É Jake, descobri seu segredinho, e nesta pasta, não há nada. – Ele deu mais alguns passos de onde eu tirei a pistola que Edward havia me dado. – Não se aproxime. – E apontei diretamente para ele.

- Bella você está fora de si, agora acha que me viu naquela noite, você não viu nada. Eu não estava lá.

- Não é o que seu passaporte diz, Jacob Black. – Com uma mão ele segurava a arma e com a outra ele segurava um passaporte. – Quer dizer que seu passaporte "novo" estava bem limpo. Mas o seu antigo continha o carimbo de visto da manhã do assassinato. Ir a Grécia em um jato particular não quer dizer que não tenha que passar pela imigração.

- Para o chão de joelhos, agora, Black. – Jasper dessa vez era o impaciente.

- Não pode acreditar nele, não pode apontar uma arma e me indicar como suspeito. Até duas horas atrás você nem se lembrava quem era o assassino. Eu tenho a prova que James fez tudo o que eu te disse. Foi ele, não eu! – O Desespero em suas palavras parecia querer me comover, mas as imagens em minha memória eram mais nítidas que as poucas lágrimas dele.

- Se você quiser Jacob, eu posso também pedir todas as movimentações de suas contas em Barbados, Holanda, Suiça, Mônaco. Você quer que eu cite mais alguns?

- Eu não tenho conta em nenhum desses lugares! Eu nunca fui a nenhum deles. Bella, por favor.

- Você foi até a Grécia acabar com a minha vida. – Disse a ele. – Você terminou aquilo que Marcus não teve coragem.

- Você deveria se tratar novamente. – Seu corpo se voltou totalmente em direção ao meu e ele seguia em minha direção.

E então os sons dos disparos.

* * *

><p><em>E é o fim do mistério?<em>

_E por favor, eu quero a presença no ultimo capitulo..._

**Agome Chan:** Pegou fogo? Foi bom ou você queria uma briguinha?

**Gby00:** Rsrsrs desistiu mesmo? Agora também falta só um né, não tem muito o que dizer ou pensar quem é.

**Tati:** Rsrsrs sim né meu ódio por ele tinha que meter ele no meio não é mesmo? É clichê demais rsrsrs. Poxa vou deve os 40 capitulos só tem mais um e aí FIM.

**Meninas muito obrigada =D **

**Espero vocês no ultimo. **

**Bjs **

* * *

><p><strong>Essa semana eu li uma frase de efeito. Foi de efeito para mim é claro então vou colocar aqui... <strong>

" **Deixar uma review não vai fazer seu dedo cair" **

**Rsrsrs REVIEWS! =D **


	32. Um Crime Perfeito

**Estão preparadas?  
><strong>

**É o último =(**

* * *

><p><strong>Edw<strong>**ard POV**

_Suíça - Três meses depois_

Naquela noite há três meses atrás, acertei Jacob eu não poderia deixá-lo se aproximar mais. E ele sabia que de alguma forma naquela noite tudo o que ele tentasse só o afundaria mais e mais. E, era perfeito na mesma noite, eu saí de licença deixando tudo nas mãos de Emmett e Stefan já a pasta que estava com Bella não foi necessária sendo descartada no fogo.  
>Estava curtindo cada momento com Bella todas as coisas haviam sido deixadas no passado e não voltariam para nos assombrar, não até o juízo final.<p>

Após suas consultas com Carlisle Cullen, as quais eu havia feito questão que fossem feitas, não por serem mais necessárias mas só para irritá-lo ainda mais. Não existiam mais traumas, fantasmas e Jacob. Tudo estava perfeito estávamos isolados do mundo em uma cidade pequena na suíça montanhas, neve e florestas faziam parte do cenário.

- Posso saber o que tanto pensa, meu amor? – A puxei para o meu colo onde se aconchegou, encostando sua cabeça em meu peito. Estávamos de frente para a lareira curtindo o frio daquela época.

- Estava pensando em tudo que passamos para chegar até aqui. Em todas as minhas atitudes ao longo da vida.

- E chegou há algum arrependimento? – Perguntou olhando para o fogo que consumia a lenha.

- Arrependimentos? Jamais. É claro que eu sabia que Jacob faria de tudo para ter o meu lugar. Também era mais que óbvio que eu não era o melhor da minha família, que eu não estava preparado para o governo. Para a substituição do meu pai. Jacob já estava a tanto tempo esperando minha queda, ele sempre me invejou desde os tempos de colégio. Ele tinha uma certa obsessão, competíamos em tudo e eu via tudo como uma brincadeira; ele não para ele era vencer ou vencer. Ate que te encontrei e então percebi um novo sentido, me apaixonei assim que coloquei meus olhos em você. Lá estava você em seus dezoito anos enquanto passava as férias em Forks junto a aquele que se dizia meu melhor amigo. Mas papai adoeceu obrigando a minha volta para a França, fiquei louco quando descobri que Jacob havia ficado e que estava te paquerando.

- Mas você voltou.

- Voltei, tarde demais, um ano foi mais do que suficiente para que ele envenenasse sua família. Pintou os meus piores pecados.

- Eu nunca me importei.

- Você me amou desde o primeiro momento, assim como eu amei você.

- Eu nunca dei bola para ele, e muito menos para suas mentiras. Confiei em Jacob para te proteger.

- E eu agradeço por isso, por confiar e me apoiar. Por fazer parte de cada plano maluco.

_- James o que está me dizendo, o que está tentando me dizer?_

_- Somente há um jeito de fugir de tudo isso, de me ver livre de tudo isso. _

_- Você não pode estar falando sério?_

_- Eu vou forjar a minha morte, Bella, mas preciso da sua ajuda. O quanto você me ama. _

_- Esta pedindo uma prova do meu amor por você. _

_- Estou pedindo a você muito mais que isso. Amor eu sei que você sente isso e muito mais. Estou pedindo calma, estou pedindo que faça parte da minha vida. Estou pedindo sacrifícios da sua parte. _

- Eu faria tudo de novo se me pedisse.

- Eu sei que sim, sempre soube. Sabia que podia contar com você para sempre, mas também não poderia deixar uma mancha em minha família. E Jacob estava cada vez mais próximo de descobrir a verdade, e descobriu. Contas e dinheiro que desviei, gastos. Eu precisava me salvar. Me ver ali com todo aquele dinheiro, todo aquele controle me possuiu e então naquele fim de semana eu havia decidido. Correndo o risco de que não desse certo, vi o jardineiro naquela noite como a minha ultima peça do quebra cabeças, com o mesmo porte físico, cor dos olhos e cabelos que os meus, sabia que não haveria uma investigação profunda Jacob era tão cheio de si que não iria querer tudo em cima dele, a fama então a idéia do vídeo onde supostamente arrancaria meu rosto.

_- Bom dia Sr. Swan, como vai ?_

_- Bom dia, Mike eu vou muito bem e você?_

_- Eu vou bem. _

_- Você sempre cuidou das rosas deste jardim tão bem Mike, meus parabéns. Meus pais ficariam orgulhosos de você. _

_- Muito obrigada senhor. _

_- E seus pais também, você é um ótimo jardineiro. _

_- É seja de onde estiverem eles devem estar felizes. _

_- Não tem mais ninguém Mike?_

_- Não senhor, meus pais morreram muito cedo e desde então eu batalho pela vida. Foi um milagre encontrar este trabalho. _

_- Não tem ninguém para reclamar por você?_

_- Exceto o Sr e a Sra. Swan, não. _

_- Deve ser muito triste, sem ninguém. Sei o que é perder os pais Mike e sei o que sentiu espero que fique bem. _

_- Eu já superei senhor. _

_Naquela noite era o que devia ser feito, não havia ninguém para reclamar sobre Mike exceto nós mesmos e então seria ele. _

_Com os alarmes disparando sem parar a atenção de Mike deixou de ser seu canal favorito para ver se seus patrões estavam bem, se deparando com James na sala segurando uma arma. James vacilou por uma ou duas vezes ate que com dois tiros ele acabou com a vida de Mike Newton. _

_Forjando um vídeo com o seu próprio rosto editando-o perfeitamente como um filme arrancou o rosto de Mike. _

- Eu gostava daquele Jardineiro.

- Então a minha escolha foi certa, fiz bem em matá-lo.

- Bobo. – me deu um selinho sorrindo.

- Mas existe algo o qual eu me arrependo.

- E o que é?

- De ter ficado mais um ano novamente longe de você. – Ela sorriu lindamente.

- Eu faria de novo me internaria novamente. Passaria pelas intermináveis sessões com o Dr. Cullen. Encararia o choque e sofreria mais uma vez uma viuvez tão jovem. As minhas "alucinações" com você tentando me matar. Talvez, o que fizemos foi doentio e isso não pode ser identificado pelo famoso psiquiatra Carlisle Cullen.

- Amor, confiança e dedicação nunca foi consideração doença ou distúrbio. E sei que faria de novo, quando te vi naquela estrada, quando te beijei em Volterra eu soube que eu havia finalmente voltado para casa. Quando vi minha irmã... – Suspirei e ela passou a mão pelo meu rosto sorrindo me incentivando a terminar. – Não faz idéia do quanto sofri por não poder abraçá-la. Eu sempre amei demais aquela baixinha. Descobrir uma irmã foi incrível, mas deixá-la em tão pouco tempo.

- Podemos contar a verdade.

- Mas teríamos que contar para Jasper também. E quando lembro dos socos que trocamos na piscina...

- Ele irá entender. – Me interrompeu com otimismo.

- Quem sabe um dia, não é mesmo? - Ficamos ali em silencio

- Fiquei chocada quando matou Garrett e Zafrina. – Suspirei.

- Não foi fácil eles fizeram parte da minha vida. Foi como se eu estivesse assassinando meus próprios pais.

- Não fique assim, - ela me abraçou. – Foi necessário.

- Sim infelizmente. Jacob apareceu no momento certo e eu me vi tendo que escolher entre os dois. Não agüentaria ver Zafrina sofrer por Garrett ou ao contrario, então... – Suspirei – Tomei a decisão e matei os dois naquela noite, Zafrina ainda viu meu rosto e eu vi o choque em seus olhos, apesar de ser "Edward" quem ela estava olhando. Mesmo assim foi horrível.

- Por que você escolheu o nome Edward? – Sorri com a velocidade que ela mudava de assunto para me animar.

- Isso é algum tipo de entrevista?

- Não, apenas curiosidade, é um nome tão bonito parece até de príncipe encantado. – Finalizou rindo baixinho.

- Saiba você, que veio de um livro do meu pai. Quando eu era criança achei entre as coisas do meu pai um romance e o personagem principal tinha esse nome. Lembrei disso enquanto estava voando para longe da Grécia para mudar meu rosto, varias fases da minha antiga vida passando pela minha mente. Criei minha identidade um pouco antes da noite do meu assassinato. Eu me tornei um novo homem, me infiltrei no FBI com minha nova identidade e muito mais rico. Se por acaso um dia Jacob estivesse vivo e saísse da prisão, não encontraria nada além de contas zeradas. Como Marcus encontrou naquela noite também.

- Edward, eu não tive coragem de perguntar. Você matou Marcus também? – Me olhou assustada.

- Não foi necessário, eu sabia que Jacob iria querer provar o quanto eu era o errado desta história para você e pediria a ajuda de Marcus para isso. Afinal ele me ajudou em muitas das transferências que fiz, Marcus roubou o próprio irmão e me mataria também se eu não tivesse feito pelo dinheiro. Só nós dois tínhamos a senha e senhas de governo ou de bancos em paraísos fiscais têm validade, expiram após um ou dois anos. Como eu "morri" há apenas um ano não seria necessária a mudança. Tecnicamente levei as senhas comigo para o tumulo. Mas devo muito a Marcus, nossa conta conjunta quando fizemos nossos primeiros desvios ele aplicou bem o dinheiro. – Sorri. – Você também foi brilhante ao dizer que foi Marcus, quem o defenderia?

- Você é impressionante e absurdo.

- Então, eu plantei provas contra Jacob usei de nossa própria conversa no dia em que eu morri. Ele iria me ver Bella, queria fazer as pazes, mas no fundo eu sabia que ele queria minha confiança novamente para me derrubar. E as provas? Além de saber que Aro jamais entregaria seu irmão, eles eram muito ligados. Elas tinham que estar em seus devidos lugares quando Stefan ou qualquer outra pessoa encontrasse e limpei as contas de Marcus Volturi lhe causando um infarto fulminante. Aposto que morreu culpando Jacob ele não gostava de Jacob e seu jeitinho nariz empinado, dono da verdade. Jacob, em nossa competição era o mocinho. Eu sei que não fui a melhor pessoa do mundo eu também não devo ter sido a pior. Pois hoje eu ainda estou aqui.

- Não fale assim, você sempre será meu mocinho. – Disse – E se eu não tivesse colocado Marcus Volturi na jogada?

- Colocaria o suposto piloto das provas.

- Você me conquistou novamente com aquele beijo. – Colou sua testa na minha.

- Você me conquistou a cada dia em que suportou a distancia, em cada sessão, atuação. Eu te amo, Isabella. – Disse olhando em seus olhos. – A deitei no chão ficando por cima olhando-a.

- Oh James! – Suspirou – Eu também te amo, muito.

- Edward, querida, Edward. – murmurei passando meus lábios pela sua pele.

- Desculpe.

Sussurrou antes que eu selasse nosso _crime perfeito_ com um beijo.

**Fim **

* * *

><p>NA: Eu avisei...

* * *

><p><strong>Gby00:<strong> Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo =D o mistério acabou.

**Phi Cullen:** Ai eu fiquei imaginando como aconteceria usei o carro que era o que chegou pq estava focada em outra coisa no momento. Eu odeio o Jacob e ai curtiu o fim?

**Lais14:** Segurou a curiosidade? Gostou do ultimo capitulo?

**Tati:** Hahahahahahaahahaha eu não tenho palavras estou rindo mto pq vc foi a única que desconfiou e ainda acreditou no cachorro. Chorando de rir eu não lembro se vc foi uma das que estavam com dózinha da Bella, eu não quero nem imaginar do que vc vai me xingar rsrsrs prometo que compenso numa próxima fic os 10 capitulos que faltaram nessa.

**Meninas muito obrigada =D  
>Espero que não estejam muito chateadas comigo por esse final e que me mandem reviews rsrs <strong>

**Bjs **

* * *

><p><strong>Vamos lá pela última vez nessa fic (espero que não estejam tão bravas para isso) Mandem suas REVIEWS \0 **


End file.
